Harry Potter et sa lumière blanche
by black liz
Summary: Harry rentre en 6èmme année avec un lourd fardo, mais Sirius est il vraiment mort?c'est avec l'aide de ses amis et de sa lumière blanche qu'il va retrouver celui qu'il aime. review anonymes acceptés
1. une nouvelle épreuve

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle épreuve**

Elle est assise à son bureau, en train d'étudier ses cours de magie, seule. Cheveux châtains foncés, yeux marron et assez jolie elle ne se plaisait pas dans son école de sorcellerie et enviait son père de participer à tant d'aventures même si le risque était plus que présent. Son père était absent, il faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix et avait eu une mission urgente la veille au soir et leïda s'inquiétait pour lui et pour Harry Potter qu'elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer à son grand regret. « Peut-être le convaincrais-je de me laisser aller étudier à Poudlard et de rencontrer son meilleur ami de toujours » pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de se coucher très tard ce soir là dans sa petite maison, son père rentra.

Leïda, appela –t-il.

Je suis là, j'arrive.

Leïda avait remarqué la voix tremblante de son père et craignit que quelques chose soit arrivé. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de lui ce n'était plus un soupçon qu'elle ressenti mais une certitude.

Quoi ? Dit-elle. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Il y a eu un accident, répondit-il, Sirius…Il est mort.

Leïda Ouvrit grand la bouche et ne sut quoi dire devant son père qui pleurait en silence.

Et Harry ?

Il doit retourner chez les Dursley, il a entendu la prophétie.

Mais, dit la jeune fille. Il doit se sentir seul, et il doit avoir envie de parler a quelqu'un !

Je sais Leïda.

Quelques mois plus tard…

Harry était retourné chez les Dursley sans rien dire mais renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Sirius, pourtant il n'était plus là. Chaque instant où il se trouvait seul il pensait à lui, pleurait énormément. Il aurait aimé rester avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais ils ne l'auraient pas lâché d'une semelle et il avait besoin de liberté.

C'était un soir de pleine lune où Harry sortit dans le parc près de chez lui, une pensé vers Rémus Lupin sans en avoir pour sa fille qui fut une nouvelle fois seule ce soir là. Il marcha lentement et alla s'allonger dans l'herbe regarda les étoiles. Il avait longtemps envié la vie des maraudeurs, 4 amis liés d'une extraordinaire amitié, puis il les plaint, deux morts, un traître, que va devenir le 3ème. Harry n'avait pas pardonné au professeur Dumbledore de lui avoir caché la prophétie, pourtant il se sentait soulagé de se savoir suivit par une garde choisi par lui-même. Et puis il y avait Missies Fidgg, et le plus important était qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, dès qu'il aura reçu le résultat de ses BUSES.

Il endura les 3 premières semaines de vacances, pleurant chaque soir en pensant à son Parain, pourtant, quelque chose persistait en lui : c'était impossible. Pourquoi serait –il mort en traversant un rideau pourpre ? Cette force de foie grandit de plus en plus en lui durant ses vacances, et au bout des 3 premières semaines, il ne pleurait plus. Il ne pleurait plus mais apprenait à apprécier un fort goût de la vengeance qui grandit en lui lorsqu'il se repassait en tête l'image de Bellaxtrix le soir de la mort de son parain.

Harry se leva aux alentours de 9h00 et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui, à sa grande surprise était vide.

Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Super, je suis tout seul !

Il se prépara son petit déjeuner, souriant, pendant quelques minutes, puis retrouva son sérieux se disant que les Dursley ne le laisserait jamais seul et repensant à la dernière fois qu'il fut seul ici. Des aurors étaient venus. Mais là il n'y avait personne. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, si ce n'était pas des aurors qui allaient venir qui ? Des mangemorts n'oserait pas attaquer en pleine journée quand même.

De toutes manières, je suis en sécurité ici, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit.

Mais il fut impossible de penser à autre chose et Harry commença à paniquer. Il ne pouvait envoyer de lettres ou aller prévenir quelqu'un. Il essaya de se calmer et monta dans sa chambre, mais au moment où il atteignit la dernière marche, il y eut un grand craquement sonore dans le salon et des bruits d'étouffement, un « chut » se fit entendre et Harry sortit sa baguette la peur au ventre. Il entendit des pas venir vers l'escalier et brandit sa baguette près à attaquer. Quelqu'un alla à la cuisine mais il ne vit pas qui, l'angle du mur l'en empêchait. Puis une personne monta les escaliers lentement. Alors que Harry leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort la personne qui apparue devant lui, fut surpris de le voir et hurla, Harry hurla alors à son tour sans remarquer que son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui. C'est alors qu'une Hermione paniqué monta les escaliers en courant et fonça dans Ron Weasley. Il revint à lui, et Harry arrêta de crier. Hermione explosa de rire, suivit de Ron.

Tu es complètement malade de me faire peur comme ça !Dit le jeune Potter.

Ravi de et voir Harry !Dit hermione.

Moi aussi ravi de vous voir.

Allez, on descend, dit Ron, il y a du monde en bas.

Ils descendirent, souriant, et allèrent dans le salon où se tenait 3 personnes : Tonks, Maugrey, et Arthur Weasley.

bonjour Harry

Bonjour.

Il salua tout le monde et se retrouva face à tout le monde.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?Demande le brun ?

Le professeur Dumbledore t'autorise à venir passer le reste des vacances avec nous, répondit l'homme roux.

Super, cria Harry.

Seulement, coupa Thonks. C'est que c'est au Square Grimmaurd….

Harry perdit un instant son sourire, mais il pensa que ce n'était pas plus mal étant donné qu'il trouverait des trucs sur Sirius.

Aucune importance, avoua-t-il.

Bon, dit Maugrey, va préparer ta valise avec tes amis.

Ils montèrent tous les 3 vers la chambre de Harry. En bas, les trois aurors étaient inquiet.

Il y a une semaine, dit Arthur, il était effondré.

Ça sérénité cache quelque chose, répondit Thonk.

Laissons-lui le temps à ce gamin, coupa Maugrey, on verra bien son comportement.

En haut, les trois amis étaient réunis et préparaient la valise du survivant.

Alors, comment ça va ? Demanda le rouquin ?

Mieux qu'au début des vacances, mais ce n'est pas la grande forme…

On s'en doute, repris la jeune fille. En tout cas, on voulait te dire, avec Ron, si tu as besoin de parler on est là.

Je sais…mais je peux pas parler à des gens qui l'on connu…je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça…désolé.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… c'est normal, dit Ron.

C'est prêt !On peut y aller.

Ok.

Ils redescendirent retrouver les trois aurors. Arthur pris sa valise, et Maugrey la cage de hedwidge.

J'y vais en premier, par la cheminée, après Ron et Hermione. Thonk les suivra, après Harry tu y vas, et maugrey en dernier.

Ok, repondit Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'ils disparurent par la cheminée et se retrouvèrent dans un magnifique salon dont la couleur dominante était le rouge très foncé. Harry reconnu tout de suite le salon de la maison de son parain. Il se leva, se dépoussiéra, et jeta un coup d'œil au salon, qui paraissait comme neuf, à la différence de la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Cette maison lui donna froid dans le dos et la colère qu'il ressentait pour Bellatrix augmenta énormément. Ses amis aperçurent son visage devenir plus froid, et son regard noir, ils ne dirent rien et avancèrent vers la cuisine espérant qu'il les suivrait, ce qu'il fit, laissant les valises dans le salon. Dans la cuisine, le reste des Weasley était présent et Harry leur dit bonjour de bon cœur.

Alors, Harry, dit Missies Weasley, tes débuts de vacances se sont bien passé ?

Heu…disons que je pensais que ça serait pire, mais j'ai reçu beaucoup de lettre, d'ailleurs merci Ron et Hermione ça ma fait très plaisir.

De rien, répondit son amie, c'est normal, on s'inquiétait pour toi.

Ouai, dit Harry, en tout cas j'en connais un qui ne s'est pas inquiété alors qu'il est un peu responsable.

Tout le monde comprit son allusion a Dumbledore mais ne dirent mots.

Bon, Harry, tu peux aller choisir ta chambre, on a tout nettoyer, tu prends celle que tu veux.

Est ce que je peux prendre celle de Sirius ?

Si tu veux, c'est toi qui voit, répondit Arthur.

Merci.

Il y eut cependant un froid quelques instants dans la cuisine.

Qui a nettoyé tout ça ?

Rémus est venu avec de la compagnie et a fait du ménage, répondit Thonks.

Il semble plus doué que nous !

Ouai ça c'est sur, répondit Ron.

Et Kreatur ? Demande Harry , brusquement.

Euh….Chez les Malefoy, répondit hermione.

D'Accor, dit Harry, j'espère qu'il y restera !

Ouai nous aussi, fit Ron.

Et sinon, risqua Harry, quoi de nouveau pour l'ordre du Phénix ?

On a rien droit de dire, dit Molly.

De toute façon, on ne sait rien, répliqua un des jumeaux.

Vous êtes trop jeune ! Répliqua sa mère !

Oui et en plus, dit Harry d'un ton mauvais, il n'y a aucun danger !Personne ne risque ça vie, on a pas besoin d'être au courant !

Molly ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec, vexée, Arthur ne sut pas quoi dire et tout le monde baissa les yeux, Molly eut les larmes aux yeux.

Désolé, dit Harry, ce n'est pas vous les responsables.

Personne n'est responsable, reprit Maugrey.

Si, insista Harry, si je n'aurais pas cru qu'il était en danger..

Harry, commença Hermione…

Si j'aurais écouté Hermione et si j'aurais pas voulu jouer au Héros, il ne serait rien arrivé!

Arrète Harry, dit Molly.

Non!Je ne peux pas, faut bien que ça sorte!De toute façon c'est pas possible !

De quoi ? Demande Ginny timidement.

Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir en tombant derrière une arcade en traversant un rideau !

Ce n'est pas une simple arcade ! Expliqua Arthur.

Alors qu'est ce que c'est ! Cria Harry !Expliquez moi au moins !

On ne peut pas Harry, répliqua Molly.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit mort ainsi ! C'est inhumain !Alors dîtes moi !J'en ai assez de tout deviner tout seul ou qu'on me dise tout en retard !

Personne n'osait parler.

Peut être bien que demain, le plus grand sorcier du monde va me rendre visite et me dire : Oh tiens Harry tu as passé de bonne vacances ? Au faite, fodrai que tu penses à t'entraîner pour tuer Voldemort, sinon tes proches vont disparaître et toi avec ! Ou alors : au faite Harry, je ne t'ai pas tout dit j'en ai encore une bonne à te raconter ! Non mais c'est pas possible ça !

Harry s'assit sur une chaise et souffla, Molly , Hermione et Ginny avaient les larmes aux yeux, Ron était rouge, et les autres essayai de faire semblant de rien.

je suis désolé, dit Harry calmement, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, je refuse de croire qu'il n'est plus là…

Nous aussi nous sommes désolé, dit Arthur, mais on ne peut rien te dire, de toutes manières, on ne sait pas grand chose.

Bien sûr, fit Harry, je vais dans ma chambre.

Il partit sans rien dire et personne ne l'en empêcha, il trouva la chambre de Sirius sans problème, elle était propre, mais pas vidé, il ne put y entrer et ferma la porte d'un coup sec, il se choisit une autre chambre, assez grande et confortable, avec un bureau, une armoire, un lit deux places. Il rangea ses vêtements, puis ses affaires personnelles, des photos, des livres. Mais lorsqu'il déposa la photo de Sirius, souriant, sur sa table de chevet, il ne put se retenir et pleura. Aucun de ses amis vinrent le voir et il en fut heureux, il n'avait pas envie de parler de Sirius pourtant, il avait des choses à dire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir parler comme ça, mais après tout, pensa-t-il, ils n'ont qu'a arrêter de me parler comme à un gamin. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant les étoiles, et aperçut un croissant de lune naissant. Il pensa alors à son ancien professeur de DCFM, Rémus Lupin. Peut être arrivera t-il à lui parler à lui, il connaissait Sirius mieux que personne.

Le jeune Potter s'endormis et personne vint le réveiller et il en fut content lorsqu'il se réveilla vers 18h, en forme. Il descendit dans le salon, rejoindre ses deux amis, qui s'occupaient chacun de leur côté.

Ah tu es réveillé, dit Hermione.

Oui, j'ai bien dormis, ça faisait longtemps, d'habitude c'est cauchemar sur cauchemar. Expliqua Harry.

J'aurais pensé qu'en venant ici ça s'aggraverait, dit Ron.

Non, répondit le brun, je m'en sens bien ici.

Harry, questionna Hermione, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, qu'il ne pouvait pas être …

Mort, acheva-t-il. Oui je le pensais, c'est impossible, je refuse de le croire.

Un silence s'ensuit et Ron le rompit.

Ce soir on a du monde, il y a une réunion après dîner donc des aurores vont rester manger avec nous.

D'accord, est ce qu'il y aura Rémus ?

Je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione, il devait venir mais Molly a dit qu'il était occupé ses temps-ci mais qu'il essaierait de venir nous voir.

Tiens, en parlant du Lupin, fit George qui venait d'entrer avec son frère. Il paraît qu'on ignore quelque chose de fondamental à son sujet.

Je me demande bien quoi, avoua Harry.

On va le savoir, dit Fred d'un ton curieux.

Quelqu'un actionna la sonnette d'entré, et le tableau de la mère de Sirius se mit à crier, on n'avait pas réussi à l'enlever. La soirée se passa bien, quelques aurors étaient en effet venu et à la grande joie de Harry, le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas venu, Mais à son grand désespoir comme à celui de ses amis, il n'eut pas le droit de savoir quoique ce soit sur l'ordre du phénix.

Ce fut en une matinée ensoleillé que Harry Potter se réveilla le premier et trouva fors amusant d'aller réveiller son meilleur ami à coup de coussins. C'est en entendant des cris et des rires qu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut avec Ginny et allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre du rouquin. Des rires fusèrent de la chambre et Harry ne remercierai jamais assez ses amis pour lui avoir redonné cette joie de vivre qu'il avait perdu en voyant son parrain tomber…

Harry passa 3 bonnes semaines au square Grimmaurd bien qu'il n'eut le courage de regarder dans les affaires de son parrain et malgré quelque crise de nerfs. Le dernier jour des vacances arriva et le jeune survivant n'avait vu ni Dumbledore ni Lupin. Mais ce dernier, se présenta au square a l'heure de thé en compagnie d'une belle jeune fille avec qui il avait eu une discussion corsé quelques heures auparavant.

FLASH BACK.

Leïda, dit-il à l'heure du déjeuner, faut que je te dises quelque chose.

Oui ?

Je retournes faire cour a Poudlard.

Ah bon, répondit la jeune fille.

Oui, dit le lycanthrope avec hésitation, Harry a besoin que je soit là, et j'ai besoin de revoir Poudlard, j'y ai grandi et …

Sirius aussi.

Oui.

Ecoute, dit Leïda, je n'y voit aucun inconvénient Papa, mais amène moi avec toi ! J'en ai marre de moisir à Beaubâtons, je veux aller à Poudlard !

Mais cette école est faite pour toi, ils t'apprennent…

A gérer mes pouvoirs je sais !Mais je m'en moque de savoir quels pouvoirs je possède, je veux grandir comme tout le monde !Tu sais bien ce que c'est de se sentir à l'écart des autres !s'il te plait Papa…

Mais, lors de tes transformations, tu…

Je m'en sortirais, s'il te plait…et puis j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi !

Je sais, répondit Rémus, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

Alors emmène moi avec toi.

Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !S'emporta Rémus.

Et pourquoi !Cria Leïda !De toutes manières je ne retournerai pas dans cette école !

Tu fera ce que je te dit !

Non !Ajouta la jeune fille. Tu ne me parle plus depuis qu'il est partit, tu ne t'occupe plus de moi !Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressent, mais parle moi et laisse moi vivre !Et puis si je vais à poudlard, avec mes pouvoirs, je pourrais aider Harry a voir la vérité en face.

Harry ne croit pas en la mort de son parrain et il a raison, il est mort !Tout comme James !

Le loup-garou eut les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda sa fille, inquiet pour elle, celle-ci le regardait sans comprendre.

- Je veux passer des années aussi belle que les tiennes lorsque tu étais à poudlard.

FIN FLASH BACK

Rémus entra donc dans le square avec sa fille, et toqua à la porte de la cuisine après être rentré sur la pointe des pieds. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, et tout le monde se tourna vers eux, Ginny regarda Leïda en souriant et lui fit un signe de la main.

Oh bonjour Rémus, comment tu vas ? Demanda Arthur.

Bien…répondit-il. J'ai amené Leïda, elle ira à Poudlard cette année.

C'est super, dit Ginny, moi je suis Ginny Weasley.

Salut. Répondit Leïda.

Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille Rémus. Dit la rousse.

Ce dernier sourit timidement.

Harry et les autres sont dans le salon, on y va ? Proposa Molly.

Ouai bien sur, dit Rémus.

Il se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Hermione lisait un livre, les jumeaux étaient occupés à établir une liste inconnue, et Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec. Molly et Arthur entrèrent en premier.

Hum hum, dit-il, on a de la visite.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et Harry sourit de plus belle quand il vit le meilleur ami de son parrain, et celui ci fit de même. Mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent la jeune fille, entourée par un bras protecteur de Lupin se fut un regard interrogateur qu'ils lancèrent.

Bonjours à tous, dit-il. Je vous présente Leïda, ma fille, elle rentre à Poudlard, en 6ème année, et je voulais qu'elle vous connaisse.

Salut. Dirent-ils.

Salut répondit la jeune fille, timide.

Harry la regarda et son regard croisa le sien, la première chose que Harry pensa fut « elle n'est pas comme nous », elle avait quelque chose de spécial, comme une vague de bonheur qu'elle émanait de son corps, et ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Molly rompit le silence.

Hermione et Ginny, elle dormira dans la même chambre que vous, il faudra lui montrer tout à l'heure.

D'accord.

Harry, fit Rémus, tu peux venir ?

J'arrive.

Les adultes et Harry sortirent et Leïda se retrouva seule face à 5 adolescents qu'ils lui étaient inconnus.

Je ne savais pas que Rémus avait une fille, dit Hermione.

Personne ne le sait, répondit la jeune fille, hyper protecteur !

Elle rejoint Hermione sur le canapé.

Alors, dit Hermione, moi c'est Hermione Granger, je suis née de parents Moldues et j'ai connu Harry dès la première année à Poudlard.

Ron Weasley, c'est mes parents que tu as vus, moi aussi je connais Harry depuis 5 ans.

Fred Weasley.

George Weasley.

Vous êtes combien de Weasley?

7 sans compter les parents, répondit Ginny.

Ok, moi c'est Leïda Lupin, je viens de Beaubâtons.

Ils commencèrent à parler sur chacun d'eux, pendant ce temps là, Rémus et Harry étaient dans la bibliothèque, assis sur des poufs.

Alors, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Rémus.

Bien, mieux ! Et vous ?

Ça peut aller, c'est dur, mais ça va…

Vous savez, je n'y crois pas vraiment…

Je sais, on m'a tenu au courant, écoute, faut regarder la réalité en face…

Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry, c'est trop dur.

Je comprends, dit Rémus, si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Oui, merci.

Harry rejoint ses amis dans le salon et fit connaissance avec la nouvelle.

Alors, comme ça tu es la fille de Rémus, dit-il. C'est étrange…

De quoi ? Demandais-je.

Il t'a transmis son étrangeté, tu es spécial, dit Harry fixant la jeune fille avec un sourire au coin, tu…

Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, dit-elle brusquement, si c'est ce que tu veux dire !

Non, dit Harry gêné, je dis juste que tu…non rien laisse tomber.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, cette fille est étrange et dégage quelque chose de spécial. Hermione, voyant le froid entre eux deux changea de sujet au grand plaisir de Leïda qui voulait garder son secret.

Et sinon, dit-elle, tu n'es pas triste de partir de ton école, tu n'avais pas des amis ?

Là bas, comme presque partout, on t'aimes bien si tu es pareil qu'eux, si tu as quelques choses de travers, on te rejette, sans essayer de comprendre ce que l'on ressent on ce qu'on vit.

Leïda avait dit cela d'un ton indifférent mais cette phrase traduisait une vie pas très joyeuse et tout le monde se regardaient sans oser dire un mot.

Si j'avais des amis, fit la jeune fille voyant que plus personne ne parlait, mais ils se sont trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et ils l'on payer chère.

Comment ça ? Demanda Gini.

Il te suffit de désobéir à un grand homme encapuchonné pour finir en bouillit devant un mort-vivant.

Tout le monde comprit son allusion aux mangemorts et à Voldemort, et ils la regardaient, avec une expression de dégoût sur leurs visages, Harry la regardait, bouche bée.

Arrêter de me regarder comme ça j'y suis pour rien si un psychopathe s'amuse en faisant éclater es os d'humains vivants ou en pratiquant des dissections…

Arete, dit hermione.

Et à part de ça, dit Fred, tu as d'autre sujet de conversation?

Pourquoi vous vous arrivez à ne pas penser à ça ?

Personnellement, dit Harry, pas en ce moment, mais en d'autre circonstance oui.

Bah, dit Leïda, moi non, la mort est un chemin facile à trouver pourtant je me pers à chaque fois que j'essaie de le traverser.

Harry et ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour cette fille.

Et après, dit George, on dit que Voldemort est un psychopathe.

Oui répondit la jeune fille c'est lui qui m'à enseigner la technique.

Vous m'excuserez, Fit Ron, mais je me sens pas bien.

Mais je rigole !Fit Leïda en souriant !Vous ne me croyez pas quand même ?

Bah, dit Harry, c'est quand même très convaincant !

Un peu trop même, dit Hermione.

Vous croyez vraiment ce que je vient de dire ?

Oui, avoua Ginny.

Mais je déconnai, la seule chose vrai que j'ai dîtes, c'est pour mes amis, après je suis partit dans mes délires.

Ah, fit Harry la bouche grande ouverte. Et ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de délires ?

Oh, des délires j'en ai tout le temps, maintenant c'est vrai quand ce moment ils sont un peu tourner vers la mort mais habituellement ils sont plutôt comiques.

Ouf !Fit Ron, je suis rassuré.

Leïda sourit devant leur visage pas très rassuré.

Bon, dit Ron, on fait quoi ?

Chasse à l'homme ça vous dit ? Proposa un des jumeaux.

Ouai, répondit Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Ok, fit la fille du loup-garou.

Moi ça me tente pas trop, dit Harry qui ne se sentait pas trop en forme, et voulait réfléchir à propos de Leïda.

Allez Harry, fit Hermione c'est beaucoup plus marrant avec toi !S'il te plait.

Ouai, vient, je pourrais vous connaître comme ça. Dit Leïda.

Bon, dit Harry qui n'arrivait pas à résister au charme spécial que dégageait la jeune fille, d'accord je viens.

Super, dit Hermine, alors qui chercher en premier ?

Nous on veux bien, avec George, dit Fred, on connais le square par cœur.

Je vous dirais juste, dit Leïda, que j'ai passé toutes les vacances à le nettoyer avec mon père.

Oh, dit Ginny, c'est pas juste.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et les jumeaux leurs laissèrent 2 minutes pour partir, Ginny partit seule, Hermione et Ron ensemble, et Harry se sentit pousser à rester avec Leïda. Ils montèrent alors au dernier étage.

Alors, fit Leïda, qu'est ce qu'on fait, on se cache où on se fait remarquer ?

Bah, dit Harry, c'est plus marrant si on cour.

D'accord.

Ils attendirent alors quelques instants et durent coururent très vite pour ne pas se faire choper par un des jumeaux, ils redescendirent en bas, et entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine, seulement, Ron et Hermione entrèrent aussi dans la cuisine, ce fut alors un carambolage et tout le monde se retrouva par terre, et Remus rigola. Tout le monde se releva et se remit à courir, les groupes se reformèrent et ce fut George qui coursa Harry et Leïda. Mais dans la panique ils entrèrent dans une pièce au hasard et ce fut la porte de la chambre de Sirius que Leïda ferma. Harry était au centre de la pièce et ne bougeait plus, Leïda, qui n'avait pas connu Sirius, ne savait pas quoi faire, elle regarda Harry qui observait la chambre de son parrain avec peine, une photo de lui sur son balai était accroché, et une photo des maraudeurs jeunes a coté. Il eut les larmes aux yeux, mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Leïda prendre la sienne, il eut alors l'impression que seule ses beaux souvenirs lui venaient à l'esprit.

Harry, fit Leïda essayant de se montrer normale, ça va ?

Il se tourna, et vit une jeune fille différente, Leïda rayonnait, il semblait que son visage était éclaircit par des lumières blanches, et des ondes positives semblaient envahir la pièce.

tu es différente, dit Harry d'un ton convaincu, dit moi qui tu es, ce que tu es…

Leïda se sentit mal à l'aise et le lâcha, peur d'être découverte.

Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dit-elle.

Fait pas semblant, dit Harry.

On ferai mieux de sortir d'ici.

La jeune fille esquiva le sujet et sortit de la pièce, Harry voulu la rattraper mais Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant.

Vite il arrive !

venez on monte, je connais un endroit introuvable, dit Leïda.

Ils la suivirent en courant, mais un des jumeaux était en haut, ils se séparèrent alors pour lui échapper et Leïda se retrouva en compagnie de Ron, ils atterrirent devant une porte dont ils ignoraient l'existance, ils entrèrent et bloquèrent la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un noir complet.

J'aime pas ça, dit Ron.

Tu as ta baguette ?

Oui.

Il prononça « lumos » et un jet de lumière éclaira la pièce, ils avaient devant eux, des vieux livres disposés sur des étagèrent couvertes de toiles d'araignées, des vieux fauteuils, et une statue d'un vieux sorcier.

regarde il y a le professeur Dumbledore en statue.

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux. Puis ils virent deux portes, ils se dirigèrent vers une. Ron tendit sa main vers la poignée, et ouvrit, c'est à ce moment là que deux squelettes leur tomba sur les pieds. Ron et Leïda regardèrent les squelettes, se regardèrent, reregardèrent le squelette et hurlèrent. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la deuxième porte qui était la sortie, il coururent dans le couloir en hurlant et firent ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine où tout le monde était réuni. Lorsqu'ils entèrent tout le monde les regardait inquiet et ils arrêtèrent de crier.

Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rémus inquiet.

Ron et Leïda se regardèrent de nouveau et explosèrent de rire. Ils expliquèrent aux autres qui rirent .

Puis arriva la fin de la soirée, Rémus et sa fille allaient repartir chez eux pour se préparer à la rentré. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et partirent sous le regard intrigué de Harry.

Alors, fit Rémus durant le trajet, tu t'es bien amusé ?

Oui, mais Harry se doute de quelque chose, et il va le découvrir.

Tu vas peut-être trouver quelqu'un à qui en parler.

Je t'ai déjà.

C'est pas suffisant tu le sait très bien.

De leur côté Harry et ses amis parlaient de la jeune fille.

Elle à l'air très sympa, dit Ginny.

Elle m'a effrayé au début, dit Ron, mais elle est normale.

Pas si normale que ça, fit Harry.

Comment ça , demanda Hermione.

Elle est spéciale, avoua harry.

Oui bah en tant que fille de loup-garou elle ne peut être que spéciale.

Je sais, dit le survivant, mais elle m'intrigue…


	2. poudlard, nous voilà

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard, nous voilà.**

Harry et ses amis étaient à la gare, devant le train et attendaient Leïda qui devait arriver avec son père.

Au faite, dit Hermione horrifié, on a pas reçu nos résultats des BUSES !

C'est vrai ça, dit Ron.

Dumbledore a du être trop préoccupé, répondit Fred qui avait accompagné son frère et sa sœur.

Tu parle, fit Harry avec haine envers Dumbledore, de toute façon en ce moment il fait tout de travers.

Harry, dit Mme Weasley, voyons ne dit pas de bêtise Dumbledore est simplement occupée ces derniers temps avec l'attaque du département des mystères.

Moi je pense qu'il devient trop vieux et qu'il n'arrive plus à rien, répondit Harry.

Tu es simplement en colère contre lui, affirma hermione.

Oui et j'ai aucune raison de l'être, s'énerva Harry.

On a pas dit ça, dit d'un ton calme la dernière des Weasley.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et observèrent le quai à la rechercher de camarades de classes, ils virent Neville, Seamus, Parvati, et quelques autres amis. Ils aperçurent ensuite Drago Malefoy, dont le père se trouvait à Askaban grâce à Harry et ses amis, il regarda Hermione avec dégoût ainsi que tout les autres mais n'osa rien dire, il resta à environ 50 mètres d'eux.

Bon, ils arrivent quand ? Se plaignit Ron.

Rémus est toujours en retard, affirma Mr Weasley

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Rémus et Leïda arrivèrent à l'autre bout du quai et se dirigèrent vers eux, Rémus poussant le chariot. Leïda était souriante, et elle dégageait une si bonne humeur qu'on eut l'impression que tout le monde le ressentait, d'ailleurs nombreux furent les têtes qui regardèrent en as direction. Elle passe devant Drago et leur regard se croisèrent, il la contempla attentivement mais Leïda ne vit qu'une âme mauvaise en lui et se concentra pour ne pas lui envoyer de bonnes ondes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de Harry et ses amis, celui ci s'aperçut que Leïda n'avait pas la grande forme, elle était pâle et semblait fatigué.

Salut, dit-elle à tout le monde.

Salut, lui répondit-on.

De son côté Rémus salua les parents Weasley, Arthur qui avait vu l'état de Leïda s'inquiéta.

Rémus, se n'était pourtant pas hier sa…

Non, mais elle a voulu faire plaisir à Harry, et s'est un peu trop épuisé en envoyant … enfin tu as compris…

Elle va s'en sortir à Poudlard ? Demanda Mme Weasley.

Je sais pas, on a vu Dumbledore et il m'a promis de l'aider.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient écouté attentivement la discussion mais ne dirent rien. Il fut temps de monter dans le train et tout le monde dit au revoir aux 4 Weasley qui n'allaient pas à Poudlard et à Rémus. Harry trouva un compartiment libre et ils s'y installèrent, Ginny les quitta et ils se trouvèrent à 4 dedans. Leïda se mit contre la vitre et s'y appuya, fatiguée.

Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Hermione.

Si, dit Leïda, je suis juste fatiguée.

Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Ron.

…j'ai mal dormi…

Leïda, appela Harry.

Oui ?

Arrête de nous mentir.

De quoi tu parle ? Demanda Leïda l'air de rien.

On sait très bien qu'en tant que fille de loup-garou tu n'es pas comme nous. Affirma Hermione.

Nous on s'en fiche, continua Ron.

Mais si tu veux qu'on t'aide il faut nous dire. Dit Harry.

J'ai pas besoin d'aide, répondit la jeune fille.

Mais bien sûr ; dit Ron.

Ecoutez, dit Leïda, quand j'aurais besoin d'aide ou que je serais prête à vous parler je le ferais, mais là je sui fatiguée alors s'il vous plait, laissez-moi tranquille…

D'Accor, dit Harry d'un ton mauvais, on est tous les jours disponibles, de 8h à 22h.

Leïda fut vexée, elle se leva et commença à partir. Harry se leva aussi et la rattrapa dans le couloir du train.

Attends, lui dit-il.

Tu sais quoi Harry, je suis déçu, je croyais que toi tu allais me comprendre, que tu allais m'aider et m'écouter quand j'aurais besoin de parler, comme moi je t'aurais écouté, mais il faut que tu sois au courant de tout, tout de suite. Regarde autour de toi Harry et ouvre toi aux autres.

Merci, dit-il énervé, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça !

Il repartit vers son compartiment et Leïda en trouva un autre vide où elle s'allongea et essaya de dormir. Mais quelques minutes plus tard Hermione, Ron et Harry la rejoignirent.

Ça te dérange pas si on vient avec toi ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

Non, répondit Leïda en s'asseyant normalement.

Ils s'installèrent mais Harry faisait la tête.

Alors, d'après vous, il prépare quoi Voldemort ?

Bah, compte tenu des événements passés, dit Leïda qui avait été tenu au courant de tout ce qui c'était passé, je pense qu'il ne fera rien avant d'être bien préparé.

Oui, répondit Hermione, il ne voulait pas tomber en face de Dumbledore.

En plus, continua Ron, de nombreux mangemorts ont été envoyés à Askaban.

De toute manière, qu'il essaie de se ramener, fit Harry, moi je l'attends, et qu'il vienne avec sa petite Bellatrix…

Je sais pas si Dumbledore a prévu de faire quelque chose pour nous protéger, dit Ron, maintenant que Fudge est obligé d'avouer les faits.

Il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de venir nous voir au square, dit Harry, alors pourquoi il ferait quelques choses.

Mais il n'y pas eu d'événement particulier au ministère pourtant ? Demanda Leïda.

Non, expliqua Ron, Fudge à avoué à Dumbledore qu'il avait raison mais a demandé à tous ceux qui sont au courant de se taire pour ne pas laisser place à la panique, et que si un des aurors arrivait à convaincre quelqu'un que Voldemort était de retour il aurait recours à la justice.

Et tout le monde fait ce qu'il dit ?

Dumbledore pense qu'il ne faut pas se diviser plus qu'on ne l'est, il faut laisser faire Fudge. De notre côté on doit se préparer au pire.

Oui, dit Harry, Voldemort doit être contrarié, il va faire des choses horribles.

Pour changer, dit Ron en rigolant.

Deux personnes se présentèrent à la porte du compartiment, deux garçons de l'âge de Harry et Ron et probablement dans la même maison.

Salut, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Salut Dean, salut Seamus, dit Harry.

Salut répondit Seamus.

Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde, et Seamus se dirigea vers Leïda qu'il trouva fort jolie. La jeune fille, qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir se redressa et lui dit bonjour ainsi qu'a Dean.

Je vous présente, dit Hermione, Leïda Lupin, elle rentre en 6ème année avec nous.

Ok, dit Seamus, enchanté de te connaître.

Moi aussi ,répondit la jeune fille qui trouva ce jeune homme assez mignon.

Elle sourit mais le regard que Harry lançait lui rappela sa dispute et elle se referma.

Vous avez passé de bonne vacance ? Demanda Ron.

Oui, un peu stressé avec ce qui s'est passé mais ça va.

Elle est malade ? Demanda Seamus en voyant Leïda s'endormir.

Non, répondit Ron, juste fatiguée.

Ils se mirent alors à parler, parler de l'année précédente, de l'AD, du département des mystères, mais Harry n'ouvrit la bouche aucune fois. Ils se demandèrent aussi quels seraient les événements liés à Voldemort qui auront lieu cette année. Tous pensèrent qu'il resterait dans son coin rassemblant ses forces et ses mangemorts. Cho passa dire bonjours et Harry ne ressentit rien de comparable aux années précédentes.

Alors, Harry, demanda Seamus, tu reprends le Quiddicht cette année ?

Oui, répondit-il, mais Ron et moi, on est les seuls joueurs pour l'instant.

Et l'AD ? Demanda Neville.

Il n'y a plus besoin de l'AD !

Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant avec toi !

Moi je ne peux plus, dit Harry, il est arrivé beaucoup de chose et Neville, Luna et plusieurs autres personnes on faillit mourir par ma faute alors je ne prendrais plus aucune responsabilités quand il s'agit de danger.

Et si Dumbledore approuve ? Demanda Hermione.

Il n'est pas capable d'envoyer des résultats de BUSE alors pourquoi se mêlerait-il de mes affaires.

Bon, dit Dean, tant pis, espérons que l'on aura un professeur compétent.

Oui, dit Ron, c'est sûr.

Leïda s'était endormis et se réveilla au milieu du trajet, Harry faisant une bataille de cartes magique, Hermione lisant un livre.

Alors, dit-Ron, tu vas mieux ?

ouai, répondit-elle, merci.

Vous savez, signala Hermione, il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

Quoi ?

Malefoy n'est pas venu nous chercher des ennuis.

Bah, il a peut-être peur de Harry, fit Ron, maintenant que son père est à Askaban.

Possible.

En tout cas Harry, affirma Hermione, prépare-toi à un accueil d'enfer !

Je ne veux pas d'acceuil d'enfer !

Tu as sauvé le monde ! dit Ron

Et Sirius, qui l'a sauvé ? Demanda Harry brusquement.

Ecoute…dit Hermione, je comprends ta souffrance, je sais que c'est pas facile de vivre en tant que survivant, tu as toujours été mis à l'écart, aujourd'hui on t'offre la chance de te faire respecter par tout le monde et d'être Le survivant, alors accepte le et profite-en.

Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne suis pas arrogant et je n'ai pas envie d'être le chouchou !

Tout le monde à le droit à sa gloire, dit Leïda, toi plus qu'un autre, tu as connu des choses que personne ne connaît, tu as le droit d'être privilégié pour certaines choses, si reste enfermé sur toi-même les gens ne vont pas t'écouter et ne vont jamais te croire, si tu affirmes ce que tu penses, ils vont t'écouter, surtout que Dumbledore est là et Ombrage n'y est plus.

Je m'en fou de Dumbledore !Et puis que les gens m'écoutent ou pas je m'en moque puisque je n'ai rien à dire.

Tu te sous estime Harry, répondit Leïda, et c'est ta faiblesse…

Je verrai bien comment ça se passe…dit Harry. En tout cas celui que je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir, c'est Rogue.

Qui a envie de voir Rogue ? Demanda Hermione.

Ils rigolèrent et Harry sourit. Le voyage se termina assez bien, Ils se changèrent puis le train arriva. La voix d'Hagrid résonna sur le quai et ceci dit sourire les trois adolescents qui connaissaient le demi-géant. Leïda suivit Harry et ses amis, observant le paysage avec beaucoup d'intention. Harry avait retrouvé le sourire, peut-être était-ce Poudlard qui le rendait heureux. Leïda souriait de plus belle, et Hermione et Ron suivaient son exemple.

Tu vas voir, dit Ron, c'est merveilleux !

La diligence s'arrêta et ils descendirent, Leïda fut alors émerveillé devant le décor merveilleux du château et de sa verdure. Elle suivit Hermione n'osant rien dire devant ce beau spectacle. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la grande salle, le professeur Rogue se dirigea en vitesse devant Harry.

Mr Potter ! Dit-il.

Oui, répondit Harry agacé de le voir si tôt.

Il fallait que je vous dise quelque chose.

Bah je vous écoute !

Félicitation pour tout depuis le début. Oh et bonjour Miss Lupin.

Bonjour

Il partit devant les bouches bées de tout le monde.

Il a dû fumer avant de venir.

Ou alors il agit sous l'imperium.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, et Leïda dû rester avec les premières années pour la répartition.

Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des gryfondore et trouva une place, à côté d'Hermione et en face de Ron. Il lança un regard discret vers son directeur qui l'observait aussi, Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Harry mais celui ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir et tourna la tête.

Tu n'aurais pas tourné la tête si vite, dit Hermione, tu verrais que le professeur de DCFM est arrivé.

Harry retourna la tête et souri de plus belle en voyant Rémus Lupin au côté de Rogue.

super, cria-til.

Le silence fut demandé et McGonagall prit la parole.

Avant la répartition des premières années, une nouvelle élève entrant en 6ème année va venir en première. Miss Lupin s'il vous plait.

Leïda s'avança vers le tabouret sous le regard de tout le monde, son père sourit devant la démarche confiante de sa fille. Elle s'assit, souriante sur le tabouret et sentit le choipeaux sur sa tête.

Tiens tiens, dit celui ci, très intéressant, étrange même, hum hum, je vois, vous irez bien à Serdaigle, mais ce courage et cette fierté qui remplit votre cœur vous fait digne de GRYFONDORE.

Leïda sourit et alla vers la table des Gryfondore rejoindre Harry et ses amis, sous le regard heureux de son père et de Dumbledore. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron et face à Hermione, Harry semblait moins en colère contre elle.

McGonagall commença alors la répartition des élèves alors que les quatre adolescents démarraient une nouvelle discussion.

Vous savez, dit Leïda, il y a quelque chose qui me parait bizarre.

Ah oui ? Demanda Hermione, et quoi ?

Tous les élèves devraient être terriblement effrayés après l'article sortit sur le retour de Voldemort et tout ce que je vois, c'est des visages heureux et souriant.

On est à Poudlard, dit Ron, un des lieux le mieux protéger du monde.

Avec le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, continua Hermione.

Et puis, dit Harry, Dumbledore a demandé à tout le monde, dans une interview de ne pas paraître effrayé car Voldemort s'en réjouisserait trop, il a demandé aux parents de ne pas informer leurs enfants du danger qu'ils couraient sans non plus oublier que Voldemort ai de retour.

Beaucoup, affirma Hermione, refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort, regard Fudge, et quand tu regarde bien, moi j'en vois quand même beaucoup qui sont inquiets.

Oui, dit Leïda, vous avez raison, mais ça me fait bizarre tout ça, même en ayant mon père comme auror, j'ai dû mal à me rendre compte que Voldemort peut être un peu partout, à Beaubâton, les professeurs s'en moquent du danger que l'on cour.

Oui, ça c'est pas le cas de Dumbledore.

La répartition se termina et le directeur se leva, il ne fit pas son discours habituel.

Chers élèves, dit-il, c'est avec joie que je souhaite la bienvenue mais avec inquiétude que j'entame cette nouvelle année, tous êtes au courant du retour de Voldemort mais peu d'entre vous connaisse le danger qui rode partout où il se trouve. On a connu, ses deux années dernières des évènement peu commun et tragique, c'est pour cela que je tiens à vous demander, la plus grande vigilance de votre part, et surtout, le plus important, soyez solidaire entre vous, entre maison, l'union ai notre pouvoir et je ne le répéterai jamais assez.

Un silence s'était installé et tous les élèves écoutaient avec beaucoup d'intention, même Harry, qui pourtant, n'avez pas pardonné la faute que Dumbledore avait commise.

De nombreux élèves auront remarqué, continua-t-il, que les résultats des BUSES et des ASPICS ne leur sont pas parvenus, cet incident à été causé pas le décès d'un des examinateurs et les examens ont donc été plus longs à corriger, je vais donc demander au professeur McGonagall d'annoncer ces résultats ce soir.

Les élèves concernés crièrent de joie mais Dumbledore les interrompis.

Mais avant, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus grave, je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterais sûrement, mais il m'ait obligé de le faire.

Harry sentit son cœur chavirer.

A la fin de l'année précédente, un jeune garçon, que tout le monde connaît par sa célèbre cicatrice à connu une souffrance que nul ne peux imaginer, une souffrance qui le suit depuis son tout jeune âge. Lorsque Harry Potter à survécu au sortilège de la mort alors que personne auparavant n'avait réalisé cet exploit, je me suis toujours jurer de le tenir au courant du danger qu'il encourrait et de le rendre heureux tout le long de sa vie. Mais j'ai fait des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreur, et, je sais, que le rôle d'un directeur n'est pas de faire ce que je suis en train de faire, mais je veux qu'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves, applaudisse ce jeune garçon, l'applaudire, pas pour son courage à affronter les dangers, car il n'était pas le seul, pas l'applaudire pour le féliciter de pouvoir qu'il possède, car il n'a rien demander, mais l'applaudire pour le féliciter de pouvoir supporter un tel poids sur ses épaules, un poids que peu de gens arrivent à subir et que peu de gens ont à subir. Harry à connu beaucoup de mépris, de jalousie et d'ingratitude envers des camarades de cette école, mais êtes vous sur de vouloir subir ce qu'il subit ? Je ne le crois pas. Et c'est avec beaucoup de fierté que j'affirme que Harry Potter sera le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, car il possède deux forces que personne ne possède autant que lui : l'amour et la fierté. Et je voudrais alors, que tout le monde applaudisse Harry Potter pour ses capacités à subir autant de choses en lui.

Hermione pleurait, Leïda n'en était pas loin et Ron ne savait pas quoi dire, Harry avait les yeux rivé sur son assiette, les larmes aux yeux, et ce fut en un bruit assourdissant que la majorité des élèves se levèrent et applaudirent en criant « Harry Potter ». Malefoy ne s'était pas levé et tout le monde en était bien content. Tous les professeurs applaudissaient eux aussi et McGonagall pleurait. Harry leva la tête et ne sut quoi dire en voyant les élèves tournés vers lui, applaudissant. Il en était heureux, heureux qu'ils le reconnaissent comme il était vraiment, la seule peur qui lui parcouru l'esprit c'était qu'un discours lui fut demandé, mais les élèves semblaient comprendre sa position et se rassirent au bout de quelques minutes. Dumbledore semblait ému, mais refusait de regarder Harry, de peur que celui si l'ignore de nouveaux.

Merci à tous, annonça-t-il, maintenant, je vais laisser place au professeur McGonagall pour annoncer les résultats des BUSES et des ASPICS.

McGonagall se leva et sortit un parchemin.

Tu crois qu'elle a les miens de résultats, demanda Leïda ?

Sûrement, répondit Ron.

Lorsque McGonagall annonçait les résultats, des élèves pleuraient de joies mes d'autres pleuraient de déception.

Hermione Granger, appela McGonagall un sourire aux lèvres alors que la jeune fille se crispa. Arithmencie : Optimal ; Etudes des Runes : Effort exceptionnel ; Astronomie : Acceptable ; Histoire de la magie : Optimal ; Sortilège, théorie Optimal, pratique Optimal ; Soin aux créatures magiques, théorie Optimal, pratique Optimal ; DCFM théorie Optimal, pratique Effort exceptionnel Botanie : Efforts Exceptionnels ; Potion théorie Optimale ; pratique Optimale ; Métamorphose, théorie : Efforts exceptionnels ; Pratique Optimal. Vous avez 10 BUSES sur 10. Accepté pour votre carrière de médicomage.

McGonagall passa à quelqu'un d'autre toujours le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux devant le regard Béa des ses amis.

Alors là Hermione, dit Ron, félicitation !

Merci.

Ouai félicitation 'Mione, je suis content pour toi, dit Harry.

C'est gentil.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi intelligente, bravo. Moi j'ai bossé que les matières que j'avais besoin.

J'ai hâte de voir ma note de divination ! Dit Ron en rigolant.

Tu as pris divination l'année dernière ou pas ? Demanda Hermione à Leïda.

Non, j'avais pris l'arithmencie comme toi.

McGonagall appela Leïda et la jeune fille eut un hoquet, Rémus se redressa sur son siège.

Arithmencie : Acceptable ; Astronomie Acceptable ; Histoire de la magie ; _désolant_ ( Leïda sourit malgré elle et Ron rigola) ; Sortilège, théorie : Efforts exeptionels ; pratique : Optimal ; Soins aux créatures magiques, théorie : Optimal, pratique : Efforts exceptionnels ; DCFM ; théorie Optimale, pratique : Optimal. Botanie ; Acceptable ; Potion ; Théorie Optimal pratique Optimal ; Métamorphose Théorie Optimal ; pratique Efforts exceptionnels. Vous avez 8 BUSES sur 9, accepté pour votre carrière d'auror.

Leïda sourit, soulagé, alors que Ron souriait.

Désolant en histoire de la magie, je comprends pas !

Ah ah ah ah attends de voir la tienne de note.

Tu as l'air doué pour la théorie.

Oui je préfère.

Elle se tourna vers son père qu'il lui fit un sourire en signe de félicitation. Harry semblait avoir retrouver le sourire mais refusait tout de même de regarder son directeur. Ce fut alors à son tour d'avoir ses résultats et il espérait avoir les notes qu'il faut en DCFM, métamorphose, potion et botanie.

Harry Potter, appela McGonagall ; Divination : désolant ; Astronomie: acceptable ; Histoire de la magie ; désolant ; Sortilège : théorie optimale ; pratique optimale ; Soins aux créatures magiques : théorie Efforts exceptionnels, prtaique optimal ; DCFM, théorie optimal, pratique : optimal. Botanie : acceptable ; Potion : théorie acceptable ; pratique Efforts exceptionnels ; Métamorphose théorie efforts exeptionnels, pratique acceptable. 7 BUSES sur 9, vous êtes acceptés pour votre carrière d'aurors.

Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement, ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, c'était d'avoir réussi la potion alors que Rogue lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Super, dit-il.

Ouai c'est vraiment cool, dit Ron, il ne reste plus que moi, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, la botanie ne joue rien dans ce que je veux faire, et j'espère bien parce que j'ai bien foirée cette matière.

Après un long moment d'attente qui parut interminable pour Ron, McGonagall appela le rouquin.

Divination : désolant ; Astronomie acceptable ; Histoire de la magie : acceptable ; Sortilège : théorie acceptable, pratique : efforts exceptionnels ; Soins aux créatures magiques : théorie efforts exceptionnels pratique Optimal. DCFM, théorie efforts exceptionnels pratique efforts exceptionnels ; Botanie : désolant ; Potion : théorie acceptable, pratique acceptable. Métamorphose, théorie Optimale, pratique efforts exceptionnels. 7 BUSES sur 9, vous êtes accepté pour votre carrière d'aurors.

Ouf, dit Ron, je suis sauvé !

Etant donné que les quatre adolescents étaient passés, ils pouvaient parler librement tout en restant silencieux.

Alors, dit Hermione, vous avez tous les trois choisi d'être aurors ?

ouai c'est génial, dit Ron.

On va sûrement avoir des cours en commun même si j'ai pas les mêmes options que vous, je pense que l'on aura nos emplois du temps demain.

Oui je pense, aussi. Dit Leïda.

Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Harry, Neville a été accepté pour devenir professeur de botanie.

C'est génial pour lui, affirma Hermione.

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter pour entendre les résultats des autres puis lorsque ce fut terminé, Dumbledore souhaita le bon appétit à tout le monde.

Enfin ! Dit Leïda et Ron en même temps.

Ils mangèrent en silence, parlant peu, puis Hermione entama le sujet de conversation que tout le monde sauf Harry voulait entreprendre.

Alors, Harry, demanda-t-elle, qu'est ce que tu as pensé du discourt de Dumbledore à ton sujet ?

Bah, répondit-il au bout d'un temps, je sais pas vraiment ce que je dois en penser. Vous ne savez pas, la discussion que l'on a eu avec Dumbledore, il m'a avoué beaucoup de chose qu'il aurait dû me dire plus tôt, et il s'en veut.

C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre, dit Ron, pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

Je sais pas, peut être que je n'en avais pas envie, je…j'avais plus de choses en tête que Dumbledore, en plus, je lui en veux vraiment…

Oui, dit Leïda, mais lui aussi s'en veut, il était très ému, et il tient à toi tu ne peux pas le nier. Fais-lui confiance Harry, il a peut-être fait des erreurs mais il n'a jamais voulu te blesser…

Je sais, dit Harry qui sentit sa colère montée, mais, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, laissez tomber.

Aucun des trois n'osa répondre mais Leïda le regarda longtemps, inquiète et désolé pour lui, elle espérait seulement qu'il lui parlerait. Le repas se termina, et les adolescents se levèrent.

On va voir le professeur Lupin ?

Oui, mais discrètement dit Hermione.

Pour les gens qu'ils sont encore là, affirma Ron, on s'en fou.

Leïda fut la première à être arrivé au bout de la table des professeurs où se tenait son père.

Félicitation ma puce, dit-il, c'est excellent.

Merci, répondit-elle.

Bravo à tous, dit-il aux trois autres.

Oh je suis sûr que vous avez fait mieux étant jeune, affirma Harry.

Oh c'est sûr que moi je n'ai pas eu désolant en histoire de la magie…

Vous savez, vous ne sauriez plus parmi nous, dit Ron, j'aurais affirmé que vous vous étiez réincarné en Hermione.

Ils rigolèrent discrètement mais sincèrement.

Alors Harry, dit Rémus, que penses-tu du discourt ?

J'en sais trop rien, dit-il, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

De toute évidence, le directeur avait tout entendu.

Allez les jeunes, allez vous coucher. Tu m'emmène ton emploi du temps demain Leïda ?

Oui, bonne nuit p'pa.

Elle embrassa son père et suivit ses nouveaux amis, heureuse. Hermione lui fit faire le tour de la salle commune et lui promis une visite guidée de Poudlard, c'est deux là étaient faite pour s'entendre.


	3. debut d'une nouvelle année, début d'un n...

**Chapitre 3 : le début d'une nouvelle année, début d'un nouvel air.**

Dès le dimanche matin, Leïda se sentait chez elle, Hermione lui avait fait visiter le château et elles allaient rejoindre les garçons dans la grande salle alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Elles s'assirent aux côtés des garçons et Ron leurs tendit deux parchemins. 

En tant que préfet, annonça Ron, j'ai été réclamé les emplois du temps au professeur McGonagall.

Voyez-vous ça, répondit Hermione, le préfet de Gryfondore fait son devoir pour la première fois et donne des leçons à sa collègue.

Faut bien que je te casse un peu sinon c'est pas marrant.

Alors, voyons ça.

Les emplois du temps de Harry et Ron étaient semblables. En tout, ils avaient 6 heures de DCFM, 5heures de Sortilège, 5h de métamorphose, 5h de potion, 1h d'histoire de la magie, 1h d'astronomie, 1h de législation, 3h de soins aux créatures magiques, 2h de botanie, et 3h d'entraînement spécifique à la formation d'aurors.

Celui de Leïda était semblable, hormis les 3h d'arithmenties en plus et l'absence de l'histoire de la magie. Evidemment celui d'Hermione était plus différent : elle avait 4h de botanie, 3 h de cour préparatoire a la médecine magique qui remplaçaient la législation et l'entraînement spécifique aux aurors, elle avait, elle aussi 3heures d'artithmencie.

Bon, et bien c'est partit pour une année de plus, dit Ron.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait arrêter l'histoire de la magie annonça Harry.

On a beaucoup de cour en commun, c'est génial.

Oui, dit Leïda, je dois aller voir mon père, à tout à l'heure.

Salut.

Leïda partit donc et les 3 meilleurs amis se retrouvèrent seuls.

Vous en pensez quoi de Leïda, demanda harry.

Elle est sympa, affirma Hermione.

Oui, marrante et sympa, pourquoi ?

Mystérieuse dit Harry, trop mystérieuse.

Elle nous le dira, répondit Hermione.

J'espère.

Neville, Seamus, Dean et d'autre Gryfondore entrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers Harry.

Hé Harry, dit l'un d'entre eux, bravo !

ouai, tu es le meilleur.

Désolé, Seamus, j'aurais dû te faire confiance depuis le début.

Merci, répondit Harry.

C'est super, affirma Ron.

Ce sont des Gryfondore, répondit Harry, il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

A ce moment là, tout un groupe de Serdaigle, dont Cho, entrèrent dans la salle et crièrent ensemble « Vive Harry Potter » et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Bon d'accord, dit Harry, j'avoue que ça fait plaisir.

Dumbledore entra à son tour dans la salle et Harry détourna la tête.

Tu ne vas pas aller le voir ? Demanda Ron.

Pas pour l'instant, répondit le survivant.

Leïda entra de nouveau dans la grande salle alors que les élèves remplirent de plus en plus les tables pour déjeuner.

On fait quoi cet après-midi ?

bah, je ne sais pas, dit Harry, je suppose que Hermione va commencer à réviser ses cours…

Oui, répondit-elle, et toi Leïda que veux tu faire ?

J'ai rendez-vous à St Mangouste, dit-elle, pour … une visite médicale.

Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie d'ici ? Demanda Harry.

Parce que, hésita Leïda, mon père veut que je suive une spécialiste.

Un spécialiste en quoi ?

Un spécialiste c'est tout, répondit Leïda baissant les yeux.

Tu pars à quelle heure ? Demanda Hermione.

Je sais pas, mon père viendra me chercher.

On peut venir ? Questionna Harry près à tout pour savoir ce que la jeune fille lui cachait.

Ecoute, Harry, tes questions sont indiscrètes alors si tu veux que j'y réponde un jour ou l'autre, apprend à me connaître avant parce que je te déballerais pas tout d'un coup comme ça. Tu sais bien ce que c'est pourtant non ?

Oui, dit-il se demandant pourquoi il lui avait dit cela.

J'ai déjà du mal à connaître les autres…

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione, c'est parce que c'est la rentré et que tout le monde est un peu anxieux, mais tu vas facilement connaître les autres.

Tu crois ? Dit Leïda d'un ton mauvais, apparemment je suis déjà catalogué, de toute façon, tout le monde c'est ce qu'est mon père alors on va bien se douter de ce que je suis, si vous avez compris que je ne suis pas comme vous alors pourquoi les autres ne le comprendraient pas.

Il ne faut pas dire ça, affirma Hermione, on connaît très bien ton père et …

Il n'y a pas besoin de le connaître bien pour savoir ce qu'il est, tout Poudlard le sait, un professeur l'a accidentellement dévoilé !

Pas la peine de t'énerver ! Dit Harry.

Désolé, dit sincèrement Leïda, il y en d'autre qui on des vraies raisons de s'énerver, je suis désolé.

Pas grave, dit Ron en mangeant ce qui venait d'être servi.

La discussion s'était arrêter et les quatre adolescents écoutaient les discutions des autres, qui portaient principalement sur Voldemort et la fin du monde.

Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, dit un élève, on est mieux préparé que la dernière fois.

Et alors, il possède des armes incroyables.

Oui mais nous on a Dumbledore, et on a Harry.

De toute façon, on verra bien ce qui va se passer, on ne peut pas mettre Harry au devant de la scène et de lui dire d'empêcher la fin du monde, c'est un gosse comme tout le monde.

Et un beau gosse, gloussa une fille.

A cette réflexion, les quatre amis explosèrent de rire. Les élèves semblaient avoir une confiance totale en Dumbledore et Harry mais ils ignoraient une chose essentiel, ils ignoraient la puissance de Voldemort et sa cruauté envers les autres. Rémus Lupin se dirigea vers leur table et demanda à sa fille d'y aller. Elle se leva donc et sorti de la grande salle, elle passa donc entre les tables de Gryfondore, où les rires fusaient, et la table des Serpentard, où il n'y avait que des têtes d'enterrement. Lorsque Leïda passa devant Malefoy celui ci essaya d'imiter le cri du loup-garou afin d'énerver le professeur. Leïda défendit son père.

Oh oui Malefoy recommence comme ça tout le monde verra à quel point tu es un crétin.

Ouh ouh, dit-il, ma réputation va en prendre un coup j'ai peur.

Tu sais Malefoy, je ne savais pas qui tu étais jusqu'à hier, quand on m'a dit qu'un blondinet stupide se trimbalait avec deux toutous dans l'espoir de se forger une réputation de terreur de l'école, mais tu sais quoi, quand on parle de toi on a pas peur mais pitié.

Malefoy se leva et la regarda sans pouvoir ajouter un mot. Rémus prit le bras de sa fille et ils sortirent sur les fous rires de la plupart des élèves.

Il ne fallait pas lui répondre, dit Rémus à sa fille.

Il faut le remettre à sa place.

Tout ce qu'il cherchait c'est nous déstabiliser !

Et pourquoi y arriverait-il ?

Que ferais-tu s'il dévoile à tout le monde t'a vraie nature ?

Mais on ça c'est la spécialité de Rogue.

Oh arrête s'il te plait, il s'est excusé une centaine de fois.

Et toi tu lui pardonne.

Avec tous ce qu'on lui a fait subir…

Rémus ne finit pas sa phrase repensant à ses deux amis.

La visite à l'hôpital c'était bien passé, et Leîda alla retrouver ses amis à la salle commune de Gryfondore, Harry jouait avec Ron aux échecs, et Hermione lisait un livre. Leïda se retrouva alors toute seule, mais ce ne fut pas pour très longtemps car Seamus se dirigea vers elle.

Salut, dit-il.

Salut.

J'ai vu que tu étais toute seule, et étant donné que tu étais nouvelle j'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de bavarder, de choses et d'autres.

Pourquoi pas, répondit Leïda souriante.

Ils s'installèrent donc sur deux fauteuils et discutèrent, rigolèrent sous l'œil interrogateur de Harry.

La fin de la journée arriva et Leïda avait beaucoup discuté avec Seamus, elle rejoint Harry et ses amis pour aller dîner, en chemin, ils croisèrent des élèves de Poussoulfe qui remercièrent Harry sui sourit à ses amis.

Bon d'accord, dit Harry, j'avoue que c'est agréable.

C'est grâce à Dumbledore, dit timidement Hermione.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore et McGonagall passèrent devant eux, murmurant, le directeur lança un regard discret à Harry qui baissa les yeux et McGonagall sourit aux adolescents.

je sais, dit Harry, mais…quand je le regarde, je repense à l'année dernière quand j'étais dans son bureau et de la façon dont il parlait de Sirius…

Personne ne sut quoi dire et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la grande salle. Le dîner commença et les gryfondore parlèrent tous ensembles, Harry vit une nette différence avec l'année dernière, les élèves s'entendaient mieux entre eux et ils semblaient plus au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, cependant Harry avait une certaine hâte à savoir ce que Voldemort trafiquait en ce moment même, c'est ainsi qu'il repensa à l'occlumencie.

Vous croyez que Rogue va me redonner des cours d'occlumencie ?

C'est quoi ? Demanda Leïda qui regrettait d'avoir manqué pas mal de chose.

Harry lui expliqua puis Hermione donna son avis.

Je sais pas du tout, Dumbledore voudra sûrement que tu continu, après ce qui est arrivé avec ton parrain.

Justement, dit Ron, Voldemort sait que Harry ne se laissera plus avoir, alors pourquoi s'en protéger.

Il recommencera, dit Harry, j'en suis sûr.

Il a raison, avoua Leïda, Voldemort sait très bien que la pire chose qui puisse arriver à Harry c'est de perdre ses proches.

Oui, mais, en adulte, a qui il pourrait s'attaquer ?

Il y a mes parents, dit Ron, qui tiennent beaucoup a toi, mais je pense pas que Voldemort s'y attaquerait, du moins j'espère pas.

Si Voldemort veut détruire mon entourage, il commencera par Rémus.

Le Leïda avala de travers.

Désolé de dire ça, fit Harry, mais regarde bien, des maraudeurs, c'est le seul rescapé. De toute façon, pour l'instant qui nous a prouvé que … non rien.

Va-y Harry, dit nous ce que tu penses, encouragea Hermione.

Je ne pense pas que Sirius soit mort.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Harry n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à Dumbledore, ne sachant que dire. Le dîner se termina donc et les élèves allèrent se coucher, mais arrivé à la salle commune, Harry ne monta pas au dortoir mais s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, Leïda fit de même, espérant pouvoir parler seule à Harry.

Harry, dit Hermione, je suis préfète, les élèves doivent aller se coucher.

Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai pas du tout sommeil.

Les préfets en chef vont venir faire un tour et vont de demander d'aller te coucher. Expliqua Ron.

Dans ce cas, je vais sortir de la salle commune, répondit Harry en se levant.

Harry, essaya Hermione en le voyant partir.

Elle lança un regard de détresse à Ron et Leïda qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Je vais avec lui, dit Leïda au moment où Harry franchissait le tableau.

Harry marchait très vite et il était déjà en bas des premiers escaliers quand Leïda sortit de la salle commune.

Harry, appela-t-elle, attends-moi.

Harry fut surpris qu'elle le suive mais ne ralenti pas. Leïda courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

Où vas-tu ?

Là où j'ai rencontré Sirius pour la première fois.

Et est ce que je peux savoir où c'est ?

Cabane hurlante.

Tu veux aller dehors ? A cette heure là ? tu n'as pas pris la carte des maraudeurs en plus…

Comment tu sais pour la carte des maraudeurs ? Demanda Harry brusquement.

Bah, dit Leïda, mon père en faisait parti.

Ah oui, excuse-moi.

Ecoute, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de sortir à cette heure là, le premier jour en plus.

Bon, je vais aller à la fontaine alors.

Pourquoi ?

C'est ici que Sirius m'a dit au revoir en 3ème année, expliqua Harry agacé.

D'accord, je peux t'accompagner ? Demanda Leïda.

Si ça te fait plaisir de me voir chialer comme un gamin…

Leïda ne sut quoi dire et suivit Harry. Celui ci alla donc sur la place à la fontaine, et s'assit sur un banc. Il balançait ses pieds, et regardait droit devant lui.

Harry…je… tu veux parler…

J'ai pas envie.

D'accord.

De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire, Sirius est tombé dans l'arcade et tout le monde en déduit qu'il est mort et personne ne m'explique, à chaque fois que je voyais Sirius, Il y avait une dispute. « Sirius est resté 14 ans à askaban, il est un peu téméraire » ou alors « tu es connu pour tes réactions irréfléchies Sirius. Et après ça, « c'est fini pour lui Harry ». C'est dégelasse, dégelasse et impossible.

Tu n'as pas que des mauvais souvenir avec lui, contredit Leïda.

Ah bon, alors pourquoi les seules images que j'ai de lui, c'est les mauvais souvenirs ! S'énerva Harry.

Laisse moi t'aider, dit Leïda en se levant.

Personne ne peut m'aider.

Elle se mit en face de lui et lui prit les mains, elle se concentra.

Ferme les yeux, demanda-t-elle.

Pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux malgré lui, et il sentit un grand souffle chaud, lui arriver sur le visage, il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Leïda, mais il se sentait tellement bien ainsi. Une lumière blanche entoura les deux adolescents et le jeune survivant l'aperçut même les yeux clos. C'est alors qui sentit une vague de bonheur remplir son cœur, et des images apparurent comme un diaporama qui défilait devant lui, les images allèrent trop vite, puis il les vit une par une, c'était Sirius, des images de Sirius souriant, Sirius comme on l'avait décrit, en bien. Il l'entendit même parler, et il se vit avec lui, rigolant au square, toutes ses images montraient le vrai Sirius, celui qui tout le monde avait semblé oublié. Leïda, lui tenait toujours les mains et plissa les yeux par concentration, puis elle lâcha tout, épuisé. Harry ouvrit tout de suite les yeux, souriant, les images de son parrain flottaient dans son esprit. Leïda, était tombé à genou, essoufflée par cet effort. Elle se releva avec difficulté et regarda Harry, qui perdu son sourire pour un regard interrogateur.

Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il.

Je…je t'ai aidé. Dit Leïda.

Elle partit en marchant vite, mais sa démarche était irrégulière et elle pria pour que Harry ne la suive pas. Le jeune homme resta assis, et lui cria « merci » et regarda les étoiles, souriant de plus belle. Leïda s'effondra sur son lit après, ce qui lui avait semble être, un parcourt du combattant. Cependant, elle sourit repensant à la sérénité dans laquelle elle avait laissé Harry et le sourire qu'il avait lancé.


	4. rêve et intrigue

**Chapitre 4 : rêve et intrigue**

Leïda avait eu du mal à se lever, l'effort de la veille lui faisait payer. Elle se leva tout de même, et avec Hermione, se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table des gryfondore et qu'elles s'assirent en face des garçons, elle sourirent devant leurs deux amis, pliés en deux de rire.

Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Hermione.

C'est…essaya de dire Ron, c'est Harry…

Oui, dit Leïda, pourquoi pas.

Dès qu'il est entré dans la grande salle, il y a tout un groupe de fille qui lui a sauté dessus…et Harry…il a dit « je ne savais pas que Dumbledore entreprenait de créer un groupe de Harpie ».

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux de nouveaux et Hermione sourit, Leïda, se servit à déjeuner, fatiguée.

Leïda, demanda Hermione, ça ne va pas ?

Harry arrêta de suite de rire, et regarde la jeune fille, les cernes aux yeux.

Si si , affirma la jeune fille, je n'ai pas très bien dormis c'est tout..

Vous n'êtes pas rentré trop tard au moins hier soir ?

Non, dit Harry.

Hermione et Ron paraissaient septique et Harry voulu poser plusieurs questions à la jeune fille mais se retint au grand plaisir de celle ci.

Bon, on ne commence que dans une heure, dit Hermione.

Ouai mais on a Rogue !Dit Leïda, c'est la misère !

Ça tu peux le dire, approuva Ron.

Vous, savez, dit Harry, vous allez peut-être me prendre pour un fou mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé, Rogue.

Oui, affirma Leïda, il est venu chez moi cet été, il a dit à mon père qu'il était désolé de ce qui est arrivé à …à Sirius, et qu'il s'en voulait…

De lui avoir parlé comme à un chien !Explosa Harry , ses excuses ne feront rien, il a été ignoble avec lui !

Oui mais, tenta Hermione, quand ils étaient jeunes, c'était Rogue le souffre douleur…

Oui dit Harry, quand ils étaient jeunes, ils ne le sont plus, et il n'avait pas à parler comme ça à Sirius.

De toute façon, coupa Leïda, mon père lui a dit que c'était pas à lui de faire des excuses et que ça ne servait à rien, que c'était trop tard étant donné que…

Il n'est pas mort !Intervint de nouveau Harry !J'en suis certain !

Comment peux-tu affirmer ce que tu dis ? Demanda Hermione, personne ne peut savoir.

Je le sens, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, que je suis fou ou que je refuse de croire la vérité , je m'en fou, je le sais c'est tout.

J'aimerais tellement te croire, dit doucement Hermione.

Quand tu y repenses, dit à son tour Ron, il est vrai que c'est étrange, cette arcade.

Avec Luna on a entendu des voix ! Et pas vous, alors j'ai pensé qu'il y avait deux solutions, soit on est fous tous les deux, soit des personnes peuvent entendre ses voix.

Vous parlez de Luna Lovegood ?Demanda timidement Leïda.

Oui, dit Hermione en rigolant, pourquoi tu l'as connais ?

Oui, affirma Leïda, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Au courant de quoi ?Demanda Ron.

Je vois, dit Leïda, il y a eu , un petit problème cet été, vous n'avez pas entendu parler de l'attaque de la tour ?

Non, répondirent-ils tous les trois ensemble.

Il existe une tour de sorcellerie, près de l'école de Beaubâtons, c'est une gigantesque tour, on il y a plusieurs activités de sorcellerie, des sortilèges, des démonstrations, et des associations, toutes sortes de choses. Et cet été, une dizaine de mangemorts sont venus, et ils on tous détruits, plusieurs personne sont décédés, mon père y était j'ai eu une de ces frousses ! Enfin Bref je crois qu'en tout 9 personnes sont décédées quand la tour est tombé parce que les gens n'ont pas tous put transplané, et il y avait notamment, la famille Lovegood. Je croyais que vous saviez ça…

Non, dit Harry bouche bée, ça c'est passé quand ?

Au début de l'été.

La gazette du sorcier c'est bien gardé de le dire, affirma Ron.

Tu parles, Fudge voulait garder ça pour lui et son ministère.

Alors, dit Hermione, Luna est morte…c'est …la pauvre…pourquoi on nous l'a pas dit ?

Beaucoup de gens ne sont pas au courant, dit Leïda, mais je pensais que le père de Ron serait au courant.

Il est possible qu'il le soit mais qu'il ait oublié de nous en informer.

Luna était tellement, innocente, dit Harry, c'est injuste.

Le monde est injuste Harry, dit Hermione.

Merci mais je crois que j'avais remarqué.

Bon, il est l'heure, dit Hermione, on y va ?

Ouai

Leïda se leva et sentit une énorme douleur au niveau du dos, elle marchait doucement suivant les autres, mais Harry l'attendit, il voulut lui toucher l'épaule pour l'aider à marcher mais à peine le contacte eut lieu, qu'il sentit comme une vague de bonheur l'envahit, cela dura seulement quelques secondes puis il sentit que Leïda avait un énorme poids sur le dos, tout comme lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil, il avait l'impression de savoir ce que la jeune fille ressentait, fatigue, tristesse, lassitude. Leïda sentit le contact et se sépara de ce lien, pour ne pas dévoiler sa vraie nature à Harry.

qu'est ce…bredouilla Harry. Leïda faut qu'on parle…

Je crois pas que ce soit le moment. Affirma-t-elle.

Mais, essaya Harry, pourquoi tu…

Pas maintenant Harry !

Bon, vous venez ? Demanda Ron qui se trouvait devant eux avec Hermione.

Ils étaient arrivés en avance devant le cachot destiné au cour de Potion, mais ils ne furent pas seuls longtemps car les autres gryfondore arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils parlèrent tous ensembles et Leïda ne fut en aucun cas mise à l'écart. Mais les Serpentard arrivèrent aussi et ce fut une tension très forte qui s'installa.

Alors Potter, dit Malefoy de sa vois traînante, tu es heureux maintenant que le vieux fou ait annoncé à tout le monde que tu étais son chouchou.

Je serais encore plus heureux si tu me foutais la paix Malefoy, dit Harry d'un ton cassant.

Oh mais j'en serais ravi, dit Drago, seulement le problème c'est que dès que je vois ta tête, je m'en vraiment obligé de te faire fermer ton clapet de petit merdeux.

Apparemment c'est pas trop réussi, répondit une fille de Gryfondore.

Toi on t'a sonné ? Cracha Crabbe.

Je vois que tu as inclus une nouvelle recrue à ta petite bande, dit le serpentard en regardant Leïda, très mignonne.

Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, lui répondit Hermione.

Toi la sang de bourbe tu te tais !Cracha-t-il.

Personne ne bougea contrairement à d'habitude ce qui mit Drago mal à l'aise.

Tu voix que tes insultes ne font plus aucun effet !Faut changer Malefoy, fit Harry ricanant.

Tu te crois malin Potter ?

Disons que si je le suis moins que toi je m'inquièterai.

Tu le feras moins ton malin, quand il viendra te chercher et en finira pour de bons.

Si ça lui fait plaisir, qu'il vienne. Répondit Harry d'un ton indifférent.

Au faite Malefoy, dit Ron dont l'envie le brûlait depuis le début, ton père va bien, le décor d'askaban est à son goût.

Le teint de Drago vira au cramoisi et il cria :

Ah oui !Et toi tu faisais moins le malin, quand ton cher et tendre parrain y était, ah oui j'oubliais, tu n'étais pas au courant, on t'en a parlé que trop tard ! et à ma connaissance, tu ne l'as pas vu énormément, entre sa fuite et sa mort tragique…pauvre chou…

Harry sentit sa main trembler de rage, sa baguette au fond de son sac, il ne voulait pas risquer de taper sur Malefoy car il ne s'arrêterait plus. Mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps que Malefoy reçut un sort et se retrouva 5 mètres plus loin contre ne mur. Harry se retourna, et vit Leïda ranger sa baguette. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune Serpentard qui se relevait, il voulut lui faire subir ce qu'il venait de se prendre mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, l'aura que dégageait cette fille était étrange.

Tu vois Malefoy, la principale raison de ton échec c'est que tu es seul, et que Harry ne l'est pas ! Tu n'es pas ce que tu crois être.

Elle le regarda, souriant, et lui dit sincèrement.

Ça t'irait mieux une coupe de cheveux un peu moi démodé, tu devrais te faire des piques.

Quoi ? Dit-il abasourdi, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Tes cheveux, tu devrais et faire des piques !Je t'assure ça te rendrait beaucoup plus séduisant.

Elle retourna au près de Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient. Ils entendirent alors le professeur Rogue arriver et se calmèrent ,cependant Malefoy se précipita sur Harry et dit :

Je ne vais pas te laisser faire la loi avec ta bande de potiche Potter, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Mr Malefoy, appela le professeur de potion, si vous avez quelques chose qui ne vas pas, je suis prêt à vous entendre, sinon, veuillez entrer en classe en silence.

Drago entra en silence dans le cachot qui servait de salle de cour et les autres élèves le suivirent. Hermione se mit à côté de Leïda, et les garçons se mirent ensemble.

Certain d'entre vous, commença le professeur, se sente fier d'avoir réussi leur BUSE de potion, cependant il ne vous suffit pas d'avoir la mention Acceptable ( son regard se porta sur Harry) a un examen pour réussir tous les autres c'est pourquoi je demande une double attention de votre part, et je tiens à prévenir que tout relâchement dans vos devoirs serra tout de suite aperçut. Vous allez me préparer pour ce premier cour une potion très facile que l'on a étudier l'année précédente, les instructions figurent sur le tableau et les ingrédients dans le placard habituel, Miss Granger vous serez aimable de montrer à Miss Lupin où se trouve le matériel dont vous aurez besoin a chaque cour et de la laisser préparer sa potion elle-même afin que j'évalue son niveau.

Bien professeur, bredouilla Hermione.

Leïda stressa alors et le regard compatissant de Ron ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux.

Après une heure de préparation d'une potion d'agrandissement, les élèves avaient tous chaud et Leïda avait très mal au dos, elle n'avait pas assez dormi et le ressentait. Hermione avait presque fini sa potion, Ron était un peu en retard mais semblait bien parti, quant à Harry il trouva étrange le fait qu'il en s'était pas trompé dans sa potion et que le professeur qu'il aimait le moins n'était pas venu lui mettre un zéro pour une excuse qui n'en valait pas la peine. A la fin de l'heure, Rogue ne demanda pas d'échantillon de potion mais vérifia celle de tous les élèves et notaient des abréviations sur un carnet, il regarda ensuite celle de Leïda, puis, pour vérifier son efficacité, versa une goutte d'un réactif qui devrait transformer la couleur grisâtre de la potion en couleur rouge ce qui se produisit au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

Bien, lui dit-il.

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent, pour se diriger vers les prochains cours. Ils allèrent déjeuner tranquillement, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de cour de DCFM. Pour Leïda, voir son père lui faire cour était très étrange, elle avait insisté pour ne pas se mettre au premier rang, et Hermione avait accepté de se mettre avec elle, derrière les garçons. Le professeur Lupin avait fait un rappel des cours de l'année précédente, sans entamer un nouveau programme car ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose au cour de l'année avec Ombrage. A le fin du cour, Leïda fut la première à sortir, de peur que son père veuille lui parler et qu'on lui reproche de faire du favoritisme, d'ailleurs le regard que les Serpentard lui jetait laissait signifier que c'était exactement ce qu'ils pensaient. Le cours de Sortilège fut assez ennuyeux étant donner qu'aucun nouveau sortilège ne fut appris. Ce fut alors fatigué que Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle pour dîner avec ses amis.

Au faite Leïda, demanda Ron, tu fais du Quiddicht ?

Oui, poursuiveuse.

Tu fais bien d'en parler Harry, annonça Ginny qui venait d'arriver, le week end prochain McGonagall choisi le capitaine de l'équipe, et pour l'instant personne s'est proposé tu devrais aller la voir.

Oui, dit Harry , j'irais un soir dans la semaine.

En même temps, tenta Hermione, tu pourrais passer par le bureau de Dumbledore…

Hermione, s'exaspéra Harry, sais tu combien de fois tu m'as dit dans la journée que je devais aller le voir ?

Mais Harry, commença Hermione, pourquoi…

Laisse le Hermione, trancha Ron, pourquoi tu ne prends pas exemple sur Leïda ?

C'est à dire ?

Manger et te taire…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma, vexée, Leïda était épuisée et si Harry ne lui avait pas donné un léger coup de pied elle l'aurait jamais remarqué que Seamus l'appelait depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami qui était juste à côté d'elle.

Tu es libre ce soir ?Chuchota Seamus.

Pourquoi ?Demanda-t-elle septique.

Ça ne te dirait pas une promenade au clair de lune ?

Leïda regarde timidement Harry qui, sans aucun doute, écoutait la conversation.

écoute, dit Leïda avec un petit sourire, j'aurais été ravi d'aller me balader avec toi ce soir, mais je…j'ai été malade et je suis très fatigué …

Ok, répondit-il, c'est pas grave.

Ça aurait été pareil avec n'importe qui, affirma Leïda.

Je sais, dit Seamus, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas.

Il lui fit un sourire et la jeune fille lui répondit. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui mangeait, faisant semblant de rien.

Arrivé le soir, Leïda suivait Hermione vers les dortoirs quand Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

Faut que je te parle, dit-il.

Je n'en ai pas envie, je suis crevé…

S'il te plait…dit Harry, pas longtemps…

Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps, et ici !

Oui…merci.

Leïda le suivit près d'un feu de cheminée, et attendirent que les élèves partirent se coucher, Ron leur dit bonne nuit et se fut le dernier à aller se coucher.

Alors, demanda la jeune fille, qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait hier soir ?

Leïda souffla et s'affala sur le fauteuil, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant.

j'en ai marre qu'on me cache tout le temps des choses, je veux savoir, je me s'en inutile et moins que rien…

Personne ne le sait, tu n'es pas mis au deuxième rang ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Alors pourquoi tu me dis pas ce qui se passe ?

Parce que , commença Leïda, parce que je ne suis pas prête à t'expliquer… en plus, je ne suis pas sur que tu ais besoin de ça en ce moment.

Je suis le seul à savoir ce que j'ai besoin ou non !

Oui je sais Harry, mais laisse-moi le temps, je vous connais à peine, j'ai du mal à me sentir bien ici, attend au moins que la semaine passe…

Comment veux tu que j'aie confiance en toi si tu ne me dis pas qui tu es.

Le problème n'est pas de savoir qui je suis, trancha la jeune fille, mais de savoir ce que je suis !

Qui me prouve que ce que tu m'as dit sur toi est vrai ? Demanda Harry d'un ton brusque.

Toi seul peut savoir si je suis de ton côté ou pas Harry.

Ouai, dit Harry méchamment, de toute façon c'est toujours pareil, on ne me dit jamais rien !

Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne te dirais rien !

Mais bien sûr ! Harry criait presque. Tout ce que tu es en train de faire c'est retarder le moment où tu devras me le dire pour que je finisse par le découvrir moi-même !

Tu vois j'avais raison, on ne se connaît pas du tout et ça se voit, jamais je ne serai capable de te mentir ainsi, toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ! Il faut que sache Harry que ce n'est pas parce que certaine personne font des erreurs que tout le monde en fait !

Leïda avait parlé d'un ton sec et dur et Harry ne trouva rien à y redire, c'est alors que le tableau de l'entré de la salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le professeur Lupin.

Professeur, s'étonna Harry, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

je voulais m'assurer que tout le monde était couché, certain de mes élèves m'on paru fatigué pour une première journée de cour…

Il regarda Leïda qui ne regardait ni son père ni Harry éprouvant une forte colère pour le survivant.

Je vous laisse ; dit Harry sur un ton qui laissait supposer que la colère de Leïda était réciproque.

Rémus Lupin se dirigea alors vers sa fille et s'assit à côté d'elle, inquiet.

Ça ne va pas, tu as l'air crevé.

Oui, j'ai pas assez dormis…

Tu l'as aidé c'est ça ?

Oui, avoua Leïda, et alors, j'ai rien fait de mal.

Ecoute, je sais que Harry a besoin qu'on l'aide, mais...attends un peu, insert toi à Poudlard avant.

Oui je sais c'est ce que j'ai essayer de lui faire comprendre mais il semble aussi têtu qu'une mule.

Il en fallait pour faire changer d'avis Lily Evans.

Leïda sourit de plus belle et embrassa sur la joue son père.

Je vais dormir.

Oui tu en as besoin, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Harry n'avait plus adressé la parole à Leïda de la semaine mais n'empêcha en aucun cas ses amis de l'aider à s'intégrer, le jeune brun ne voulait toujours pas entendre parler de Dumbledore et changeait le sujet à chaque fois que la conversation allait vers lui. Hermione et Ron étaient agacé de voir Harry et Leïda s'ignorer ainsi mais à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de le résonner, Harry répondait qu'au moins il savait ce que s'était de voir deux abrutis se faire la tête et les deux jeunes gens avaient tout de suite comprit qu'il parlait d'eux. Ce fut le premier vendredi soir que Harry revint du bureau de McGonagall et dit à ses mais qu'il était nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht. Ron et lui étant les deux derniers joueurs de quiddicht à exister, ils affichèrent une affiche pour avertir les élèves que les joueurs seraient choisit après avoir passé des tests, le samedi prochain. Le premier week end à Poudlard fut à ravir aux yeux de tout le monde, il faisait chaud, presque aucun devoir à l'horizon, et tout le monde en forme. Mais voilà que voir Leïda en pleine forme effraya certain premier année.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans les escaliers et ils parlaient de tout et de rien, quand ils croisèrent à leur grand regret Malefoy.

Tiens Potter et ses Potiches ! tu n'as pas de gardes du corps Potter ? pourtant tu sais , tu n'as pas que des admirateurs ici.

Tu sais Malefoy, je commence à croire que tu aimes parler tout seul.

Ouh tu commences à me faire rire Potter…

Ouai bah lui au moins il nous fait pas pitié.

Tiens Miss fille de loup garou se réveille, tu as quelque chose à dire Miss croc blanc.

Oui j'ai quelque chose à dire mais il faut que tu écoutes bien attentivement parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. Tu es prêt ?

Je t'écoutes.

La ferme !

Les élèves présents dans les escaliers explosèrent de rire.

bah alors Malefoy tu obéis au femme maintenant ! parce que je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu ne parles plus. S'exclama Harry

d'une part tu fais bien la fouine, annonça Ron, mais tu fait à merveille la carpe.

C'est alors que Neville imita le poisson à merveille sous le regard étonné de tout le monde. Harry Ron Hermione et Leïda continuèrent leur chemin vers la grande salle.

bon, dit Ron, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

je sais pas, dit Harry.

J'ai un jeu mais c'est pour les gamins normalement, mais ça me fait rire.

Va y dit toujours , fit Harry.

Ben , en faite, il y a un arbitre, moi, je choisit un objet et quand je vous l'annonce, il faut que vous alliez m'en chercher un chacun, le dernier qui arrive avec l'objet à perdu.

Ouai, dit Leïda, ça peut-être sympathique à faire.

Ok c'est parti, 'Mione tu fait l'arbitre, demanda Ron.

Oui, affirma-t-elle, vous êtes prêt ? allez me chercher………un pion d'échec.

Ron et Leïda furent les premiers à apercevoir le jeu d'échec que utilisait deux élèves, mais Harry courait vite et ce fut lui et Leïda qui sautèrent sur le jeu et rapportèrent un pin à Hermione en premiers. Ron explosa de rire lorsque les deux élèves les traitèrent de cinglé

démoniaque.

bon, final Harry et Leïda attention, ce que je vais vous demander d'aller chercher est très précis et il y en a qu'un seul dans la salle et je voudrait préciser à Harry que ce n'est pas fait exprès.

Les professeurs les examinaient avec attention, craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise alors que Rémus et Dumbledore souriaient.

un chapeau bleu ciel avec des lunes et des étoiles dessus.

C'était le chapeau de Dumbledore. Les deux joueurs étaient partis en même temps mais Harry fut freiner par des élèves, il ne perdit pas espoir et courut en les bousculant, les professeur virent les deux élèves de se précipiter sur eux et reculèrent leurs chaise, Harry était arrivé en face de Dumbleldore, et essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pensait de lui dit :

professeur.

Oui ?

Est ce que je pourrais vous emprunter votre…

Une main s'était élevé de derrière Dumbledore et lui enleva son chapeau, Leïda était derrière la table et se mit à courir vers Hermione le chapeau à la main, mais Harry lui courut après, la rattrapa facilement et lui sauta dessus, ils s'étalèrent par terre. Leïda explosa de rire, et Harry lui arracha le chapeau des mains, mort de rire et le donna à Hermione.

Harry Potter est le vainqueur !dit-elle morte de rire avec Ron.

C'est pas juste tu m'as sauté dessus.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

fondrait peut-être aller lui rendre non ? demanda Ron en donnant le chapeau à Leïda.

Pourquoi moi ?

Tu as perdu, affirma Harry.

Leïda prit le chapeau et se dirigea de nouveau vers la table des professeurs, ou Hagrid et Rémus rigolaient. La jeune fille tendit le chapeau au directeur.

désolé professeur, et merci.

Derien Miss Lupin.

Leïda fit un signe à Hagrid qui lui répondit, puis elle commença à partir mais son père l'appela, elle se retourna.

faîtes attention quand même, dit-il.

Tu sais, on va pas s'entretuer.

Rémus sourit devant la remarque de sa fille et Rogue semblait agacé au plus haut point.

Harry avait passé une bonne après midi mais dès que le silence régnait même un cour instant, il se surprenait à penser de quel façon il pourrait aider Sirius, persuader qu'il était vivant.

C'est alors, en pensant à lui qu'il se coucha, pas trop tard. Il rêva de lui.

_« Alors Harry les cours se passent bien »lui demandait Sirius, assis à un des fauteuil dans la salle commune, Harry lui répondit et Sirius rigola, puis d'autre rire surgirent, celui de James, et celui de Rémus. « arrêtez de rire, demanda Harry qui souriait lui aussi » mais les rires redoublèrent et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi. Puis Bellatrix entra dans la salle commune, elle se dirigea vers James et l'embrassa tendrement, Harry sourit. _

Harry se réveilla, se voir sourire à la vue de Bellatrix qui embrassait son père le rendit fou furieux. Il tenta de se rendormir sans rêver de nouveau mais il lui semblait que ce rêve lui était indispensable, il voulait revoir Sirius et James.

_Harry rigolait avec Rémus et Sirius alors que James était parti, puis Rémus les quitta à leur tour. « alors Harry maintenant qu'on est seul on peut en parler… » Harry vérifia que personne le l'écoutait. « j'ai eu des nouvelles, dit-il, après avoir attaquer la tour, il projette de venir faire un tour au chemin de traverse, il y a beaucoup de monde et ça le rapproche de Poudlard, et Dumbledore s'en doutera pas, j'ai été le voir tout à l'heure et je lui ai donné un faux rendez-vous là bas, comme ça, Voldemort pourra l'attaquer » Sirius enchaîna la conversation « ils se livreront à un combat sans pitié, et nous pourront enfin dévoilé nos vraies pouvoir » « oui, continua Harry, j'attaque Voldemort faisant croire au vieux fou que je suis toujours de son côté, puis après avoir tué le mage noir le plus puissant, on tue à nous deux le petit Dumbly et on rège sur le monde de la magie ! » « merveilleux, conclut Sirius, et il éclata de rire suivit par Harry. »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, cette fois en sueur, tremblant. « qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » pensa t'il. Il se rallongea mais essaya de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience des rêves. Mais à peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il rêva de nouveau.

_Sirius avait perdu toute beauté, il était en sueur, les cheveux sales et emmêlé, il courait vers la forêt interdite, Harry le suivant de près. « où tu m'emmènes, cria le jeune garçon » Mais Sirius pénétra dans la forêt. Tout fut noir et on entendit juste des voix. « c'est la seule qui peut m'aider Harry, montre lui et je serais là, Harry, elle est ma seule chance » « mais qui, cria Harry » « trouve la lumière » Ce fut les dernier mots que Harry entendit, il se trouva dans une vielle cabane regarda tout autour de lui et une grande lumière blanche l'ébloui._

_harry !harry !_

harry!harry!réveille toi!

Ron secouait Harry qui se réveille en sursaut, voyant la tête de Ron, livide.

ah tu es réveillé, dit-il, Neville est parti chercher McGonagall.

Hermione et Leïda entrèrent dans le dortoir, averti par Seamus.

qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda Hermione.

J'aimerais bien le savoir, affirma Harry qui avait retrouvé sa forme.

McGonagall entra dans le dortoir inquiète.

que se passe-t-il Potter ?

euh…j'ai fait un rêve.

Venez Potter, Miss Granger, Lupin et Mr Weasley aussi.

Tout les trois sortirent de la salle commune, suivant McGonagall, en pyjama.

on va chez le directeur.

Harry s'arrêta net.

je n'ai pas envie de voir le directeur!

Potter s'il vous plait, soignez gentil ne compliquez pas les choses.

Harry continua sa route, bougonnant, son mal de tête reprit, et sa cicatrice le picota de nouveau. Le professeur de métamorphose prononça le mot de pace, et la statu de phénix laissa place à des escaliers. Arrivé on toqua à la porte et une voix répondit.

entrez Minerva.

Ils entrèrent tous, et à la vue du jeune Potter et de ses amis Dumbledore se leva, inquiet.

que se passe-t-il ?

c'est ce qu'on aimerait tous savoir, expliqua McGonagall, Potter a fait un rêve.

Je vois, dit Dumbledore, Harry, as tu crié, tu as mal à ta cicatrice ?

Harry croisa son regard, et ne put répondre, de peur de se montrer mal poli.

oui il a crié, dit Ron, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal à sa cicatrice.

Harry raconte lui, demanda hermione.

Asseyez vous, proposa Dumbledore en faisant apparaître des fauteuils pour tout le monde.

Mais Harry resta silencieux, ne voulant pas parler à Dumbledore, avec pour seul présence, ses amis et son professeur de métamorphose.

je préférais que le professeur Lupin soit là.

Dumbledore regarda un de ses portrait qui disparu aussitôt. Un silence régna alors et Harry regardait par tout sauf vers son directeur qui faisait tout le contraire puisqu'il fixait son élève désolé. Hermione ne cessait de lancer des regards perdu à Ron et Leïda qui en savaient pas quoi faire non plus. Rémus Lupin entra dans le bureau et lorsqu'il vit tout ce monde il pâlît.

ne vous inquiétez pas Rémus, il n'y a rien de grave, assura Dumbledore, asseyez vous je vous pris.

Rémus s'assit sur le fauteuil qui venait d'apparaître à côté de celui de Leïda.

pourquoi m'avez vous demandez ?demanda-t-il.

Harry a fait un rêve étrange, expliqua Minerva, il voulait que vous soyez présent pour nous le raconter.

Lupin se tourna un peu vers Harry qui, commença alors à raconter, en fixant Lupin et en ignorant totalement son directeur.

le plus étonnant, dit Harry, au milieu de son récit, c'est que j'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre, alors que c'était moi.

Harry finit son récit, et personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

et bien, c'est très étrange, cela ne peut pas être Voldemort le responsable, sinon tu n'aurais pas rêver de lui, dit Dumbledore légèrement perdu, Sirius a dit : « c'est la seule qui peut m'aider, montre lui et je serais là »

donc, affirma Lupin, il parle d'une fille. Mais comment pourrait-il « être là » ?

peut-être sue, commença Hermione, peut-être que Harry avait raison et que…et que...Sirius n'est pas mort…

je n'exclue aucune possibilité, avoua Dumbledore, « trouve la lumière » c'est vraiment étrange.

Si seulement, dit Harry d'un ton appuyez, j'en saurais un peu plus sur cette arcade ! peut-être que je comprendrais mieux !

Tu ne crois pas, dit Dumbledore d'un ton neutre, qu'après ce que j'ai dit à la rentré, je ne t'aurais pas avertit si je savais quelque chose sur cette arcade ?

Harry ne sut quoi dire et regarda ses pieds, ne savant quoi penser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

personne ne connais le secret de cette arcade, affirma McGonagall.

Harry, dit Lupin, tu as dit qu'en dernier dans ton rêve, tu te trouvait dans une vielle cabane.

Oui.

C'est peut-être la cabane hurlante ?demanda Leïda.

Possible, dit Harry, je sais pas je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y voir grand chose, une lumière blanche ma éblouit.

Trouve la lumière blanche, répéta Hermione.

Lupin échangea un regard avec sa fille qui détourna les yeux.

encore un mystère de plus à résoudre, je vais surveiller le chemin de traverse, sait-on jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Harry je voudrais que tu reprennes des cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue.

Mais, protesta Harry, l'année dernière ça à très mal fini !

Et ben si ça dérape encore, je te ferai moi même ses cours, inutile de te rappeler l'importance de ses cours harry.

Non, bredouilla-t-il.

Dans ce cas, allez tous vous coucher.

Les quatre adolescents se levèrent et sortirent du bureau, Leïda embrassa son père et suivit les autres. Harry se rendormi tout de suite, sans rêver, épuisé par son rêve et les remarques de Dumbledore. Leïda quand à elle n'arriva pas a vider sa tête de toutes ses pensées, qui , elle en était sûr, était le sujet de discussion de son père et Dumbledore.


	5. expéto patronum, exive amossora, révélat...

chapitre 5 : expéto patronum, exive amossora, révélatum

La semaine de cours avaient repris, Harry avait beaucoup parlé avec ses amis de son rêve mais aucune solutions n'avaient été trouvées. C'était un mercredi et Harry et ses amis se dirigeaient vers le cours de DCFM, parlant des cours de formation spécial des aurors avec enthousiasme, ils s'assirent au premier et deuxième range et le cours commença.

Aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur Lupin, nous allons étudier les patronus, ceci devrait vous être enseigné en dernière année, mais étant donnés les évènements, le directeur souhaite vous le faire enseigner le plus tôt possible, dans un premier temps, nous étudieront les patronus en théorie, puis jeudi nous les verrons en pratique.

Les élèves rangèrent alors leurs baguettes et Harry en profita pour souffler un mot à ses amis.

Je connais déjà tout ça, dit-il déçu.

Moi aussi, affirma Leïda, mon père me l'a enseigné, il y a longtemps.

Le professeur demanda une nouvelle fois l'attention générale.

Alors, qui peut me dire, contre sui sont efficace les patronus ? Mr Weasley.

Les détraqueurs.

Exacte.

Le cours continua ainsi, et Leïda capitula vite, connaissant déjà tout ça, elle se laissa plonger dans ses pensés, et aperçut que Harry faisait de même. Elle observa la classe, et surpris à son étonnement, Malefoy qui la fixait. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment, essayant chacun de savoir ce que voulait l'autre.

Mr Malefoy et Miss Lupin seraient aimable de suivre le cours, demanda le professeur.

Harry, qui avait compris, lança un regard noir au Serpentard et un regard rempli de reproche à Leïda. Le cour fut ennuyeux pour quelques élèves mais passionnant pour d'autre, comme Hermione.

Je me demande, dit Ron à la fin du cours, pourquoi Dumbledore croit être utile de nous apprendre à nous défendre contre des détraqueurs.

C'est logique Ron, fit Hermione, les détraqueurs ont échappé au contrôle du ministère et vont se ranger du côté de Voldemort.

Alors que Hermione venait de rabattre le clapet de Ron, celui ci fut sauvé par des élèves de deuxième année de Serpentard qui étaient en train de bousculer un de Gryfondore.

Hé, cria-t-il, arrêtez ça !

Et pourquoi ? Tu es qui toi ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux méchamment.

Je suis préfet, et je te dis de le lâcher !

Sinon ce sera une heure de colle, continua hermione.

Qu'est ce que tu veux, dit une voix glaciale, c'est un sang de bourbe, il ne mérite que ça.

Malefoy venait d'arriver.

Et puis c'est un gryfondore, c'est vrai que je suis assez fier de moi, ils m'obéissent très bien.

_Slach !_

Hermione venait de gifler Malefoy et Leïda retint Ron et Harry avec beaucoup de mal, qui essayaient de taper sur Malefoy.

Arrêter, dit-elle, ça serait se rabaisser à son niveau. Il ne le mérite même pas, je me serais même pas déplacé pour le gifler.

Malefoy ne rajouta rien rouge de honte, Leïda suivit Harry Ron et Hermione vers la grande salle.

Continu comme ça, dit Ron énervé à Leïda, et on va finir par croire que tu es de son côté !

Ce n'est pas ça, répondit la jeune fille agacée. Malefoy ne mérite pas que l'on fasse attention à ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il essaie de faire c'est nous provoquer.

Tu dis ça, dit Harry, mais la dernière fois c'est toi qui lui as lancé un sort.

Je ne m'énerve pas facilement, mais quand c'est parti, c'est parti.

Quelle petite vermine, cracha Hermione.

Ils mangèrent en silence, les filles partirent ensuite a leur cour d'arithmancie tandis que Ron et Harry se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

J'ai l'impression, dit Ron, que tu nous cache quelque chose, avec Leïda.

Oui, avoua Harry, j'aurais préféré que Hermione soit là, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler.

Harry lui raconta alors, la joie immense qu'il ressentait parfois au simple contacte avec elle, et l'événement de l'autre soir, les images de Sirius.

A moi aussi elle me fait cet effet là, avoua Ron, parfois lorsqu'elle est heureuse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle rend tout le monde ainsi, elle dégage une sorte d'aura positive.

Oui, elle est étrange, dit Harry, mais elle ne veut pas m'en parler, elle dit qu'elle est pas prête.

Je sais pas si elle nous le dira, lui confia Ron.

Je pense que si, contredit Harry, crois-moi, porter un poids comme celui ci sur ses épaules n'est pas facile, elle nous parlera, mais je ne sais pas quand.

On verra bien, dit Ron.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Lavande se dirigea vers lui.

Harry, dit -elle timidement, je…je pourrais te parler un instant.

Celui ci regarda Ron se demandant ce qu'il se passait mais en voyant son ami se retenir de rire Harry se sentit vraiment stupide.

Bien sûr.

Il la suivit un peu plus loin dans la salle commune, sous le regard intéressé de Ron.

Je…commença Lavande, je voulais te dire, que, lors de notre quatrième année j'ai été très contente d'aller au bal avec toi.

Moi aussi, répondit Harry ce qui n'était pas un mensonge.

Et je voulais te féliciter pour toutes les choses que tu as faite.

Merci, répondit Harry qui se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

Et…je me demandais si…

Harry crut un moment que Lavande allait être prise d'une série de gloussement mais à son grand plaisir elle se contenta de rougir.

Si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi lors de la prochaine sortie au prè-au-lard.

A sa grande surprise Harry ne rougit pas devant la demande de la jeune fille et se sentit plutôt fier, il se passa machinalement une main de ses cheveux en broussaille, croisa les bras.

Et bien, dit -il, pourquoi pas.

Oh merci Harry, on se verra d'ici là, dit Lavande toute souriante.

Oui, affirma Harry, bonne journée.

Lavande partie rejoindre ses amis et Harry rejoint le sien, un sourire au visage.

On dirait que tu as un ticket, fit Ron moqueur.

La ferme Ronny chéri, dit Harry persuader que ce surnom l'énerverai.

Ron prit en effet le premier coussin qu'il trouva et lui jeta dessus, Harry explosa de rire.

Tu fais ton malin, parce que tu t'es trouvé une petite amie avant les autres, affirma Ron.

Ben oui.

Ça va pas se passer comme ça ne t'inquiète pas !

On verra bien, ronny chéri.

Ce fut après une longue bataille de coussin que Harry et Ron allèrent retrouver Leïda pour leurs cours sur les aurors. Leur professeur, le professeur Firou, était très sympathique, âgé d'une quarantaine d'année et avec un sens de l'humour ce qui était rare parmi les professeurs. Il débuta alors son cours sur les premiers sortilèges à savoir.

Les sortilèges que nous allons étudier ne vous seront pas demander en cour de sortilèges, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un sortilège très utile et très fréquemment utilisé. Avec ce sortilège, vous pourrez apercevoir des choses cachés, des choses cachés par un sortilège. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée ?

Le sortilège de la révélation, dit Leïda après que son professeur l'ai invité à répondre.

Exacte, 5 points pour gryfondore.

Ron sourit à la jeune fille et le cours continua.

Le sortilège de révélation, permet de dévoilé ce que l'on ne peut apercevoir cependant il est assez compliqué. Il peut aussi répondre à une question assez importante que vous vous posez mais ceci à été réalisé très rarement par les plus puissants des sorciers. Il faut savoir ce que vous cherchez, on ne peut le lancer au hasard espérant trouver quelque chose. Si vous avez un parchemin vierge mais que vous vous doutez qu'un message à été effacé grâce à un sort, un objet rendu invisible, le sortilège de révélation est très utile.

Le professeur commença à expliquer d'où venait ce sortilège et les meilleurs choses qu'il peut dévoiler, les élèves écrivirent pendant près d'une heure, puis ce fut les travaux pratiques.

On peut savoir si le sort à marcher même sans avoir à trouver quelque chose, une faible vapeur violette s'échappera de votre baguette lorsque le sort sera réussit. Voici comment nous allons procédés. Chacun allez penser à quelque chose que vous voulez savoir, même si vous êtes sur de ne jamais le savoir, vous allez vous concentrer, puis prononcé le mot « révélatum » en faisant un arc de cercle avec votre main, un arc de cercle du sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Je vous laisserai plusieurs minutes pour vous exercer puis je vous appellerais un par un pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez.

Les élèves se concentrèrent donc, Ron se demanda s'ils allaient gagner la coupe de quiddicht cette année, Leïda se demanda si l'insistance de Seamus à l'invité à sortir était justifié, et Harry, qui prit la chose beaucoup plus au sérieux, se demanda s'il allait trouver « la lumière blanche » comme lui avait dit Sirius dans son rêve. Ils dirent alors l'incantation avec le geste mais personne ne réussit à produire une vapeur violette de sa baguette ce qui, d'après le professeur était normal. La fin du cours était venue beaucoup trop rapidement pour eux, qui allèrent rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune, puis aller dîner. Hermione était aussi contente qu'eux d'avoir participer à ses cours de médecine. Ils allèrent ensuite à la grande salle et la discussion fut très vive.

Il me tarde d'être à demain, pour le cours de DCFM.

Oui moi aussi, répondit Ron, j'espère que je vais réussir à faire un patronus.

Pour moi c'est pas un problème, affirma Harry, je vais m'ennuyer.

Oh mais je suis sur que si tu montres à toute la classe, dit Ron, que tu sais faire un patronus, certaine, fille vont t'admirer. Ce qui est déjà fait.

De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda hermione.

Oh Harry ne vous a pas dit, fit Ron en ricanant.

Quoi ? Demanda Leïda.

Ronny chéri est jaloux parce que je me suis trouvé une fille avant lui…enfin, c'est pas la fille que j'espérais mais bon.

Harry avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, indifférent, Hermione regarda Ron en se demandant de qui il s'agissait, alors que Leïda souriait.

C'est qui ? Demanda Hermione.

Lavande, dit Ron en rigolant.

Leïda et Hermione explosèrent de rire.

Quoi, dit Harry qui ne fut en rien gêné.

C'est sûr, essaya de dire Hermione, que ça ne peut pas être la fille que tu espérais !

Bonne chance, dit Leïda.

Oh c'est sûr que c'est pas la mieux, dit Harry, mais ça fera passer le temps.

Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Harry, dit Hermione surprise alors que Ron explosait de rire.

Il a la côte depuis la rentrée, dit Ron.

Ah mon avis, dit Leïda, en tant que meilleur ami de Harry, toi aussi tu vas avoir la côte.

A ce moment là, Cho passa entre les tables de gryfondore et serpentard et salua Harry qui lui répondit d'un signe de la main.

Et toi Leïda, demanda Hermione.

Quoi ?

Tu vas sortir avec Seamus ou pas ?

Oh je sais pas, je verrai ça ce week end, au pré-au-lard, on doit se retrouver là-bas.

Ok

Le cours de DCFM que tout le monde attendait fut aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient. Le professeur lupin montra le geste à faire suivit de la formule puis demanda à Harry, comme Ron l'avait prédit, de montrer à tout le monde. Harry regarda son professeur, se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, ce qui fit rire Lupin, et montra à tout le monde.

Excellent, dit le professeur en voyant le cerf argenté courir dans la classe, que tout le monde essaie, n'oubliez pas, pensez à quelque chose d'heureux. Je passerais voir tout le monde dans un instant, Harry je peux te parler ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Ils se dirigèrent un peu plus loin dans la salle de cour.

Harry, je voudrais savoir, si le professeur Rogue t'a parlé des cours d'occlumencie ?

Non, avoua Harry, et je ne lui en ai pas parlé non plus. Pourquoi ?

Harry, il est important que tu suives ces cours, et le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tu les suives correctement.

Si le professeur Dumbledore veut quelque chose il le fait lui-même.

Nous pensions que tu ne voulais plus le voir… mais ce n'est pas la question, est ce que vous sortez au pré-au-lard samedi ?

Oui, pourquoi professeur ?

Et bien, nous avons beaucoup réfléchit à ton rêve, et il se pourrait qu'il se passe quelque chose lors de cette sortie, je voulais seulement de prévenir que des aurors te surveilleront Harry.

Ça, je commence à être habituer, je ne peux pas faire un pas dehors sans que je sois surveillé.

Je sais Harry, mais c'est …

Pour mon bien je sais, mais c'est agacent.

Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là Harry, pas en tant que professeur, mais en tant qu'ami.

Si j'ai besoin de parler ça ne sera pas de cette garde rapprochée !

Je suis prêt à écouter ce que tu auras à dire. Et une dernière chose, un service…

Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

Fait attention à Leïda, elle est fragile…

Je pourrais faire attention à elle si seulement elle me parlait, dit Harry d'un ton las.

Je sais, je sais, mais s'il te plait…

Bien sûr professeur.

Bien, merci Harry, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres.

Harry rejoint ses amis, à sa grande surprise, les trois faisaient apparaître un magnifique patronus, seul celui de Ron disparaissait très rapidement, mais on pouvait apercevoir un majestueux vautour. Hermione faisait apparaître un gros chat et Leïda un loup. Le cours fut intéressant, mais les pensés de Harry allait vers son directeur, et vers la sortie au pré au lard où il devrait subir une garde d'aurors.

Cette journée ne plut pas à Harry, il ne suivit presque aucun cour, pensant à Dumbledore et Sirius, il se sentait triste et il ne pouvait se résigner à rester ainsi longtemps, il irait voir son directeur, après la sélection des joueurs de quiddicht, mais se dit qu'en aucun cas il parlerait à Rogue de ces fameux cours d'occlumencie. Il dormit mal, contrairement à Ron qui s'était dit que si leïda et Harry partaient de leur côté au pré-au-lard il passerait la journée seul avec Hermione.

La journée du vendredi avait bien débuté, lorsque Harry rentra dans la salle de potion, il se sentit mal comme s'il était sûr que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Mais Rogue ne changea pas son comportement. Mais plus la fin du cours arrivait plus Harry se demandait si son professeur allait lui demander de rester, et plus il revoyait des images du rêve que voldemort lui avait transmis, et il voyait Sirius tomber, tomber. C'est alors que quand la cloche sonna, il prit l'initiative de se diriger vers son professeur de potion.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ?

Je voudrais vous parler professeur, dit-il agacé du ton que prenait Rogue.

Et bien parlez Potter, le ton qu'il avait employé était inconnue à Harry c'était un ton sans reproche mais un ton sec et dur.

Le…le directeur souhaiterait que vous continuiez à m'enseigner des cours d'occlumencie.

Et vous croyez Potter que j'ai envie d'enseigner des choses à un élève qui n'écoute rien.

Non…bien sûr…je comprends…de toute façon j'en avais aucune envie.

Harry commença à partir de la salle, énervé, quand Rogue le rappela.

Potter ! tous les vendredi soir à 17h dans mon bureau !

Merci professeur.

Harry parti donc de son cour de potion, un faible sourire à la bouche.

L'heure des sélections de quiddicht était arrivée et Harry fut très rapide, en une heure l'équipe était au complet. Ron gardien, Seamus Ginny et Leïda attrapeurs, Dean et Max (garçon de 5ème année) batteurs.

Bien, dimanche, à 16h premier entraînement.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils parlèrent toute la soirée de Quiddicht. Le samedi arriva et Harry s'excusa au près de ses amis pour aller rejoindre Lavande, qui l'attendait, seule, Leïda en fit de même et se dirigea vers Seamus, laissant Hermione et Ron seul. Ce fut une belle journée, tout le monde s'amusait bien et Hermione ne savait pas que Ron pouvait être aussi drôle et sympathique quand il le voulait.

Harry était, assis sur un banc, fasse à Lavande qu'il embrassait tendrement alors que sa cicatrice, à son grand regret le brûla, et sursauta et se mit la main sur le front.

Harry ça ne vas pas ? Demanda Lavande inquiète.

Non, dit Harry, pas du tout même.

Il faut trouver Ron ou Hermione, ils sauront quoi faire.

Harry fut bouche bée un instant, l'année précédente il s'était engueulé avec Cho parce qu'il lui avait parlé d'Hermione, et là c'était Lavande qui lui en parlait.

Oui, dit Harry, je crois qu'ils sont au trois balais.

On y va, dit Lavande en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à marcher.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin des trois balais et Hermione et Ron accoururent vers lui quand ils le virent.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione.

Je sais pas, dit Lavande, il a eu mal à sa cicatrice alors on vous a cherché je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le mieux à faire c'est de trouver un des professeurs. dit Ron

Harry se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait pas été voir son directeur après le quiddicht comme il se l'était promis.

Il doit y avoir des aurors qui nous surveille, affirma harry.

Mais ils n'eurent le temps de regarder autour d'eux, qu'une grande explosion retentit un peu plus loin et des cris se firent entendre. Des mangemorts apparurent et lancèrent des sorts un peu partout.

Leïda, murmura Harry.

Il voulut aller voir mais Ron le retint.

Non ! C'est sûrement toi qu'ils veulent !

Les aurors qui surveillaient Harry se dispersèrent, deux, qui n'étaient autre que Thonks et Mondingus se précipitèrent sur eux et les mirent à l'abri dans le bar.

Mais il y a Leïda là bas, cria Harry, il faut aller l'aider.

Il y a des aurors là bas Harry ne t'inquiète pas, dit Thonks.

La ruelle était en feux, c'était le magasin de plume qui avait explosé, un instant avant l'explosion, Leïda s'y trouvait avec Seamus. Elle avait été projetée contre un mur et se releva avec peine, elle ne voyait rien, de la poussière l'aveuglait.

Leïda, cria Seamus. Leïda où es tu ?

Je suis là !

Elle vit une ombre s'approcher et reconnut Seamus. Il la prit par la main.

Le mieux à faire c'est de rester ici ! Dit Seamus.

D'accord.

Elle tremblait de peur, où était Harry, et son père. On entendait des cris de partout. Mais les aurors se trouvaient plus nombreux que les mangemorts, grâce à Dumbledore qui en avait posté un peu partout. Les mangemorts s'enfuirent donc mais le calme ne réapparut pas de suite. Harry aperçut Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall.

Hagrid !cria Harry.

Mais les cris couvraient sa voix.

Hagrid, demanda Minerva, essayez d'éloigner le maximum de gens, surtout les élèves.

Oui professeur.

Le calme commençait à revenir, la poussière disparaissait mais le feu s'intensifiait, des aurors essayaient de l'éteindre, Leïda et Seamus ne savaient pas vers où ils se trouvaient, aveugler par la fumée.

Il faut s'écarter d'ici, dit Seamus.

Il entraîna Leïda un peu plus loin, contre un mur. La foule était paniquée et tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. De l'autre côté de la rue, Leïda aperçut le chapeau de Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver et se sentit un peu mieux. De son côté Harry était calmé mais se demandait où était Leïda, et l'appel de Lupin qui se répétait sans cesse le refis paniqué.

Leïda, criait Rémus, Leïda !

Je crois qu'on t'appelle, dit Seamus à sa petite amie.

Celle ci tendit l'oreille et se sentit soulagé d'entendre la voix de son père.

Papa, cria-t-elle à son tour, Papa je suis là !

Rémus l'entendit et l'aperçut alors, derrière la foule avec Seamus, il essaya de traverser cette foule déchaînée mais se fut impossible.

Il faut les calmer, dit Rémus à un auror qui se trouvait près de lui, Leïda se trouve de l'autre côté.

Dumbledore avait entendu et calma tout le monde simplement en criant un « silence » qui réconforta tout le monde. Rémus passa de l'autre côté de la rue et prit Leïda dans ses bras.

Papa, dit elle, j'ai eu peur.

Allez venez tous les deux.

Il entraîna sa fille et Seamus vers les trois balais où ils rejoignirent Harry, Hermione, Ron et Lavande qui furent soulagés. Hagrid raccompagna les élèves présents au château. Ceux ci se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune, assis tous ensembles en face de la cheminée. Certain pleuraient, par l'absence de leur ami et d'autre n'osait dire un mot. Leïda était dans les bras de Seamus, Ron avait pris Ginny dans les siens, et la tête de Lavande reposait sur l 'épaule de Harry. Hermione, protectrice essayait de réconforter les élèves de troisième année qui sortaient au pré-au-lard pour la première fois.

C'est ma faute, trancha Harry, tous ça est ma faute, encore une fois !

Non Harry, dit Neville, si quelqu'un est responsable ce n'est pas toi.

Il veut m'atteindre c'est pour ça qu'il a fait ça !

Peut-être, dit Ginny, mais ce n'est pas ta faute s'il veut t'atteindre toi.

Tu n'as pas choisi d'être son ennemi, continua une fille de la même année que lui.

Il ne trouva rien à redire.

Vous croyez que ça c'est arrangé ? Demanda Dean.

Je pense qu'on nous avertira, dit Hermione.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas un nombre important de victime.

Les aurors on été rapide, dit Ron, certain se trouvait là bas et d'autre…

Me suivait, dit Harry, tu peux le dire Ron.

Donc, dit Leïda, c'est grâce à toi si les aurors ont été efficace.

Ouai, dit Seamus, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable.

Merci, bredouilla harry.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall fut attendrit de voir les élèves se soutenir ainsi. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux.

- tout est arrangé, annonça-t-elle, tous les élèves blessés doivent se rendre à l'infirmerie, et je suis au regret de vous dire, qu'il y a eu plusieurs victime, mais rassurez-vous, aucun élève de Poudlard n'est décédé, le professeur Dumbledore vous parlera au dîner. Je vous conseille de vous occuper jusqu'au dîner et de ne plus repenser à ce qui s'est passé pour le moment.

Elle sortit et les élèves sourirent malgré eux, heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de mort. Beaucoup retournèrent à leur occupation, mais Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune.

Où va t-il ? Demanda Lavande.

Voir le professeur Dumbledore, affirma Hermione heureuse qu'il se soit décidé.

Harry se dirigea en effet vers le bureau de son directeur, d'un pas lent et traînant, mais un pas décidé. Il arriva devant la magnifique statue de phénix qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, il resta devant celle ci, ignorant le mot de passe et hésitant. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir qu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir et aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui semblait pressé, elle passa devant lui avec un sourire au lèvre et lui dit « bonbon nez en sang Potter » et continua son chemin vers son bureau. Harry la regarda stupéfait puis s'avança vers la statue.

bonbon nez en sang, dit il.

La statue se déplaça laissant place à des escalier, il y monta stupéfait du mot de passe, « c'est les bonbons de Fred et George » se dit-il. Il rigola un instant mais lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte du bureau de son directeur, il sentit ses entrailles se glisser. Il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua.

entrez, répondit une voix.

Harry ouvrit lentement la porte et se retrouva devant son directeur qui remplissait des papiers, assis à son bureau. Dumbledore leva les yeux et lorsqu'il aperçut Harry il fut surpris et content.

bonjour Harry, dit-il en souriant.

Bonjour, bredouilla le survivant.

Assis toi je t'en prie.

Harry ferma la porte et s'avança en tremblant légèrement vers le fauteuil et s'y assit, évitant de regarder son directeur qui rangeait sa plume et ses parchemins.

qu'est ce qui t'amènes par ici, demanda Dumbledore gentiment.

Harry se sentit stupide, il ne savait pas pourquoi était-il venu, il ne voulait plus être en froid avec son directeur et ne voulait que les gens croient qu'il pourrait un jour le détester, mais était-ce la seule raison.

je suis allé voir le professeur Rogue, ce fut le seule chose que Harry réussit à dire, il a accepté de me faire des cours d'occlumencie.

Cependant il n'avait toujours regardé Dumbledore qui ne savait pas quoi dire lui non plus.

c'est très bien, répondit Dumbledore.

Il y eut un silence très long, où Harry essayait de trouver un moyen de dire se qu'il ressentait, et Dumbledore qui attendait.

bon, dit le directeur sachant la réaction que Harry allait avoir, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tu peux t'en aller…

oh arrêter de faire semblant, dire Harry agacé, vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis venu !

oui mais peut-être qu'il serait plus facile d'y remédié si tu me parlait Harry. Ou si tu me regardait.

Je…essaya de dire le brun mais sa gorge le brûla soudainement et se sentit coupable, j'ai été stupide.

Je ne crois pas, contredit le directeur.

Si j'ai été stupide, je…je vous est tenu responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Sirius… vous vous êtes excusé au début de l'année et moi j'ai rien voulu savoir, je suis stupide.

Non Harry tu n'as pas été stupide ta réaction est normale.

Pourquoi vous vous acharné à me dire que c'est pas ma faute et que je ne suis pas stupide !

Parce que c'est la vérité.

Harry croisa alors le regard de son directeur et se demanda pourquoi avait-il été aussi long pour aller le voir alors que ça lui étais vitale d'avoir ce rapport avec Dumbledore.

je suis désolé, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Tu es pardonné Harry.

C'était sympa ce que vous avez dit à la rentrée. Merci.

Il n'y a pas de quoi… Harry, je suis prêt à entendre ce que tu as à dire, si tu as envie de parler…

C'est impossible, qu'il soit mort, je ne veux pas le croire…

Harry se demanda pourquoi il parlait de Sirius à Dumbledore alors qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement de lui en parler l 'année précédente.

professeur, demanda t-il, vous ne savez vraiment rien sur ce voile, et cette arcade ?

non Harry, malheureusement, personne ne sait rien.

Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est mort ?

Je ne sais pas du tout Harry, personne ne peut savoir Harry, sauf une personne.

Qui ?demanda Harry vivement.

Je ne peux pas te le dire, contre mon plein gré, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne concerne que cette personne et que je ne sais même pas si elle sait elle même qu'elle peut le savoir. Le seul indice que je peux te donner, c'est « trouve la lumière ». Toi qui adore jouer les détective, résout cette énigme.

Merci professeur.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

merci Harry d'être venu me voir.

De rien.

Il sortit et sourit et se dirigea vers la grande salle où les élèves ont du commencer à se regrouper pour dîner. Dumbledore, annonça, comme prévu, les élèves blessés et tous le monde remarqua qu'aucun serpentard n'avaient été victime. Leïda lança un regard vers Malefoy qui avait un faible sourire narquois.

oh bien sûr profite-en Malefoy, dit Ron qui avait remarqué où le regard de son amis s'était dirigé.

Il m'intrigue, avoua Leïda.

Et pourquoi donc, dit hermione.

Tout le monde sait que c'est un future mangemort. Il est fou amoureux de la magie noire. Dit Harry.

Rogue est fou de ma magie noire il n'empêche qu'il est espion pour Dumbledore. Chuchota Leïda pour elle même.

De quoi ?

Non rien, répondit Leïda, je me demandais à quand est prévu l'évasion des prisonnier d'askaban.

Je suppose qu'il va attendre un peu, fit Harry, il voudra sûrement que ça se calme pour surprendre tout le monde.

Oui, confirma Ron, au faite Harry, qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour les vacances D'halloween ?

Je sais pas, avoua Harry, sûrement resté ici.

Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton mauvais, ce n'est que dans trois semaine.

Je sais, dit Ron agacé, mais enfin, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait passé les vacances ensemble, au square…

J'en sais rien, dit Harry apparemment fatigué, on en reparlera plus tard, je suis crevé je vais aller me coucher.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la porte, Lavande se leva à son tour et alla le rejoindre. Leïda abandonna à son tour Hermione et Ron pour aller rejoindre son père dans son bureau.

Ce fut impatiemment que Ron, Leïda et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle du cours sur les aurors, le mercredi suivant, afin de mettre au point le sortilège de révélation. Mais il sembla que le sort fut très difficile et que rare furent les élèves réussissant à faire sortir une vapeur violette de leur baguette, parfois, comme Ron, une vapeur sortait, mais elle était rouge sang au lieu de violette. Celle de Leïda était d'un violet pastel alors que celle de Harry était d'un violet très vif.

excellent, dit le professeur à Harry, 10 points pour Gryfondore. Bien, essayer alors de penser à quelques choses que vous voulez savoir, vous y pensez très forts et concentrez vous.

Harry pensa de nouveau à la lumière blanche, il se concentra « s'il vous plait, un seul indice, où la trouvée, pour Sirius », il récita l'incantation, décrivit un arc de cercle avec sa baguette. Il sembla à tout le monde que rien ne se produirait, mais soudainement, un grand flash blanc apparue et aveugla tout le monde. Puis ce fut de nouveau normale, Harry regardait tout le monde, sans comprendre, le professeur sourit.

je penses que vous avez compris la réponse à votre question Mr Potter.

La cloche sonna et il sortit accompagné de Ron et Leïda, la jeune fille essayait de ses montrer incomprise face à l 'événement passé, tout comme Ron le faisait naturellement.

tu as pensé à quoi ?demanda alors Ron.

Lumière blanche, bredouilla Harry.

Ils en parlèrent à Hermione, qui était en train de guider un premier année dans le château apparemment perdu, et celle ci eut une idée.

cela signifie peut-être, proposa Hermione, que celui ou celle qui sait où trouvé la lumière blanche, se trouvait dans la salle avec vous.

Sûrement, affirma Leïda.

Il y avait qui ?demanda Hermione.

Harry commença à lui dicter les élèves, Leïda se sentait mal, allait-il trouver, elle s'esquiva alors en s'excusant, partant rejoindre Seamus qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

on est pas beaucoup, fini Harry.

Lorsque Leïda passa devant eux pour aller rejoindre Seamus, tout le monde pensa à la même chose.

Leïda, murmura Harry.

Non, dit Hermione, si elle savait quelque chose à propos de ça elle nous le dirait, j'en suis sûr.

Oui tu as raison, approuva Ron mais Harry resta silencieux.

Le vendredi soir la fin du cour de Potion arriva un peu trop vite pour Harry et lorsque la cloche sonna, ses amis l'abandonnèrent pour le laisser seul avec son professeur de Potion pour ses cours d'occlumencie.

bien Potter, dit-il de sa voix grisâtre. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demandez si vous vous êtes exercé à vider votre esprit.

Non, avoua Harry avec une certaine appréhension à ce que Rogue allait dire.

Est ce que je peux en connaître la raison, continua son professeur en rangeant des ingrédients qui traînaient dans la salle.

D'autre chose en tête, dit le jeune brun en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Quoi par exemple ?demanda l'homme au cheveux gras d'un ton cependant plus lent.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous posez la question vous le savez très bien !s'exclama Harry.

Ah oui je vois, vous n'avez donc pas changer Potter.

Vous non plus, toujours en train de me comparer à mon père, c'est vraiment…

Vraiment quoi Potter, dit Rogue en se tournant vers lui.

Vraiment stupide, acheva Harry.

Voilà qui est intéressant, je suis stupide, et vous ne l'êtes pas je présume.

Tout le monde est stupide. On est pas là pour faire de l'occlumencie.

Je ne peux pas vous faire ses cours Potter, affirma Rogue, si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans votre tête.

Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé l'année dernière !

Rogue ne répondit rien, se sentit gêné.

peut-être, continua Harry, que vous vous reprochez quelque chose professeur.

Et vous naturellement vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher !

Oh si, dit Harry regardant ailleurs que sur son professeur.

Ah oui, je serais vraiment ravi, dit Rogue souriant narquoisement, de savoir ce que peut se reprocher un Potter à part peut-être d'avoir sa réputation salie par sa propre faute.

Vous voulez quoi au juste ! que je vous dise que je suis désolé d'avoir fouiller dans votre pensine l'année dernière !

Par exemple, reprocha Rogue le teint cramoisi.

Et pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser devant un tel truc, qui m'a moi même tracasser toute l'année alors que vous, vous avez passer votre année à reprocher à un homme, forcé à rester coincé dans une maison qu'il détestait, de ne rien faire d'utile !

Rogue tourna la tête, puis le dot à Harry, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

je refuse de suivre des cours d'occlumencie avec vous tant que vous n'arrêterais pas de me comparer à mon père et à sa façon d'agir lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et je compte bien les suivre ses cours !Alors oubliez un peu votre rancœur !il est mort !et tout le monde pense que Sirius aussi !alors quoi !vous aurez la conscience tranquille que lorsque Rémus sera mort lui aussi !

arrêtez Potter !cria Rogue.

Il semblait honteux, ému et énervé.

au revoir professeur !

Il partit du bureau énervé, mais soulagé, il se rendit à la salle commune retrouvé ses amis. Il y trouva Hermione et Ron, à sa grande surprise en train de jouer aux cartes près de la fenêtre, Leïda, regardait par celle-ci, l'air triste.

tu attends du courrier ?demanda Harry à Leïda.

Non…c'est …la pleine lune.

Oh, dit Harry, ça ne doit pas être facile…

Pas trop non, avoua Leïda.

Mais, essaya Harry, toi…tu…enfin, ce n'est pas à la pleine lune ? ou alors il n'y a rien du tout ?

Le lendemain de la pleine lune, dit Leïda, je n'assisterais pas aux cours Lundi…

D'accord, dit Harry n'insistant pas de peur de s'engueuler de nouveaux avec elle.

Mais je participerai à l'entraînement de quiddicht, continua-t-elle.

En parlant d'entraînement, dit Harry, je vais accélérer le rythme, les matchs ne vont pas tarder.

La semaine fut passé, Leïda n'avait pas participé aux cours du lundi comme elle l'avait signalé et était venu le mardi, très fatigué, elle avait refusé de parler à quelqu'un malgré l'inquiétude de ses amis. Le cours d'auror du mercredi arriva alors et au bout d'une heure, tout le monde arrivait à pratiquer le sortilège de révélation et le professeur entama un nouveau cour. Harry ne cessait de lancer des regards à Leïda qui semblait de nouveau en forme et s'entendait à merveille avec Ron. Ils rigolaient sans cesse et Hermione et Harry se demandaient ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien faire pour le faire rire ainsi. La jeune fille évitait soigneusement de regarder Harry, de peur qu'il vienne la voir, lui poser des questions ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

le sortilège que nous allons étudier , commença le professeur Firou, est beaucoup plus facile, c'est le sortilège de l'âme sœur. Il ne vas pas, comme son nom l'indique vous faire trouver l'âme sœur. Non. Il vous aidera, lors d'événement particulièrement stressant, paniquant, horrible ou plein d'autre chose, à trouver de l'aide dans votre quête, et il se trouve que l'aide que vous avez besoin vous suit tout au long de votre vie, comme votre ombre, ou comme votre âme sœur. Pour lancer ce sort, il faut, comme pour le sortilège de révélation, penser à ce que vous chercher, de l'aide. Pointez votre baguette sur vous et prononcer « exive amorossa ». Vous serez aujourd'hui noté sur votre façon de vous exercer !allez !exive amorossa.

Les élèves s'y mirent donc, chacun pensa à quelque chose. Leïda en fut ravi et se demanda si quelqu'un pourrait l'aider, quelqu'un a qui parler. Et a sa grande surprise, lorsque l'incantation fut prononcé, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et vola vers la fenêtre.

il y a peut-être un signe dehors, Miss Lupin.

Leïda se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ramassa sa baguette et regarda dehors, elle vit alors, sans vraiment comprendre se que cela signifiait, l'équipe de quiddicht de serpentard s'entraîner. Elle revint au milieu de la salle et recommença, mais cette fois ce fut Harry qui se prit la baguette en plein dans le ventre. Leïda ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire et Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Elle se hâta de reprendre sa baguette et d'observer les autres élèves. La baguette de Ron cependant faisait quelque chose d'étrange, elle s'envolait et faisait comme si elle écrivait dans l'air, mais au bout de deux lettre que personne n'arrivait à déchiffrer, elle tombait à terre. Harry fut frustré et énervé de ne pas y arriver. « concentre toi » se dit il. Il vit Leïda rire avec Seamus, il se concentra et se demanda qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de la lumière.

exive amorossa, prononça t-il.

Il réussit, cependant il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa tout de suite. De nouveau il y eut un grand flash qui éblouit tout le monde, il sentit sa baguette quitter ses mains, et lorsque tout le monde revit à nouveau personne ne vit tout de suite où se trouvait la baguette de Harry. Levé dans les air à la hauteur des yeux de Leïda, pointé sur elle. Leïda regardait Harry, son cœur battant la chamade, et celui ci s'avança vers elle, et compris. Elle savait où trouver la lumière. Mais alors qu'il reprit sa baguette la cloche sonna et la jeune fille parti en courant vers le bureau de son père.

elle n'est pas venu ici, dit Hermione à Harry lorsque celui ci lui raconta tout, dans la salle commune.

Elle sait !elle sait et elle refuse de dire !

C'est peut-être dur pour elle, tenta Ron.

Et alors, elle n'est pas toute seule. Faut que je la trouve ! elle se doit de m'expliquer !

De toute façon, elle va bien venir dîner !dit Hermione. J'ai fait des recherche sur ce qu'elle pourrait être, en tant que fille de loup garou. Mais on en sait pas assez de chose. Il faudrait savoir si sa mère en était une aussi, ou si elle était normale.

Et si, sa mère n'était pas un loup garou, mais n'était pas normale, dit Ron, comme une vélane, ou une autre …truc…

C'est possible, affirma Hermione.

La seule qui peut nous dire ça, c'est elle, dit Harry très énervé.

Harry tu devrait te calmer avant d'aller la voir tout à l'heure, ça risque de mal tourner si…

Comment veux tu que je me calme !elle sait peut-être quelque chose sur Sirius !et elle nous dit rien !

Harry se leva d'un bond et parti de la salle commune, à la recherche de Leïda.


	6. drago malefoy

**CHAPITRE 6 : DRAGO MALEFOY**

Leïda ne se montra pas au dîner comme l'espérait Harry et ses amis, ce qui énerva encore d'avantage le jeune Potter. Pendant un instant il voulut aller coir le professeur Lupin afin de lui demander où était sa fille mais il changea d'avis, préférant se débrouiller tout seul. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle commune, n'ayant rien mangé, seul. Et il sentit sa colère accroître lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille qu'il recherchait en train de prononcer le mot de passe. Harry courut vers elle et Leïda l'aperçut, elle ne bougea pas craignant que ça aggrave les choses. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais Harry s'en foutait, il lui agrippa le bras et la regarda le regard noir.

qu'est ce que tu sais ?demanda t-il presque en criant.

Tu me fait mal Harry !

Je m'en fous !

Si tu crois que c'est en me traitant ainsi que tu obtiendra une réponse !

Et toi tu t'es imaginé ce que j'ai pu ressentir en comprenant que tu savais quelque chose et que tu n'as rien dit !

Parce que tu crois que ça ma rien fait à moi !tu pense que je sais tout et que je vais tout remettre dans l'ordre comme ça !

Si tu m'expliquait deux ou trois trucs au moins !

Tu veux toujours tous savoir Harry !tu n'essai même pas de me comprendre !tu veux juste satisfaire ta conscience ! tu n'es pas le centre du monde Harry !

Je n'ai jamais dit ça !arrête de me crier dessus !

Tu fais de même je te signale !

A présent des élèves les regardaient , inquiet, et Ron et Hermione n'osaient bouger.

je crois que tu commences à ressembler un peu trop à ton père Harry, lorsqu'il avait le même âge.

Ce fut plus fort que lui et Harry baffa Leïda, beaucoup trop fort qui le voulait. La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux, les élèves regardaient Harry, qui lâcha Leïda.

Elle courut alors très vite à travers le château, pleurant malgré elle. Elle se retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie, elle s'avança dans la salle de cour, monta les escalier, d'ordinaire interdit aux élèves et franchit la porte qui la mena à une salle circulaire dont le plafond n'était autre que le toit en verre par lequel les professeurs observaient les étoiles à travers les télescopes qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce. Elle s'assit contre le mur qui faisait parti du plafond en forme de cupule. Et regarda dehors, elle se sentit seule et avait mal à la joue, elle explosa en sanglot. Comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir, comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer tout ça alors que tout ce qu'il voulait s'était savoir mais pas comprendre. Elle ne savait même pas comment faire pour l'aider, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était comment trouver la lumière blanche, puisque c'était elle, la lumière blanche. Elle pleura encore pendant quelques minutes puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se tourna vivement mais resta assise, elle craigna que ce soit Harry mais ce ne fut pas lui, et la présence du jeune homme qui venait d'arriver ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy !

oh du calme, répondit-il, je t'ai rien fait !

ha oui, mais attention ne reste pas trop longtemps là, miss croc blanc, comme tu dis, risque de s'énerver.

La tour d'astronomie n'est pas réservé aux élèves de Gryfondore, en faite je crois même qu'elle est interdite à partir d'une certaine heure.

C'est ça, assis toi dans un coin et fiche moi la paix ! dit Leïda sachant très bien qu'il allait venir à côté d'elle.

J'ai plutôt envie de t'obliger à me supporter à tes côtés.

Il vint alors s'asseoir à la droite de la jeune fille qui l'observa, ce n'était pas le même Drago de tous les jours, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle reporta son attention au parc et ils restèrent un instant dans le silence, Leïda étant un peu méfiante.

nous sommes incompris n'est ce pas, dit soudainement Drago.

Genre tu es incompris !

Oui, enfin , pas tellement étant donné que les gens ne chercher pas à le savoir, si je suis incompris.

Mais oui c'est ça, dit Leïda.

Oh arrête de faire semblant !vous les gryfondore vous voulez jamais avouer ce que vous savez !

Oui ben tu m'excusera mais j'ai pas vraiment la tête à parler avec toi !

Tu sais quoi, dit Drago toujours de sa voix traînante, on est différent tous les deux !

Tu es gentil mais j'avais pas besoin de toi pour savoir ça !s'exclama la jeune fille.

Tu es vraiment exaspérante !

Toi aussi je te signal, pire que toi c'est pas possible.

Plus, sérieusement, dit Drago, on est différent, toi tu veux que les gens te comprennent, moi non.

Ah bon, fit la jeune fille qui devint plus attentionné, et pourquoi toi tu ne voudrais pas être compris, qu'est ce qu'il y a à comprendre !

Je croyais que toi, tu le savais.

Pourquoi moi et pas les autres, dit Leïda qui se doutait de sa réponse.

Tu es différente, dit alors le serpentard, c'est principalement ce qu'on te reproche non ?

Parce que toi tu t'en fou qu'on soit pas comme toi, pourtant ça y va les insultes, sang de bourbe et compagnie ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Drago tourna la tête et se leva.

ça, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire !

ouai c'est ça !de toute façon j'ai aucune envie de le savoir !

ah oui, fit Drago un sourire narquois au visage. Et c'est quoi cette lueur de curiosité et d'impatiente dans tes yeux ?

pff, laisse moi tranquille.

A vos ordre !

Il commença à partir mais resta derrière la porte et écouta le silence que Leïda laissa s'installer, elle se sentit à nouveau seule, le trou que Drago avait bouché c'était rouvert. Ce qu'elle ressentait était étrange, elle avait envie que Drago revienne pour ne plus être seule, mais il l'agaçait au plus au points et ne le comprenait pas. Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler la demi lune puis la voix du serpentard la fit sursauter.

aller viens, je te raccompagne !

fous moi la paix, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner là bas, et encore moins avec toi !

d'accord, alors vient, je vais te montrer un endroit où tu pourras dormir !

pourquoi tu ferais ça, demanda Leïda qui se méfiait .

parce que…

Drago ne su quoi dire et Leïda eut un sourire de triomphe.

écoute, toi tu n'as peut-être pas envie de me parler, dit Drago, mais moi oui, alors vient.

Non.

Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal !

Ouh j'ai peur, rigola Leïda.

Drago se dirigea vers elle, la prit par le bras et la souleva.

lâche moi, cria Leïda.

Chut on va nous entendre !

Oui ça serait dommage pour le petit préfet !

Oh la ferme !

Il l'entraîna en dehors de la tour d'astronomie et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir de poudlard.

fiche moi la paix, j'ai pas envie de dormir dans je sais pas quel endroit toute seule je vais allez voir…

ton papounet chéri, olalla c'est désespérant tu ne pas le lâcher deux seconde !

eh tu te calmes ! je suis pas ton amie alors je te conseille de me parler mieux !

oui c'est ça !( il la tira de nouveau vers lui et Leïda cria) mais tais toi donc !

non pas tant que tu me lâchera pas !

bon d'accord je te lâche, mais tu me suis, non, passe devant.

A vos ordre.

Nanananana.

Ça te vas bien tu sais. Cet air de débile, en faite ça te colle à la peau.

Trop drôle, non seulement tu es la fille à ton papa mais en plus tu as le même humour.

Oh bien sûr, répondit Leïda, et toi et ton père ne vous ressemblez pas pourtant tu semble prendre sa défense, quoique tu montre pas trop ta peine envers son emprisonnement, ça c'est peut-être parce qu'il attend que Voldemort viennent les libérer, mais il est tellement stupide…

Drago la colla au mur et la regarda d'un air menaçant.

ferme la ou sinon…

sinon quoi tu vas me frapper !c'est si facile de frapper une fille !

ferme la c'est tout !ne parle pas de ce que tu sais pas !dit Drago énervé.

Toi aussi tu parles de se que tu ne sais pas !

Ouai c'est ça, fit Drago en la lâchant et continuant son chemin

Leïda voulut alors faire criser un maximum Malefoy, juste pour faire disparaître son air de supériorité qu'elle détestait. Elle se mit alors à chantonner très légèrement.

la ferme !la ferme tu m'entends !

non je ne t'entend pas, je suis devenu sourde.

Ils passèrent devant une statue et Leïda la heurta faisant mine de trébucher et se fut en un bruit épouvantable que l'épée en fer tomba au sol.

qu'il est là !hurla alors le concierge.

Drago empoigna de nouveau le poignet de la jeune fille, et courut vers une porte qu'il ouvrit, fit entrer la jeune fille, puis entra à son tour, seulement c'était un placard à balais et ils étaient entassés.

tu es vraiment stupide !cracha Malefoy.

J'essaie de te refaire, mais la concurrence est à au niveau !

Mais bien sûr, tu me refais, je pense plutôt que tu es tout simplement une idiote.

Eh !qui c'est le blond ici !

Il lui mit la main sur la bouche pour ne plus qu'elle fasse de bruit car Rusard passa devant le placard. Leïda trouva que Drago était bien trop proche d'elle mais lui, au contraire apprécia la douce aura que dégageait la jeune fille.

recule toi, chuchota t-elle alors que Rusard ramassait l'épée.

Pourquoi, tu as peur que j'abuse de toi, dit Drago ricanant, voici ce que je pourrais avoir envie de te faire si tu te calmes pas !

Tu n'oserais pas. Dit Leïda sûr d'elle.

En es tu vraiment sûr ?

Oui, certaine.

Rusard passa de nouveau devant le placard et Drago n'eut pas besoin de mettre la main sur la bouche de la jeune fille qu'elle se tut. Il partit seulement au bout de quelque instant et les deux adolescents purent sortir du placard. Drago continua alors son chemin suivit de Leïda. Il tourna à gauche lors de l'intersection et regarda tout autour de lui, il tendit alors la main vers le mur et Leïda ricana, Drago lui lança un regard noir et tâtonna sur le mur. Leïda rigola encore plus mais se tut lorsque sa main se referma et ouvrit une porte.

porte invisible ; dit Drago se moquant d'elle.

Porte invisible, répéta Leïda en prenant l'air d'une débile pour se moquer à son tour de lui.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune fille qui rentra dans la salle, et fut surprise de voir une grande pièce circulaire, avec deux grandes bibliothèques et des canapé en velours noir tout le long des murs, et des poufs au centre de la pièce. La couleur principale était le vert foncé, mais il y avait beaucoup de noir et de bleu marine.

comment tu connais cette pièce ?

qu'est ce que ça peut faire.

Tu en as pas mare de toujours envoyer bouler les gens ?

Et toi t'en as pas mare de parler !

Elle ignora sa remarque et alla s'allonger sur un des canapés, prenant tous les oreillers présent sur celui ci. Elle fit comme si Drago n'était pas là et pensa. Mais le serpentard compris son petit jeu et ne se laissa pas faire, il s'assit sur ses pieds et lui pris quelques coussin en dessous de sa tête.

il y en a plein de canapé, tu ne peux pas aller sur celui de là bas, s'exaspéra Leïda.

Non, je préfère celui ci.

Et ça c'est mes coussins, dit le jeune fille en lui reprenant les oreillers.

Drago lui reprit en certifiant que c'était une pièce appartenant aux serpentards. Leïda se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

où tu vas ?

bah tu viens de me dire que c'était une pièce réservé au serpentard, je suis une gryfondore.

Elle prit la poigné mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et essaya plusieurs sorts mais aucun n'ouvrit la porte, Drago ricana.

seul un serpentard peut ouvrire cette porte !

bah ouvre là alors ! s'énerva Leïda

non, je crois que je vais plutôt dormir.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé où s'était trouvé la jeune fille un instant auparavant et l'ignora. Leïda s'assit sur un autre canapé essayant de calmer sa colère mais au bout de quelques seconde elle se leva brusquement et lança un coussin dans la figure de Drago qui sursauta.

tu m'énerves !cria t-elle.

Drago ricana mais lui renvoya le coussin, Leïda lui renvoya de nouveau ainsi que tous les coussins qui se trouvaient à sa proximité, Drago lui renvoyait à chaque fois avec patiente et Leïda capitula vite, s'asseyant sur le canapé et arrêta de lui envoyer des coussins. Le serpentard ne rajouta rien mais l'observait, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et il ignorait s'il en était la cause ou non. Leïda s'allongea et regarda le plafond.

pourquoi faut-il que tous le monde me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas !

parce que personne c'est ce que tu es vraiment . dit tranquillement Drago.

Qu'est t'en sais toi ! tu te crois supérieur aux autres alors que tu ne l'ai pas ! J'en ai par dessus la tête de toi !

Très bien, dit Drago souriant, je me tait alors, bonne nuit.

Il ferma les yeux et ne dit plus rien, Leïda en fut contente les premières minutes mais se senti de nouveau seule et ne cessait de regarder Drago essayant de trouver quelque chose pour le faire parler.

je suis sûre que tu m'as jugé dès le premier jour où tu m'as vu, à cause mon père.

Je croyais que tu en avais par dessus la tête de moi !

Drago la regarda se sentant victorieux mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il réfléchit donc à ce qu'il allait répondre.

est ce que tu as honte de ton père ? demanda t-il alors.

Bien sûr que non !

Alors, dit Drago avait une pointe d'émotion dans la voix, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains !

Leïda ne sut quoi dire, elle voulut poser une question à Drago mais n'avait pas envie qu'il s'énerve.

je croyais pouvoir en parler, avoua Drago souriant, en faite c'est bien trop dur, je suis trop naze.

Non, c'est normal.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Leïda se leva.

laisse moi sortir, dit elle à nouveau agacé de la présence du jeune homme.

Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire une fois dehors ? je suis sûr que si j'ouvre la porte tu ne t'en ira même pas.

Bon écoute, je vais pas non plus rester sans bouger ! si je ne bouge pas ça m'énerve, je repense à l'autre et ça me saoule !

Tu parle de Potter ?

Bah ouai !de qui je peux parler d'autre.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fais ?

Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, rajouta Leïda en se rallongeant sur le canapé.

Ça ne changera jamais !qu'on soit gentil ou pas tu m'envois chier !

Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais t'envoyer des roses, si seulement tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu es comme ça !

Je suis comme ça c'est tout !

Non je ne te crois pas, affirma Leïda, tu n'es pas comme ça !

Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi !

Bah rien , mais si tu parlais je saurais !

Ouai bah j'ai pas envie de parler !

Alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais là ! s'énerva Leïda en se levant d'un bond !j'ai pas que ça à faire de rester ici avec un…

Un quoi ? s'énerva à son tour Drago.

Un…un…un serpentard de merde !

Drago se précipita sur Leïda qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Drago la poussa violemment et la jeune fille tomba sur le canapé. Elle se releva et fit de même mais il ne bougea pas beaucoup contrairement à la jeune fille.

bah alors, se moqua t-il, on as pas de force !

tu m'énerves !j'en ai marre !de tout ! de toi ! de Harry !de tout !

Elle le poussa et cette fois ci Drago fit deux pas en arrière et suivit Leïda du regard « elle a besoin de s'énerver, je le sens » pensa t-il. Il s'approcha d'elle, calme mais la jeune fille semblait irrité, elle s'acharna sur la poignée.

ouvre !mais putain je t'ai dit d'ouvrir !

non, qu'est ce que tu vas faire dehors !tu n'es pas en état de sortir.

Je sais ce que je fais !j'ai pas besoin de toi !h'ai besoin de personne.

Elle pleurait mais refusait de se calmer, Drago ne bougea pas, ne sachant quoi faire, ému de la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le bouscula plusieurs fois sur le mur mais Drago ne bougeait pas.

qu'est ce que tu essaie de faire !arrête ça, ça sert à rien !mais c'est pas possible, tu es vraiment stupide.

Drago se prit une grande gifle, il regarda Leïda qui pleurait, il ne la frapperait pas à son tour, il la respectait trop pour ce qu'elle était, il la regarda intensément et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit se fut de l'embrasser. Un baisé tendre et passionné. Lorsque Drago sépara à son grand regret ses lèvres de la jeune fille, Leïda ne sut quoi dire mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Le geste de Drago lui valu une nouvelle gifle.

laisse moi sortir, demanda à nouveau Leïda mais sur un ton implorant.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, Leïda passa devant lui sans lui jeter le moindre regard, elle sortit et se dirigea alors vers sa salle commune d'un pas lent. Elle était calmé mais maintenant se posait des tas de questions sur Drago et ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle en parler aux autres ou pas, ce dont elle était sûre c'est que cette soirée avec Drago lu avait fait du bien. Elle marchait tranquillement la tête baissé, les mains dans les poches, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fonçait tout droit vers son professeur de Potion qu'elle heurta en plein fouet.

Miss Lupin, dit il avec son ignoble sourire, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris le règlement.

Je l'ai pas lut, lui lança t-elle.

Une heure de colle Lupin ! demain soir à 20h dans mon bureau !

Ouai c'est ça, murmura t-elle en continuant son chemin.

Elle arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame, et prononça le mot de passe, ignorant l'heure qu'il était. L'absence d'élèves dans la salle lui indiqua qu'il devait être tard mais elle fut très surprise en voyant l'heure de son réveil dans le dortoir, une heure du matin. Hermione l'attendait et la regarda soulagé se mettre en pyjama.

où étais tu ? on s'est fais un sang d'encre !

je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuille savoir où tu étais.

On a regardé, sur la carte des maraudeurs pour savoir si u ne risquait rien, on t'as vu seule dans la tour d'astronomie. Tu es resté là bas ?

Au début…mais quelqu'un m'a emmené ailleurs, expliqua Leïda.

Qui ?demanda Hermione surprise.

Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire.

Dit toujours, je garderais ça pour moi, promis Hermione.

Malefoy.

Tu as passé la soirée avec lui ?demanda la rousse étonné et inquiète à la fois.

Malheureusement oui ! qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant !

Hermione sourit à Leïda.

Harry et Ron ne le prendront pas de la même manière que moi.

Je sais bien, de toute façon, je ne le supporte pas, donc je vois pas où est le problème.

Il t'as raccompagné jusqu'ici ?

Non, dit Leïda refusant de lui avouer pourquoi, je suis tombé sur Rogue et il m'a mit une heure de colle.

Oh, ça c'est Rogue tout craché.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut être agacent celui là aussi.

Ça tu peux le dire, il est carrément impossible à vivre. Je me demanda comment fait sa femme.

Il est marié ?demanda Hermione horrifié.

Oui, il a une alliance.

Avec qui ?

Oh je sais pas sûrement une suicidaire.

Elles explosèrent de rire puis se couchèrent enfin.

Le cour de DCFM n'eut rien de nouveau mais Leïda eut beaucoup de mal à suivre, à cause de la fatigue, Harry l'avait évité depuis la matinée et Drago faisait comme si de rien n'était et cela arrangeait bien la jeune fille. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir giflé Leïda et de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de s'expliqué, il voulait s'excusé mais le faite de l'avoir vu, la nuit dernière avec Drago l'avait mis hors de lui, il n'en avait parlé à personne, voulant découvrir par lui même ce qu'elle avait fabriqué avec lui. Le professeur Lupin avait continué le cour sur les patronus, il avait aussi autorisé les élèves réussissant un patronus parfait à faire autre chose, ainsi Ron et Leïda étaient particulièrement occupé à pratiquer une bataille de bulle de savon ,qui, à chaque explosion, faisait prendre une teinte différente aux cheveux.. Hermione révisait son cour d'arithmancie qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de relire hier et lançait perpétuellement des regards de reproche à Leïda qui n'avait pas travailler ses cours. Harry, lui observait la classe de sa chaise et plus particulièrement Malefoy qui, maîtrisant parfaitement son patronus était lui aussi assis sur sa chaise et observait Leïda, Ron et Hermione, l'air à la fois énervé et envieux. Le regard du brun croisa celui du Blond, ils se regardèrent intensément, chacun se promettant de ne pas cesser de regarder l'autre, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Alors que Harry pensait qu'il allait avoir une petite discussion avec celui ci le professeur demanda l'attention générale des élèves pour donner les devoirs.

vous me ferez un parchemin sur les patronus pour la semaine prochaine, vous pouvez sortir.

Il avait laissé sortir les élèves alors que la sonnerie n'allait retentir qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Mais Rémus attrapa sa fille avant qu'elle ne sorte et la fit asseoir un instant.

on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup c'est temps ci, fit Rémus.

Je sais, dit Leïda, mais je suis préoccupé.

Quand est ce que tu vas leur en parler ?

Oh papa s'il te plait pas toi !

D'accord d'accord. Où tu étais hier soir ?

Euh…tour d'astronomie… je me suis engueulé avec Harry, il ma giflé et…enfin tu me connais, j'ai voulu être seule.

Oui il est venu me voir, et Rogue aussi par la même occasion.

Ah…dit Leïda, et il t'a dit qu'il m'avait collé ?

Oui. Tu aurais pu faire attention quand même.

Ouai, bredouilla Leïda.

On peut dîner ensemble ce soir ? je t'invite au restaurant.

Ben…ça aurait été avec plaisir…mais…mon heure de colle c'est ce soir…

Ah, je suppose qu'il ne voudra pas la déplacé…demain soir alors ?

Oui d'accord.

Super, dut Rémus heureux, allez va rejoindre tes amis.

Merci p'pa.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et lorsque son père l'interpella elle crut qu'il allait lui parler de Drago persuadée qu'il était au courant mais au mieux de ça, il lui demanda de faire attention avec Seamus.

Lorsque son professeur l'avait autorisé à sortir de la salle comme tous les autres élèves, Harry laissa sortit Drago puis le suivit, Ron et Hermione n'ayant pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait, il suivit Drago et ses deux chiens de garde, une fois assez loin de la salle il l'appela.

hé Malefoy !

Celui ci se retourna et sourit en voyant Harry adossé au mur.

qu'est tu veux Potter !

tu crois que tu pourrais te séparer de ces deux là un instant ? demanda Harry d'un air supérieur n'ayant peur de rien.

Malefoy fit un signe à Crabbe et Goyle qui partirent en rallant. Drago s'approcha de Harry avec méfiance.

qu'est ce que tu as Potter !

d'une, tu me parles pas comme ça, de deux, qu'est ce tu foutais avec Leïda hier soir.

Malefoy sourit de plus belle mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, son ait de « je suis le meilleur » affiché en grand sur son visage.

j'ai pas de compte à te rendre Potter !

Il commença à parit tournant le dos à Harry qui n'en resta pas là, il ratrappa Malefoy et le fit se retourner en le tirant pas lépaule.

et moi je te dis que tu vas répondre à ma question !

ouh Potter j'ai peur.

Harry cola Drago au mur, celui ci se laissa faire, préparant son coup.

qu'est tu vas me faire Potter !

qu'est ce que tu foutais avec elle !

tu crois quoi ? on s'est embrassé comme des fous pendant toute la nuit…c'était formidable.

Harry savait parfaitement que c'était faux mais flanqua tout de même un coup de point sur l'œil droit de Malefoy, celui ci riposta aussitôt d'un coup de point dans le nez.

qu'est tu foutais avec elle !répéta Harry.

Ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire Potter !

Malefoy le poussa à son tour contre le mur.

c'est à dire ?demanda Drago.

De s'occuper d'elle !

Tu ne l'as connais même pas !

Harry fit tomber Malefoy au sol et ils se tapèrent dessus tout en s'expliquant .

il n'y pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'elle a besoin de parler !

oh et bien sûr elle t'as tout déballé à toi !fit Harry en fichant un coup de point dans la tempe de Drago.

Non !elle ne m'a rien dit !mais demande lui comment elle a trouvé cette soirée et u verra bien !

Qu'est ce que ça pouvais t'apporter à toi !s'exclama alors Harry.

Du réconfort, répliqua Drago en envoyant valser Harry contre le mur, de la compréhension, j'ai essayer de parler de ce que je ne peux pas devant tout le monde et que personne ne veut voir !

Harry saignait de la lèvre et Drago du nez, ils continuait de se taper dessus, mais les cris que Lavande et Parvati avaient poussé en les voyant se battre, fit venir de nombreux élèves notamment ceux de Gryfondore, le professeur Lupin et le professeur Rogue avec Crabbe et Goyle.

oh regarde Malefoy, dit Harry alors qu'ils étaient séparés d'un bon mètre, tes deux toutous sont de retour !

oh, je ne savait pas que c'était eux les chiens !

Harry comprit l'allusion à Sirius et voulut lui sauter dessus mais Rémus le retint.

10 points en moins pour Gryfondore et Serpentard, annonça Lupin.

Et une heure de colle pour vous deux, ce soir, avec moi 20h !continua Rogue.

A l'infirmerie.

Harry et Drago fut emmené dans l'infirmerie à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, Hermione et Ron avec Harry et quelques Serpentard avec Drago.

où est Leïda ?demanda Harry alors que Pomfresh désinfectait sa blessure à la lèvre.

Je sais pas, dit Ron,

Harry et Drago avait tout deux une œil au bru noir et Hermione dû réparer les lunettes de Harry. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Hermione rigolait faiblement, soulagé que Harry n'ai rien de grave. Ils retrouvèrent Leïda dans la grande salle qui était avec Seamus et commencèrent à manger. Leïda fut heureuse dans un sens que Harry ai tapé sur Malefoy car cela prouvait qu'il tenait à elle mais il lui en voulait toujours autant de l'avoir giflé.

une heure de colle, avec lui, bredouilla Harry, c'est super.

Et toi Leïda c'est quand ton heure de colle ?demanda Hermione.

Pareil que eux, dit Leïda évitant de regarder Harry.

Toi tu as été collé ?demanda Ron.

Leïda lui expliqua tout, et ce ne fut que lors de son heure de colle que Harry et Leïda se reparlèrent. Ils étaient tous les trois sur une même table, assis en train de copier des lignes devant leur professeur de Potion. Lorsque celui ds'absenter quelques instants, la discussion commença.

vraiment lamentable, bredouilla Drago.

C'est toi qui es lamentable, répondit Leïda qui se trouvaient entre les deux garçon Harry sourit mais refusait de rire avec Malefoy.

Tu sais va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose, dit Drago.

Quoi ?

T'apprendre à être drôle.

Harry se retint à nouveau de rire.

parce que toi tu es drôle peut-être, dit il à son ennemi.

Oh toi le balafré, la ferme !

Vous êtes tout les deux balafré !répondit de nouveau Leïda.

Tais toi !dirent les deux garçon en même temps.

Leïda les regarda un par un, puis regarda sa copie et continua d'écrire.

hé Harry !tu crois que McGonagall accepterais transformer Malefoy en fouine j'aimerais beaucoup voir comment ça lui va !

Le teint pale de Drago vira au rouge brique et il donna un violant coup de coude à Leïda qui poussa alors Harry qui fut trois grosse tâche d'encre sur sa feuille.

hé !râla t-il.

Il prit le pot de Drago et renversa quelques gouttes sur sa copies.

t'as fini Potter !

non j'en suis à un parchemin et demi, répondit Harry sachant très bien qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça !

Drago s'arrêta d'écrire et se retint de rire, Leïda observa les deux garçons et explosa de rire, ils la regardèrent incompris et l'ignorèrent, mais ne pas savoir pourquoi elle riait exaspéra Drago qui râlait et le fait que Drago râle énerva Harry et les rires de la jeune de la jeune fille redoubla.

est ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi tu rit ?s'énerva Harry.

C'est vous qui me faite rire, vous vous forcez à ne pas rire parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous blairez alors que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre !c'est trop… nul…

Complètement jeté, dit Drago.

Complètement taré, rajouta Harry.

Leïda rigolait toujours quand le professeur Rogue fut de retour dans son bureau.

puisque les heures de colle vous font rire Miss Lupin, vous reviendrez demain soir à la même heure.

Quoi !s'exclama la jeune fille qui ne riait plus du tout ! mais je peux pas demain soir je…

Je m'en moque Lupin !

Ce fut au tour des garçons de rire silencieusement.

Le soir venu, Harry et Leïda firent un bout de chemin ensemble mais Leïda voulait aller voir son père et laissa Harry continuer tout seul. Elle entra dans le bureau de son père qui corrigeait des copies.

alors cette heure de colle ?

il m'en a remit une autre.

Quand ?

Demain soir…

Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas dîner avec moi ou parce que c'est la vérité.

Je te jure , j'avais très envie de dîner avec toi !

Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

Alors tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi à me gueuler dessus !

Pour l'instant c'est toi qui gueule et j'aimerais que tu me parle autrement ! et on te gueulerai beaucoup moins dessus si tu te décidais à parler aux autres !

C'est toi qui dit ça, s'exclama Leïda, combien de temps tu as mis avant de dire à James et Sirius que tu étais un loup-Garou !

Justement Leïda je sais bien ce que c'est et tu sera mal dans ta peau tant que tu ne leur dira pas !

C'est si facile à dire, répliqua t-elle.

Pas la peine de vider ta colère sur moi parce que je pourrais très bien en faire autant.

C'est ça !bonne nuit.

Elle partit énervé du bureau et alla vers sa salle commune où tous ses amis étaient déjà en train de se coucher, elle en fit de même et s'endormi aussi difficilement que Harry.

Les cours du vendredi n'avaient jamais paru aussi long que ce jour là pour Harry, il ne pensait sans cesse à Leïda, le flash et se demandait si à la fin de son cour de Potion, son professeur lui demanderai de revenir pour 17h pour son cour d'occlumencie ou s'il se tairait. Mais il ne se tut pas et Harry retourna au cachot pour 17h, Rogue ne lui parla que pour lui donner des ordres « relevez vous Potter » « concentrez vous Potter » et cela satisfaisait Harry qui n'avait pas envie de se gaspiller la salive à parler avec lui. Mais le cour lui parut interminable et Harry se sentit épuisé en rentrant dans la salle commune, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal bien que Rogue n'eut rentré dans ses pensés que deux fois. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée où était Ron, Hermione et Leïda.

alors, demanda Hermione, comment c'était ?

le cours ou lui ?

les deux.

Il ne m'a pas adressé un mot. Expliqua Harry. Je suis crevé je vais aller me coucher.

Mais, dit Ron, tu ne mange pas ?il n'est que 18h30.

J'ai pas faim et je suis vraiment crevé…

Il s'en alla laissant ses amis inquiet.

vous croyez qu'il a revu des images de Sirius ? demanda Hermione.

Non, dit Leïda, il aurait été plus mal que ça…

Ouai, approuva Ron, je penses qu'il a seulement besoin de calme et qu'il nous rejoindra manger.

Mais Harry ne se montra pas au dîner et Ron en avait plus que marre de Lavande qui lui demandait toute les 5 minutes s'il était sûr que Harry allait bien.

est ce que , demanda Leïda, l'année dernière, il faisait des rêves après ses cours d'occlumencie ?

oui une fois, je crois, dit Hermione, pourquoi ?

je sais pas, j'ai …j'ai comme un pressentiment que ça va mal se passé pour lui…

comment ça un pressentiment ? demanda Ron.

Je sais pas, ça doit être moi qui me fait des idées.

On ferrai mieux d'aller voir, dit Hermione.

Tous les trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Harry s'était endormi tout de suite après s'être allongé, il eut tout d'abord un sommeil sans rêve puis un grand flash blanc le fit sursauté et Sirius revint dans ses rêves et Harry éprouva une sorte de grande vague de bonheur équivalente à celle qu'il avait ressentit lors de la soirée avec Leïda au début de l'année.

_Sirius et lui étaient devant le mur du square grimmaurd où la tapisserie était décoré par un arbre généalogique. Le bonheur que Harry avait éprouvé en se voyant avec Sirius s'évanouit quand il entendit de quoi ils parlaient. _

_tu es parents avec les Malefoy, s'exclama Harry._

_Oui, toutes les familles de sang pur sont parentés._

_Puis ils changèrent de décore et Harry se vit en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, Ron et Hermione, Thonks et les parents Weasley à la gare King Ross, Harry rigolait aux éclats en voyant un gros labrador noir sauter partout. Puis Le gros chien posa ses pattes avant sur les épaules de Harry. Malefoy ouvrit la porte du compartiment où Harry se trouvait avec Luna , Ginny et Neville, Harry n'entendit que le mot « chien » mais il se rappelait très bien de cette discussion. Harry se vit dans Poudlard se battant avec Malefoy, puis se vit giflant Leïda. Puis Sirius revint, aussi sale et maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans son rêve, il courait en dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction du parc, personne le suivait mais Sirius parlait « viens Harry, je vais te montrer, elle comprendra, elle seule peut m'aider Harry, trouve le lumière ! » Il y eut à nouveau un grand flash blanc, Harry vit ensuite une sorte de rivière et entendit la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Malefoy. « qu'est ce que ça peut t'apporter »avait crier Harry à Drago « Du réconfort, de la compréhension, j'ai essayé de parler de ce que je ne peux pas devant tout le monde et que personne ne veut voir ! » Cette phrase résonna en écho. Puis il vit Leïda, son visage éclairé par une lumière blanche « je t'expliquerais tout Harry » dit la voix calme, elle était si belle. Puis Leïda parut énervé « tu n'essais même pas de me comprendre Harry ! » le dernier mot sonna lui aussi en écho._

_Harry, harry._

Harry !criait Ron en voyant son ami couvert de sueur et se débattre dans son lit.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, Ron, Hermione et Leïda.

Harry ça va ?demanda Hermione.

Oui, mais je comprend plus rien.

Va y raconte, demanda Ron.

Harry leur raconta tout, personne ne semblait comprendre ce que Malefoy venait à voir là dedans, Leïda s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre et regardait le parc.

Leïda, dit Hermione, il faut qu'on sache, au moins pour la lumière , est ce que tu sais quelque chose.

Sur Sirius ou autre chose, continua Ron.

Leïda ferma la fenêtre et vérifia que personne d'autre dans le dortoir était là.

Voilà ce que je sais.

Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux, pensa à tout le bonheur qu'elle avait vécu, et envoya une onde de bonheur vers ses amis qui la regardait sans vraiment comprendre ou elle voulait en venir, puis au fur et à mesure qu'ils se sentaient heureux, le visage de Leïda s'éclairait d'une lumière blanche, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash éclaira toute la pièce et Leïda arrêta tout. Ses amis la regardait, souriant par la vague de bonheur ressentit puis revinrent à eux. Leïda était en sueur et s'assit sur le lit de Ron.

c'est tout ce que je sais, la lumière blanche, mais je vois pas pourquoi Sirius dit que je peux l'aider…

peut-être , dit Ron, qu'avec un de tes pouvoirs ou spécialités tu peux faire quelques chose qui peut l'aider…

est ce que , essaya Hermione, tu…enfin, tu pourrais, maintenant qu'on se connaît bien…nous dire…

non, contredit Leïda, pas ici, pas maintenant, il faut d'abord essayer de comprendre le rêve de Harry.

Oui, approuva Harry qui ne regardait pas la jeune fille qui en faisait autant.

Hermione et Ron s'assirent à leur tour, Leïda regardait de nouveau par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Harry.

qu'est ce que tu sais sur Malefoy, demanda Harry, on sait tous que tu étais avec lui l'autre soir.

Ce que je sais, répliqua Leïda, c'est que c'est un parfait crétin, mais l'œil au beur noir lui va mieux que toi !

Ahah !fit Harry touchant son œil qui ne lui faisait plus mal mais où le magnifique bleu était encor présent.

Il ne t'as pas parlé de quelque chose en particulier, demanda Hermione plus sérieusement.

Non, avoua Leïda, il a juste pendant un moment, enfin c'était pas très clair ce qu'il a dit, mais je crois qu'il a honte de son père, et qu'il nous cache quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache.

Ouai, dit Ron, tout ça c'est louche.

Et vous avez parlé que de ça ?demanda Hermione.

J'appelle pas ce qu'on a fait parler mais s'engueuler perpétuellement, il a dit qu'il voulait me parler mais qu'il ne réussissait pas, on s'est taper dessus aussi .

Juste une question, dit narquoisement Harry, comment tu as trouvé cette soirée ?

Lui au moins il m'a écouté !

Leïda avait dit ça d'un ton méchant afin de clouer le bec à Harry à qui elle en voulait toujours.

il va falloir résoudre tout ça, en quoi Leïda peut aider Sirius et qu'est ce que Malefoy à avoir avec tout ça.

Hermione se leva et Leïda en fit de même.

je vais me coucher, Harry ferme ton esprit, dit elle.

Leïda en dit rien mais suivit Hermione. Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis Ron dit :

je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance à ce Malefoy !

moi non plus, affirma Harry.

La dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances d'halloween passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry et Leïda ne se parlaient toujours pas, et Malefoy n'avait pas adressé la parole à la jeune fille. Harry pensait très souvent à son dernier rêve et à ce qu'avait fait Leïda, mais il voulait lui laissait le temps et il attendrait qu'elle vienne lui parler. D'ailleurs le professeur Lupin, père de Leïda avait l'air de vouloir que sa fille parle à ses amis et pour cela, il avait invité Harry, Ron et Hermione à passer la première semaine des vacances au square avec lui et Leïda.

il y encore quelques trucs à arranger là-bas, du ménage mais aussi des travaux, ce serait l'occasion de s'amuser ensemble, il y aura Thonks et Mondingus qui seront là bas très souvent, sans parler des parents Weasley, avait-il dit.

Est ce que les jumeaux seront là ?demanda hermione.

Non, répondit Ron, j'ai demandé de leur nouvelle, par hibou, ils sont très occupé et ils auront sûrement pas le temps de venir nous voir.

Et cela , continua Lupin, vous permettra de vous tenir au courant pour vous savez quoi.

Oui, dit Harry mais il ne savait pas si il allait tenir longtemps dans la maison de son parrain. C'est d'accord, mais il faudrait inviter Ginny aussi on ne vas pas la laisser ici toute seule.

Bien sûr, accepta Rémus.

Le vendredi soir, Rogue dispensa Harry d'occlumencie en guise de « cadeau de vacance » Harry lui, ne dispensa pas son équipe de quiddicht d'entraînement.

le premier match, gryfondore serdaigle est le samedi de la rentrée alors il faut s'entraîner, avait-il dit le samedi matin à ceux qui n'était pas content.

L'entraînement se passa comme à l'ordinaire à l'exception du temps glaciale qui faisait et d'une bande de serpentard dirigé par Malefoy qui trouvèrent amusant de lancer des sorts de rétrécissement aux anneaux servant de but. Harry se retint d'aller frapper de nouveau Malefoy tout comme Ron le faisait, Leïda elle, ignora complètement Malefoy et en avait par dessus la tête des regards de reproche que Harry lui lançait sans cesse. Lorsque l'entraînement fut fini, Leïda se précipita énervé vers Harry et lui dit :

je ne suis pas responsable des actes de Malefoy, ok ? alors arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Ouai c'est ça, ajouta Harry lorsque Leïda rejoignait Ginny devant eux.

Le dîner commença et Leïda et Harry ne cessait de se lancer des regards noir, les valises étaient prête étant donné qu'ils partaient le lendemain matin.

au faite Leïda, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire, tu ne sort plus avec Seamus.

Non, pourquoi il t'intéresse ?

Oh je sais pas, il est assez mignon, mais enfin c'est pas trop mon genre.

De toute façon, coupa Harry ,il sort avec Lavande.

Ah parce que toi tu ne sorts plus avec ?demanda Ron

Bah non, dit Harry, je l'ai laissé tombé elle est un peu trop envahissante.

Ça tu peux le dire, affirma Hermione.

Oh et toi tu ne l'es pas envahissante peut-être ?demanda Ron en rigolant.

Hermione et Ron partirent dans une de leur dispute habituelle. Leïda observa la table des serpentard et voyant que Drago n'y était pas elle commença à se lever.

où tu vas ?demanda brusquement Harry.

Ah tiens tu me reparle ? désolé mais je ne marche pas sur commande.

Elle se leva et partit. Elle retrouva facilement la statue devant laquelle ils étaient passés, elle tourna à gauche à l'intersection et commença à tâtonner sur le mur pour trouver la poignet invisible, elle la trouva, respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte, elle vit alors Malefoy, allongé sur un canapé en train d'embrasser une jeune fille avec beaucoup d'attention. Leïda sourit et toussa fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Malefoy et sa copine sursautèrent et Drago fit une grimasse en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains devant la porte.

oh non pas toi !

si moi.

Drago se leva et dit à la jeune fille qu'il embrassait de s'en aller ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot, elle passa devant Leïda qui ferma la porte derrière elle.

qu'est ce que tu me veux ?demanda méchamment Drago malgré qu'il soit content de voir Leïda.

Oh je ne peux plus me passer de toi, dit Leïda d'un ton moqueur en s'asseyant sur un canapé.

Je sais je fait cet effet là à toute les filles.

Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu m'attires ?rigola Leïda sachant très bien que Drago plaisantait.

Celui ci s'avança vers la jeune fille.

oh je suis sûr que tu ne me résisterais pas !dit il avec un grand sourire charmeur à faire craquer toutes les filles.

Tu sais quoi, tu devrait sourire plus souvent, dit Leïda qui se moquait complètement du pouvoir charmeur de Drago.

Mais celui ci s'avança encore vers la jeune fille, posa ses mains sur le canapé de chaque côté de sa tête et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

qu'est ce que tu fou Malefoy !

tu ne devine pas ?

Il embrassa tendrement la jeune fille puis s'allongea contre elle, continuant de l'embrasser, la jeune fille le laissa faire un moment ne répondant pas à son baisé.

tu vois, je te résistes !dit elle une fois que Malefoy eut arrêter de l'embrasser mais était toujours allongé sur elle.

Ah oui, dit Drago d'un ton de défi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et passa une de ses mains dans son dos. Son baisé était trop bon pour se laisser faire et Leïda y répondit. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes et Leïda le poussa de toutes ses forces et Drago s'étala par terre. Il explosa de rire, un rire sincère que Leïda n'avait jamais entendu.

joli rire ! mieux que celui dont tu nous faisait par sur le terrain de quiddicht !

Drago arrêta de rire et se leva.

alors, tu es venu pourquoi ? tester mon pouvoir séducteur ou me gronder pour ce que j'ai fait sur le terrain de quiddicht.

Ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Leïda en allant à l'opposé de lui sur un autre canapé. En faite, je m'ennuyait et je me suis, dit « qu'elle joie d'emmerder un Malefoy » alors je suis venu te voir.

Ouai, sauf que tu m'emmerde pas là, dit il avec un sourire narquois qui était redevenu celui du Malefoy que tout le monde connaît.

Pourquoi tu ne sourit pas , ou tu ne ris pas comme tu as rit tout à l'heure devant tout le monde ?demanda Leïda.

En faite, tu m'emmerdes, casse toi !

Non, j'ai envie de rester ici…je suis sûr que si je commence à partir tu ne pourra pas résister à mon charme et tu m'empêcheras de partir.

Mais bien sûr, aller casse toi, dit il méchamment.

D'accords, ouvre moi la porte petit serpentard.

Drago lança un sort et la porte s'ouvrit, Leïda lui fit un grand sourire et commença à sortir quand Drago cria « attend » . Leïda s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

c'est pour quoi ?

oh c'est bon n'en rajoute pas, viens.

Leïda rerentra et ferma la porte, elle alla se rassoire sur son canapé, et Drago sur celui à l'opposé, ils se voyaient de face.

plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu es venu ?

je chercher à comprendre, à te comprendre…

pourquoi toi, alors que personne ne s'en est préoccupé ?

je croyais que tu l'avais compris ça, la semaine dernière.

J'ai pas besoin qu'on me comprenne, et surtout pas toi !sale gryfondore !

Le petit serpentard n'arrête pas de me mentir, ça c'est pas bien du tout.

Je ne te mens pas, dit Drago d'un ton indifférent,

Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu avais envie de parler la dernière fois ?

Pour que tu te taise et que tu me suive, on t'as déjà dit que tu parlais trop ?

On t'as déjà dit que tu n'étais qu'un sale petit serpentard qui ne faisait qu'envoyer bouler ces « camarades d 'écoles »

Oui, toi tu me l'as dit, plusieurs fois même.

Leïda souffla et Drago eut son petit sourire de triomphe.

alors, tu fais quoi de tes vacances, demanda Drago qui s'en foutais complètement.

Je passe la première semaine avec mon « papounet » comme tu dis, et mes amis. Et toi ?

Là où tu ne voudrais pas être !

C'est à dire ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit Drago sincèrement, si ils me font boire du véritarésum, je suis mal barré et toi aussi.

Qui « ils » ?

Tu le sais très bien !écoute…

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la regarda très sérieusement.

tu doit me promettre quelques choses, ne me dit jamais quelque chose sur Harry, Dumbledore ou quelque soit d'autre qui pourrait enchanter tu-sais-qui.

J'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler !dit d'un ton cassant la jeune fille.

Merde Lupin !je suis sérieux !

Oh ça va j'ai compris, je te dirais rien !

Dit donc tu es particulièrement casse pied !

Je sais, mais tu sais, ce n'est rien comparé à toi !

On est en train de faire quoi là ?demanda soudainement Drago.

Bah…j'en sais rien…je …je voulais essayer de te connaître un peu…

Ouai…bon je vais m'en aller moi, rester avec une gryfondore ça va pas m'arranger !

D'accord avec toi.

Leïda se leva et Drago la suivit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Mais il l'a referma brusquement.

quoi ?demanda Leïda.

On apprends à se connaître c'est ce que tu as dit non ?

C'est bien tu retient bien la leçon…je peux m'en aller ?

Alors, il faut que tu sache un truc sur moi.

Quoi ?demanda t-elle agacé.

Mon truc favoris.

Bon accouche !

Il l'embrassa intensément puis ouvrit la porte.

mais tu es complètement cinglé !

oh je suis sûr que tu as adoré.

C'est beau de rêver Malefoy !

Oh oui, ça me fait vivre !

Leïda partit de la salle, ne sachant quoi pensé de Malefoy, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle garde ça pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune et alla finir sa rassembler les objet qui traînait dans le dortoir et dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: **alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?jai besoin de savoir alors review please?**

**merci à tous. Liz Black.**


	7. découvertes

**réponses aux review: ****Ariane Evans 23-05-2005 **_chapitre 2_

Très bon début!j'ai hâte de savoir qu'elle est la véritable nature de Leïda!

p.s. si tu vx avoir plus de review il faudrait que tu accepte ceux qui n'ont pas de compte

**L.B**> Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil, j'espère que le reste te plaira aussi.

**Ariane Evans 24-05-2005** _chapitre 4_

Très bon chapitres! LeÏda est vraiment mysterieuse...  
Non c'est vrai je ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionne ce site.Tu aurais plus de review si tu acceptais ceux qui non pas de compte!  
En tk  
Continue comme ça! À bientôt pour la suite!

**L.B**> ca y est je crois que j'ai fait le necessaire pour que les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte puis mettre des reviews

**Ariane Evans 24-05-2005** _chapitre 6_

Salut!  
Dsl lol lorsque j'ai écris la review au chapitre 4 je N'avais pas vu qu'il restait encore 2 chapitres...lol.Alors est-ce que Leïda et Malfoy Vont sortire ensemble!  
en tk À bientôt!

**L.B>** est ce que Leïda et Drago vont sortir ensemble? c'est une bonne question, lrosque j'ai ecrit ce chapitre je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire pour eux mais maintenant je le sais, mais je préfère te laisser découvrir tout ça**.j'espère** que ça te plaira, merci d'avance de lire la suite.

**Lord Sinuae 25-05-05** _chapitre 6_

si leida sort avec malfoy c'est nul je prefere qql d'autre

**L.B**> comme je l'ai dit précédemment je ne sais pas encore s'il vont sortir ensemble mais si tu n'aime pas Malefoy tu risque de ne pas aimé la suite de l'histoire.

**_merci à tous!_**

**Chapitre 7 : découvertes**

Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rémus Lupin , leurs valises et animaux avec eux. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Rémus était près.

ah , vous êtes là, dit-il en voyant les 5 adolescents entrer, je verrouille tout et j'arrive.

Comment on va aller là bas ?demanda Harry.

On va aller au pré au lard, ta « garde rapprochée » nous y attends, puis on prendre le magicobus jusqu'au square.

Ma garde rapprochée…super.

Je suis désolé Harry, dit Lupin, mais je n'ai pas put faire changer Dumbledore d'avis.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le pré au lard, où Thonks, Kingsley, et Maugrey les attendaient, en face du trois balais, on pouvait voir, non loin de là, la boutique de plume qui avait été brûler. Rémus fit un grand sourire à Thonks, lui fit la bise puis serra la main à ses deux amis. Une fois que tout le monde s'était dit bonjours, Lupin et Thonks passèrent devant et Harry et ses amis les suivirent, derrière, Maugrey et Kingsley faisaient bien attention à ce que personne ne les suivent. Le trajet dans le magicobus fut aussi dérangent que toutes les fois où Harry l'avaient pris. Ginny avait envie de vomir en y sortant et Hermione s'était fait écrasé les pieds plusieurs fois. Ils pensèrent tous, une fois dans la rue du square, à l'adresse exacte et le square apparut entre les deux maison moldus, ils y entrèrent silencieusement et allèrent jusqu'au salon sans faire de bruit.

Bon, moi je dois y aller, dit Maugrey, je reviendrai sûrement ce soir, si je reviens.

Toujours aussi joyeux, répondit Ron en le regardant partir.

Moi aussi je dois m'en aller, fit à son tour Kingsley, le ministère a besoin du maximum de personnel c'est temps si.

Et pour Sirius ?demanda soudainement Harry, enfin, c'est vous qui était chargé de sa capture, qu'est ce que vous avez dit…au ministère.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, gênés.

on a rien dit Harry, je …je cherche toujours Sirius…enfin c'est ce qui croient.

J'ai voulu les convaincre d'annoncer sa mort à Fudge et son innocence aussi…dit difficilement Rémus apparemment triste de reparlé de son ami, mais…enfin tu comprends, on aurait eu trop d'ennuis…et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça non ?

Oui, répondit Harry sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait trop ému par le regard que Thonks et Rémus lui avait lancé lors de sa question.

Kingsley partit donc et Rémus se tourna vers Thonks alors que tout le monde était en train d'enlever manteaux, écharpes pour les accrochés au porte manteau.

tu reste ici ?demanda Rémus .

oui, dit Thonks, je reste dîner aussi.

Très bien.

Hermione et Ginny sourirent.

quoi ?leur demanda Leïda.

Ton père ne serai pas amoureux ?demanda Ginny.

N'importe quoi, répliqua Leïda, il m'en aurait parlé, et puis qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Oh toi tu m'as l'air d'une fille très possessive, déclara Hermione en rigolant.

C'est vous qui dîtes n'importe quoi.

Les quatre adolescents montèrent dans leur chambre, celles qu'ils avaient déjà occupé pendant les vacances d'été, chacun ayant la sienne. Mais il se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Leïda s'assit à côté de son père et ne cessait de regarder Thonks sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione et Ginny, Rémus passa un bras autour du cou de sa fille alors que Thonks servait du thé.

ça va toi ?

oui, ça va très bien…et toi ?

pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

parce que tu es fatigué et ça se voit alors me balance pas ton baratin.

Ecoute c'est normale que je sois fatigué, je me fais vieux et toutes ses transformations…

Arrête, coupa Thonks les joues rouges, tu n'as que 37 ans, et je trouve que tu fais bien plus jeune…

Leïda recracha la gorgé de thé qu'elle venait de recracher, et Ginny et Hermione explosèrent de rire, sachant la cause du comportement de Leïda.

bah qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?demanda Rémus.

Chaud.. . le thé.

Au faite professeur Lupin, dit Hermione, je suis peut-être mal placé de vous dire ça, mais il existe des pommades cicatrisante, et enfin, ce serait bien que vous en preniez pour vos blessure.

Oh il les connaît ces pommades, dit Leïda, mais monsieur refuse dans prendre…

Oh ça va Leïda tu vas pas recommencer.

Je pense qu'elle a raison, dit Thonks, faut que tu prennes soin de toi Rémus.

J'ai mieux à faire en ce moment, dit Rémus.

Papa.

Oui.

Faut que je te parles !

On verra ça tout à l'heure.

Au fur au mesure la cuisine se vida, Ron et Harry partirent les premiers, Hermione et Ginny les retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Thonks partit pour aller faire des courses et Rémus se retrouva donc seul avec sa fille.

alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?demanda Rémus à sa fille.

Est ce qu'il serait possible, qu'on passe une journée tout seul ?puisque tu n'as pas voulu reporter le dîner en tête à tête qui était prévu la dernière fois.

Tu avais qu'a na pas avoir d'heure de colle. Oui si tu veux on passera une journée seuls.

Chouette, dit Leïda.

Qu'est ce que tu me reproches ?

Rien.

Allez arrête je le vois bien à ton regard…

Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, j'insiste pour que tu prenne cette pommade cicatrisante, ça me prendrai que 5 minutes à t'en mettre, dans le dos au moins, tu n'arrête pas de te plaindre de mal de dos.

Ecoute, je vais bien !j'ai pas besoin de cette pommade, et tu n'as pas besoin de gaspiller ton temps à t'occuper de moi !

Bien sûr que si, s'énervé Leïda, tu es mon père !

Tu es exaspérante !

Tu ne te met pas à ma place !est ce que tu as pensé à ce que j'éprouvais à chaque fois que je te vois souffrir !

Mais je soufre pas…écoute Leïda…

Je suis sûr que, coupa Leïda, tu ne dirai pas ça si Thonks te proposait de te faire un petit massage avec cette pommade cicatrisante !

Leïda était jalouse, et la teint cramoisi que pris son père énervé encore plus la jeune fille. Elle se leva et partit rejoindre ses amis énervé. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Harry où tout le monde étaient regroupés elle était tellement énervé qu'elle en était toute rouge. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Harry et regarda ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Un jeu de société sorcier.

tu veux jouer ?proposa Hermione.

Non merci…

La journée passa lentement, aucune visite surprise, seule Thonks avait dîner avec eux, et Rémus évitait soigneusement de regarder sa fille et Thonks. Le lendemain les travaux commencèrent, les adolescents commencèrent par nettoyer la bibliothèque ce qui fut un véritable combat, mais ils s'amusèrent tant que Leïda et Harry oublièrent leur rancunes et tous le monde rigolaient ensemble, le soir venu Harry alla voir Leïda dans sa chambre pour discuter, ils s'assirent tout les deux face à face sur le lit de la jeune fille.

tu sais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir giflé, dit Harry, je voulais pas mais j'étais tellement énervé…

je ne t'en veux pas, moi aussi j'aurais eu cette réaction.

Ecoute, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Malefoy…

Il n'y a rien, coupa Leïda, j'essaie simplement de la connaître, il n'est pas comme tout le monde le croit être.

Je ne te reproche rien, mais moi je peux pas lui faire confiance, il a dit tellement de chose qu'il ne fallait pas…

Je ne te demande pas te lui faire confiance, juste me laisser faire ce que je veux, enfin c'est pas parce tu ne t'entend pas avec lui que moi non plus.

Tu arrives à discuter avec lui ?s'étonna Harry, non parce qu'il est quand même très chiant, et très macho non ?

Ça c'est sûr…

Et avec ton père qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Oh rien, sourit Leïda, juste une petite engueulade, rien de grave…

Je suis vraiment content d'être là avec vous tous…même si Sirius est un peu trop présent…

Moi j'espère…que ces vacances vont resserrer les liens…entre vous et moi.

Tu fais déjà partit de notre vie, dit Harry sincèrement.

Oui, mais quand je vous regarde, toi Hermione et Ron, vous êtes tellement liés..

Hermione et Ron ne vont pas tarder à l'être plus tu ne crois pas ?

Leïda explosa de rire.

oh oui, Ron lui tourne autour c'est incroyable…

c'est comme ça depuis la quatrième année, le bal de noël.

Harry sourit à Leïda, le jeune fille adorait le voir sourire, il avait de si beau yeux, et elle adorait la façon dont il était en train de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Harry se sentait plus que bien avec la jeune fille, son sourire était contagieux et la joie qu'elle ressentait semblait fuser dans la pièce. Ils furent tous les deux tirés de leur penser par la voix criarde de la mère de Sirius qui venait de s'élever, signe qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans le hall d'entré. Ils coururent tous les deux voir ce qui se passe, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ils virent alors Mme Weasley qui criait sur Mondingus qui apparemment venait de faire quelques chose d'illégal, Ron, Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent Harry et Leïda qui n'était pas totalement descendu des escaliers, observant le tableau. On entendait pas Mme Weasley, ses cris couverts par ceux de la mère Black. Rémus et Thonks passèrent devant eux et allèrent refermé le rideau qui cachait le tableau de Mme Black qui se trouvait plus haut dans les escaliers. Molly arrêta de crier et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans voir ses enfants et Mondingus la suivit, indifférent à ses cris. Les adolescents attendirent un peu avant de les rejoindre dans la cuisine ou le dîner était en préparation. Lorsque Mondingus vit Harry et Ron il souri de plus belle et alla les saluer alors que les filles allèrent saluer Molly.

bonjour Maman, dit ensuite Ron, tu vas bien ?

bonjour mon chéri, ça irai beaucoup mieux si tu pensais un peu à m'envoyer des hiboux pour me dire que tout va bien à poudlard.

Oui mais si je t'en envoi pas c'est que tout va bien.

Bonjour Mme Weasley, dit à son tour Harry qui fut couvert de bises et de question agacent auxquelles il répondit tout de même.

Après avoir dit bonjours au nouveau venu, Harry et ses amis s'assirent à la table alors que Molly servait du thé à tout le monde, en colère après Mondingus.

vous étiez où? demanda Ron à Harry et Leïda.

on révisai tes cours, mentit Harry d'une voix que tout le monde savait fausse

trop drôle, dit Ginny en souriant

papa ne vient pas?demanda Ron à sa mère.

Il viendra pour dîner, annonça t-elle, Fred et George viendront vous voir dans la semaine.

super, cria Ginny qui se plaignait souvent de l'absence de ses frères à Poudlard.

Leïda ne parlait toujours pas à son père, celui ci ignorait toujours Thonks et Molly et Mondingus se lançaient des regards noirs, mais l'arrivée d'autre personne le soir calma les tensions. Il y avait quatre aurors hormis Thonks et Mondingus, puis Mr Weasley arriva en dernier alors que le dîner était près. Harry passe une très bonne soirée, le repas était délicieux et les rires fusaient. Mais Harry se sentit tout de même un peu seul, l'année dernière, a chaque fois qu'il avait dîner ici, Sirius y était aussi. Puis Mondingus et un autre aurors commencèrent à se rappeler des souvenirs dans lesquels figurait Sirius. Harry s'arrêta de parler, Leïda le remarqua et lança un regard vers son père qui lui aussi avait arrêter de parler et avait une mine à fendre le cœur. Personne ne les remarqua et ils continuèrent tous de parler jusqu'à ce que Harry se lève et parte de la cuisine en courant. Hermione se leva à son tour mais Rémus l'empêcha de partir.

j'y vais, dit-il et il s'en alla à son tour.

Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre où Harry se trouvait, pleurant, regardant par la fenêtre.

Harry, essaya Lupin.

Laissez moi tranquille, répondit-il, personne ne veut comprendre, même pas vous !il n'est pas mort !

Rémus s'assit à ses côtés et se prit la tête dans les mains.

moi aussi , je me suis dit qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, James et Lily, pendant des mois je les ai attendu, ça ma rendu fous, et ils ne sont pas revenu, alors pourquoi refaire de même avec Sirius, c'est déjà bien trop dur de penser à lui…

Sirius à traverser un voile, il na pas subit avada kédava…

Ecoute Harry, je veux bien t'aider, si tu prouve qu'il est encore là, mais pour l'instant…essaie de penser à autre chose, c'est les vacances…

Ouai.

Si tu as besoin, reprit Rémus, d'en parler, je suis là !

Il sortit de la chambre laissant Harry seul.

La journée suivante, Rémus et Leïda, s'étant réconciliés, sortirent toute le journée en tête à tête et se fut Molly qui resta au square avec Harry et ses amis. Leïda rentra le soir avec son père, rigolant à plein poumon et la jeune fille retrouva ses amis dans la chambre de Ron, pliés en deux de rire, devant un jeu de société.

salut Leïda, réussit à dire Hermione.

Salut, c'est quoi votre jeu ?

Action ou vérité version sorcier, répondit Ginny.

Je comprend mieux alors, dit Leïda souriante.

Ils rangèrent le jeu et descendirent pour dîner avec seul compagnie leur professeur de DCFM.

Le lendemain, le nettoyage de la bibliothèque repris alors que Rémus et Molly nettoyaient une pièce qui d'après eux pourrait faire une fabuleuse pièce de rangement pour les affaires réservé aux membres de l'ordre du phénix. En plein nettoyage, Hermione ne résista pas et pris un des livres dans ses mains très sales.

Hermione, dit Ron, tu auras le temps d'en lire plein quand on aura fini !

Je me demandais, dit Hermione s'en faire attention à la remarque de Ron, si dans ses livres, il y aurait quelques choses sur l'arcade du département des mystère.

Possible, dit Leïda, mais Ron a raison, on verra çà après le nettoyage.

Oui, acquiesça Harry. Qui cependant regardait tous les titres des livres qui se trouvaient à proximité de lui.

Après avoir dîner, Rémus annonça qu'il ne restait pas cette nuit.

j'ai une affaire à régler, et je me demandait si vous serez capable de rester sage cette nuit ou si je dois aller demander à quelqu'un de venir vous garder.

On sera sage, affirma Hermione un sourire au lèvre.

Oui très sage, confirma Ginny.

Comme des images, continua Ron.

Mais le simple regard qui lança à Harry fit exploser de rire celui ci et Rémus souri.

je vais appelé quelqu'un…

qui va venir ?demanda Leïda en avalant une boucher de purée.

Rogue.

Leïda recracha tout, Ron devint livide, Hermione lâcha sa fourchette, Ginny tomba en arrière et Harry le regardait avec des grands yeux.

Rogue va être notre baby sitter !

Il n'y a que lui de libre, répondit Rémus.

Super, dit soudainement Harry qui avait un grand sourire au visage.

Ses amis le regardèrent tous sans comprendre alors que Rémus se dirigea vers le téléphone. Harry leur fit un clin d'œil, il avait un plan.

il vient, dit Rémus, mais il n'est pas content, donc, inutile de l'énervé plus !

non on restera dans la chambre.

Il devra dormir ici, donc, dîtes lui de prendre la chambre à côté de la mienne.

Ok.

Rémus partit en disant au revoir à tout le monde et lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte se fermer alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon, ils sautèrent tous de joie.

alors Harry, demanda Hermione, c'est quoi ton plan ?

il est temps de faire payer à Rogue tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir.

C'est à dire ?

On va devenir des vrai petit diable !

Ils explosèrent tous de rire, et entendirent une détonation au niveau de la cheminée, ils allèrent dans le coin de la pièce et virent Rogue qui se relevait.

bonjour professeur, dit Leïda se retenant de prendre un ton trop joyeux.

Bonjour Lupin.

Il fit un faible signe aux autres sans le moindre sourire.

bon bah nous on va en haut, dit Harry.

Attendez une minutes Potter !qu'on soit bien claire, dit Rogue devant tout le monde, j'ai aucune envie d'être là !et ne croyez pas m'énerver en criant partout j'ai deux enfants moi aussi !

et il partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant sa valise à côté de la cheminée.

deux enfants, répéta Ron, les pauvres !

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et mirent leur plan en place, tout d'abord, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Ginny sortit des bombaboues, des fausses baguettes et plein d'autre objet fabriqué par Fred et George de sa valise.

ils me l'ai ont envoyé pour mon anniversaire.

Super.

Alors, en premier, dit Hermione, il faut qu'on fasse le maximum de bruit.

Ok, dit Ron, tu sais Hermione…non rien.

Bon, alors on fait une chasse à l'homme ?

J'ai mieux, dit Leïda, une sorte de duel, en équipe, sans baguette, avec coussin et objet…

Ok. dit Harry, les garçons contre les filles.

D'accord, on par en premier, dit Hermione.

Les filles partirent en courant, ils prirent chacune un coussin dans leur chambre et allèrent vers le salon. Quelques minutes après Ron et Harry arrivèrent en courant et leur jetèrent, chaussures, sac à main , tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent. Tout le monde criait et rigolait, les coussins volèrent. Ce fut le chaos totale mais Rogue ne bougea pas de la cuisine où il se faisait du thé. Les filles se séparèrent et les garçons prirent Leïda en cible et lui coururent après, la jeune fille passa alors en courant dans la cuisine en riant mais elle tomba et les deux garçons lui sautèrent dessus, aux pieds de Rogue qui les regardaient l'air de dire « c'est vraiment lamentable » . Les adolescents se relevèrent et partirent mort de rire. Ginny fit tomber des bombaboues dans la cuisine mais Rogue les neutralisa avec un sort et les adolescents avaient épuisé leur stocke.

il es tenace non ?dit Harry.

Oui, affirma Leïda, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, venez on va dans la cuisine, quand je vais t'insulter Ron, tout le monde me cour après. Ok ?

Ouai !dirent –ils en cœur.

Ils allèrent donc à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau et Rogue les observait attentivement. Leïda fit tomber son verre qui se fracassa par Terre, Ron explosa de rire suivit des autres.

tais toi sale bouseux !dit elle avec un clin d'œil à Ron.

Celui ci fit semblant d'être vexé, posa son verre et se précipita vers Leïda qui, partant en courant de la cuisine fit tomber quelques assiettes par terre. Tous coururent vers le salon où ils se planquèrent derrière une étagère. Rogue, cette fois-ci, râla et les adolescents rirent. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la hall, en silence pour ne pas réveiller l'affreux tableau, pour monter en haut. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient tous sur la pointe des pieds, Harry cria comme un malade, et tous l'imitèrent, surpris. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, rires qui furent couvert par Mme Black, ils coururent vers leur chambre et entendirent Rogue vociférer. Rogue eut du mal à refermer le rideau et Harry et ses amis étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier et rigolaient tellement que tous se tenaient les côtes. Mais une fois le rideau refermé, Rogue entra dans leur chambre et ils durent arrêter de rire. Tout le monde le regarda sérieusement sauf Ron qui rigolait toujours.

vous l'aurez chercher, dit Rogue, je vais fermer la porte par un sort jusqu'à ce qu'à demain. Et pas la peine de vous efforcer d'ouvrir la porte avec un contre-sort, on ne pourra l'ouvrir que de l'intérieur.

Il sortit l'air victorieux alors que Ron rigolait toujours, ils se tapèrent la main tous ensemble en criant « mission réussi ». Mais alors que Harry ,qui ne croyait pas son professeur voulu sortir grâce à un sort pour sortir, rien ne se produisit et après avoir tous essayer, ils ne rigolaient plus du tout.

on en peut pas rester ici jusqu'à demain, dit Leïda.

Comment on va sortir de là ?demanda Ginny.

Ron avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre et essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir.

on peut escalader la gouttière, mais à mon avis, on en serra pas entier quand on arrivera en bas.

Une seule personne à besoin de sortir, annonça Hermione.

Bah, dit Leïda, Harry peut prendre son balai et sortir.

Mais tout le monde va le voir, contredit Hermione.

Sauf si je met ma cape d'invisibilité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était sur son balai, la cape d'invisibilité le couvrant entièrement, lui et son balai. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sans aucune difficulté arriva devant la porte d'entré. Il l'ouvrit, toujours sur son balai, et faisant le moins de bruit possible la referma, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre sur son balai pour ne faire aucun bruit et lorsqu'il arriva devant celle ci , il descendit de son balai et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la chambre laissant la porte ouverte et fit signe à ses amis de se taire et de le suivre en silence, il posa son balai et sa cape et ils descendirent en silence jusqu'au salon.

il va se ramasser une bonne revanche !dit Harry.

Il se dirigea vers sa valise et tout le monde le suivit, il ouvrit la valise et sourit.

quel sort ?demanda Leïda.

Coloriae, prononça Harry et tous les vêtements noirs se colorièrent en rose, jaune et vert fluo.

Serpent sortia, rajouta Leïda et un grand serpent s'introduit dans la valise.

Ginny rajouta deux bombaboues qui se fracassèrent dans la valise quand on ferma celle ci. Ils repartirent lentement vers le premier étage et se baladèrent dans les couloirs afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas une pièce inconnue, et lorsqu'ils repartirent vers la chambre de Harry, ils tombèrent sur Rogue, sa valise à la main qui allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre à Sirius croyant que c'était là où il devait dormir, Harry se précipita devant lui et bloqua la porte.

qu'est ce que vous faites Potter !

c'est la chambre de Sirius, personne n'y rentre, la votre est par là bas, dit-il en lui indiquant l'autre intersection.

Comment êtes vous sortit de votre chambre Potter, dit Rogue pour changer de sujet.

Par la porte comme tout le monde.

Il partit alors vers la chambre de Leïda qui était le plus prête et ils durent mordre des oreillers pour ne pas que Rogue entende leurs rire lorsqu'il poussa un horrible cri, ce qui signifia qu'il avait ouvert sa valise. Les adolescents ne firent plus de blague de mauvais gout à leur professeur de Potion, mais ils s'installèrent tous dans la même chambre, celle de Harry, dormirent côte à côte sur des matelas. Harry était entouré de Ginny et Hermione, et Ron, entre celle ci et Leïda. Le lendemain matin ils descendirent tous en même temps dans la cuisine où Rémus et Rogue s'y trouvaient déjà. Leïda entra la première.

Bonjour P'pa, bonjour professeur, dit-il endormi.

Hermione bredouilla aussi un faible bonjour et les autres s'abstinrent.

vous avez bien dormi ?demanda Lupin.

Pas assez, répondit Ginny.

J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop causé d'ennui Séverus, dit Lupin en regardant Harry qui baissa la tête.

Pas du tout non, répondit celui ci à la grande surprise de tout le monde, je vais y aller.

Il s'en alla et personne ne se plaint du silence de Rogue.

le nettoyage de la bibliothèque est terminé, dit Ron.

gentiment Hermione. Bon et bien vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de votre journée, annonça Lupin.

Un peu après midi, les cinq adolescents montèrent dans leur chambre afin de trouver une occupation mais lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre de Sirius, Harry s'arrêta.

tu veux y entrer? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

J'ai déjà essayer cet été , mais j'y suis pas arriver.

Oui, mais si on est là, tenta Leïda, peut-être que tu y arriveras.

Essayons, dit Harry après un long moment de réflexion.

Ils entrèrent alors et comme auparavant, Harry, comme tout le monde, vit des photos collés un peu partout sur le mur, elles représentaient majoritairement les maraudeurs, James et Lily, une grande photo de Rémus, et des photos de Harry et lui, Harry et ses amis. Leïda eut un peu de regret à voir que Hermione et Ron étaient sur quelques photos avec Sirius , mais elle fut heureuse quand Ron lui montra une d'elle à sa naissance dans les bras de son père. Une fois que les photos furent admirer quelques temps, Ginny, Hermione et Ron s'assirent sur le lit alors que Harry contemplait le grand placard en face de lui et que Leïda se dirigeait vers le bureau dans un angle de la pièce, elle s'assit sur la chaise alors que Harry ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Harry vit en premier les vêtements de Sirius mal empilés, des albums photos à droite et un grand carton à gauche, entre les robes de sorciers. Leïda ouvrit le seul tiroir du bureau et ce qu'elle aperçut en premier fut une pile de parchemin vierge et des plumes, elle décala tout ça et vit alors, enveloppé dans un chiffon, un miroir de la taille d'un parchemin.

c'est quoi ça ?demanda t-elle à Harry qui tourna alors la tête et vint la rejoindre.

Un miroir, si quelqu'un possède le même, on peut parler avec cette personne.

Tu as parlé avec lui comme ça ?demanda Ron qui avait vu le même miroir en possession de son ami.

Non , dit Harry avec regret, je n'ai jamais pensé à m'en servir.

Il posa le miroir sur le bureau et regarda avec Leïda dans le tiroir, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à part de vieux parchemin, une lettre brève de Rémus et une autre de Dumbledore ainsi que toute celle de Harry.

rien d'intéressant , conclu Harry.

Qu'est ce qu'on cherche ?demanda Hermione.

Je sais pas, des souvenirs…

Dans ce cas là, ouvre le carton de l'armoire, conseilla Ginny.

Harry alla prendre la carton et le posa sur le lit, tout le monde autour. Harry enleva le couvercle et la première chose qui lui fut présenté fut un album photo.

il y en a trois, dit Ron en sortant les deux autres.

On les regardera après, dit Harry.

Il sortir ensuite une petite boite, il l'ouvrit et découvrit quatre chaîne portant chacune un médaillon. Le contour des médaillons représentait un lion mais à l'intérieure, il y avait des initiales. L'un des colliers, que prit Hermione comportait les initiales L.E et produit une lumière verte lorsque Hermione le prit, elle le posa et ils examinèrent les autres, l'un, que prit Harry portait les initiales J.P et était rouge, celui que Ron prit était orange et portait les lettres P.P, enfin celui que Leïda regarda était bleu et S.B était gravé dessus.

qu'est ce que c'est à votre avis, demanda Ginny.

Sûrement un truc qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient jeune, je demanderais à Rémus.

Oh regarde s'exclama Leïda.

Elle sortit deux petites peluche représentant à merveille Sirius en animagus et James, en cerf.

je pense que tu peux les prendre Harry, dit Hermione.

Non, dit Harry en les posant à côté, c'est à Sirius.

Il y a un livre en dessous, dit Hermione, mais on verra ça plus tard.

Regardons les photos, dit Leïda, on demandera à mon père pour les médaillons après.

Ils regardèrent alors le premier album qui retraçait les années de Poudlard des maraudeurs, avec Lily, tout le monde rigola de bon cœur. L'album suivant, n'était que sur Sirius mais il était aussi très drôle , il y avait quelques gens de sa famille, probablement ceux qui ont respecté Sirius. Le dernier album était très mélangé, il y avait un peu de tout, Harry et ses amis, Rémus, Thonks et même Leïda. Il y avait même des aurors.

Après avoir bien rigoler, les adolescents sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le salon pour aller voir Lupin, Harry tenant la boite dans les mains, un sourire béat sur le visage, heureux d'avoir vu tout ça, oubliant le livre qu'ils auraient dû ouvrir avant de partir. Ils descendirent dans le salon où Rémus était assis sur le canapé, étudiant un livre. Ginny s'esxcusa et monta dans son dortoire, trop fatigué.

qu'est ce qu'il y a les jeunes ?demanda –t-il en les voyant s'assoeir sur les canapé.

On a trouvé un truc dans les affaires de Sirius, dit Leïda en s'asseyant à ses côtés, et il y a quelques choses qui…

Nous intrigues vraiment, termina Harry.

Montrez moi ça…

Harry lui donna la boîte, Rémus l'ouvrit et sourit à la vue des médaillons.

je ne savais pas qu'il les avait gardé.

Il déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise et leur montra le même médaillon de couleur jaune pâle et les adolescents devinèrent qu'il y avait les initiale L.P dessus.

ces colliers ont été fabriqué par Peter, une chose dont on était vraiment fière, Peter a peut-être mal tourné mais c'était notre meilleur ami.

Il sortit les colliers un par un mais les couleur qui leur avait semblé si vif était si sombre maintenant.

le vert était celui de Lily, la couleur de ses yeux ; le rouge celui de James, sa couleur préféré ; celui orange à Peter et le bleu à Sirius. On a voulu avoir quelques chose qui nous liait, il y avait la carte, mais il n'y avait pas Lily…

Tout à l'heure, les colliers avait des couleurs beaucoup plus vive !dit Hermione.

Ah oui, s'étonna Rémus, normalement, ils sont plus vif quand ils sont portés par leur propriétaire.

Alors pourquoi ils ont réagit sur nous ?demanda Ron.

Peut-être que vous représenté, les même caractères qu'eux… Harry je parie que c'est celui de James qui t'appartient…

Oui, mais c'est un peu normal je suis son fils…j'ai le même caractère…

Hermione , c'est celui de Lily…

Oui…

Ron, je dirais Peter…

Ouai.

Donc Leïda c'est Sirius, je savais bien que tu avais quelques chose en commun avec lui.

Mais, commença Ron, est ce que ça veut dire que…

Ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas trahir Harry Ron, ni que Hermione et Harry sont fait l'un pour l'autre…c'est juste une sorte de reconnaissance, mettez les pour voir.

Chacun mit les colliers et une fois que tous furent attaché, ils projetèrent chacun un rayon de leur couleur et vinrent se rejoindre formant une lumière blanche. Celui de Rémus aussi avait réagit. La lumière resta ainsi quelques secondes puis disparu.

que c'est-il passé ?demanda Leïda.

C'est normal, les colliers sont liés, si votre médaillon s'éclaire, c'est que l'un de nous court un danger…mais pas obligatoirement un grand danger, vous verrez, vous saurez ce qui arrive à chacun de vous.

C'est très ingénieux, dit Hermione impressionné.

Leïda était troublé, elle portait le collier de Sirius, alors qu'elle savait qu'il était vivant, quelque part.

Dumbledore sait pour ces colliers…

Je suis vraiment content, dit Ron.

Ouai moi aussi, dit Harry.

Tu sais Leïda, dit Hermione, ce collier, il va peut-être t'aider, tu sais avec le rêve de Harry comme quoi tu dois aider Sirius…

Oui…

Après cette discussion les adolescents montèrent se coucher, Hermione et Ron s'endormirent facilement mais Leïda n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, quand à Harry, il s'endormi mais fit un rêve, court cette fois, en faite il n'y eut qu'un flash blanc et un livre. Un livre qui lui était familier, il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du livre qu'ils avaient vu dans le carton de la chambre de Sirius. Il se leva et faisant le moins de bruit possible sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Sirius, mais Leïda ne dormant pas la jeune fille l'entendit et le rejoignit.

qu'est ce que tu fais ?demanda t-elle à Harry.

J'ai vu le livre, du carton, dans mon rêve, je veux voir ce que c'est…

Leïda le suivit dans la chambre de Sirius où ils ressortirent le livre de Sirius. Il avait une couverture de couleur marron et une matière partagée entre de la fourrure et de la soie. Il n'y avait rien écrit dessus alors Harry l'ouvrit.

« Aujourd'hui 22 avril, Rémus vient de m'offrir ce livre dans le but à –t-il dit d'en faire mon journal intime. Un journal intime, moi Sirius Black, je crois qu'il s'est trompé de personne. Enfin on verra bien. Qui sais ce que Rémus Lupin est capable de faire pour me convaincre…S.B »

Ces phrases étaient écrites sur la premier page de couleur blanche et Harry ferma d'un coup sec ce livre.

pourquoi ?demanda Leïda.

C'est sa vie personnelle, dit Harry, personne n'a le droit de lire ça…

Mais Harry, imagine qu'il y ait des informations dedans.

C'est hors de question !

Ecoute…

Leïda hésita, elle voulait convaincre Harry d'ouvrir ce livre.

non, tu n'utilise pas ton pouvoir sur moi pour que j'ouvre ce livre !

d'accord, ça va !mais tu sais…je crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là dedans…je le sens.

On verra ça plus tard !je…je me fierais plus à ton instinct si je savais ce que…

On ne vas pas repartir là dessus Harry…

Ouai tu as raison, allons dormir on verra ça demain.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard chacun dans son lit.


	8. aveux

**CHAPITRE 8 : AVEUX**

Harry et ses amis se rejoignirent tous au petit déjeuner le lendemain, chacun , sauf Ginny ayant leurs médaillons au cou avec une certaine fierté. Harry et Leïda mirent au courant les autres pour le journal intime mais Harry insista pour que l'on attende quelques jours pour l'ouvrir, il en était pas prêt. Ils s'occupèrent, dans la matinée à se détendre dans une petite salle qu'ils avaient aménager au premier étage et qui était devenu leurs pièce préféré sûrement grâce à la décoration que chacun avec confectionner et au confort qu'ils avaient installés. Cependant, l'ambiance se tendit un peu lors du déjeuner.

ce soir c'est la pleine lune, dit d'un coup Rémus. Alors écoutez bien…il y a un sous sol, aménager pour moi, verrouillé par des sorts très efficace, mais il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous y rendre, jamais, jour ou nuit, seule Leïda connaît cette pièce.

Juré, répondirent-ils.

Je…je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de vous pendant plusieurs jours donc les parents de Ron viendront ici.

D'accord.

Je peux vous faire confiance…

Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Mais la mine de Leïda resta la même toute la journée, triste et inquiète. En fin d'après midi , les parents de ron et Ginny étaient arrivé afin de remplacer Rémus dans la garde des enfants. Rémus partit tôt dans le sous sol, après avoir embrassé sa fille. Les adolescents avaient dîner dans un lourd silence puis étaient montés dans la chambre de Harry comme tous les soirs. Ils jouèrent tous à un jeu de société version sorcier, tous sauf Leïda qui regardait les larmes aux yeux la pleine lune se dresser dans le ciel, d'une blancheur éclatante. On entendit un hurlement qui n'était autre que celui de Lunard. Une larme coula lentement sur la joue de Leïda. Personne ne pu l'ignorer et continuer à jouer.

ça doit pas être facile, dit Ron, d'avoir un loup-garou comme père.

Ça n'est déjà pas facile pour nous, dit Harry , alors on imagine pour toi.

Leïda leur lança un regard à ses amis et décida de tout déballer.

Ma mère est une vampire, dit –elle.

Une vampire, répéta Ron.

Oui…Et moi…je ne suis pas mi vampire mi Loup-garou…L'accouplement de deux humains qui ont une particularité, donne naissance à un humain ayant une particularité différente.

Leïda s'arrêta un moment et continua alors que tous ses amis s'étaient assis sur le lit à côté d'elle.

je suis se qu'on appelle une Miléone.

Une Miléone, dit Ginny, c'est jolie comme nom.

Je suis donc une Miléone, chaque lendemain de pleine lune, je me transforme durant toute la nuit, mais mes pouvoirs que je développe pendant ce temps sont présents plusieurs jours après.

Des pouvoirs, ça c'est cool, dit Ron, enfin pas tout le temps.

Le seul pouvoir que je possède 24h sur 24h et 7 jours sur 7. C'est cette façon que j'aie de faire partager mon humeur, surtout quand je suis heureuse. C'est mon rôle de redonner espoir à ceux qui l'ont perdus.

Et tu développe une lumière blanche c'est bien ça ?demanda Harry.

Oui si je me concentre et que j'utilise mon pouvoir à forte d'ose, il y a une lumière blanche.

Et quand tu te transforme ?demanda Ginny.

Je peux faire plus de chose, tout d'abord, j'ai une puissance magique plus puissante et je n'ai pas besoin de baguette. Je peux lire la détresse dans les âmes des gens. Je sais , si on est dans un pièce, qui est venu je le sens.

C'est peut-être pour ça que tu peux aider Sirius, dit Hermione.

Je sais pas, pour le moment, je ne sens rien du tout sur Sirius, que l'on soit ici ou à Poudlard.

Et, demanda Ron, quand tu te transforme, tu devient quoi exactement.

Leïda ne répondit pas tout de suite.

ça je suppose que tu le verra bien un jour ou l'autre.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que si je dois aider Sirius, ce sera quand je serais en Miléone, c'est évident ?

Je suppose, dit Harry, que toi aussi tu souffre lorsque tu te transforme…

Ouai…mais moi que mon père…

Elle pleura en silence et personne n'osa rien dire, puis tout le monde sauf Harry descendit du lit et le jeune brun la prit dans ses bras. Elle se sentit mieux et s'endormir dans ses bras.

Ils s'étaient endormis tous dans la même chambre, avec des matelas, comme la dernière fois, mais quand Mme Weasley vint les réveiller, Leïda n'était pas là. Ils la retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.

salut, dit Harry

salut à tous.

Elle était en train de préparer un plateau déjeuner et tout le monde compris que c'était pour son père, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

soit prudente, lui dit Mme Weasley.

Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une fois dans le salon , elle ouvrit la porte du sous sol qui se trouvait près de la cheminée et descendit par l'escalier étroit. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, il y avait une petite pièce vide et une grande porte. Elle toqua à la porte et entra, elle trouva son père allongé dans un vieux canapé et couvert d'une couverture épaisse.

P'pa ?appela-t-elle.

Rémus émit un faible bruit et sa fille se dirigea vers lui, elle posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

papa c'est moi, redit-elle, je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner, et ta pommade.

Il se retourna sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit sa fille il sourit faiblement.

qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

j'avais envie de t'amener de quoi petit déjeuner ?

tu n'aurais pas dû, j'aime pas qu'on me vois comme ça tu le sais bien.

Je sais oui, mais moi j'ai besoin de te voir…tourne toi je vais te mettre de la pommade dans le dos.

Ça ne sert à rien, dit il en se tournant.

Si ça sert.

Elle lui mit de la pommade et Rémus du avouer que cela lui faisait du bien.

c'est bon tu as fini ?

arrête de faire ton rabat joie !

Il se retourna et regarda sa fille tristement.

tu sais…je crois que la pommade ne servira à rien parce que…j'en peux plus, j'ai mal partout et plus que d'habitude…

oh…et bien on va commandé des potions anti-douleur ; et il existe aussi potion qui apaise le corps, si tu veux je peux te la faire, avec Hermione on devrait y arriver…

non.

Pourquoi ?

Ça ne sert à rien je te dit, dit Rémus.

Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…j'en ai marre…

Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, on ne vas en finir comme ça c'est hors de question…

Arrête de t'entêter à essayer d'apaiser mes douleurs ! et laisse moi tranquille !

Tu veux que te laisse…mais si on te soigne pas…tu…

Leïda regarda son père les larmes aux yeux.

tu…vas mourir.

Il y eut un long silence où Rémus et sa fille les regardaient droit dans les yeux la même tristesse dans les yeux.

vivre pour quoi ?demanda Rémus. Il n'y a plus rien de beau, on vit pour lutter et on lutte pour vivre…

tu ne peux pas dire ça…

on ne peut plus avoir un sujet de conversation heureux dans cette vie, on revient toujours au même, est ce qu'on va tenir jusqu'au bout ?

Voldemort ne gagnera pas !

Oh ça j'en suis sûr…mais la dernière fois il n'a pas gagné, mais tu as vu tout ce qu'il a fait !

Il…il ne faut pas perdre espoir…sinon on est foutu !

Mais on est déjà foutu Leïda !

Non…c'est ce que tu crois…

Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je croie d'autre ? j'ai perdu tous mes amis !James et Lily puis Sirius…et personne auxquels je tiens le plus sont en plein dans cette guerre !

Et moi !tu y pensé à moi !hein est ce que tu y a pensé !

Oui Leïda…

Je ne crois pas !est ce que tu sais ce que je ressens à chaque pleine lune, et ce que ressent en ce moment !tu veux te laisser mourir et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

Mais il n'y a que toi Leïda !

Non !il y a Harry !Hermione Ron Dumbledore !Les Weasleys !Et Thonks !

Oh arrête avec Thonks !

Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça !si tu meurt moi je fais quoi hein !

Je sais tout ça Leïda, mais met toi aussi à ma place…

Je m'y met papa mais toi tu ne te met pas à la notre. Je ne te laisserais pas comme ça…tu ne peux pas me demander de te laisser comme ça !

De toute façon ça ne changera rien…

Laisse moi au moins essayer, dit Leïda en pleurant.

De toute façon tu le ferra quand même…j'ai la trouille Leïda.

Moi aussi P'pa…

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques instants puis ils se séparèrent.

Laisse moi seul s'il te plait, demanda t-il.

Leïda l'embrassa et remonta au salon, en sanglot, elle alla dans la cuisine et tomba sur ses amis qui la regardèrent avec des grands yeux ronds.

où sont tes parents ?demanda t-elle à Ron toujours en pleurant.

Bah ils sont partis, dit il.

Ça ne vas pas ?demanda Hermione connaissant la réponse.

Non !pas du tout !

Elle prit le téléphone de la cuisine et composa le numéro de Thonks sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

allô, répondit une voix endormi.

Thonks ?demanda Leïda.

Oui Leïda qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda –t-elle comprenant que Leïda pleurait.

Faut que tu vienne au square !

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?c'est ton père ?

Oui, il va pas bien du tout faut que tu vienne !

Oui j'arrives tout de suite calme toi.

Elle raccrocha et regarda ses amis, elle s'essuya les yeux.

qu'est ce qu'il a ?demanda Harry qui avait compris que c'était Rémus le problème.

Je te jure Harry que si tu lui fou pas une bonne raclé à se putain de Voldemort que je t'en fouterais une moi !

Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Harry, mais essaie de te calmer…

Hermione, tu te rappelle de la potion qui apaise le corps qui détend les muscles et tout…

Oui, répondit-elle abasourdi.

Tu saurais la refaire si je t'aide…

Je sais pas, elle était dure…on peut essayer mais il nous faut des ingrédients…

On peut aller faire les courses nous…dit Ron, si on a le droit de sortir…

On ne peut pas sortir, mais on peut le faire quand même, dit Harry, il nous suffirais de faire un aller retour au chemin de traverse.

Ok, dit Leïda, mais faudra faire attention.

Tenez, dit Hermione en leur tendant un parchemin où elle venait d'écrire les ingrédients qu'il fallait.

Attendez que Thonks soit là, dit Ginny, on dira aux autres qu'on a trouvé les ingrédients dans la réserve de la cuisine.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée…

Et est ce que tu vas nous dire ce qu'il a ?demanda Harry inquiet.

Découragé, répondit Leïda qui pleurait encore, très découragé…

Ils entendirent un craquement sonore venant du salon et quelques secondes plus tard Thonks arriva dans la cuisine, inquiète et essoufflée.

qu'est ce qui se passe ?

c'est p'pa !il faut que tu aille le voir, dit Leïda.

Pourquoi ?qu'est ce qu'il a, accompagne moi.

Leïda suivit Thonks dans le salon et Harry et ses amis les suivirent afin d'entendre ce que Leïda refusait de dire.

il va pas bien du tout, expliqua la jeune fille, il dit que ça sert à rien de s'entêter à le guérir parce ce qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, qu'il a déjà tout perdu…

je vois, mais pourquoi moi ?

il est persuadé que personne ne fait attention à lui, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardait…et comment il te regardait…

écoute…je vais aller le voir mais…je ne te promet rien…

je suis sûr que tu y arrivera…

Thonks descendit l'escalier et Leïda referma la porte alors que ses amis retournèrent en silence dans la cuisine avant qu'elle ne les voie.

c'est bon, dit Leïda arrivé dans la cuisine, vous pouvez aller au chemin de traverse, mais faîte bien attention.

Les deux garçons partirent donc par la cheminée. Les filles allèrent chercher un chaudron et s'installèrent dans la cuisine, elles pouvaient commencer la potion.

pourquoi on ne demande pas à Rogue ?demanda Ginny.

Parce qu'on demande rien à rogue, dit Leïda.

Les garçons revinrent vite et les filles continuèrent la potion alors que Ron, Harry et Ginny allèrent voir à la bibliothèque s'ils trouvaient quelques chose. Au bout d'une demi heure, la potion était presque terminée et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine.

rien à la bibliothèque…

ça fait longtemps que Thonks est descendu non ?

Leïda c'est toi qui l'a appelé…dit Hermione en souriant.

Ouai mais je lui ai demandé de l'aider un peu pas de lui sauter dessus…

Qu'est ce qui te prouve qu'elle la fait, demanda Ron.

Arrête ou je vais être tenter d'aller jeter un œil…

Ils rigolèrent faiblement puis entendirent la porte du square s'ouvrire et se refermer. Ils se regardèrent inquiet et soufflèrent tous en même temps quand ils virent Rogue entrer dans la cuisine.

Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Bonjour, répondit-il. Thonks n'est pas là ?elle n'est pas chez elle.

Si elle est là, mais occupé, dit Harry.

Comment se fait-ce qu'elle soit là ?

On a eu besoin d'elle.

Qu'est ce que vous faite ?demanda –t-il à Leïda et Hermione.

Une potion, répondit Leïda.

Ça j'avais cru remarqué…

Une potion de détente pour Rémus…

Pourquoi vous m'avez pas appelé ?je l'aurais faite…

Vous vous en foutiez de Sirius alors pourquoi porter un intérêt à la santé de Rémus, dit Harry.

Rogue était bizarre, changé, peut-être était ce depuis qu'ils les avaient gardé.

je ne m'en foutais pas de Sirius !dit –il calme.

Ah bon, c'est nouveau ça vient de sortir ?

Ah ton avis Harry pourquoi j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de laisser venir Sirius avec nous lorsque on a compris que tu courais un danger ?

Dans l'espoir qu'il périrait au combat ?dit Harry d'un ton indifférent.

Non !parce qu'il avait besoin de venir !c'est vrai qu'on en s'entendait pas, mais est ce que tu vas comprendre un jour que c'était une sorte de jeu !

Très fun comme jeu !

Tu ne comprend décidément jamais rien !s'exclama Rogue.

Vous me tutoyez maintenant c'est nouveau ?

Rogue ignora la remarque de Harry et regarda la potion, elle dégageait des étincelles jaunes pâle.

elle est parfaite votre Potion…

merci, répondit Hermione.

Leïda en prit un peu dans un verre et à ce moment là Thonks entra dans la cuisine.

Alors ?demanda Leïda.

Ça va mieux, tu n'as pas quelque chose pour…

Potion de détente, dit Leïda en lui tenant le verre.

Elle le prit en souriant et aperçut Rogue.

tiens salut sev !

Elle repartit et tout le monde regardait Rogue en souriant.

je préfère Sévy !dit Ron.

Tout le monde explosa de rire et Rogue soupira en s'asseyant sur une des chaise.

arrête Ron, dit Leïda, tu vas vexer notre Baby Sitter préféré !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à nouveau et se dirigèrent vers la le premier étage, Leïda avait retrouvé le sourire lorsque Thonks lui avait dit que son père allait mieux mais elle ne cessait de penser à lui.

au faite Leïda, dit Harry, on voulait tous te remercier de nous avoir parlé hier soir, c'est sympa de nous faire confiance.

Non c'est moi qui devrai vous remercier de m'avoir écouter…

Bon moi je vous laisse, dit Ginny, je vais préparer ma valise, demain je part chez une amie.

D'accord.

Et nous on fait quoi ?demanda Hermione.

On va dans la chambre de Sirius, on prend son journal et on retourna à la bibliothèque et ont continu les recherche sur l'arcade.

Oh Harry, dit Ron, tu es sûr de ça ?

Oh oui, mais si tu ne veux pas venir tu peux t'occuper à faire autre chose.

Oh non Ron, dit Hermione avec un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui, vient avec nous je suis sûr que l'on s'amusera.

Ok ok je viens…

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se trouvèrent tous à la bibliothèque, Ron et Hermione de leur côté semblaient plus flirter ensemble qu'autre chose mais Harry et Leïda souriaient de plus belle en les voyant rigoler ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien trouver sur l'arcade alors qu'il était déjà 12h et qu'ils y avaient passés toute la matinée. Leïda et Harry feuilletaient par distraction un livre au hasard sur les pouvoirs héréditaire. Harry avait bien remarqué que Leïda semblait fatigué sûrement à cause des effets de la pleine lune. Puis ils tombèrent sur une page qui fut très intéressante aux yeux de Leïda.

tient tient, dit-elle.

Quoi ?Demanda le brun.

Je sais pas j'ai l'impression que cela concerne quelqu'un qui nous entoure.

Harry lut le titre de la page « la 7 ème ». Il s'agissait en faite, d'une sorte d'élu, une sorcière qui serait doté de pouvoir très puissant qu'elle ignore jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle est.

tu penses à qui ?

bah tu connais une famille nombreuse ici ?demanda la jeune fille.

A part les Weasley non.

Les Weasley…

Bah oui, ils sont 7 !Ginny…

Tu crois ?

Je sais pas lisons, dit Harry.

Cette élu appelé la « 7ème » était en faite, la 7ème fille du 7ème fils de la 7ème fille et ce pendant 7 génération.

Et Ron, demanda Harry, ton père à combien de frères et sœur ?

Ron était cependant trop concentré sur le livre que Hermione lui faisait voir pour entendre Harry et celui ci dû lui jeter un coussin.

quoi ?

ton père, il a combien de frère et sœur ?

je sais pas…7 je crois, pourquoi ?

rien rien…

tu crois que Ginny peut être cette « 7ème » ?demanda Harry à son amie.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Leïda, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle était spéciale.

On a qu'a lui demandé.

Non je ne crois pas, on peut l'observer, elle part ce soir, donc il faut être attentif, le moindre signe qui prouverai qu'elle est spéciale.

Ok.

Et alors que le silence revint, ils entendirent un « à table » de la vois de Rogue.

si c'est lui qui a fait à manger, je ne mange pas, dit Ron.

Comme prévu ils retrouvèrent Ginny dans la cuisine, mais Leïda attendait aussi son père dans l'espoir qu'il remonte. Rogue avait fait à manger et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, cela était présentable. Ils s'assirent tous, laissant une place à côté de Leïda et une en face d'elle. Rémus arriva alors, l'air complètement ailleurs, un sourire aux lèvres.

allô la lune, ici la terre.

Harry avait dit ça en ricanant mais Rémus ne semblait pas entendre. Il s'assit à côté de sa fille.

c'est toi qui a fait à mangé ma puce ? ça à l'air délicieux.

Alors que tout le monde rigolait, Leïda affichait un air dégoûté et inquiet sur le visage.

non, c'est le professeur Rogue, il est là tu sais ? juste là…

oh salut severus.

Rogue affichait lui aussi un air dégoutté et alors que Rémus se servait Leïda la secouait vivement.

papa !réveille toi !

ça va ça va je suis là…

Rémus cependant souriait toujours niaisement. Et ce fut pire quand Thonks entra dans la cuisine, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se réveillait, les cheveux ébouriffé. Elle aussi souriait dans le vide et lorsqu'elle sourit à Rémus, celui ci rougit, les rires autour de la table redoublèrent mais Leïda avait toujours l'air horrifié alors que Rogue, lui avait à présent son air habituel. Tout le monde se servit à manger, et durant tout le repas, Leïda observait son père et Thonks. Rémus commençait à être agacé de voir sa fille le regarder comme ça mais souriait tout de même. Soudain, alors qu'elle était en train de prendre un bouché de purée, Leïda cria, lâcha sa fourchette et se cacha les yeux.

bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?demanda Harry en riant.

Thonks à son t-shirt à l'envers, dit-elle d'une vois un peu trop aigu pour paraître normale.

Alors que tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire, comprenant ce que Leïda avait compris, mais Rémus et Thonks, baissèrent la tête et rougirent de plus belle. Thonks remit son haut à l'endroit grâce à un sort et alors que tout semblait redevenir normal, à la droite de Leïda, Ginny posa une question qui allait totalement à la situation.

professeur Lupin ? est ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer comment on fait les bébés ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire, Thonks et Rogue y compris, mais Rémus rougit encore plus et Leïda secoua Ginny de plus belle.

mais tu es folle de poser une question comme ça tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?

bah oui.

Ginny rigolait toujours autant et ils durent attendre un bon moment pour continuer à manger. Puis Ron en rajouta une couche.

on aura même pas eu la réponse du coup.

Ron !cria Leïda.

Bah c'est vrai quoi, dit Hermione en souriant, cela aurait pu être marrant.

Bah écouté Hermione, dit Rémus souriant à son tour, je suis sûr que si tu passe 24h enfermé avec Ron tu trouvera la réponse.

Tout le monde explosa de rire alors quel es deux concernés rougirent.

on ne peut pas revenir à un sujet sérieux ?demanda timidement Thonks.

A part les cours je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler alors, dit Harry avec un regret.

Parfait, dit Rémus ravi de changer de sujet, vous avez tous fait vos devoir ?

Bah il n'y avait pas vraiment de chose difficile, dit Ginny, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment trop simple…

Harry et Leïda se lancèrent un regard, convaincu que Ginny était belle et bien spéciale. Puis une sujet beaucoup moins drôle arriva

Leïda ce soir tu dois…

Aller là où tu étais cette nuit …je sais…

Je sais que tu sais mais…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ouai je vois…mais j'ai le temps…on a encore toute l'après midi…

Qu'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?demanda Thonks.

Au faite, professeur, dit Harry à Rémus, je voulais vous demandé votre avis à propos de quelque chose.

Je t' écoute

En faite….euh voilà…on a trouvé un journal intime….de Sirius…et …enfin.

Je crois que tu devrai l'ouvrir.

Mais…je…si…s'il est encore vivant…

Il ne t'en voudra pas crois moi…Sirius a peu être un très mauvais caractère mais il ne ferai jamais la tête à quelqu'un pour si peu…(Rogue émet un grognement) enfin…sauf s'il n'aime pas trop la personne…ce qui n'est pas ton cas Harry.

Oui…merci.

Ginny tu part quand ?demanda Thonks.

Tout à l'heure, vers 16h.

On rentre quand à Poudlard ?demanda Leïda.

Tu t'ennuis déjà avec moi ?rie Rémus.

Non…au contraire je voulais savoir combien de temps pour nous amuser.

Je trouve que vous vous amusez un peu trop à Poudlard, grogna Rogue.

Pourtant on se retient, dit Harry cherchant la colère de Rogue.

On rentre dans deux jours, en faite, demain, il y a Fred et George qui viennent…et aussi les deux enfants de Séverus…

Pardon ?demanda Hermione les yeux écarquillé.

Bah oui, des jumeaux, une fille un garçon. Ça vous pose un problème ?demanda Thonks. Ils sont adorable.

Tout comme le père je présume, lança Ron.

Ron !reprocha Rémus.

Désolé…

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Leïda, cela ne te plait pas ?demanda Harry voyant que Leïda ne paraissait pas heureuse.

Si…mais je ne suis pas sûr dans profiter… je serai fatigué, même avec ma potion énergisante…

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Rogue en tutoyant de nouveau son élève. Je t'en ai préparé une autre qui devrait te remettre d'aplomb.

C'est vrai ?

Oui mais tu ne pourra pas la prendre à chaque fois…parce que ça endommage les intestin…

Merci professeur.

Le repas se termina alors et les adolescents montèrent dans la chambre de Sirius afin d'ouvrir le journal intime de celui ci. Mais une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, ils décidèrent plutôt d'aller dans leur petite salle à eux, qu'ils ne quittaient presque plus. Harry était toujours hésitant. Ginny n'était pas avec eux, et le regard compatissant des ses amis l'encouragea et il ouvrit le journal, le lisant à haute voix.

« bon, j'avoue, je crois que je vais écrire dans ce journal même si j'ai passé une heure à dire à James que je ne le ferais jamais. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour faire plaisir à Remus ou parce que j'en ai envie mais je vais écrire. J'ai hésité, en me demandant ce que serait les conséquence pour ma réputation si quelqu'un savait. Nous sommes en 6ème années, et je suis très heureux.

Aujourd'hui, pour changer, Lily s'est battu avec James. ( je ne vais pas passé mon temps à parler de ma famille, où je suis né, patati patata…) Je parlais donc de Lily Evans, folle amoureuse de James Potter mais refuse de l'admettre parce que d'après elle, James est un sombre crétin immature et arrogant. Ce n'est pas faux, mais c'est comme ça que l'amie notre Jamsie ! Je ne sais pas quand, mais ces deux là finiront ensemble c'est sûr et certain.

Rémus. C'est un sujet long et délicat. Il est spécial, oui c'est un Loup-Garou et alors !c'est le plus mignon loup-Garou de la planète, je dit mignon, pas comme trognon, ce qui est pourtant vrai. Mais Rémus est un véritable beau gosse, le plus beau, après moi bien sûr. Seulement, personne ne cherche à le connaître, ça c'est dommage, quoique… Enfin bref, mon passe temps favoris, comme celui de James est de Draguer les filles, faire chié snevilius et bien sûr faire en sorte qu'on soit dans les anales de Poudlard, pour James, c'est déjà fait, grâce au quiddicht. Est ce que j'ai dit que j'était le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard ? non parce que c'est un fait important dont tout le monde est au courant…sauf les filles qui m'intéresse. Mais bon, il ne faut pas être obligatoirement amoureux d'une personne pour sortir quelques temps avec une fille pas vrai ? L'élève le plus sexy de Poudlard va arrêter d'écrire dans ce stupide journal afin de passer à l'attaque sur une des mes proies favorites, Anna Wondier, elle me rend dingue, bien sûr, elle est un peu trop stupide pour ne pas comprendre que je suis le gars le plus beau de cette école.

A+ S.B »

Harry et ses amis étaient mort de rire, sacré Sirius, il était incroyable, Harry revivaient et ses amis en profitaient bien de voir Harry sourirent ainsi. Ils lurent une journée sur deux de la vie de plus séxy garçon de Poudlard et tout le monde en retenut surtout les imbécillité que Sirius pouvait sortir mais avaient aussi des imformation très importante. Sirius avaient tenu son journal jusqu'à son emprisonnement et l'avait repris dès son arrivé au square. Harry rigolait vraiment et il repéta plusieurs fois les phrases qu'il aimait le plus.

« Le professeur McGonagall n'a pas succomber à mon charme lorsque je l'ai prié de ne pas me mettre la 4ème heure de colle de la journée »

« Le prince Malefoy est amoureux de Lily, c'est intéressant, pas pour James, le pauvre blondinet à fini à l'infirmerie avec ses yeux à la place du nez et ses parties général à la place de son anus. Très judicieux il faudra que je demanda à Cornedrue comment il a fait ça. »

« Rémus est définitivement le gars le plus mignon que je connaisse, pourquoi n'est ce pas une fille ? »

« Peter s'est trouvé une petite amie, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour le supporter car le jeune quedevert à un soudain excès de stupidité lorsqu'il est avec elle. »

« Lily et moi somme amie, en faite, il n'y a que James qui n'est pas amie avec elle… »

« Snévilius nous a fait beaucoup rire aujourd'hui, il nous a demandé d'arrêter de l'embêter sinon ça pourrait finir mal et qu'il y avait bien plus de chose importante à faire que de se chamailler comme nous le faisons, c'était vraiment hilarant. »

« James à prit une grande décision :il va arrêter d'être immature et arrogant afin de plaire à Lily, je suis d'accord avec lui. Mais je crois qu'il a oublié que le fait de se croire supérieur à tout le monde était de l'arrogance et que de mettre de la bouse de Dragon dans le sac de Snévilius tout les jour était immature. Il m'agace parfois. »

« record mondiale, James n'est plus le même, oh bien sûr il est toujours collé chaque soir mais n'embête plus snévilius,( il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de dire Snévilius) et est un peu moins arrogant. »

« j'ai décidé de grandir…mais je crois que cela n'est pas possible comme ne cesse de me le répéter Rémus. »

« James et Lily se sont embrassé »

« je suis devenu le mec le plus populaire dans la rubrique « sexe », c'est très flatteur, mais agacent. »

« Lily sort avec James, enfin ».

« j'ai embrassé Rémus…pourquoi ? je ne sais pas… »

« nous voilà sortit de Poudlard, le seul avantage : on ne verra plus Rogue ! »

« j'ai emménagé pas loin de chez James, je peux les voir tous les jours, ainsi que Rémus. Peter devient distant. »

« Rémus se marie dans quelques temps, il a trouvé son âme sœur…je crois que je suis jaloux parce que je n'arrive pas à construire une relation stable ( Anna Wontier ne veut plus de moi à mon grand regret) et puis, la future femme de Rémus va pouvoir partager sa vie 24h sur 24 h avec lui…qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? »

« Lily est enceinte, depuis qu'elle est marier avec James , ils sont très heureux »

« Rémus s'y met aussi, il va avoir une petite fille…je me sens un peu seul. »

« Harry est né, je suis le parrain , c'est vraiment formidable. Je suis très heureux. »

« Leïda est venu au monde, elle est spéciale, tout le monde le sait…mais si belle. »

Puis vint les moment émouvant, triste et injuste.

« Lord Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, et à cause d'une putain de prophétie Harry est en danger, ainsi que ses parents bien évidemment ».

« je sens qu'il va se passer quelques chose d'horrible, je fait des cauchemar, j'ai la trouille, la gars le plus sexy que Poudlard n'ai jamais eu à la trouille ».

l'écriture devint sale, rapide et dur à déchiffré.

« Les Potter avait un gardien du secret,… tout le monde croyais que c'était moi, mais non, e…t alors que Peter les a trahi en les vendant à Voldemort, je suis recherché, Peter va payer, …je ne sais pas si Rémus me croira coupable, en tout cas, …si j'atterri à Askaban, …je ne souhaite pas recevoir sa visite, je ne le supporterai pas, je l'aime… j'ai peur, James est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est, Lily aussi…Harry….je vais voir, …c'est mon frère, …ma sœur,… mon filleule, Rémus pardonne moi si tu lit ça ,…. mais Peter doit payer s'il a fait ça… »

Harry s'arrêta un moment ému, il regarda ses amis qui eux aussi semblaient touchés, ils attendirent un bon moment, dans un silence agréable mais pesant. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux mais Hermione l'encouragea à continuer de le lire.

«Cela fait près de 13 ans que je n'ai pas écris, la seule et unique raison est que j'ai été enfermé à Askaban pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, traître des Potter. Je ne l'ai même pas tué, mais je l'ai voulu. Il a tué 13 personnes dans une rue, s'est coupé le doigt et s'est transformer en rat. Je me suis évadé de cette infâme prison pour le retrouver mais j'ai trouver une personne bien plus importante à mes yeux. Harry. »

Leïda avait enfin le récit complet de la fuite de Sirius, de ses retrouvailles avec Harry, mais personne ne l'avait vu ainsi, Sirius avait vraiment souffert.

« Lorsque j'ai revu Rémus, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre, le retrouver, Lunard, le dernier maraudeurs… »

« je ne sais pas si je devrai dire ça dans ce journal, mais j'ai besoin de le dire…j'ai eu une relation avec Rémus, c'était…fantastique. » ( Leïda a crut qu'elle allait vomir)

« Harry est maintenant en 5ème année, je m'inquiète pour lui, il court un véritable danger et pour son âge, c'est pas vraiment cool. Je me sens bien avec lui. Lorsque je suis sortit d'Askaban, j'avais mûri, moi qui voulait rester un éternel enfants. Mais quand je suis avec lui et ses amis, Ron et Hermione, je me sens tellement bien… »

Après de nombreux aveux de Sirius, après avoir lut ce que Sirius ressentait lorsqu'il était ici, à voir Rémus courir un danger et Rogue qui le faisait chié, ils purent enfin découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant à propos de l'arcade.

« je fais le même rêve depuis des jours, je n'écrit plus dans le journal, je ne pense que à Harry. »

« j'ai revu Leïda, elle est magnifique »

« j'ai revu Harry et ses amis…mais je fait toujours ce même rêve, je me demanda ce qu'il signifie… »

« Kreatur me répugne… »

« j'en peux plus, il faut que je le raconte, ce rêve, mais à qui ? »

« ce rêve m'obsède…je vais vous le raconter…Il y a une grande pièce, circulaire, je suis pratiquement sur qu'il s'agit d'une des pièce du ministère…un gradin…des escaliers…une arcade…un rideau rouge…rideau rouge…arcade…rideau rouge…. »

Sur les pages suivantes, il n'y avait que des mots écrits tous les sens mais indéchiffrable, puis un indice qui est le mieux de tous.

« Kreatur m'a parlé de l'arcade….je cherchais un livre dans la bibliothèque…je devais parler tout seul puisque Kreatur m'a dit qu'il avait réponse à mon problème….l'arcade…rideau rouge…il m'a dit : la réponse que vous chercher ne peut être ici, seul les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire à la réponse…beaucoup de magie noire. Apres ça il est partit…je ne comprend rien…je veux voir Harry… »

« Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry..."

Harry avait claqué le livre en le refermant d'un coup sec. Sirius était vraiment mal et Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

il faut en parler à quelqu'un, dit Hermione essoufflé.

Non, dit Harry, ils sont bien trop préoccupé…on se débrouillera nous même…

Mais comment tu veux qu'on trouve ce que Sirius cherchait, dit Ron, on n'est pas une famille qui pratique la magie noire.

Non mais on en connaît, dit Leïda, j'airais voir Malefoy à la rentrée…je suis sûr qu'il le fera.

Le silence de Harry laissa suggérer que c'est ce qu'il avait pensé. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Leïda se leva.

on a plus qu'a attendre maintenant…

ouai profitons de la journée de demain, encouragea Hermione.

Ok, dit Harry en se levant.

Ils allèrent ranger le journal et descendirent en bas bien que Harry fut très préoccupé. Dans la cuisine ils retrouvèrent Rémus, les parents de Ron, Thonks et Maugrey.

Ginny vient de partir, informa Arthur.

D'accord, alors Fred et George arrivent demain?

Oui…avec des autres invités de votre âge.

Qui ?demanda Harry.

Surprise, se contenta de dire Molly.

Super, râla Ron.

On a eu un changement de plan, dit Rémus, vous allez resté 3 jours ici encore…avec Fred et George, et les autres…

Mais c'est qui ?on s'est qu'il y a les enfants de Rogue, c'est tout ?

Non. Et d'ailleurs, avertit Maugrey, je ne vous conseille pas de les faire regretter d'être les enfants de Rogue…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…sinon le vieux Séverus va se mettre en colère…

Je tremble de peur, dit Harry en souriant.

On est sérieux Harry, répondit Rémus en souriant aussi. Leïda tu peux venir avec moi j'ai un truc à te dire…

Ouai.

Leïda suivit son père dans le salon, et s'assit à ses côté sur le canapé.

je voulais te remercier pour se matin, dit le loup-garou, vraiment.

De rien, c'est normal…

Je veux que tu oublies tous ce que je t'ai dit ok ?

Ouai…alors, avec …Thonks ?

Tu sais, je suis vraiment content que tu l'ais appelé…mais…c'est plus compliqué que cela en à l'air…

Quoi ?demanda Leïda, tu vas sortir avec elle ?je ne vois pas où c'est compliqué.

…(il rougit) on ne sort pas ensemble, et on ne vas pas sortir ensemble…

ah…pourquoi ?

euh…c'est compliqué…

mais tu peux bien me le dire, j'ai dû oublier ma jalousie pour l'appeler et la faire venir parce je savais qu'elle te plaisait et toi tu me dis que c'est foutu !

ne t'énerve pas…écoute, en résumé…Thonks…a une mission pour l'ordre…qui l'empêche d'avoir toute relation avec…quelqu'un…voilà.

Pourquoi ?demanda Leïda qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

Ça…personne ne le sait vraiment… à part Dumbledore…et Sirius aussi…

C'est vraiment trop compliqué…vous pouvez pas sortir ensemble en cachette ?

Non, non on peut pas…écoute…je te demanderais de ne pas te mêler de ça…s'il te plait…

Ouai…pfff c'est vraiment nul…

Je sais…

Il embrassa sa fille sur la joue et sortit, laissant Leïda dans le salon, pensant qu'il était bien trop compliqué. La soirée arriva vite, et plus la nuit arrivait plus Leïda se sentait fatigué. Puis à 19h , après avoir dîner, elle descendit dans la pièce que son père avait utilisé la veille, seule.

pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'on l'accompagne ?demanda Harry inquiet pour elle.

C'est déjà dur pour elle, dit Rémus, elle ne veut sûrement pas que vous l'a voyez comme ça…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de Leïda?**

**review please!**

**merci à tous. Liz Black.**


	9. HUMEURS JOYEUSES…UN PEU TROP !

**CHAPITRE 9 : HUMEURS JOYEUSES….UN PEU TROP !**

Leïda était déjà dans la cuisine lorsque Harry y descendit accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Elle semblait épuisé, avec des cernes aux yeux et avait l'air de souffrir. Son père n'était pas là et Rogue non plus.

salut, dit Harry, tu vas bien ?

ça peut aller, et vous ?

très bien, répondit Ron, personne d'autre est là ?

mon père n'est pas encore réveiller, dit Leïda, et Rogue doit arriver pour déjeuner, avec ses enfants.

J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre avec eux, dit Hermione.

Ouai, dit Ron, moi j'espère plutôt que Fred et George seront là bientôt.

Tu ne vas pas pouvoir prendre ta potion avant que Rogue n'arrive ?demanda tristement Harry à Leïda qui se levait difficilement de sa chaise.

Non…je vais aller dormir un peu…

Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide à monter les escaliers ?demanda Ron inquiet.

Non ça ira très bien, merci.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine d'un pas maladroit, Harry regarda ses amis inquiet et ils entendirent un gros « boum » quelques instant plus tard. Ils coururent vers l'escalier, Leïda avait trébuchet dès la première marche, Rémus était là et l'aidait à se relever.

c'est bon je m'en occupe, dit-il aux amis de sa fille.

Il l'aida à aller jusque dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit pendant qu'elle se mettaient en place pour faire un petit somme.

tu n'es pas aussi fatigué d'habitude, dit Lupin, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

rien…enfin tu sais, vu que je dois, d'après le rêve de Harry, je dois aider Sirius, alors, vu que j'avais le pendentif, j'ai essayé de comprendre et je me suis laissé aller dans les…âmes de la maison…

et alors ? qu'est ce que tu en as tiré ?

rien…pas une miette d'âme de Sirius…

tu n'aurais pas dû.

Si, si j'avais trouvé quelque chose…je suis sûr qu'il est vivant, sûr et certaine.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tout de même montés à l'étage pour voir si tout aller bien, et ce que dit Leïda réchauffa le cœur de Harry au plus haut point. Rémus se tourna vers eux, les voyant à l'entrée, il embrassa sa fille sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

tout le monde dehors elle doit se reposer…

mais professeur, commença Harry…

non Harry…et arrête de m'appeler professeur…arrêtez tous les trois…

ok professeur, dit Ron en souriant.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre prendre leur petit déjeuner alors que Leïda s'endormait paisiblement.

Lorsque la jeune fille redescendit il était presque midi, elle trouva ses amis et son père dans le salon, elle semblait moins fatigué que le matin même mais se sentait quand même épuisé. Ils sourirent tous en voyant Leïda rentrer et elle s'assit entre son père et Hermione, Rémus passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

tu vas mieux ?

ouai, un peu fatigué mais ça va. Vous faisiez quoi ?

on re regardait les photos des albums de Sirius, dit Harry enchanté.

Quand est ce que les autres arrivent ?demanda Ron.

Ils ne devraient pas tarder, dit Rémus, les premiers qui devraient arrivé ce sont tes parents et tes frères.

Il me tarde de les voir, dit Harry, Fred et George, maintenant qu'ils ne sont lus à Poudlard, on s'ennui.

Moi je l'ai ai vu une journée, dit Leïda, j'ai compris.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entendirent la porte du hall se fermer et des rires. Ils virent les jumeaux entrés dans le salon en rigolant suivit de Molly et de Arthur qui souriaient. Ron se leva le premier et alla saluer ses frères en souriant, puis ses parents. Les jumeaux dirent bonjours à Leïda en dernier et semblaient être au courant de sa « nature » puisqu'ils lancèrent un regard compatissant à la jeune fille. Il sembla à Leïda que Fred semblait plus inquiet que son frère. Ils restèrent tous dans le salon, Rémus allant chercher du thé avec l'aide d'Hermione.

alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé ?demanda Arthur.

Ouai, répondit Ron, c'était pas mal du tout.

Oui on s'est éclaté, continua Harry.

Et vous ?demanda Ron à ses frères.

Oui, dit George , on a enfin terminé.

Notre installation, dit Fred, au pré au lard.

Vous vous êtes installé où ?demanda Hermione qui venait de revenir.

On travaille chez Zonko.

En faite, il va prendre sa retraite.

Ça c'est cool, dit Harry.

Oui nous sommes content que Fred et George ait trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient faire, ils vivent toujours à la maison et ne se comportent très bien avec nous, Dit Molly souriante, je suis très contente.

Oui, ça nous fait très plaisir, dit à son tour Arthur.

Tous semblaient un peu surpris de la joie de Molly mais souriaient tout de même. Rémus s'était rassis aux côté de sa fille qui semblait toujours fatigué, la porte de l'entré s'ouvrir à nouveau, puis ils entendirent des voix de plus en plus proche.

mais non voyons, disait une voix, c'est …fini…il…

Un rire s'entendit puis ils reconnurent la vois de Rogue.

taisez vous un peu !

La porte du salon s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un professeur des potions vêtu de vêtements Moldues, un jean noir et une chemise bleu marine. Il y avait derrière lui quatre adolescents. Une jeune fille aux long cheveux brun, des yeux gris et habillé tout en noir, un garçon habillé lui aussi tout en noir, cheveux brun, cour avec des mèches qui tombaient sur son front, un autre un peu plus grand que Rogue, des cheveux châtains des yeux vert et un regard charmeur. Puis une autre fille, les cheveux châtain très clair et des yeux noisette. Séverus fut le seul à s'avancer vers les amis de Harry et les adultes présents dans cette pièce.

je vous présente, ma fille, dit-il en montrant la jeune fille brune, Eléore. Son frère Matt, continua t-il en montrant le garçon au cheveux brun et court. Son ami, Frank, et en dernier voici Laura.

Il se tourna vers Rémus qui présenta tour à tour les gens présents. Une fois les présentations terminés, plus personne ne parla et se fut Molly qui brisa le silence en ammenant tout le monde dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.

Alors, dit Fred à Harry, quand –est ce que vous pourrez utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, c'est lors de la sixième année, vu que c'est normalement dans cette année là que tout le monde atteint sa majorité.

Je ne sais pas , répondit le survivant, je suppose que se sera à la fin de l'année.

Vous ferez visité le square au nouveau venu, tout à 'heure ?demanda Rémus à Harry qui regarda tour à tour les enfants de Rogue et leurs amis et un seul regard vers Ron lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être enchanté.

Ouai, répondit au bout d'un moment Harry évitant de regarder les personnes concernés.

Professeur Rogue, demanda Leïda, est ce que je pourrais avoir ma Potion après le repas ?

Ben…en faite on a penser, avec ton père que étant donné que vous allez tous restés plus de jours que prévu il n'était pas nécessaire de… mettre ta vie en danger juste pour te sentir plus en forme…

Leïda lançait un tel regarde de déception que personne ne parlait, elle se tourna vers son père qui lui lança un faible sourire d'excuse. La jeune fille continua de manger sans dire un mot. Harry et Ron eux parlaient très enthousiasment avec Fred et George. Hermione observait silencieusement les nouvelles personnes qui semblaient très mécontent de se trouver là. Une fois le repas terminé, tous les adolescents furent envoyés à l'étage par Lupin et Rogue dans un espoir d'une bonne entente entre tout le monde ; Une fois tout le monde arrivé dans la chambre de Harry, celui ci commença à parler.

alors, comme ça, dit-il, vous êtes les enfants de R…de …Séverus.

Ouai, répondit Eléore, si ça vous pose un problème…ben pas nous !

On a rien dit, dit Ron prenant la défense de Harry.

Ouai nous en s'en fou, dit George.

Clair, répondit Fred.

Leïda était déjà assise sur le lit et semblait sur le point de s'endormir cependant elle écoutait attentivement la discussion

cela ne semble pas le cas de tout le monde, dit Eleore apparemment convaincu qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenu…n'est ce pas Potter ?

oh oh oh, dit Harry, on va pas commencé comme ça ok !moi je m'appelle Harry, et je n'ai rien contre vous, c'est votre père qu en a après moi à cause de mon père, je ne vais pas me mettre à l'imiter !

tu nous parle pas comme ça, dit Matt en se mettant face à Harry.

C'est très mal parti, murmura Hermione.

Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciels puis observa Eléore et Matt, Laura regardait Harry en souriant et Frank, à sa grande surprise la fixait profondément.

bon, dit Ron en se levant, on va tous recommencer depuis le début.

Ouai frérot tu as raison, approuva George, je suis George Weasley.

Fred Weasley.

On sait déjà tout ça, répliqua Laura, pas la peine de faire les présentations, trouvons nous une activité qui plaira à tout le monde et puis voilà.

Bah trouve en une, répliqua Hermione.

Déjà, dit Frank, il est clair qu'on ne ferra pas quelque chose de sérieux.

Moi je pense, dit Leïda qui parlait pour la première fois, qu'il faudrait déjà apprendre à se connaître, passons l'après midi ensemble, parlons de ce qu'on aime et on verra bien comment ça se passe.

Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme pour faire autre chose, dit gentiment Eléore, c'est ok pour moi.

Tout le monde acquiesça et s'assirent tous sur des coussins qui firent apparaître, seule Leïda était sur le lit et pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble.

j'ai une autre idée, dit Matt, si on jouait au jeu, action-vérité, pour nous connaître ?

ouai, approuva George, ça c'est une bonne idée !

version sorcier, bien sûr , ajouta Laura.

Tout le monde était d'accord, Leïda descendit du lit et se mit entre Ron et Fred. Frank fit apparaître un sablier.

ça c'est pour les vérités, on a le temps du sablier pour répondre et si la poudre devient rouge, c'est qu'on ment, ok ?

ouai, dit Harry apparemment heureux de faire ce jeu.

Après une demi-heure de jeu, une amitié se forma mais il était clair que des liens furent plus solide que d'autre. Harry avait bien remarqué la façon dont Laura regardait Ron et celle dont Hermione observait Frank. Harry lui semblait beaucoup apprécier Eleore. Ce fut lors du dîner que les liens se resserèrent, chacun étant à côté de celui qu'il aimait , c'est à dire :

Harry Eléore Ron Laura George Matt Rémus

Hermione Frank Molly Arthur Leïda Fred Séverus

(mdr un petit délire)

Les blagues fusaient et même Arthur et Molly rigolaient, pour Harry, même Séverus avait rit mais refusait de le montrer. Le repas fut parfait et les adolescents allèrent de coucher les filles dans une chambre et les garçons de l'autre. Le lendemain tous se levèrent presque en même temps, mais tous furent inquiet de voir Leïda se lever en dernière, la mine lamentablement fatigué, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur la table à côté de Ron et son père.

à quel heure vous vous êtes couché hier ?demanda Rémus à tout le monde.

Heu…bredouilla Hermione, un peu trop tard.

Tu aurais dû nous dire Leïda, intervient Eléore que tu avais besoin de repos.

Ce n'est pas forcément de repos que j'ai besoin, repris Leïda.

Tu as pris ta potion ? elle est dans la salle de bain ?demanda Rémus pour essayer de parler aux autres.

J'y vais, mais cette potion, elle me fait plus rien…

Elle monta et une fois que tout le monde fut sûr qu'elle n'entenderais pas la conversation, ils se tournèrent vers Rémus intéressé.

voilà, dit-il, vous le savez tous, Leïda transmet son bonheur aux autres, et il y a des jours, comme celui-ci, où elle a besoin de recevoir ce bonheur des autres…vous comprenez ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et ses amis qui avaient tous compris puis aux nouveaux qui se contentèrent de hocher la tête, personne ne vit le sourire béat de Fred.

Le déjeuner arriva vite et on programma la journée.

Eléore, ça te dirais que je te fasse une visite personnelle du square ?demanda Harry , un grand sourire charmeur au visage.

Avec plaisir.

Est ce quelqu'un est partant pour me montrer la bibliothèque ?demanda Franck.

Oh moi je veux bien, répondit Hermione en rougissant un peu.

Moi j'aimerais bien aller me balader un peu, dit George. J'ai le droit ?

Oui, répondit sa mère, mais soit prudent je préférerais que quelqu'un vienne avec toi.

Je vais l'accompagner, affirma Matt.

Moi je reste ici, dit Ron, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.

Moi non plus, le rassura Laura.

Fred tu viens avec nous ?demanda George.

Non merci je préfère rester ici.

Moi je reste là , dit Leïda, je vais rester tranquille.

Il n'était pas question que tu sorte de toute façon, dit Rémus en souriant.

Merci Papa, ça c'était vraiment….inutile à dire.

Ils rirent un peu puis le repas prit fin, Matt et George partirent dehors sous l'œil intrigué des autres adolescent, Hermione accompagna Franck à la bibliothèque. Eleore et Harry s'éclipsèrent au dernier étage et les autres montèrent dans leur pièce favorites. Ron et Laura sortirent un échiquier et Leïda s'allongea sur un canapé. Fred vint la rejoindre et lui dit doucement.

il est hors de question que tu reste à déprimer !

je suis fatigué !

on peut rire sans s'épuiser ! viens avec moi.

Ou ?demanda Leïda.

Bah vient, insista Fred.

Fred tira Leïda sous l'œil malicieux de Ron, heureux de se retrouver avec Laura. Ils sortirent mains dans la mains, Fred redescendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré.

on va pas dehors, je peux pas sortir.

Personne ne le sera allez s'il te plait vient.

Leïda hésita puis sous le regard suppliant de Fred, prit sa veste et le suivit en silence dehors. Une fois sortis, ils longèrent la rue contre les mur pour ne pas être vue et arrivèrent ensuite à l'entré d'un parc.

alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?demanda Leïda, crevé.

On suit Matt et George.

Dans quel intérêt ?

S'amuser.

Fred, je suis crevée !

Fred lui lança un regard inquiet et la fit asseoir sur un banc quelques minutes pour que son amie retrouve la forme, puis au bout d'un moment Leïda se leva et ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans le parc jusqu'au moment où ils virent les deux jeunes gens recherché en train de s'amuser avec un portique. Fred et Leïda se mirent derrière un buisson et les observèrent.

alors, disait Matt, comme ça tu n'es plus à Poudlard.

Non.

Alors on va pouvoir se voir souvent, dit à nouveau le brun en s'avançant vers George assis sur une balançoire.

Ça c'est bien possible, répondit le concerné, mais pourquoi tu voudrais me revoir hein ?

Bah tu es plutôt sympa…assez…plaisant à regarder…

Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule veux-tu , j'ai un frère jumeaux alors pourquoi moi ?

Vous n'avez pas le même charme.

Matt s'avança de nouveau et il fut à quelques centimètres de George qui souriait de plus belle.

tu sais c'est dangereux de provoquer un Weasley comme tu le fait.

Ah oui, quel en est le danger.

George murmura un « ça » et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon qui se laissa faire de plus belle. Avec un sourire sur leurs visages, Leïda et Fred se retournèrent et s'assirent au sol.

je préfère ne pas voir le reste, avoua fred.

Dit moi, toi et on frère vous avait vraiment tout de semblable ou…

Je ne suis pas homo si c'est ce que t u veux savoir.

Oh, répondit seulement la jeune fille.

Ça va tu es pas trop fatigué ?demanda Fred et faible sourire aux lèvres.

Ça va. Si on bougeait un peu, j'ai envie de voir…un étang, il n'y a pas un étang par ici, toi qui connaît le coin.

Si , vient.

Ils se levèrent discrètement et sans un regard vers leurs amis s'en allèrent vers la droite et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un simple petit étang. Mais cela était suffisant. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe près de l'eau et commencèrent à parler.

alors raconte moi ?demanda Leïda.

De quoi ?

Tes aventures à Poudlard.

Harry avait fait visité tout le square à Eléore en disant des tas de conneries et les deux amis rigolaient beaucoup, ils allèrent ensuite dans une chambre vide au dernier étage et s'assirent sur le lit.

dit moi Harry, demanda Eleore, tu n'avais pas une idées derrière la tête ?

non pourquoi ?demanda Harry semblant de rien.

M'emmener dans une chambre…vide…seule.

Eléore lui fit un sourire radieux et Harry s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains.

en faite, il faut que je te dise quelque chose….je…

tu ?

je suis un vampire et je suis assoiffé de sang.

Harry mordilla alors Eleore dans le coup et celle ci explosa de rire, se laissa guidée en arrière par Harry jusqu'au lit où elle s'étendit. Harry explora le coup de la jeune fille, le visage, en particulier les délicieuses lèvres de la fille Rogue, pendant un long moment.

Hermione et Frank était allongé sur le ventre dans la bibliothèque et se marrait comme des fous. Puis il y eut un moment de silence où Franck observait la jeune fille, très joli qui dégagea une mèche de son front.

tu sais, dit Franck, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Moi aussi.

La mèche retomba et se fut Franck qui lui mit derrière l'oreille prolongeant son geste et lui caressant la joue. Hermione apprécia se contact attendrissant et se glissa sur le dos alors que Franck passait sur elle, liant ses lèvres à celle de la brillante élève de Gryfondore.

Ron et Laura finirent leur 21 partie d'échec et Ron avait été littéralement battu par son adversaire.

alors Weasley on est vexé ?demanda Laura en riant devant le regard déçu de Ron.

Oh non, dit Ron dont le regard s'illuminait, je suis juste enragé, tu sais, très enragés…

Un rouquin enragé…intéressant…

Un lion enragé !

Ron lui sauta dessus et la jeune fille explosa de rire, ils firent un rouler bouler et Ron atterri sur la jeune fille, ses bras sur sa taille, il lui mordit le nez et Laura l'embrassa tendrement.

pas très féroce pour un lion.

Fred et Leïda riaient, la jeune fille se sentait mieux en compagnie du jeune homme.

je crois que je t'ai raconté un peu plus de la moitié de mes aventures, dit Fred, je garde le reste pour plus tard.

Ouai…sinon ce n'est plus drôle…je préfère les hommes mystérieux.

Intéressant.

Fred souriait puis le ciel gronda, Leïda lui lança un regard inquiet.

viens on y va, annonça Fred qui releva la jeune fille.

Ouai…je vais me faire tuer.

Je lui dirais que j'ai insisté.

Ça ne vas pas servir à grand chose, affirma Leïda.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils ouvrirent la porte d'entré, et enlevèrent leurs vestes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où malheureusement tout le monde y était assis, attendant apparemment leur retour. Ils restèrent devant la porte et Molly et Rémus se levèrent en même temps.

non mais vous vous rendez compte ? cria Molly. On s'est fait un sang d'encre, vous auriez pu nous avertir

désolé, murmura Fred.

Je t'avais pas dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes ! dit Rémus à sa fille.

Si mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais, continua Rémus qui savais apparemment aussi bien crier que Molly qui elle s'était rassise. Tu es inconsciente !tu es fatigué !il y a du danger dehors et toi tu t'en vas sans même nous prévenir !

Il n'y avait aucun danger Papa !

Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas le danger qu'il n'y en a pas !

C'est moi, dit Fred, qui ai insisté pour sortir…elle ne voulait pas.

Encore plus irresponsable de ta part, lui répondit Rémus.

Je sais, dit Fred, mais on est là non alors pas la peine de crier.

Ouai c'est vrai…ajouta Leïda.

Toi n'en rajoute pas, dit Rémus alors que les adolescents riaient derrière lui.

Ouai p'pa…on peut y aller où tu as encore quelque chose à dire.

Rémus semblait de plus en plus énervé, il fit signe aux autres jeunes de sortirent mais retint sa fille.

je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça, qu'il y ai du monde ou pas, est ce que c'est compris ?

ouai !

Leïda partit et rejoint ses amis dans la chambre des jumeaux cette fois ci. Quand elle rentra tout le monde était plié en deux de rire.

c'est pas drôle , dit Leïda en souriant malgré elle. Il crie comme un malade !

Leïda alla s'asseoir à côté de Fred sur le lit et remarqua alors qu'il y avait des couples de formés, pourtant devant les adultes personne ne s'était montré et après une petite discussion elle apprit qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient se montrer.

tu as dû te fatigué si tu as marché, dit Harry à Leïda.

Non ça va.

Mais elle dû avouer au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se sentait fatigué et qu'elle descendait au salon pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle descendit alors laissant Fred seul devant les autres couples et ils attendit 10 bonnes minutes avant d'aller rejoindre la jeune fille dans le salon où elle était à moitié allongé sur le canapé avec un livre dans ses mains.

ça te dérange si je m'assoie à côté de toi ? les autres sont tous ensemble.

Non pas du tout.

Lire n'est pas du tout reposant…

Je sais mais on va bientôt dîner donc je préfère ne pas m'endormir.

Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Rémus en entrant dans la salle, tu mangeras plus tard, repose toi.

Leïda ne lui répondit pas, Rémus était venu dans le salon afin de prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour disparaître dans de géantes flammes vertes sans avertir de sa destination.

allez arrête de lire, dit Fred en lui prenant le livre.

J'arriverais pas à m'endormir.

Mais si.

Fred lui fit signe de s'appuyer contre lui et la jeune fille s'endormit en ayant le bras de Fred autour de sa taille. Les autres adolescent descendirent plus tard pour dîner et lorsqu'il vit Fred tenir Leïda dans ses bras, sourirent.

vous sortez ensemble ?demanda Ron.

Non…

Ils furent interrompu par rémus qui réapparu par la cheminée, il mit un certain temps avant d'apercevoir Fred et leïda allongé l'un contre l'autre.

Fred, dit-il, ça ne te dérangerai pas de te lever et de laisser ma fille dormir seule ?

Bah, commença Fred, en faite j'aimerais…ok j'arrive, affirma t-il en voyant le regard de Rémus.

Il se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille et alla manger avec les autres.

Etant donné que les couples ne voulait pas se montrer face aux adultes, chaque moment où ils se trouvaient seuls étaient très intense. Le lendemain matin Hermione, Eléore et Laura furent rapide à se lever pour aller rejoindre leurs petits copains dans leurs chambres. Mais ça ne se passa pas si bien que cela car ce fut vers 11h30 que Rogue entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa fille et qu'il la surprit à cheval sur Harry. Il devint alors tout blanc et referma la porte pour la rouvrir et appelé sa fille qui sursauta et se dirigea à pas pressé vers lui. Rogue la tira en dehors de la pièce.

tu sors avec Potter !

bah oui, et si ça te dérange c'est pareil.

Mais…Enfin il y a mieux que lui non ?

Non.

Rogue haussa les sourcils et s'en alla d'un pas pressé vers la sortie du square ayant apparemment une envie de prendre l'air. Molly et Arthur furent moins choqué en voyant Ron et Laura ensemble mais Rémus dû aller faire une leçon d'avertissement à Hermione concernant Franck mais la jeune fille n'en avait rien écouté en sortant de la bibliothèque, lieu où elle avait été surprise avec le jeune homme. Heureusement pour eux, où plutôt pour ceux qui les aurait découvert Matt et George avaient réussit à être très discret. Mais le fait que tous les couples puissent être maintenant « à l'air libre » exaspérait Fred et Leïda qui se rapprochait de plus en plus restant tout de même des amis pour le moment.

on fait quoi cet aprèm ?demanda Harry après qu'ils aient mangé.

Je sais pas, dit Ron, c'est notre dernier jours ici non…faudrait en profiter.

Ouai, dit Hermione, pourquoi on demanderais pas la permission de sortir.

Ne rêve pas 'Mione, on pourra pas, avertit Leïda.

Ouai elle a raison, dit Harry , on pourra pas à moins d'avoir la garde rapproché derrière nous.

On à qua rester ici, dit Matt, et trouver une occupation.

J'ai une idée, dit Eléore, je sais pas si vous aller aimé mais avec Matt on s'amuse bien avec ça des fois.

Raconte, dit Hermione.

Il existe un sortilège pour rendre les objets moldues, en objet sorcier.

Ouai, continua Matt, on a emmené une console de jeu vidéo on peut vous expliqué, vous verrez c'est vraiment marrant.

Tout le monde acquiesça et en effet, 15 minutes plus tard tous le monde rigolait. Mais ce fut lassant pour Harry qui avait beaucoup de fois vu son cousin jouer à ses jeux là et s'éclipsa de nouveau avec Eléore. Ceux qui s'amusaient le plus étaient George et Matt, Laura et Ron étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassaient toutes les deux minutes alors que Hermione et Franck avaient eu la même idée que Harry, s'éclipser. Leïda et Fred se retrouvèrent de nouveaux seuls et le jumeaux Wesaley demanda à Leïda de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le premier étage.

où on va ?Demanda Leïda.

Je sais pas…on se balade…j'avais envie d'être avec toi…

Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire que moi j'en avais envie, taquina la jeune fille.

Je sais très bien que tu as besoin d'amour…et moi j'en ai a te donner.

Fred voulu se pencher vers la jeune fille qui avait aparament envie de jouer et ouvrit une porte où elle s'enferma pendant quelques secondes afin de s'y cacher puis l'ouvrit avec un sort.

tu veux jouer à cache-cache, dit Fred. Ok.

Il alluma la lumière et commença à fouiller la pièce qui était leur pièce favorites. Fred ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Leïda allongé derrière le canapé et la releva alors que la jeune file rigolait. Fred l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui pendant que la jeune fille posait ses mains autour de son cou.

on ne joue pas avec un Weasley…sinon les conséquences sont lourdes…

j'ai peur…

Fred pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille qui répondit formant un baiser tendre et affectueux. Cela ne fit d'abord rien à la jeune fille puis lorsque Fred l'embrassa passionnément, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux ayant l'impression de retrouver toutes ses forces et ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'une faible lumière blanche les entoura. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ainsi pendant de longues minutes puis voyant que la jeune fille en avait besoin, Fred laissa ses mains découvrir le corps de Leïda qui fit de même. Les forces de Leïda étaient revenus comme par magie ce qui était presque le cas, mais ils furent interrompu par des coups à la porte.

c'est Harry, on va bientôt dîner ce serait bien si vous descendiez.

On arrive, répondit Fred.

Il embrasse tendrement Leïda et ils se dirigèrent mains dans la mains vers le salon. Leïda s'était sentit merveilleusement mieux mais dès le moment où ils étaient arrivé dans le salon, où tous ses amis étaient là elle remarqua que « la magie de l'amour » que Fred donnait à Leïda ne faisait plus effet. Tout le monde avait bien entendu compris qu'ils sortaient ensemble et même Rémus ne dit rien en les voyant arrivé mains dans la mains dans la cuisine pour mettre le couvert mais fit en sorte qu'ils mangent face à face et pas côte à côte. Le repas se passa bien et Rogue annonça à ses enfants qu'ils repartaient le lendemain matin, ce qui leur laissaient encore la soirée pour s'amuser. D'ailleurs dès que le repas fut terminé tous les adolescents montèrent à l'étage et chaque couple se sépara. Fred et Leïda étaient retournés dans leur pièce favorites et malheureusement pour eux ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre en train de s'embrasser très passionnément quand Rémus entra dans la salle, voulant parler à sa fille. Il resta figé devant la porte et les deux jeunes se séparèrent très rapidement, Fred passa machinalement sa main sur ses cheveux pour les aplatir et Leïda défroissant ses vêtements.

Fred, dit Rémus, tu sors.

Bien sûr, répondit celui ci en se levant sachant qu'il ne devait rien dire de plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Rémus il accéléra pour sortir mais sentit tout de même le coup de pied aux fesses que le père de sa petite copine lui avait mit. Leïda s'était tout d'abord retenu de rire puis en voyant l'expression du regard de son père ne voulait plus du tout rire.

qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda Leïda inquiète.

Rien d'important…je voulais savoir, à propos d'Harry, s'il se sentait bien, il ne me parle plus trop en ce moment alors je me dit qu'il va mieux mais je reste septique…

Je crois qu'il va mieux…il avait l'air content quand je lui ai raconté pour moi et puis quand on a lut le journal de Sirius, on a découvert beaucoup de chose intéressante et il…on…moi et lui…on est persuadé que Sirius est en vie et je ne sais comment le prouvé…

Je sais ça il m'en a parlé mais…enfin on verra bien…

Il faudra juste savoir lire les signes. termina Leïda.

Rémus lui sourit et se leva pour commencer à sortir avant de franchir la porte il se retourna.

fait attention avec Fred.

Liz ricana et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre ses amis, elle entra dans la chambre de Harry où seul celui ci était.

tu es tout seul ?demanda la jeune fille.

Ouai Eleore voulait jouer à un truc…qui ne m'intéressait pas du tout alors je suis monté me reposer.

Tu préfère peut-être être seul, en conclu Leïda.

Non reste je t'en prie.

Il lui fit une place et Leïda vint s'asseoir, elle aimait bien être seule avec Harry et savait que c'était pareil pour lui. Un étrange lien les unissait.

mon père, commença Leïda, est venu me voir pour savoir si u te sentais bien parce que tu ne lui parle plus beaucoup ces temps ci.

C'est vrai, avoua le jeune Potter, mais je me sens mieux, malgré tous les souvenirs de Sirius qui règne ici, tu m'as fait voir le côté positif donc ça va mieux. Et puis on a appris beaucoup de chose…

Ouai on a passé une bonne semaine.

* * *

**je crois que ce chapitre ne plaira pas à tous le monde, j'ai un peu pété un cable lol.**

**merci à tous.**

**L.B**


	10. les ténebres aux couleurs bleues

**CHAPITRE 10 : Les ténèbres aux couleurs bleues**

Harry et ses amis étaient revenus à Poudlard depuis quelques minutes et étaient allés directement dans leur salle commune où il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Et les quatre amis faisaient en silence le bilan de ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Sirius, restant un moment sur les pendentifs chacun exprimant sa joie sur le fait d'en porté un. Puis ils arrivèrent au sujet le plus intéressant, le journal de Sirius. 

je vais aller demander à Dumbledore s'il sait quelques chose, dit Harry, il doit forcement savoir quelques choses.

Nous pourrons aussi aller voir Hagrid, dit Hermione, il connaissait bien Sirius.

Ouai c'est une bonne idée, toi et Ron vous avez qu'a y aller et Leïda tu…

Je vais voir Malefoy, il doit savoir quelques chose à propos de ce que Sirius a dit à Kreatur…

Bonne chance, l'encouragea Ron .

On se retrouve dans une heure ici ?demanda Harry.

Plutôt une heure et demi.

Ouai, disons qu'on se retrouve a 12h dans al grande salle ?

Ok.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent donc sans hâte vers la cabane de Hagrid, l'hivers arrivait et il commençait à faire très froid et Hagrid ouvrit la porte dès qu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer.

Hermione, Ron, dit il, je suis heureux de vous voir j'ai cru que vous aviez oublier où j'habitais…

C'est qu'on a eu beaucoup de chose à faire, dit Hermione.

Ouai beaucoup préoccupé.

C'est Harry n'est ce pas ? allez vous pouvez me le dire je vois bien que vous vous inquiétez pour lui.

En faite…commença Hermione, oui on s'inquiète…mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Oui, dit Ron d'un ton pas du tout convainquant. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus le seul à s'acharner sur le faite que Sirius était encore en vie !

Ron !

Il y crois toujours, dit Hagrid d'un ton inquiet, c'est malheureux ce qui est arrivé mais il faut qu'il voit la réalité en face, sinon ça va être pire.

Mais imaginons qu'il ai raison, dit Hermione, avec tout ce qu'il aurait subit…on en peut pas lui enlevé ce …

Ce rêve Hermione, finit Hagrid.

Oui, dit Ron, mais il y a Leïda…et Leïda elle en est persuadé aussi…

Je ne connais pas beaucoup de chose à son sujet, avoua Hagrid, je sais juste que Rémus a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en occuper quand James a été tué… Puis lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans…

Quoi ?Demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce que Hagrid cherchait à dire.

Bah…ça mère à été tué, par Bellaxtrix…Rémus à faillit y passer, mais il a eu de la chance, Leïda a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre…

Elle ne nous a jamais parlé, dit Hermione triste…

Bellatrix, dit Ron lui aussi triste, décidément elle fait le mal partout où elle passe…

Plus que tu ne le crois, dit Hagrid, et Sirius le savait très bien, on ma raconté cette scène au département des mystères…Sirius…il s'est battu contre elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle était plus entraîné.

Harry nous a raconté, Sirius a fait cela pour le sauver…

Bien sûr, dit Hagrid, un brave homme…très courageux…

Oui, dit Ron, à ce propos, vous ne saviez pas quelque chose à propos de lui qu'on ignore ?

Pas que je sache, répondit le garde chasse, pourquoi vous faite des recherches ?

Oui, dit Hermione, nous avons été au square la semaine dernière…Sirius cherchait la réponse à un problème chez lui et Kreatur lui a répondit que seul les mages noirs auraient la réponse.

Comment savez vous ça ?

Son journal intime.

Je ne sais rien du tout à ce sujet là, allez voir Dumbledore peut-être sait-il quelque chose, il est très préoccupé en ce moment…

Merci Hagrid, dit Hermione en se levant.

De rien…et revenez me voir quand vous voulez.

Ok, répondit le jeune Weasley.

Harry était rentré dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec une certaine hâte à ce qu'il répondrait. Il toqua entra et après que Dumbledore lui ai adressé un salut chaleureux il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

tes débuts de vacances se sont bien passé ?demanda alors le directeur.

Oui…

Tu n'es pas très convainquant Harry, ricana Dumbledore.

C'est jutes que…hésita Harry.

Je t'écoute fit le directeur en croisant les mains devant lui.

Quand le professeur Lupin nous a proposé d'y aller...il a rajouté que cela nous permettrait de savoir quelques informations que l'ordre du phénix rapporterait.

Et ?

Bien…on nous a strictement rien dit…c'est vrai qu'on y a pas pensé sur le coup…mais pourquoi nous a-t-on rien dit ?

C'est très simple, répondit précipitamment le vielle homme, deux aurors, Kingles et Pogore, je sais pas si tu le connais, avaient une mission, ils devaient tout deux s'introduire dans un manoir d'une famille de mangemorts…on les espionnait depuis des mois et le plan était infaillible…mais pourtant…quelqu'un avait prévenu la famille et il y a eu une attaque, Pogore est mort et Kingley gravement blessé.

Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a un traître ?

Un traître peut-être ou alors quelqu'un qui n'a pas respecter les règles de sécurité et qui a été démasqué…

Harry changea son regard de direction, triste pour les aurores. Dumbledore, comme à son habitude, découvrit que ce n'était pas pour cette raison là que le jeune Potter était venu le voir.

qu'est ce qui te tracasse Harry ?demanda-t-il alors.

Rien d'important…en faite si…

Raconte moi.

En toute honnêteté…je trouve cela vraiment étrange que vous ne savez vraiment rien à propos de cette arcade…

Tu sais, dit le vieil homme, je serais vraiment heureux de savoir quelques chose à ce propos mais je ne sais strictement rien j'ai cherché dans tous mes livres, demandé à toute mes connaissance, personne ne ma dit quelque chose à propos de cette arcade.

Apparemment, dit Harry d'un ton énervé, vous n'avez pas demandé à toute vos connaissance vous auriez forcement dû trouver quelques choses !

Je savais que tu me croirais pas…

C'est impossible !est ce que vous avez penser à interroger Kreatur à propos de cette arcade ?

Non, avoua le directeur pris au dépourvu.

C'est certainement celui qui a passé le plus de temps avec Sirius et personne l'a interrogé ! est ce que au moins quelqu'un à penser que Sirius n'était pas mort où tout le monde à accepter le fait comme il est venu en s'en foutant complètement !

Harry s'était levé et était rouge de colère le vieux directeur n'essaya pas de le calmer.

non…Harry, nous somme tous triste que Sirius ne soit plus là mais il y a déjà beaucoup de chose à faire pour avoir du temps à penser à ces choses là…je suis désolé de dire ça mais tu l'entendra dire plusieurs fois.

Je crois rêver, on ne se préoccupe même pas de lui…

Ils nous comprendrait s'il le savait…j'écouterais avec joie toute les informations que tu trouveras à ce sujet et je t'aiderai à les élucider mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Ouai bien sûr !

Harry se rassit sans pour autant calmer sa colère.

est ce que au moins vous avez des informations sur ce que Voldemort prépare ?

quelques unes, répondit Dumbledore, on parle pas beaucoup de petite attaque ou d'enlèvement, on sait que Voldemort veut toujours ta peau et qu'il cherche toujours à savoir que la prophétie parle.

Pour changer.

On parle d'une ultime attaque l'été prochain.

Quoi comme attaque ?demanda soudainement Harry.

On ne sais pas, répondit le directeur.

A quoi ça sert de m'empêcher de voir ce que Voldemort fabrique alors que vous n'êtes pas foutu de le faire vous même.

Harry je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi, et sur ce fait tu connais très bien la réponse.

Je peux m'en aller ?

Bien sûr.

Cet ainsi que Harry partit, en colère contre son directeur, il se dirigea vers le parc afin de prendre l'air mais rencontra malheureusement pour lui une groupe de Serpentard. Il dut alors attendre un quart d'heure et entendre des stupidités qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu jusqu'à ce que McGonagall passe dans le couloir et enlève 5 points à chaque Serpentard, mais Harry ne partit pas satisfait car il n'avait plus le temps d'aller prendre l'air et devait rejoindre ses amis.

De son côté Leïda s'était dirigé vers la pièce secrète de Drago n'ayant pas trop l'envie mais l'obligation. Elle marcha donc lentement dans les couloirs imaginant toutes les vannes que Le petit Serpentard allait lui envoyé. Elle arriva dans le couloir où la porte invisible se trouvait, elle regarda autour d'elle et ouvrit la porte, elle s'entendait à voir Malefoy avec une fille mais trouva au lieu de cela un énorme vacarme. Tous les livres des bibliothèques étaient en vrac, des fauteuils renversés. Leïda entra et ferma ma porte.

Malefoy, appela t-elle doucement.

Personne ne répondit elle s'avança et aperçut alors le Serpentard assis dans un coin du mur, pleurant et se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

Malefoy ?

Casse toi !

Drago n'avait même pas levé la tête mais avait reconnu la voie de la jeune fille, celle ci resta debout devant lui ne sachant que faire.

je ne suis pas venu pour repartir tout de suite.

J'en ai rien a foutre dégage !

Allez petit Serpentard lève toi !

Leïda se pencha et essaya de soulevé le jeune homme qui leva alors la tête et Leïda vit son visage rouge de colère et de tristesse.

tu comprend rien ou tu le fait exprès !j'ai pas envie de te voir !

calme toi !je suis venu pour te voir ok !

je m'en fou !

Il se leva d'un bond et la poussa. Il alla s'assoire sur un fauteuil encore en état et ferma les yeux. Leïda s'assit en face de lui et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, quand Drago fut calmé, il croisa les bras et regarda méchamment la jeune fille.

qu'est ce que tu me veux !dit-il méchamment.

Que tu me parle mieux pour commencer.

Oh ça va tu vas pas me faire chier j'ai pas que ça faire moi de t'écouter.

Je t'en pris continu a tout casse dans la pièce, tu refais le décor ?

Drago ne répondit rien mais souffla d'exaspération.

pourquoi tu es là ?demanda t-il plus gentiment.

Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, dit simplement Leïda qui était assez vrai.

Le comportement de Drago changea alors complètement il fit un de ces sourire radieux que personne ne connaissait.

tu vois que tu ne te lasses plus de moi !

Leïda qui fut d'abord exaspéré de voir Drago sourire, sourit à son tour.

tu n'es qu'un sale petit crétin.

Un crétin irrésistible.

Mais bien sûr.

Drago de leva et d'un coup de baguette remit toute la pièce en état. Il s'assit ensuite sur un autre fauteuil toujours en face de Leïda.

sérieux tu es venu pour quoi ?

service, répondit Leïda.

Oh, mais tu sais un Malefoy ne rend des services qu'aux gens qui leur rend.

Je te le rendrais si tu arrive à m'aider

Drago vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

je t'écoute.

Je sais que ta famille pratique la magie noire, et il est possible que tu possède chez toi ou ailleurs un livre qui nous aiderait beaucoup.

Nous ? c'est qui nous ? si tu crois que je vais aider ce vieux fou !

C'est pas lui…c'est moi, Harry, Hermione et Ron et plein d'autre.

C'est quoi comme livre ? c'est juste pas curiosité parce que je suis certain que je ne te saurais d'aucune aide.

Sur le département des mystères, dit Leida persuader que Drago sera de grande aide.

Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

C'est sympa.

Ça mérite un remerciement…

Alors que Leïda tournait la tête vers lui d'un air « tu me fais chié » Drago l'embrassa passionnément et la jeune fille répondit malgré elle au baiser. Lorsqu'il fut brisé elle le poussa violemment et il s'écroula par terre en rigolant.

tu ne m'auras pas Malefoy !

oh si…

oh non…

ce fut en une bataille de coussin que la discussion prit suite puis une fois que la bataille cessa, le Serpentard et la gryfondore étaient assis contre un canapé l'un contre l'autre.

je t'aime bien tu sais, dit Drago.

Ouai moi aussi, qu'est ce qui ta prit avant que je vienne ?

Rien d'important.

Allez petit Serpentard explique moi.

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça sale Gryfondore !

Oh arrête je suis sûr que tu adores ce petit surnom, dit leïda en souriant, par contre sale Gryfondore c'est pas gentil !

Ouai c'est tu crois quand même pas que je vais trouver un beau surnom pour une gryfondore de ton genre !

Tu sais tu commences déjà à m'énerver !

Tu n'as qua t'en aller, sourit triomphant Malefoy.

Ok, peux tu m'ouvrir la porte ?demanda à son tour en souriant la jeune fille.

Bien sûr, dit Malefoy sans se lever, tu n'as qu'a actionner la poignée, puisque pour sortir il simplement le vouloir.

Leïda resta bouche bée, il l'avait trompé la dernière fois en disant que seul un serpentard pouvait l'ouvrir, elle avait pas aimé du tout, elle se leva après lui avoir dit un « conard » et sortit alors que Drago pouffait de rire.

Harry et ses amis furent tous réunis dans la grande salle à l'heure prévu et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour parler tranquillement. Une fois que Harry est demandé a ses « fan filles » de le laissé tranquille à son grand regret ils s'assirent près de la cheminée pour faire un bilan.

Hagrid nous a rien dit sur Sirius, commença Ron.

Sur qui alors ?demanda Harry.

Heu…bredouilla Hermione…rien d'important.

Hermione ?demanda Leïda, Hagrid ne t'aurais pas parler de moi par hasard ?

Bah…ça se pourrait bien.

Ok, c'est pas le sujet pour l'instant, dit Leïda, toi Harry du côté de Dumbledore ?

Rien de géniale, on s'est encore engueulé mais bon… il m'a rien dit sur Sirius en tout cas rien qui nous aide, mais il m'a parlé de Voldemort.

Raconte, l'encouragea Ron.

Il m'a dit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir beaucoup d'information mais qu'il prépare apparemment une grosse attaque, l'ultime attaque.

Ça sent mauvais, dit Leïda, si il s'attaque aux élèves.

J'ai une solution pour ça, dit Harry, mais on en parlera après, raconte toi avec Malefoy.

Ça a été, il était déprimé quand je suis arrivé sûrement avec son père, mais bon c'est pas le sujet, je lui ai parlé du livre, il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas être utile mais je suis sûre à cent pour cent qu'il nous aideras, tout ce qu'il veut c'est ne pas avoir de rapport avec Dumbledore.

Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Ron, il n'est peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'il ne paraît.

Détrompe toi Ron il est pire, dit Leïda en rigolant.

Ils rirent un moment puis la discussion reprit.

alors Harry tu avais une idée tout à l'heure ?

en faite, je pensais reconstruire l'AD, Ombrage n'est plus là donc on en a le droit et il y sûrement plus d'élèves qui viendront, le problème c'est qu'il y aura trop.

Ça c'est pas un problème , dit Leïda, imagine que tu prend les plusieurs années, on prend qu' a partir de la quatrième année, on regroupe toute les maison ensemble et on désigne un professeur pour chaque année.

Ouai, répondit Hermione, mais va trouver un professeur pour les dernières années.

Il suffit juste de donner des sorts à faire et une sorte de chef de groupe, dit Harry, c'est une bonne idée, il faudrait mettre une annonce pour demander qui serait d'accord.

On peut s'en charger avec Hermione, dit Ron, on verra la suite après, on trouvera des livres avec des sorts utiles comme l'année dernière.

Ça permettrait aux maisons de se liés, dit Leïda, mais il ne faut pas épargner les Serpentard.

Mais il y a des mangemorts dans les Serpentards, dit Hermione, s'ils savent ce qu'on fait, Voldemort le saura.

Peut-être que le superbe Malefoy, dit Harry, pourra nous envoyer les « bons élèves ».

Je pourrais lui demander, répondit Leïda ignorant l'ironie de Harry, vous avez raison faut mieux éviter les Serpentard.

Mais il y a des mauvais partout.

On en peut pas faire tout parfaitement. Ça serait toujours un début.

Tout le monde acquiesça et changèrent un peu de sujet.

Le lendemain vers 11h00 Harry et ses amis s'étaient retrouvé à la bibliothèque afin de faire leurs devoirs, Leïda feuilletait son livre de métamorphose, très distrete, elle pensait à Sirius et oubliait tout ce qui tournait autour d'elle. Elle voyait les lignes de son livre sans vraiment les voir et alors que son regard se voilait il lui semblait qu'un lueur bleu sortait du livre, elle regarde plus attentivement les lignes et s'aperçut en faite que certaines lettres seulement étaient devenues bleues. Elle se redressa et regardait ce qui se passait plus attentivement, des lettres brillaient de bleu intense, ce qui était étrange c'était que seul les mêmes lettre brillaient, il y a avait le I, le D, le E, le A, le M, et le O. Leïda écrit ces lettres sur un parchemin et compris que ces lettres formaient le mot « aide moi », elle eut un hoquet et ferma brusquement le livre.

quoi ?demanda Hermione surprise.

Un truc trop étrange.

Regarde ton collier, dit Ron.

Leïda sortit son pendentif qui était autrefois à Sirius, il brillait très fortement, d'un bleu éclatant.

double truc étrange.

Raconte, dit Harry intéressé.

Le livre, je pensais à Sirius, et les lettres I, D, E, A, M, et O se sont illuminé en bleu.

La couleur de Sirius, murmura Hermione.

Et avec ces lettres, dit Ron, on peut faire « aide moi ».

Et je paris que si l'on rouvre le livre il n'y aura plus rien, dit Leïda.

Sûrement, dit Harry, c'est peut-être un signe, Sirius essaie peut-être de te parler à l'intermédiaire de quelque chose…

Je sais pas, dit Leïda, il ne faut pas oublié cet évènement.

Ça c'est sûr, affirma Harry.

C'est quand même bizarre dit Ron.

Si tu crois que j'ai tout inventé Ron dit le je ne t'en voudrais pas.

J'ai pas dit ça, mais…ça fou la trouille !

La bibliothécaire râla du bruit que les jeunes faisaient et les jeunes se turent chacun partant dans sa propres analyses. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Harry allait parler Drago apparut à la porte de la bibliothèque et fit signe à Leïda de venir, il avait un livre dans ses bras et semblait très pressé. Harry souffla en voyant Leïda regarder en souriant le serpentard et râla encore plus quand Leïda lui dit de venir les rejoindre. Malefoy hésita puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés ignorant ses amis, qui eux l'observait attentivement.

tu te rend compte, dit Drago, du risque que tu me fait prendre en venant te voir ici !

oh oui Malefoy ta réputation va en prendre un coup ! ça c'est sûr ! pauvre chou.

Ça va arrête tes sérénades, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.

C'est sympa.

Il posa le livre sur la table et tout le monde le regarda bouche bée, il faisait à peu près trois fois le volume de celui de Métamorphose c'était pour dire.

bon bah moi je vous laisse j'ai pas que ça a faire, dit Malefoy en se levant.

Je t'en prie Malefoy casse toi.

Malefoy sourit et commença à partir.

hé Malefoy !interpella Harry, ne me fait pas cette peur de te blesser avant le match de quiddicht de la semaine prochaine sinon je ne pourrais pas te ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

Prépare ton testament Potter.

Il regardèrent ensuite la couverture du livre qui était en velours rouge, le titre était « ténèbres et prophéties ». ils se regardèrent inquiet.

vous croyez, dit Ron, qu'on devrait le montrer à Dumbledore avant ?

il n'est capable de rien d'autre que de mentir, a quoi bon, répondit Harry.

Le professeur Lupin ?proposa Hermione.

Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Harry en attendant une réplique cinglante de Leïda.

Ouai il a raison, répondit celle ci surprenant tout le monde. Il a bien d'autres choses en tête pour le moment.

Allons autre part, dit Harry.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour aller ensuite dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils s'assirent en tailleur et Harry ouvrit le livre, quelques seconde plus atrd il poussa un soupir d'étonnement.

quoi ?

c'est écrit en ….en je sais pas quoi !

fais voir, dit Hermione en prenant le livre.

Apres quelques minutes de réflexions elle sourit de plus belle.

alors ?demanda Leïda.

Heureusement que j'ai fait l'étude des runes !

Tu vas traduire ça ?demanda Ron abasourdi.

Pas obligé de tout traduire, dit Harry avec un sourire fier qui fit rougir Hermione, seulement ce qui se rapporte au département des mystères.

Oui, dit Leïda, tu penses mettre combien de temps ?

Je sais pas du tout…

En attendant, dit Harry, on peut organiser les reconstruction de l'AD.

Ouai, dit Ron, nous on va pas pouvoir t'aider Hermione, peut-être que Leïda oui.

Je pense pas que Hermione ai besoin d'aide, n'est ce pas ?

Non, répondit-elle, ça va aller je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Merci 'Mione.

Ce fut le lendemain que Harry, Ron et Leïda se regroupèrent dans la salle commune alors que Hermione était à la bibliothèque, travaillant sur le livre. Harry avait emmené des parchemins et des plumes afin de noter toute chose intéressante.

tout d'abors, dit Harry, on demande aux élèves qui sont minimum en 4ème année.

Oui, et à toutes les maisons, sauf serpentard, on verra ça après pour eux.

Non, dit Leïda, il faut mieux demander à chaque préfet les élèves qui sont à éviter, on peut trouver des mangemorts dans toutes les maisons.

Oui tu as raison, ce qu'il faut faire d'abord, c'est une annonce, pour demander aux élèves intéressé, après avoir été voir les préfets, puis selon les inscription faudra prendre les meilleurs élèves de chaque maison pour qu'ils nous aide à enseigner les sorts.

Ok, dit Ron, j'irais voir les préfets.

Et moi je pourrai aller voir mon père et lui demander des conseils, des livres intéressant ou quoi.

Ok, dit Harry, moi j'écrirai l'annonce et j'attendrai que vous soyez revenu pour la publier.

Harry écrit ce qu'il venait de dire puis Ron posa une question qui les fit rire.

est ce que je suis obligés d'aller voir Malefoy et le bouledogue.

Non, dit Leïda en arrêtant de rire, j'irais le voir si tu veux.

Fait attention quand même, dit Harry.

T'inquiète, je l'ai dressé, il m'obéit très bien !

On y va quand ?

Maintenant si vous voulez, dit Harry, je vais rejoindre Hermione a la bibliothèque pour écrire mon annonce.

Harry partit donc à la bibliothèque rejoindre Hermione alors que Leïda allait voir son père et Ron les préfets des deux autres maisons. Harry arriva rapidement à la bibliothèque et s'assit auprès de son amie.

alors tu t'en sors ?demanda –t-il.

Oui, c'est long, il y a beaucoup de chose d'intéressant dans ce livre, mais sur la magie noire…pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé sur le département des mystères mais ça ne devrait tarder.

J'en suis sûr…tu sais si ça te dérange de le faire tu peux arrêter…

Non Harry, tu sais bien que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider…on est ami !

Oui…

Ils se sourirent de bon cœur puis Harry lui parla de l'annonce qu'il devait faire, en commençant à écrire sur un parchemin.

De son côté Leïda était en train de discuter sagement avec son père qui lui avait conseiller plusieurs livres et d'autre chose, puis Rémus parla d'un sujet qui mit Leïda très mal à l'aise.

écoute Leïda, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…on va obligatoirement croisé Bellatrix sur notre chemin, et je ne souhaite pas que tu…tu te venge même si…

tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

je sais combien tu lui en veut, moi aussi je lui en veut, mais lorsque l'on est en colère, on est poussé à faire des choses idiote et dangereuse alors s'il te plait…

ouai…bah on verra bien comment ça se passera.

En voyant que sa fille ne changerait pas d'avis Rémus laissa tomber l'affaire et changea de sujet.

Leïda retrouva Harry , Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque, elle leur donna les titres des livres que son père lui avait conseillé.

à Serdaigle, dit Ron, il n'y a aucun élève à éviter d'après les prefets, et à Poussoufle, il y en a 6. Mais les prefetes m'ont dit qu'ils afficheront quand même l'annonce pour tout le monde mais qu'il te diront de qui tu doit te méfier.

Ok, dit Harry, moi j'ai fait l'annonce, regardez.

Harry leur montra son travail.

**ANNONCE GENERALE !**

Formation d'un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal

Sortilèges révisés et d'autres à apprendre

Elèves accepté à partir de la 4ème année

Dirigé par Harry Potter et tous ceux qui seront aptes et volontaires

Heures d'entraînement en dehors des cours, faite un effort il s'agit de se défendre contre les forces du mal se trouvant à l'extérieur.

Inscription au près des préfets respectifs, une réunion sera prévu lorsque les élèves se seront inscrits, et toutes les propositions seront les bienvenus.

Merci de votre attention, et venez nombreux.

Harry Potter et les préfets, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Hermione accepta une pause et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour aller dans la salle commune. Ils ne se doutèrent pas du tout de la dispute qui allait éclater.

Tu vas voir Malefoy tout à l'heure ?demanda Hermione à Leïda.

Oui sûrement.

Est ce que je peux savoir, dit Harry, pourquoi tout le monde cherche à intégrer Malefoy à notre vie ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent étonné alors que Leïda soufflait.

Harry !dit Ron indigné, jamais je ne voudrait que Malefoy soit intégrer à ma vie !

Moi non, plus répondit Hermione, je voulais juste savoir quand on saura pour les serpentards c'est tout.

Malheureusement, dit Harry énervé, tout le monde n'a pas l'intelligence de penser comme vous.

Harry, souffla Leïda, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aime pas Malefoy que personne ne doit bien l'aimer…

Alors tu l'aime bien !

Il est sympa, je ne l'adore pas Harry, mais ….

Mais quoi !ne cherche pas d'excuse Leïda ! il t'a tendu un piège et tu es tombé en plein dedans !

Quoi ?demanda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

Ne fait pas semblant ! Malefoy a voulu créer un lien avec nous pour avoir des information pour aider son patron !

Ce n'est pas parce que son père est un mangemorts que lui l'ai aussi !

Mais bien sûr c'est un ange peut-être !

Je n'ai pas dit ça !cria Leïda.

Tu parles toujours de lui, tu lui fait confiance comme si tu le connaissait depuis une éternité !

Non ce n'est pas vrai !ça c'est ce que tu crois ! tu vois le mal partout !

Et alors…on a bot te dire de faire attention tu nous écoute pas !

Arrête Harry tu cherche des excuses !tout ce que tu cherche c'est à justifier ta jalousie !

Quoi !

Ouai tu es jaloux parce que je le connais bien et pas toi, tu es jaloux parce que je me suis confié à lui avant toi, tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers Harry ! je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux !

Et dans quelques jours tu vas laissé tomber Fred pour sortir avec lui !

Tu es nul Harry !vraiment nul ! Drago est un ami, et même s'il était plus c'est ma vie pas la tienne !

Leïda partit de la salle commune d'un pas énervé alors que Harry montait les escaliers de son dortoir, le regard noir. Il s'allongea sur son lit se promettant de regler le compte à Malefoy pendant le match de quiddicht dans deux jours. Il se sentit soudainement seul et ses pensés allèrent vers son parrain, il le revit souriant lui raconter ses aventures avec son père. Il sentit ses larmes coulés le long de ses joues, un sentiment de solitude emplissait son corps, pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ? certes ses amis l'aidaient à prouver que Sirius était en vie, mais personne ne le comprend vraiment, Dumbledore lui ment il en est certain. Et Hermione et Ron, ils étaient un peu trop collés à lui, lui demandant tout le temps s'il allait bien, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'étaient faire partie des aventures c'est tout. Et Leïda qui trainait avec malefoy, il manquerait plus qu'elle ne sorte avec lui, elle lui avait dit qu'il était jaloux, peut-être était-ce vrai . Harry repensa à ce qu'il veanit de ses dire et fut écouerer de son comportement, Hermione et Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis et il pouvait toujours compter sur eux, et Leïda était vraiment…il ne trouvait pas les mots, tous ce qu'il voulait en ce moment même c'était trouvé Leïda et ressentir cette aura positive qu'elle dégageait à chaque sourire qu'elle faisait…

Leïda était revenu pour le dîner, sans accorder le moindre regard à Harry qui avait arrêter de ses morfondre, elle annonça les noms des 6 élèves qui d'après Malefoy ne sont pas des futures mangemorts et qui n'aime pas la magie noire. Ils dînèrent en silence jusqu'au moment où il y eut un bruit de verre cassé vers la table des professeurs. Tous les quatre se retournèrent et aperçurent Lupin qui se tenait le coup, mais une faible lumière jaune sortait de sa main, il se leva et sortit de la grande salle discrètement, Hermione regarda son collier, il brillait aussi d'un vert très clair, celui de Ron laissait passer une couleur d'un orange éclatant, celui de Leïda laissait voir un bleu très flash alors que celui de Harry n'émettait pas de couleur. Ils sortirent précipitamment de la grande salle en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur Lupin.

qu'est ce qui se passe à votre avis ?demanda Hermione inquiète.

Rémus avait dit qu'ils pouvait s'illuminer quand il se passait un truc dangereux ou que quelqu'un courait un danger, dit Harry

Ce n'est pas ça, dit Leïda, personne ne court de danger sinon le tien se serait illuminer aussi.

Je le sens mal, dit Ron, oh regarde Harry le tien se met à briller.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry, son pendentif dans sa main, se mettait à briller mais beaucoup plus forts que les autres, il illuminait tout le couloir de sa lumière rouge. Leïda poussa un faible cris quand le sien brilla beaucoup plus fort et illuminait tout le couloir aussi alors que celui de Ron et Hermione ne brillait pas plus. Ils coururent alors vers le bureau de Lupin et y rentrèrent sans toquer, trouvant un professeur à genou sur le tapis, les yeux fermé et le pendentif dans les mains. Il se tourna vers eux et se leva l'air inquiet.

ça concerne Harry, Leïda et moi.

C'est pour ça qu'ils brillent plus, dit Ron, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je sais pas, dit Rémus, il faut se concentrer et essayer de saisir l'objet de ce phénomène.

Papa tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?demanda Leïda.

Non…ça m'inquiète…allez concentrez vous.

Ils s'assirent tous par terre et , tenant leur pendentif, fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence en pouusant un cris et mit ses mains sur son front.

Harry ça va ?

Oui, c'est juste ma cicatrice…

Alors, dit Rémus, vous avez ressentit quoi ?

Une nouvelle, dit Ron.

Oui, dit Hermione, mais quelque chose qui ne concerne que certains d'entre nous.

Apparament, répondit Leïda, sûrement plus Harry que nous.

Les pendentifs se sont éteint, dit Lupin, ce ne doit pas être très grave…

J'espère bien, dit Ron, on a un match de quiddicht demain !

Ron !s'indigna Hermione alors que Harry souriait, il y a plus important que le quiddicht !

Harry crut alors que Leïda allait rire avec lui de la nouvelle engueulade de ses amis, mais elle sortit du bureau de son père avant eux et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Une fois là haut, Ron et Hermione avait cessé de se disputer mais semblaient énervé, c'est alors que leïda leur apporta une bonne nouvelle.

Laura et Franck viennent au pré au lard demain après-midi, avec Eleore et Matt.

Super, fit Hermione avec un grand sourir.

Et Fred et George ont ouvert leur boutique cette après-midi, on est invité à leur rendre visite demain après le match de Quiddicht.

Cool, dit Ron en souriant.

Seul Harry ne semblait pas plus heureux que d'habitude mais personne ne le remarqua.

Ce fut heureux que les quatres adolescents se dirigèrent vers le pré-au-lard dès qu'ils le purent le lendemain matin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Fred et George qui étaient en train de faire l'ouverture. Leïda sauta dans les bras de Fred en riant et s'embrassèrent. George salua son frère, Harry puis Hermione.

les autres arrivent dans 15 minutes, dit-il.

Ok, répondit Ron, alors, vous nous montrez ce que vous avez dans votre boutique.

Si vous oubliez votre rôle de préfets pendants quelques temps ça peut-être possible, affirma Fred alors que Hermione riait à la réflexion de celui-ci.

* * *

**review please je voudrait savoir ce que vous en pensez!**

**merci!**

**L.B**


	11. nouvelle

**CHAPITRE 11 : NOUVELLE**

La journée se passa à merveilles, tous content de retrouvés ses petits-copains ou copines respectifs. Leïda elle se montra très fier d'être la petite amie de Fred car il la présenta à chaque élèves qui venait lui serré la main. Ils fermèrent leur boutique à 16h afin de passer un peu de temps entre amis. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit coin où il y avait une magnifique fontaine et des bancs en bois. Harry rentra dans un sujet qui ne fit sourire plus personne : la vie actuel et les dangers des mangemorts. Ils racontèrent alors les signes étranges qu'ils avaient vus. Malheureusement pour Harry qui espérait être un peu éclairé, les jumeaux ne voulaient pas perdre leurs temps à parler de ça ils préféraient vivre au jours le jours pour ne pas démoralisé. Mais ce fut quand même avec un grand sourire qu'ils se séparèrent, se promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

Le soir Harry et ses amis étaient donc réunis dans la salle commune.

je crois que je vais dire à Eleore que je ne veux plus sortir avec elle, dit Harry.

Moi je suis très bien avec Laura, affirma Ron.

Moi aussi, dit Hermione en parlant de Franck mais évitant soigneusement le regard de Ron qui avait dit cela en espérant provoquer la jeune fille.

Fred est vraiment exceptionnel !

Ils plongèrent chacun dans leurs pensés, Leïda regardait les flammes de la cheminée, se laissant aller dans ses pensés, Harry regardait lui aussi les flammes pensant non pas à Eleore mais à Leïda et ses étranges pouvoirs. Les flammes étaient d'un rouge intense, faisant craquer les bois et réchauffant la salle commune, elles dansaient, se courbant, puis disparaissant, créant d'autre flammes qui prenait étrangement une couleur de plus en plus violacé pour donner ensuite naissance à de gigantesque flammes bleues. Leïda et Harry sursauta, puis Hermione aussi.

quoi ?demanda Ron en se tournant vers la cheminée ou flambaient des flammes orangés.

Les flammes, bredouilla Hermione, elles sont devenus bleues.

Sirius, murmura Harry.

Je...je vais me remettre au travail, dit Hermione en prenant les gros livres de Malefoy et s'en allant vers la bibliothèque.

Leïda regardait toujours les flammes, pourquoi Sirius l'avait choisit elle pour l'aider, pourquoi il n'avait pas choisit Harry tout simplement et lui faire parvenir ce qu'il a , à lui dire par des rêves. Mais alors qu'elle pensait ça ; une ovix dans sa tête lui répondait. « tune crois pas qu'il est assez d'ennuis comme ça, il est déjà difficile pour lui de penser à Sirius alors pourquoi aggravez la situation.

tu sais, dit soudainement Harry, on a oublié un truc important.

Quoi ?

Ginny, c'est la septième, je suis sûr qu'elle a un rôle à jouer.

Peut-être, je sais pas, je pense que beaucoup de gens on un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

Oui…

Le lendemain, les joueurs de quiddicht de Gryfondore se levèrent avec une boule au ventre, leur premier match allait se dérouler dans quelques heures. Ce fut vers 10h que Harry demanda aux joueurs de le suivre dans les vestiaires et une fois que tout le monde fut en tenu il commença son discoure.

bien, dit-il, à chaque fois que j'ai jouer au quiddicht, on a gagné la coupe, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes habitudes. L'équipe de Serpentard à changé, les poursuiveurs sont nouveaux, il y a Parkinson – Ron et Leïda rirent- et deux abrutis dont je ne me souviens pas leur noms. On s'est beaucoup entraîné, et je veux qu'on joue comme aux entraînements, pas de violence, on est fair-play , est ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire.

Personne ne répondit.

bon et bien , bonne chance à tous, et surtout, ne vous laissez pas intimidé par l'attitude désespérante des serpentard.

Il avait dit cela pour Ron bien entendu mais celui ci n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Tout le monde se souhaita bonne chance, puis ils décolèrent vers le terrain. Lee commentait toujours les matchs de quiddicht mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiaste qu'avant. Potter et Malefoy se serrèrent la main, tout deux se lançant un regard noir avec un sourire narquois. Le match n'eut rien d'exceptionnel, Gryfondore menait 40 à 0, Leïda prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique Pansy. Harry tournait en rond afin d'apercevoir le vif d'or, Drago le suivait un peu plus bas, lui lançant parfois un regards brillant qui ne laissait rien de bon paraître, Harry était persuader qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. C'est en effet lorsque Gryfondore mit le 5ème but que Malefoy cria à son équipe « allez on se bouge là dedans, on ne vas pas se laisser faire ! on passe à l'action ». C'était un message tout le monde le savait, et personne ne dut réfléchir plus longtemps pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Les poursuiveurs ne chercher plus à attraper le souafle mais à faire tomber leurs adversaires de leur balais, seulement, ils le faisaient en toute égalité donc pas de coup-franc. Les batteurs faisaient un très bon travail d'après Malefoy, ils envoyaient chaque cognard qu'ils voyaient sur Harry, et celui ci ne pouvait plus se contenter de chercher le vif d'or en toute liberté, il devait aussi éviter les cognard, Malefoy lui avait le champ libre et en profitait bien.

Hé !dit Harry à ses batteurs, vous ne pouvez pas faire votre boulot !

Mais c'était trop tard, quand Harry retourna la tête Drago fonçait en piqué vers la petite balle dorée. Harry fondit en piqué vers le Serpentards, grâce à son éclair de feu ; il le rattrapa facilement et arriva à son niveau, lui rentra dedans le poussant de sa trajectoire mais le vif changea aussi de trajectoire se qui favorisa Malefoy. Leurs courses ne dura pas très longtemps, le vif se dirigeait vers le premier but des Gryfondores, il fit le tour du poteau et Harry en profita, il accéléra passa devant Malefoy et tourna autour du poteau, Drago ayant la vue bloqué par Harry ne vit pas le poteau, l'avant de son balai le heurta, projetant le blond dessus, il se fracassa la nez et tomba de son balai. Harry se retint d'exploser de rire et suivit le vif d'or, l'attrapant de sa main droite. Le coup de sifflet retentit et les gryfondore hurlèrent de joies. Toutes l'équipes et des supporters le rejoindre au milieu du stade, pied à terre et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, passant devant Malefoy qui pleurnichait à côté de Pansy.

bah alors Malefoy, dit Harry, tu vois pas plus loin que ton nez ?

Ils explosèrent de rire devant l'expression béate de Drago.

Malheureusement, l'euphorie dans laquelle les joueurs de quiddicht avaient plonger les gryfondores disparut soudainement lorsque le courrier arriva lors du déjeuner. Ce fut Hermione qui lut en première la gazette du sorcier et le cris qu'elle poussa était tel que tout le monde se tourna vers elle, incapable de parler Harry et Ron lui prit le journal et Ron lut à haute vois l'article.

_LES LESTRANGES ET MALEFOY INNOCENTES_

_Ce fut lors de l'année dernière que nous avons appris la fuite de dix mangemorts de la prison d'Askaban, c'est avec grande joie que le ministère nous apprend un bonne nouvelle. Les Lestranges, accompagnés de Lucius Malefoy qui s'était échappé de la prison en début d'année, se sont présentés devant le ministre pour coopéré. « ils ont été très aimable » nous imforme le jeune Weasley. Après être passé devant la cour de justice, ils ont conclu un accord. Nous avouant qu'iles étaient sous l'emprises de l'imperium et que leurs actes n'étaient pas volontaires, ils ont acquis leur libération et leur innocences. C'est avec un grand plaisir que Bellatrix Lestranges nous informes qu'elle va enfin pouvoir retrouver son fils qu'elle va inscrire de ce pas à Poudlard. « je vais pouvoir moi aussi , retrouver mon fils et ma femme » nous dit Lucius. C'est avec un grand sourie que le ministre de la magie nous a reçu on nous confitrmant que « ce n'est pas parce que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour qu'on vas faire de même que Dumbledore, c'est à dire, céder à la panique »._

Harry relut l'article plusieurs fois, il n'arrive pas à y croire.

c'est impossible, réussit-il à dire.

Mon dieu, répondit Hermione, Fudge est un vrai taré.

J'arrive pas a y croire, on ne savait même pas pour l'évasion de Malefoy.

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé et ils se tournèrent vers les autres élèves de Gryfondore, Neville venait de se lever brusquement, renversant son verre, et s'en alla en courant.

qu'elle vienne, dit Harry, qu'elle vienne avec son putain de fils et elle va savoir ce que c'est que la souffrance.

Leïda regardait ses mains, bouillant de rage tout comme Harry, elle n'osa pas regarder son père qui devait savoir ce qui ce passait.

c'était ça les pendentifs, dit Ron.

Venez on vas dans la salle commune, dit Hermione.

Arrivée en haut, ils s'assirent sur des fauteuils, Leïda avait les larmes aux yeux et Harry bouillait de rage.

il faut organisé l'A.D le plus vite possible , dit Ron.

Oui, dit Hermione, c'est scandaleux, quand je pense que même en ayant vu Voldemort de retour Fudge fait confiance à Malefoy et les autres.

Il n'est pas lui même, dit Harry ;

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?demanda Ron.

Il a dit « le seigneur des ténèbres » et non pas « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » seul les mangemorts l'appelle « seigneur des ténèbres »

Tu as raison, approuva Hermione.

Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit Ron, lui demander des explications, il devait être au courant.

Justement, au lieu de nous le dire, de prévenir, il attend qu'on l'apprenne par nous même, et après il nous dit de ne pas faire de bêtise de venir lui parler quand on a un problème.

Harry était très en colère, sa haine envers son directeur grandissait alors qu'il revoyait Bellatrix pointer sa baguette sur Sirius, qui, se courbant avec grâce, franchi le voile rouge.

je reviens, dit alors Leïda en se levant.

Leïda, commença Hermione, tu sais…on…on est au courant pour…pour ce qui t'es arrivé…alors…si tu veux…

Ce que je veux c'est voir cette putain de bonne femme crevé devant moi !

Elle partit en pleurant, sortant de la salle commune, mais elle fit demi-tour au dernier moment, se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, y rentra et en ressorti avec un parchemin à la main. Sans accorder le moindre regard à ses amis, elle repartit en courant en dehors de la salle commune.

qu'est ce qu'elle à prit ?demanda Hermione surprise.

La carte des maraudeurs.

Harry continuait de regarder les flammes, ses yeux humides et son regard noir.

ce n'est pas normal, dit Ron, il se prépare vraiment quelque chose pour que Vous-savez-qui ai besoin que ses mangemorts soient innocentés.

Oui, dit Hermione, si seulement on savait ce qu'il prépare, mais on ne nous dit rien.

Je ne vais plus attendre qu'on nous dises quelque chose pour agir. On va ré-organisé l'A.D dès que possible et se renseigné à notre manière sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Tu ne veux pas faire des choses illégale Harry ?demanda Hermione inquiète.

Tu crois que la loi est respecté dans ce monde Hermione ! j'en ai marre de resté sur le côté et d'être appelé pour secourir le monde que quand ça les arrange !

En disant « les » Harry ne pensa qua Dumbledore mais il était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul ) penser que Harry était trop jeune pour savoir tout ce qui se prépare.

déjà, dit Ron, on s'est que c'est plus les détraqueurs qui gardent la prison d'askaban.

Pourquoi ?

Ben parce que dans la gazette du sorcier, on dit qu'il y a de plus en plus de sorcier qui ose faire des choses plus illégale car ils n'ont plus peur d'aller en prison. Je suppose que cela signifie que les détraqueurs sont partis définitivement.

Oui tu as sûrement raison, dit Hermione, mais qui garde la prison alors ?

On va voir Hagrid !

Harry c'était levé d'un bond sans que ses amis comprenne pourquoi et se dirigèrent vers la parc, la neige commençait à tomber mais le froid n'était pas glaciale. Ils toquèrent à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid qui leur ouvrir rapidement.

Harry, Hermione, Ron !je suis tellement content de vous revoir.

Merci Hagrid, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Ils s'assirent sur un fauteuil alors que Hagrid servait du thé.

j'ai appris, dans le journal, pour les Lestranges et Malefoy. Triste nouvelle, c'est affreux…et Fudge qui ne voit rien….Leïda n'est pas là ?

non, répondit Ron, elle…elle est …on ne sait pas où…

elle ne doit pas aller très bien…j'ai entendu dire que Neville était à l'infirmerie…

possible.

Et toi Harry tu vas bien ?demanda alors Hagrid.

Plusieurs choses m'échappent à vrai dire.

Hagrid blanchit un peu et Hermione et Ron échangèrent des regards inquiets.

comme quoi par exemple ?

Dumbledore savait pour Les Lestranges ! il savait que ce n'était plus les détraqueurs qui gardaient Askaban !pourquoi on est pas au courant !

Je ne sais pas Harry, comprend moi, on m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

Vous savez qui garde la prison !

Heu…écoute Harry, je…je sais que c' est dur pour toi de rester à l'écart…mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ce que tu ne sais pas…

Où est Graup ? il n'est plus dans la forêt !

Il….il est…je l'ai remit dans les montagnes…il est mieux là bas.

Harry savait bien qu'il mentait mais malgré sa colère il n'osait pas s'en prendre à Hagrid, et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Hagrid leur fit signe de se cacher dans un coin avec la cape d'invisibilité que Ron avait été cherché au dernier moment. Harry fit en sorte que même sans la cape, personne ne pouvait le voir. Ce fut sur Dumbledore que la porte s'ouvrit.

Professeur Dumbledore, dit joyeusement le garde chasse, que vous amènes-t-il ?

Bonjour Hagrid, que ce passe t-il vous m'avez l'air surpris…je vous dérange peut-être…

Harry serra les dents, Hagrid allait lui dire à propos de lui, il en était sûr, et le coup d'œil que Ron et Hermione lui lança confirma ses craintes.

nous pas du tout, alors, professeur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Graup a besoin de vous Hagrid, il exige de vous voir….

Hagrid blanchit à vue d'œil et il fut incapable de répondre à Hagrid, Dumbledore compris qu'il cachait quelque chose, il questionna Hagrid qui fut seulement capable de tourner la tête de gauche à droite ce qui n'est pas très convaincant pour un sorcier comme Dumbledore. Puis soudainement le directeur dit :

allez Harry sors de là…

Harry se libéra de l'emprise de ses amis et se leva, son visage bouillait de rage, il regarda son directeur droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, pendant que Ron et Hermione se relevaient eux aussi, la cape à la main.

ça tombe bien, dit Harry, j'avais envie de partir !

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, alors que Hagrid essayait de dire quelques mots mais ils furent incompréhensible. Alors que le jeune Potter franchit la porte, le directeur la franchit aussi et l'interpella.

Harry, attend ! explique toi…

M'expliquer…vous voulez que je m'explique !mais ce n'est pas à moi de m'expliquer !

Il était à présent au milieu du par cet Dumbledore s'avançait vers lui, alors que Ron, Hermione et Hagrid sortaient de la cabane, et qu'ils aperçurent Leïda se lever vers le lac.

Harry, ne t'enerves pas, dit Dumbledore craignant une nouvelle dispute, je veux juste que tu me parles…

Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire !c'est plutôt le contraire non ? moi je ne cache rien !

Harry, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne…

C'est toujours la même chose !cria harry ! toujours pareil ! on me dit que je ne doit rien savoir, mais on me dit aussi que je suis la clé de l'histoire, mais je ne dois rien savoir.

Je te dis tout ce que je sais Harry.

JE SAIS TOUT CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ ! ET LA FUITE DE MALEFOY, NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS AU COURANT ! ET BELLATRIX !

Tu n'avais pas forcement besoin de savoir ça Harry, cela t'aurais plus énervé qu'autre chose !

VOUS N'AVEZ QUAND MÊME PAS OUBLIé LA PROPHETIE PROFESSEUR ! VOUS SAVEZ, CELLE Où JE DOIS TUER, OU ÊTRE TUER ! COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE CELA SE FASSE SI JE NE SUIS PAS PREPARER !

Le fait que je te dise la prophétie et que te l'explique ne s'associe pas au fait que je l'approuve et l'adopte Harry, tu es trop jeune et je…

VOUS VOULEZ ME PROTEGER ! OUI C'EST TU ME DIT ÇA à CHAQUE FOIS.

Dumbledore créa un bouclier autour de Harry et ses amis pour ne pas que les curieux de l'école entende la dispute, le fait que Harry tutoie soudainement le directeur avait surpris tout le monde.

c'est la vérité Harry, se défendit Dumbledore, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose.

VOUS TENEZ à MOI PEUT-ÊTRE !

Oui…

MAIS BIEN SÛR ! ÇA C'EST CE QUE JE CROYAIS AVANT, J'ETAIS NAIF ! JE ME DISAIS QUE TU TENAIS à MOI ET QUE C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU NE ME DISAI PAS TOUT . MAIS EN FAITE, C'ETAIT LE CONTRAIRE ! MOI….JE PRENAIS EXEMPLE SUR TOI ! JE VOULAIS DEVENIR COMME TOI ! A CHAQUE FOIS QU'IL Y AVAIT UN PROBLEME JE ME DISAIS QUE DES QUE TU SERRA Là TOUT S'ARRANGERA ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU TENAIS à MOI POUR LA SIMPLE ET BONNE RAISON QUE TU ME PROTEGEAIS ! MAIS EN FAITE, JE ME SUIS RENDU COMPTE QUE C'ETAIT MOI QUI TENAIS à TOI ! JE T'AI TOUJOURS CONSIDERER COMME QUELQU'UN DE MA FAMILLE ! ET TOI TU TE SERS DE MOI !

Harry était en larme, rouge de colère mais Leïda pouvait ressentir sa tristesse de là où elle se trouvait. Tout le monde le regardait sans rien dire, Hermione pleurait, Ron en était pas loin et Dumbledore le regardait, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

POURQUOI TU NE ME REPONDS PAS !

Harry, dit alors le directeur, je préférerais parler avec toi quand tu sera calmer, cela ne servirai t à rien de discuter dans l'état où tu es…

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un instant puis il partit en courant, entra dans le château. Leïda lança un regard de reproche vers le directeur et courut après Harry dans tout le château. Il courait très vite et bousculait beaucoup de monde, la jeune fille le suivit malgré tout et elle vit Harry s'arrêté en plein milieu d'un couloir, passant trois fois devant un morceau de mur et entré par la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Leïda attendit un peu avant d'y rentré à son tour, voulant laissé Harry seul un moment. Elle essaya alors de réfléchir. C'était évident que Dumbledore avait été touché par les paroles de Harry et que leur relation en serra plus jamais la même car il s'était forgé un lien très fort entre eux. Harry avait dit tout ce qu'il pensait de son directeur, il tenait à lui, et malgré ce que lui montre celui ci , le directeur tien à ce jeune élève plus qu'aux autres. Les erreurs commise par ce puissant sorcier ne sont que des erreurs d'un vieil homme tenant beaucoup à un de ses élèves. Si quelqu'un se demandait pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais avoués, l'un comme à l'autre qu'ils étaient liés, la réponse viendrait en claquant des doigts. Harry Potter est le sorcier le plus célèbre et Dumbledore le plus puissant, que ce passerait il s'il le monde savait qu'il était plus proche qu'il ne le devrait, sûrement plus de catastrophe que d'arrangement, et la jeune Lupin se doutait que c'était là les raisons du directeur de Poudlard, d'avoir garder ses sentiments secrets.

Après avoir réfléchit à la situation qui se présentait à elle Leïda entra dans la pièce. Elle était très belle, les tapisseries étaient en velours, d'un rouge pourpre, des tableaux représentant des créatures magiques accrochés un peu partout, une bibliothèque, un canapé puis un grand lit dans le coin de la pièce ou une jeune homme à la chevelure brune et les cheveux en batailles y était, allongés sur le ventre et pleurant.

Harry, hésita Leïda, écoute je…

Laisse moi tranquille , dégage.

J'ai envie de parler avec toi, et je ne repartirait pas sans l'avoir fait.

Tu me parle là, dit Harry se relevant d'un bon, alors maintenant tu peux partir.

Arrête Harry, dit la jeune fille agacé, ne fait pas le gamin, tu as besoin de parler !

Et alors, si j'ai envie de parler j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Je sais que tu es plus lié avec Hermione et Ron, mais il est parfois plus facile de parler à quelqu'un de moins proche.

J'ai pas envie, de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire, conclu harry.

Harry, Leïda avait pris une vois apaisante, je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu commences à te renfermer sur toi, je…j'en ai sûrement pas autant souffert que toi mais moi aussi j'ai connu ça, de se faire remarquer et de subire des remarques déplaisante, quand j'étais à mon autre école, la personne que je pensais être ma meilleur amie à dévoilé ce que j'étais à tout le monde et j'ai dû subir les conséquence tout le long de l'année.

Leïda attendit un peu avant de continuer, Harry avait arrêter de pleurer mais il était évident que la jeune fille n'avait pas apaiser la souffrance du jeune homme.

Chaque sentiments que tu ressens existe chez quelqu'un d'autre, ton problème c'est que tu en ressens beaucoup trop, mais il faut que tu trouve des gens qui ressente des choses proches de les tiennes. Neville aussi en veut à Bellatrix, moi aussi, Hermione et Ron aussi subisse des moqueries même si c'est à un degré différent, je suis sûr que tu trouvera à Poudlard qui a perdu un proche comme tu as perdu Sirius et tes parents. Ouvre toi aux autres Harry.

J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, j'ai envie de vivre ma vie comme j'en ai envie.

Je sais mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Harry tourna le dos à Leïda ne voulant pas qu'elle voit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

c'est dégueulasse que Bellatrix soit innocenté.

Elle….elle a tué ma mère quand j'avais 8 ans…

Je suis désolé.

Tu ne dois pas l'être, c'est elle pas toi !

Si elle vient à Poudlard, est ce que toi tu pourras te retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Je ne crois pas, répondit la jeune fille, je ne crois pas.

Moi qui avait presque oublié l'accident de Sirius, je m'était dit qu'il était en vie, avec les signes et tout ça, mais maintenant…

Il est en vie Harry, j'en suis sûr et je trouverais le moyen de le prouver.

Je pensais que tu étais venu pour te servir de tes pouvoirs et puis c'est tout.

Je ne suis pas une machine, je peux me servir de mon pouvoir que quand la personne concerné est consentante.

Leïda était revenus dans la salle commune, laissant Harry seul comme il lui avait demandé, elle se dirigea vers Hermione et Ron qui paraissait mort d'inquiétude.

comment il va ?

assez bien je suppose, dit Leïda en s'asseyant, je lui ai parlé, mais il est clair que vous le connaissait mieux que moi et ce serai mieux que ce soit vous qui alliez lui parler.

Oui, dit Ron, on essaiera.

Il est vraiment énervé par tous ces évènements, affirma Hermione, les Lestranges, Dumbledore…

Je ne comprend pas Dumbledore non plus, dit la jeune fille au cheveux châtain, il pourrait lui parler plus ouvertement de ce qui se passe non ?

Je sais pas, répondit Ron, il avait l'air blessé par ce qu'a dit Harry et il est parti sans rien dire…

A mon avis, conclu Hermione, il tient trop à Harry et ne sait plus comment faire.

Ouai, mais il faut trouver une solution, ils ne peuvent pas continuer à se disputer tout le temps comme ça.

On ne peut rien faire, se désola Hermione, pour cette chose là, mais on peut continuer à chercher pour Sirius.

À votre avis, est ce que Bellatrix va débarqué à Poudlard ?demanda Ron inquiet.

Je suppose qu'elle le voudra, répondit Leïda, pour inscrire son super fils, mais personnellement il en faudra pas qu'elle me croise !

Hermione et Ron firent un faible sourire devant la mine triste que Leïda prenait.

Harry avait parlé dès le lendemain à Ron et Hermione mais avait exiger la présence de Leïda ce que la jeune fille avait beaucoup apprécié. La nouvelle de l'innocemment des Lestranges et de Malefoy avait fait beaucoup de changement. Neville paraissait plus renfermé mais semblait très enthousiaste pour que l'A.D se reforme et questionnait Harry sur ce sujet plusieurs fois par jours. Du côté des Serpentards, deux clans se formèrent, ceux qui étaient heureux, les futurs partisans de Voldemorts, et ceux qui se sentaient faibles et qui avaient peur, ceux-ci ne se montraient plus aussi dominant qu'avant. Le plus étonnant était Drago Malefoy qui ne prenait part pour aucun camp et ne semblait plus s'ennuyer à se montrer méchant pour sa réputation envers son père, ce qui faisait peur à Leïda qui avait tout raconter à ses amis qui trouvait ça aussi étrange.

il ne m'a pas dit grand chose, leur avait dit Leïda, mais j'ai compris qu'il déteste son père parce qu'il le commande et qu'il ne veut pas servir Voldemort, il veut faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment méchant, il a juste envie de se faire connaître de tout le monde.

En tout cas il est vraiment débile, orgueilleux et con, avait répondu Ron.

Mais Harry semblait plus intéressé.

mais pourquoi il nous déteste autant alors, si vraiment c'est son père qui lui disait de nous faire autant criser, pourquoi il a pas essayé de nous le faire savoir.

Parce qu'il est fière, répondit Hermione, il ne veut pas s'abaisser, sans penser aux problèmes qui pourrait avoir.

Oui et je pense qu'il est jaloux de toi Harry. Il aurait voulu être célèbre, c'est pour ça qu'il est persuadé que tu aimes ta situation.

Ok, dit Harry, j'admet que tu as peut-être raison, mais je le déteste toujours autant.

Moi aussi, affirma Ron, quel crétin, il ne pense qu'a réduire les autres.

Il veut se sentir fort, dit Hermione, il est vraiment débile.

Harry avait montré une grande gratitude envers ses amis de lui faire ainsi confiance et de lui remonter le moral , il s'était maintenant passé une semaine depuis l'article de la gazette eds sorciers et Harry avait demandé l'avis d'Hermione en privé sur la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore.

va le voir Harry, et essaie de trouver un terrain d'entente avec lui.

Mais s'il m'en veut ?

Harry, s'impatienta Hermione, Dumbledore connaît ta situation , il te comprendra, lui il s'en veut, tu ne vois pas qu'il est moins enthousiaste depuis quelque temps, il tien à toi et s'il a tant envie de vaincre Voldemort ce n'est pas seulement pour son propre intérêt mais aussi pour le tien.

Sur ce Harry avait décidé d'aller voir son directeur, le samedi soir, une semaine avant les vacances. En attendant il était temps de former l'A.D, avec l'aide de ses amis. Les préfets de Poussoufle et Serdaigle avait donné à Ron et Hermione la liste des élèves inscrits.

il y en à moins que je pensais, avoua Hermione.

Je suppose que les dernière année on mieux à faire, il y a les aspics, et puis d'autre ne veulent pas se fouler.

En tout il y a une soixantaine d'élèves, dit Harry, c'est le double de l'année dernière .

Alors, il y a les 4ème année, les 5ème et les 6ème, comment on va faire pour les profs ?demanda Hermione, qui va donner les cours.

Je pense, dit Harry , qu'il faut choisir les quatre meilleurs élèves du groupe, donc Hermione tu en fait partit, moi je suis à part. 'Mione toi qui connais les meilleurs donne moi les noms.

Alors, chercha Hermione dans la liste après avoir dé rosie suite à la remarque de Harry, il y a Clarice Bottle, de Poussoufle, Jhony Helbe de Seradaigle et…Cho est très intelligente mais je ne sais pas si elle pourra commander…

Je ne crois pas non plus, répondit Harry en souriant, elle est beaucoup trop émotive.

Donc Brian Harris de Serdaigle.

Merci, dit Harry en souriant, Ron tu pourras aller voir les préfets des maisons et leurs demander s'il sont d'accord ?

Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite.

Leïda, continua Harry, toi tu pourrais aller voir Malefoy et lui dire que les élèves de Serpentards qui veulent venir doivent nous retrouvés à 16h dans la salle sur demande ?

Ok.

Je sais Harry, le coupa Hermione, je vais continuer ma traduction du livre pendant que tu mets tout ça au point.

Merci, répondit il en souriant, et Leïda, cria Harry avant que la jeune fille sorte de la salle, tu peux aussi essayer de savoir la fréquence de ses entraînement de Quiddicht.

Leïda lui dit ok, de la main et Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui s'était déjà remise au travail. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille, on entendit aussi quelques gloussement venant des filles qui faisaient face à Harry à la table du fond de la salle commune. Ron revint plusieurs minutes plus tard tout sourire.

c'est bon, dit-il, ils sont d'accord et approuve tes choix par rapport aux élèves que tu as choisit, au début Justin était un peu jaloux et ma dit qu'il était plus intelligent que Clarice mais je lui ai répondu que si tu ne l'avais pas choisi c'était parce qu'il était prétentieux et énervant. Il n'a plus rien dit après.

Oh Ron, se lamenta Hermione, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu parles comme ça !

T'inquiète un bon crochet ça calme !

On dirai Dudley, dit Harry en réprimant un rire.

Hermione explosa de rire et les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges.

Leïda avait rejoint Drago dans leur salle habituel, cette fois Drago était allongé sur un canapé et lisait un livre.

salut petit serpentard.

Salut sale gryfondore.

Leïda s'assit à côté de Drago l'obligeant à se relever et s'asseoir.

qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda Malefoy

j'ai quelque chose à te demander , je…

je me disais bien aussi que c'était pas une visite de courtoisie !

qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?demanda Leïda se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Depuis un certain temps, tu ne viens me voir que pour me demander des services !

Je…je sais mais en ce moment il y a plusieurs problèmes avec …avec Harry et tout et je…

Et tu préfère le chouchouter lui que de me demander par exemple comment je prenais le fait que mon père soit innocenté !

Écoute Drago, j'espérais simplement que tu viendrais m'en parler.

Ouai et je fais comment ?Potter et Weasley me tomberont dessus dès que je m'approcherais de toi !

Ils ne sont pas idiot, ils savent que je te parle et que je t'aime bien il n'y a aucun problème !

C'est ce qu'on dit, n'empêche que je vois bien comment ils me regardent.

Ok, c'est vrai qu'ils n'apprécient pas vraiment mais peut-être qu'ils ont leurs raisons !

Drago ne répondit pas à la dernière réplique de Leïda et fit semblant de lire son livre.

alors, tu me parle de tes soucis oui ou non ?

non !

alalala, tu es vraiment désespérant ! vraiment tu es un gros crétin !

oh ça va ! de toute façon c'est simple : j'en ai plus rien à foutre !je te l'ai déjà dit, qu'il me voit ou non avec toi, qu'il me voit faire la gueule ou quoi j'en ai rien à faire, e continu a m'amuser avec mes potes et à suivre les instructions à propos de tu-sais-qui jusqu'au jours où ça ne suffira plus !

donc, tu ne veux pas parler de tes soucis !

tu me fait chié Leïda, s'exaspéra Malefoy.

Tu es quand même bien content que je sois là, hein petit serpentard, je suis même sûr que tu penses à moi dès que tu es seul…

C'est moi le crétin irrésistible pas toi !

Leïda lui fit un sourire charmeur et utilisa un peu de son pouvoir pour transmettre un peu de bonheur à Drago qui au bout de quelques secondes lui sauter dessus pour essayer de l'embrasser ce qu'il réussit très rapidement. Un baiser passionné auquel Leïda répondit avec de le briser.

quoi !dit Drago, tu ne vas pas le dire que tu as un petit copain hyper jaloux qui saura tout de suite que tu m'as embrasser !et puis même si c'est vrai moi je m'en fou !

non non non non, dit Leïda en repoussant Drago, ce n'est pas du tout catholique !

Drago explosa de rire.

ah oui ! toi catholique !

je resterais vierge jusqu'au mariage…

Drago regarda d'abord Leïda avec un regard affreux qui laissait penser qu'il était horrifié puis ils explosèrent de rire.

Leïda était revenu avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers les fauteuils où se trouvaient ses trois amis qui se marraient beaucoup.

alors, demanda-t-elle. Vous avez fini ?

ouai j'ai organisé une réunion à 16h sur la salle sur commande, les serpentard viendront ?

oui, et Drago entraîne son équipe de Quiddicht deux fois la semaine, comme nous, mais le mardi soir et le vendredi soir.

Ouai, de toute façon le vendredi soir moi j'ai l'occlumencie.

Alors, un jour en commun, il y en a un ?demanda Hermione.

Poussoufle s'entraîne le mardi et le jeudi. Serdaigle le lundi et le samedi. Et nous le jeudi et le dimanche.

On a donc le mercredi soir à nous.

Ouai.

16h arriva et Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande.

La réunion c'était beaucoup mieux passé que l'an précédent, et Harry en sortit avec un grand sourire et une grande fierté se lisait dans ses yeux brillant.

Harry tu as été merveilleux, lui dit Hermione en sortant de la salle.

Oui, approuva Ron, tu leur à clouer le bec et tout le monde est obligé de te faire confiance avec ce que tu as dit.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, dit Leïda, mais cette réunion était très réussi.

Merci, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, mais je n'aurai pas aussi bien réussi si vous n'étiez pas là, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé, merci.

La semaine passa vite, Harry n'alla pas voir le directeur même sous le regard implorant de Hermione qui ne voulait pas croire Harry quand il disait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Finalement Harry avait répondu à Hermione avec une telle méchanceté que la jeune fille ne lui parla plus toute une journée entière, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Potter lui fit mille excuse en abusant de son pouvoir séducteur et devant le regard coléreux de Ron, Hermione lui pardonna sans faire attention à la jalousie qui parcouru Ron toute la journée précédente. Leïda elle, se rapprochait de plus en plus de Drago et même si Harry ait fini par avoir confiance en la jeune fille et écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire, il en était pas moins qu'il n'avait pas du tout confiance en ce serpentard et ne pouvais s'empêcher avec Ron de tout faire pour lui rendre la vie plus difficile. Le dernier vendredi avant les vacances de noël arriva et tous les élèves semblèrent soulagés.

plus de devoirs ! avait crié Seamus en sortant de cour avant de s'apercevoir qu'il en avait quand même à faire pendant les vacances.

Pour Harry les vacances n'était pas réellement arrivé étant donné qu'il avait cour d'occlumencie le soir même. Aucun cour de l'A.D n'avait été donné pour l'instant, et il y en avait pas pendant les vacances. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour un festin pas comme les autres, en effet une fois que tous les élèves furent présent, Dumbledore annonça quelque chose de fort intéressant. En Bref, l'anniversaire du professeur McGonagall tombait ce jour là et elle avait tenu à faire plaisir à ses élèves en organisant un festin somptueux. Les grandes tables disparurent et il y eut à la place, plusieurs table ronde, contenant 6 places. Tout au fond de la salle il y a avait un orchestre tenu par les fantômes. Les élèves s'asseyait avec qui ils voulaient et la musique commença dès que le repas fut servi. Harry était assis avec ses trois amis et Neville, ils restait une place vide. Tous les élèves s'amusaient beaucoup et Harry riait très souvent ce qui étonna ses amis, qui, une fois Neville absent, profitèrent de l'occasion pour le questionner.

Harry, demanda Ron, tes cours d'occlumencie se passe bien ?

Oui très bien, pourquoi ?

Euh…l'année dernière tu ne riait pas du tout en sortant de ces cours…

Oui mais je m'en sort mieux maintenant.

Le professeur Lupin et le professeur Rogue se levèrent de la table des professeurs et passèrent devant celle où Harry était assis.

où tu vas P'pa ?demanda Leïda.

Ahah c'est un secret, on va chercher quelque chose pour la petite fête.

Rogue était resté un peu en arrière mais Hermione semblait douté des cours qu'il donnait ç Harry et l'interpella.

professeur Rogue ?

oui Miss Granger ?

il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, à propos des cours d'occlumencie que vous donnez à Harry.

Le jeune Potter craignit le pire.

je vous écouté, dit Rogue.

Pourquoi l'année dernière vous avez dit à Harry qu'il maîtrisait assez bien l'occlumencie et que vous en vouliez plus lui donné de cours alors que cette année vous recommencez ?

Harry serra les dents, pourquoi Hermione disait elle cela, Harry savait très bien pourquoi Rogue l'avait fait, et ne voulant pas déversé sa colère une nouvelle fois sur Hermione il le fit sur Rogue qui avait ouvert la bouche pour la refermé aussitôt.

peut-être, dit Harry, qu'il se sent coupable de quelque chose ?

Harry pensa en effet que si Rogue ne s'était pas montré aussi gamin il n'aurait pas cessé de lui donner des cours, et il n'aurait pas fait le rêve sur Sirius, cependant, le maître des Potions était si reconnaissant vis à vis de Harry de pas avoir tout raconté à ses amis qu'il n'arriva pas à rabattre le clapet du jeune Potter.

oui c'est cela, dit il.

Il partit suivi de Lupin qui avait poussé un long soupir, Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione.

merci Hermione, vraiment !

tu ne nous as pas tout dit Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

j'ai fait une promesse ! j'aime peut être pas Rogue, mais une promesse je l'a respecte que ce soit avec n'importe qui !

Ron et Leïda se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien, changeant de sujet en voyant Neville revenir. Mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à discuter que Rogue et Lupin re entèrent dans la grande salle, apparemment plus tôt que prévu vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, rogue semblait énervé alors que Lupin semblait irrité mais avait aussi peur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore, tout le monde avait suivi leur trajectoire des yeux, et Harry n'eut pas à se demander ce qui se passait qu'au moment où Dumbledore se leva, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrire à nouveau. Une femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns et au regard noir était accompagné d'un adolescent de l'âge de Harry, lui aussi brun les cheveux court et un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage. Bellatrix et son fils s'avancèrent dans la salle tournant la tête vers les élèves pour apercevoir qui était présent. Harry, Neville et Leïda sentirent la rage monté en eux, ils ne lâchèrent pas Bellatrix des yeux, elle se diriger vers la table des professeur ou Rogue et Lupin s'étaient rassis et Dumbledore s'était levé, la jeune femme et on fils lui chuchotèrent une phrase et Dumbledore parla :

chers élèves, nous avons un nouvel élève, Tom Lestranges, qui va rentré en 6ème année, après être répartit parle choixpeau dans quelques instant. J'espère que les élèves de sa future maison seront aimable de l'informer des cours passé et de lui faire visiter le château. Nous allons à présent répartir cet élève.

Le concierge lui donna le choixpeau qui se trouvait mystérieusement dans la grande salle, tous les professeur, y compris le directeur, n'étaient pas très content d'interrompre cette soirée pour Bellatrix, cela se voyait. Harry bouillonnait toujours de rage, Neville serrait ses points, et Leïda ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la mangemort sans tourner le regard vers son père qui devait être dans le même état. McGonagall demanda au dénommé Tom de s'asseoir sur le tabouret qu'elle lui présenta et lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête, il lui fallut quelques seconde pour faire son choix, le vieux chapeau cria « Serpentard ». Harry le savait, ce Tom était maléfique, non seulement parce que c'était le fils de Bellatrix mais pour un autre chose que le jeune homme ignorait. Bellatrix rayonnait de bonheur, son fils alla vers la table des serpentard qui applaudissait très fort. Elle commença alors à sortir en parlant.

bien maintenant que mon fils est en …comment dirais-je, entre de bonne main et en sécurité, je vais m'en aller et – elle arriva au niveau de la table du jeune Potter- je vais retourner voir mais amis, et continuer mes…occupation qui me prenne un temps fou.

Elle était maintenant au niveau de la porte et l'ouvrit alors que tous les regards, principalement noir, étaient fixé sur elle, puis au moment où elle franchissait la porte elle lança un regard vers la table de Harry et leur fit un clin d'œil.

Neville, Leïda et Harry réagirent au quart de tour et malgré les protestations de Ron et Hermione, se levèrent d'un bond et coururent tous les trois vers Bellatrix qui courut elle aussi en éclatant de rire. Harry était en tête et Leïda avait du mal à poursuivre sa course dans le château, elle entendait son père et Rogue crié derrière mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était faire mal à Bellatrix. Alors qu'elle rattrapait Neville son père lui avait lancé un sort qui la stoppa net, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Neville continua sa course.

Harry !cria Leïda, Harry je t'en pris fait lui autant de mal que tu peux !

Harry avait entendu et il brûlait d'envie de réalisé le service que son amie lui avait fait. Neville et lui était à présent au même niveau et Bellatrix n'était plus très loin devant eux, se dirigeant vers la sortie du château. Lupin s'était arrêté devant Leïda et essayait de calmer la jeune fille qui criait toujours à Harry de venger sa mère et Sirius, Rogue courait toujours auprès des deux autres élèves alors que Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivaient calmement.

Potter, cria Rogue en lui lançant un sort qui le fit trébucher.

Harry s'étala par terre et glissa sur le ventre pendant un bonne distance, il voulu se relever et continuer de courir mais Rogue le tenait fermement par le bras.

Londubat, cria Rogue, Londubat arrêtez vous immédiatement.

Non Neville !répondit Harry, continu Neville ! vas-y !

Neville courait très vite, il lança un sort à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde qui bloqua les portes du château et Bellatrix se trouva piégé devant un Neville très furieux.

qu'est ce que tu vas faire Londubat ?demanda Bellatrix en rigolant, venger tes parents ? tu n'es pourtant pas très doué en duel, tu ne…

tait toi ! cria le jeune gryfondore.

Oh !j'ai peur, tu vas me lancer un sortilège impardonnable Londubat ? tu peux toujours essayer je ne…

Neville avait crié « impedimenta » avec un telle haine que Bellatrix reçu le sort en plaine poitrine et s'était fait projeter contre les portes qu'elle prit en plein fouet, elle se releva avec difficulté, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'enfui en criant quelques chose d'incompréhensible. Neville se tourna vers Harry puis parti en courant avant que quelqu'un ne lui dise quelque chose, Rogue lâche Harry qui se dirigea vers Leïda très énervé, Leïda elle pleurait et semblait vouloir être seule. Elle s'excusa auprès de son père et s'enfui aussi en courant alors que Harry essayait de la suivre en courant lui aussi. Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall regardèrent alors Lupin qui se dirigea calmement vers son bureau. Harry rattrapa Leïda dans la salle commune où Neville s'était aussi réfugié, assis en face de la cheminée, pleurant. Leïda se dirigea vers lui, elle pleurait aussi et Harry la suivit discrètement. Leïda eut peine en voyant Neville pleuré ainsi ,elle voulut utilisé son pouvoir et son concentra, Harry le comprit, mais Leïda n'y arrivait pas et explosa en larme. Elle partit en courant de la salle commune et Harry la suivit après avoir bredouillé quelques excuses à Neville. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune il rencontra Hermione et Ron, inquiets qui ouvrirent la bouche pour demander où allait-il mais Harry partit si vite qu'il n'eurent le temps. Harry suivait Leïda avait beaucoup de mal car il était fatigué. Il la vit cependant entré dans la salle sur demande il fit de même que la jeune fille avait fait la dernière fois, il attendit quelques minutes avant d'y rentrer à son tour, reprenant son souffle. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait vraiment à l'intérieur, peut-être que Leïda ne voudrait pas de son aide, ou peut-être accepterait-elle et qu'il serait trop stupide pour s'occuper d'elle, après-tout il n'était pas très doué en sentiments. C'est facile de dragué des filles, les invités à sortir pour passer le temps mais affronter les vrais sentiments, ça c'est dur. Il en avait eu la preuve avec Sirius, ses amis, Leïda et puis Dumbledore récemment. Il ne savait quoi faire mais son esprit lui disait d'aller aider Leïda, elle sui faisait tout pour aider Sirius alors que personne n'était vraiment sûr qu'il soit vivant, elle avait remis Harry à sa place et il s'était enfin ouvert à Ron et Hermione. Il lui devait beaucoup il était sûr qu'il lui devrait encore énormément, c'est pour cela qu'il ouvrit la porte doucement et entra en silence, refermant la porte derrière lui. Leïda avait atterri dans la même pièce que la dernière fois, celle particulièrement ravissante, aux couleur principalement rouge, où un grand lit était disposé au centre de la pièce, des rideaux de soies rouge vif autour de celui ci, Harry en vit donc pas Leïda tout de suite, puis en entendant des pleures il regarda le lit et aperçu à travers les rideaux un forme allongés dessus. Il s'y dirigea et poussa les rideaux, La jeune fille était allongée sur le ventre, pleurant à chaude larmes, elle ne leva pas la tête en voyant une ombre sur le lit.

Leïda, murmura le jeune Potter. Leïda est ce que ça va ?

Leïda se releva, s'asseyant sur le lit mais étant toujours de dos à Harry. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste bref et Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

écoute Leïda, dit il à nouveau, je ne suis pas très bon en ce qui concerne les sentiments et tout ça…mais tu m'a appris il n'y a pas si longtemps que parler ça fait du bien alors, si tu veux parler, je suis là…

Leïda se sentit fier d'avoir reussi a faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête de Harry, elle lui sourit d'un air triste et se mit à coté de lui, regardant ses pieds.

je me sens juste un peu…impuissante, j'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour changer tout ça, le monde est vraiment mal fait.

Ça tu peut le dire, répondit Harry, si seulement on pouvais tout changer.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et ils le sentirent tout les deux, ils sentirent cet étrange lien qui les unissait, un lien invisible dont ils ne pouvaient donner le nom, la raison ou quoique que ce soit d'autre, ils se sentirent juste liés. Peut être était ce une forte amitié, ou la haine qu'ils éprouvaient envers Bellatrix, la perte d'un membre de sa famille, ils ne le savaient pas. Mais Harry se sentit tellement bien qu'il pensa un instant que Leïda utilisait son pouvoir mais voyant les cernes qu'elles avaient aux yeux ils pensa le contraire. Il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avec une autre amie, trop timide pour cela. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui parut étonné mais ce laissa faire et posa sa tête sur le creux de l'épaule du jeune Potter. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants seulement, gêné par leurs positions.

On devrait rentré, dit alors Harry en se levant, ils vont s'inquiéter.

Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner là bas, dit Leïda, fait ce que tu veux, moi je reste.

Harry voulu alors usé de son pouvoir séducteur, faire un majestueux sourire et passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais il n'y arriva pas, les yeux gris-vert de Leïda posé sur les siens, émeraudes, il se sentait impuissant, il détesta d'abord cette position, avec une impression d'être possédé par quelque chose puis se laissa apprécié cet étrange bonheur que la jeune fille laissait fusé à travers elle. Elle était spéciale, certes mais personne n'avait réussi à laisser le jeune Potter de glace devant une fille qu'il considérait jusqu'à présent comme amie. Il s'avança lorsque la jeune fille lui tendit la main. Il la saisit et s'assit d'abord sur le lit où Leïda était à présent allongés, puis il se sentit à nouveau poussé et se glissa à ses côtés. Leïda ne savait pas quoi pensé de ce qui ce passait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait besoin de sentir Harry à ses côtés, de le toucher. Peut-être s'agissait-il de se qu'il appelait, dans les livres sur les Miléones, « l'attirance nécessaire ». L'attirance, ou le besoin que chaque Miléones avait besoin pour pouvoir survivre et faire don de son bonheur lors de l'utilisation de son pouvoir, ce besoin qu'on ne pouvait recevoir que par l'amour, l'amour amical, fraternel, parental ou tout simplement l'amour. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot mais rien ne sortit, il s'allongea alors aux côtés de Leïda. La jeune fille regarda le plafond et pensa à sa mère, elle voulut en parler à Harry mais à peine lui a-t-elle dit comment celle ci se nommait que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. C'était plus fort que lui, Harry passa son bras derrière la tête de la jeune fille qui s décala et se colla à Harry, dos contre ventre, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et déballa tout ce qu'elle avait envie de dire pendant si longtemps. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait le lien qui les unissait se faisaient plus fort puis une fois que Harry lui ai conseillé d'aller en parler avec son père ce fut à son tour de tout déballer, tout ce qu'il avait en tête, tout ce qu'il ressentait, absolument tout. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans cette position, les mains entrelacées, avec une si agréable sensation qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrire le lendemain matin.


	12. dilemme

**salut à tous et désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps pour écrire ce dernier chapitre**

**merci à Eleonore et KatieBlack pour leur review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : dilemme**

Lorsque Hermione et Ron ouvrirent la porte de la salle sur demande avec un geste silencieux et aperçurent Harry et Leïda endormir l'un contre l'autre, les mains entrelacés, et sourirent avant de les appelés pour les réveiller, mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui trottait dans la tête des deux concernés. Ils rêvait. Harry courait de nouveaux avec Sirius, dans la forêt interdite, il faisait froid et il pouvait entendre un bruit d'eau, la rivière était très propre et semblait être très longue. Sirius se tourna vers lui et l'appela d'une voix douce. De son côté Leïda revoyait sa mère, tel qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, elle riait avec elle et Rémus, elle était radieuse, la jeune fille était partit dans ses pensés pendant le repas et sa mère la rappelait à la réalité d'une voix douce.

Harry ?appelait Sirius, Harry réveille toi, la vois était devenu celle de Ron.

Leïda réveille toi, appela Hermione d'une vois si douce que Leïda croyait encore rver de sa mère.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et se rappelèrent tout les deux ce qu'il faisait là. Leïda avait si bien dormi qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais Harry la secoua alors qu'elle se rendormait et Leïda aperçut alors Hermione et Ron qui ricanaient. Elle se leva d'un bond comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient avec Harry, ce qui était déjà fait. Harry se leva à son tour, les cheveux en bataille, ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible.

quoi ?demanda –t-il à ses amis ?

on commence les cours dans 10 minutes, informa Hermione.

On vous a cherché partout hier soir vous auriez pu nous dire où vous étiez, se plaignit Ron.

Désolé, dit Leïda qui se rappela alors le sujet de cette tristesse qui l'envahit de nouveau.

On voulait être seul, continua Harry.

Oui ben ça on l'avait remarqué, se moqua Ron.

Allez on vous attends dans la grande salle pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, dit Hermione en tournant de talons.

Je ne crois pas que je vais aller en cour, dit Harry en évitant le regard de Hermione.

Et pourquoi ?Demanda celle ci d'un ton mauvais.

J'ai …j'ai besoin d'être seul, pour réfléchir…

Tu vas aller voir Dumbledore ? affirma Hermione qui croyait avoir compris.

Pas du tout, rétorqua Harry, j'ai….j'ai juste besoin d'être seul…

Mais Harry, commença Hermione, tu …

Laisse le Hermione, coupa Ron, s'il a envie d'être seul, on le laisse seul.

Très bien, tu viens Leïda.

Bah…moi non plus j'ai pas trop envie d'aller en cour aujourd'hui…

Non mais c'est pas vrais, cria Hermione, est ce que vous vous rendez compte ? je…

Hermione, coupa Leïda, je fais ce que je veux ! demain c'est la pleine lune, mon père ne fait pas cours aujourd'hui et j'ai envie de lui parler, donc je n'irais pas en cour aujourd'hui ! point final !

D'accord, répondit –elle vexé avant de s'en aller.

Ron leur sourit et suivit Hermione d'un pas tranquille. Leïda se tourna vers Harry, sans aucune envie de rire à présent.

alors, tu vas faire quoi ?

je sais pas…sûrement voler un peu…puis, peut-être bien que j'irais voir Dumbledore mais je sais vraiment pas… et toi ?

je vais aller voir mon père, je vais essayer de décocher une soirée en tête à tête avec lui, pour parler, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma journée…

peut-être bien que Malefoy ne vas pas aller en cour si tu n'y vas pas, et peut-être qu'il va venir te voir, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Harry, arrête avec ça !

Elle partit d'un pas pressant de la salle alors que Harry se passait machinalement la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Les quatre gryfondore se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

j'ai organisé la première séance de l'A.D à mercredi soir, leur informa Harry.

Très bien, répondit Hermione, j'informerais les autres.

Vous avez de la chance, dit Ron, aucun professeur ne vous a mis d'heure de colle pour avoir sécher.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la chance, répondit Hermione.

Harry jeta alors un regard vers son directeur et leur regard se croisèrent, Harry détourna vivement la tête et sut que Dumbledore avait fait de même.

est ce que Neville était en cour ?demanda Leïda.

Oui, mais il ne semblait pas bien, les yeux très rouge et il l'a parlé à personne.

Il n'est pas à table informa Ron, il doit aller très mal…

Et Tom Lestrange ?demanda soudainement Harry. Vous avez fait des cours avec lui, comment il est ?

Bizarre, répondit Hermione en baissant la voix, je l'ai entendu vanter sa mère je ne sais combien de fois…il en est très fier.

Tu verrais comment il regarde Hermione…il me donne la chair de poule…

Je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à croiser son regard, c'est étrange…

Harry regarda alors vers la table des Serpentards et aperçut le nouvel élève, il était vrai qu'il était bien étrange, il cachait quelque chose et Harry se promit de garder un œil sur lui.

Alors tu va voir ton père aujourd'hui ?demanda Ron à Leïda.

Ce soir, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de l'après midi, peut-être bien que j'irais me balader dans le parc.

On se retrouve ce soir alors, dit Ron en se levant.

Ok, a tout à l'heure, répondit harry.

Harry était en train de voler sur son balai, sur le terrain de quiddicht, seul. Dès le premier jour où il était monté sur un balai, le jeune gryfondore avait ressentit cette sensation de liberté et de sérénité, mais il lui semblait que cette magie ne faisait plus effet depuis quelque temps et même sur son balai il ne cessait de repenser à l'entré de Bellatrix dans la grande salle. Comment Fudge a t-il pu innocenté des mangemorts alors qu'il a eu la preuve il y a quelque mois du retour de Voldemort. Pourquoi se refusait il a accepter cette vérité ? Harry en avait assez de se laisser faire et de n'être au courant de rien, il irait voir Dumbledore et netterrait les choses au point. « c'est la pleine lune demain, se dit-il, Leïda se transforma donc dans deux jours, j'irais voir Dumbledore ce jours là ». Il fit quelques dernières figures sur son éclair d e feu et alla s'asseoir près du lac afin de réfléchir. Mais alors qu'il regardait la surface de ce lac, le visage de Sirius lui vint à l'esprit, il ne pouvait resté assis là, à attendre, il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle commune afin de trouver les notes que Hermione avait prise en traduisant le livre que Malefoy leur avait passé. En pensant à ce dernier Harry se dit aussi qu'il allait mettre les chose au point avec ce Serpentard, il était beaucoup trop proche de Leïda. Harry dû se servir de la magie pour rentrer dans le dortoir des filles car à la seconde près où il posait le pied sur la premier marche qui menait au dortoir , celui ci devenait lisse et Harry glissait. Il trouva le livre facilement grâce au sort « révélatum », prit les notes de son amie et redescendit s'asseoir près de la cheminée. Hermione n'avait pas écrit beaucoup de chose mais il était sûr qu'elle trouverait bientôt quelques chose d'intéressant ? Harry sourit devant la dernière note de Hermione « la signature de l'alliance avec les détraqueurs signé le 12 décembre 1904 par Mr Jingle, ministre de la magie ». Dumbledore avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais approuvé cette alliance, pourtant aujourd'hui Harry était sûr que le directeur préférait les voir à Askaban plutôt que du côté de Voldemort. Le jeune Potter avait compris avec ses amis, que des géants avaient remplacé ces immondes créature lorsqu'il avait demandé à Hagrid où Graup était. Beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, pourtant Harry s'y sentait en sécurité. Il pensa soudainement à Leïda et à la nuit qu'il avait passé, dans ses bras.

La jeune fille avait rattrapé de justesse Drago avant qu'il ne rentre dans son cour de Histoire de la magie, et devant le ricanement de ses anciens amis, Drago suivit la jeune fille au lieu d'aller en cour. Ils passèrent leur journée à discuter et rigoler. Ils étaient si bien ensemble que quand l'heure du dîner arriva aucun des deux ne voulaient se lever du canapé où ils étaient installé.

tu sais, disait Drago, je crois vraiment que tu ne peux te passer de moi !

mais bien sûr, répondit Leïda, tu crois que je vais te tombé dans les bras comme ça ?

dommage, dit Malefoy avec un sourire aux lèvres, parce que moi je ne peux plus me passer de toi…

Leïda sourit de plus belle au serpentard mais crut qu'il s'agissait d'ironie.

oui, dit-elle, et moi je rêve de toi toutes les nuits !

Malefoy sourit à son tour.

je suis sérieux, arrête un peu de te foutre de moi…

toi sérieux, attend je vais filmer ça !

bon écoute, s'énerve la blond, si tu viens juste pour te moquer de moi vas t-en !

d'accord.

Leïda se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle n'était pas encore arrivé à la porte que Malefoy l'interpella à nouveaux.

tu es vraiment une crétine finie ! tu sers à rien.

S'était de l'humour, comme à son habitude Malefoy aimait cherché la jeune fille, et si celle ci se sentait d'humeur à plaisanter elle lui aurait probablement sauter dessus. Mais dans ces circonstances, la jeune fille se vexa et commença à partir de la salle, suivit par Drago qui ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Leïda, appela t-il, attends, je plaisantais.

Il al rattrapa au milieu d'un couloir où plusieurs élèves y était, Leïda s'était tourné vers lui et attendait qu'il parle, mais Malefoy baissa les yeux et attendit que les élèves furent partis pour parler à son amie.

je plaisantait tout à l'heure.

Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, et moi je ne plaisante pas, commença Leïda, c'est pas grave pour tout à l'heure, mais si je dois attendre qu'il n'y ai plus personne autour de nous pour parler ça ne sert à rien de continuer à se voir ! je m'en fou de ta réputation Drago, ce que je veux c'est ton amitié !

Alors que Drago la regardait, ne disant rien à dire pour sa défense, un groupe de Serpentard arriva vers eux en souriant, Pansy Parkinson et Tom Lestrange en tête de groupe.

amitié, mais bien sûr, railla t-il, avoue Lupin, tu es folle de lui. Vraiment Malefoy tu me déçoit, un Serpentard aussi réputé que toi sortir avec…avec ça !

Malefoy et Lupin se tournèrent vers eux, Leïda haussant les sourcils, et Malefoy souriant narquoisement.

qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ! te faire une réputation ? tu es mal barré si tu commença comme ça !

oh oui et toi tu t'en sors très bien en sortant avec une gryfondore je dois admettre que je suis très déçu.

Il explosa de son rire semblable à celui de sa mère, Leïda essaya de le regarder dans les yeux mais il lui semblait qu'il évitait le regard de la jeune fille.

je ne sors pas avec elle, dit Malefoy en souriant, tu ne coirs quand même pas que je vais sortir avec elle, tu me sous estime Lestrange !

Leïda fut blessé, bien sûr qu'il ne sortait pas ensemble, mais ils était quand même amis et elle pensait que Drago laisserait tombé sa réputation pour elle mais elle s'était trompé. Elle partit bousculant Pansy. Elle entendit au loin les voix montant de volume mais ne se retourna pas pour voir si Drago avait des problèmes. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où elle rejoint Harry, Ron et Hermione. A peine eut elle le temps de s'asseoir que les deux garçons l'asseyir de questions.

qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda Ron.

Rien.

Tu as l'air énervé, continua Harry.

Moi je dirais plus que tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui viens de se prendre un râteau.

Malefoy a rompu ?demanda ironiquement Harry.

Leïda lui lança un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

on t'avais prévenu Leïda, fit le survivant, c'est sa nature de faire souffrir les gens.

Laisse nous deviner, dit Ron en riant, je parie que vous étiez ensemble mais qu'il y avait d'autre gens.

Et comme il n'a pas voulu nuire à sa réputation, il a fait comme s'il te connaissait pas.

C'est bien ça hein ?

Leïda regardait les garçons un par un d'un regard noir ne comprenant pas comment ils étaient au courant, elle tourna la tête vers Hermione qui regardait la plafond d'un air faussement intéressé.

vous m'avez suivit ?

tu nous crois quand même pas capable de faire une chose pareil, ironisa Ron alors que Harry pouffait de rire.

Non mais j'y crois pas, cria Leïda, vous m'espionnez maintenant ! vive la confiance, vraiment vous me…

Calme toi Leïda intervint Hermione tandis que les deux garçons étaient mort de rire, ce n'est pas toi qu'on espionnait. C'était Lestrange.

Leïda regarda alors les garçons, dans une autre circonstance elle aurait rit, mais même si il lui semblait que Harry avait retrouvé la joie de vivre ce n'était pas de même pour elle.

j'ai pas du tout envie de rire, dit-elle d'un ton mauvais.

Harry lui a envie de rire, on dirait.

Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Harry, demanda Hermione.

Oh il a simplement passé la journée dans les bras d'une fille, expliqua Hermione, ça remonte toujours le moral.

A son tour Ron explosa de rire.

oui, dans ce cas, dit Leïda, toi Ron tu devrais passer moins de temps avec Hermione ça ne te réussi pas du tout !

Hermione et Ron rougirent de plus belle alors que Harry explosait à nouveaux de rire. Leïda se leva de la salle après leur avoir dit qu'elle devait retrouvé son père. Mais lorsque Harry aperçut Drago qui se leva à son tour et sortit de la grande salle, il arrêta de rire et se leva entraînant Ron avec lui.

Harry, l'interpella Hermione, je te préviens si Leïda sait que vous l'espionnez à nouveau je ne vous sauverez pas la mise.

Harry ne répondit rien et sortit de la grande salle suivit de près de Ron. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps pour trouver Leïda et Malefoy dans le couloir, ils entendirent le jeune serpentard appelé le nom de leur amie. Puis ils restèrent sur les premières marches d'un escalier alors que Leïda et Malefoy se trouvaient dans le couloirs un peu plus bas. Leïda était appuyé contre un mur les mains dans les poches alors que Drago essayait de décocher un sourire à la jeune fille en lui souriant. Puis il se rapprocha de la jeun miléone avec un regard et un sourire charmeur.

voyons voir la technique de drague d'un crétin de serpentard, murmura Ron.

Ouai, répondit Harry, prend en de la graine, et utilise la, pour Hermione.

Hé ! j'ai pas besoin de ça ! et puis qui te dit que je m'intéresse à Hermione !

Oh je t'en pris Ron, pas ça…

Tait toi et écoute.

Écoute Leïda, disait Malefoy, c'est vrai j'ai pas été cool tout à l'heure, mais, enfin comprend moi, si Lestrange m'espionne c'est uniquement pour faire un rapport à mon père !

J'en ai rien à faire Drago, soit on ce connaît, soit on ce connaît pas ! mais c'est pas un coup oui un coup non.

Ok, je vais faire un effort, c'est promis…alors je suis pardonnée ?

Non !

Harry et Ron durent réprimer un fou rire, mais lorsqu'ils virent Malefoy s'approcher encore plus de Leïda, ils n'eurent plus du tout envie de rire, et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond.

écoute, redit Malefoy, j'ai pas trop mentit devant les autres, on ne sortait pas ensemble non ?

oh l'enfoirée, murmura Ron alors que Harry tendait l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de Leïda.

Tu es vraiment un…non mais vraiment Malefoy tu te rend compte de ce que tu me dis, je …je ne sais même pas ce que je fais avec toi !

Je suis un irisistible crétin, tu l'as oublié ?

Il s'approcha de nouveau, et prit les mains de Leïda qui étaient encore dans ses poches.

je leur ai dit qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble parce qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, mais si on sortait ensemble je leur dirai…

Leïda regarda longtemps Drago qui lui faisait un sourire charmeur alors que Harry n'en croyais pas ces oreilles.

c'est quoi que tu me fais là ? s'énerva la jeune fille, si tu crois que tu vas te rattraper comme ça ! je sais très bien que ton passe temps favoris est de daguer les filles ! ça marche pas avec moi !

elle commença à partir et Ron dû retenir Harry de crier de joie. Mais Malefoy ne se laissa pas faire, il rattrapa son amie, la tira par le bras et lui dit, sincèrement :

c'est pas pareil avec toi Leïda, j'ai besoin de toi…

Leïda le regarda droit dans les yeux et le laissa poser ses mains sur sa taille.

pourquoi tu me fais ce sourire là ?

je sais pas, c'est naturel quand je te vois…

arrête ton numéro tu veux ?

c'est pas un numéro, fit Drago, je suis sérieux…

Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure où le visage de Malefoy se rapprochait de celui de Leïda, il pria pour que la jeune fille se retire, mais elle ne semblait pas le vouloir et c'est sous un regard rempli de désespoir que Harry vit Leïda et Drago s'embrasser. Le baiser fut différent de tous ceux que Drago avaient donnée, lent mais tendre et passionné, Leïda se sentit tellement bien, elle glissa ses mains autour du coup du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci remontaient les siennes dans le dos de Leïda. Harry se tourna pour ne pas voir cet horreur, Ron paraissait dégoûté.

merde alors, dit-il, Harry je suis vraiment…désolé pour toi.

Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit le brun avec une voix coléreuse, je ne sortais pas avec…

Il se leva d'un bond et partit vers la grande salle pour terminer son dîner, il était en colère, très en colère, comment Leïda as t-elle pu lui faire ça ? elle, alors qu'elle avait dit que Malefoy était un simple ami, ils allaient le payer tout les deux. Il avait passer toute une nuit avec elle, dans ses bras, et le lendemain, elle embrasse un autre, un serpentard, un ennemi. Harry s'assit avec fracas sur la table, Ron fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Hermione en voyant Harry en colère.

Il vaut mieux que tu ne sache pas, commença Ron, tu vas être dégoûté, franchement sur ce coup là Leïda elle a pas assuré.

Alors que Ron racontait tout à son amie et que Harry fulminait de rage, ce qui ce passait pour les deux concernés étaient très différent. Lorsque Drago avait rompu le baiser, Leïda ne savait pas quoi penser, elle s'était sentit si bien au contact de ses lèvres, mais elle avait peur.

écoute, commença Malefoy, je sais pas si tu…

il me faut du temps…juste un peu de temps, pour réfléchir…

ok.

Sur ce, la jeune fille avait tourné le dos au serpentard, la tête rempli de questions sans réponses. Seul ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, tout le monde était dans la salle commune, tout le monde ou presque. Harry en avait eu assez de revivre la scène, entendre Ron la raconter à Hermione était insurmontable, il était partit de la grande salle pour aller dans sa son dortoir, où il allait sûrement ruminer sur le fait que Leïda le trahisse, et sur la mort incertaine de Sirius comme à son habitude. Mais arrivé dans son dortoir il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la carte des maraudeurs et voir ce que Leïda faisait. Il l'aperçut dans un des couloirs allant vers les quartiers des professeurs. Elle va probablement chez son père, pensa t-il ; mais non loin d'elle, il y avait un autre point, juste à côté d'une statue, Neville Londubat, que faisait-il là ? sûrement en pleine déprime, si Leïda le croise elle va sûrement l'aider. Et Malefoy, où est il ? Harry le chercha et le trouva, immobile dans sa salle commune, avec à ses côtés, cette bourrique de Pansy Parkinston. Non seulement Malefoy sort avec Leïda, se dit Harry, mais en plus il se fou de sa gueule ! Harry sentit une nouvelle fois sa colère monter en lui, il pleurait.

Leïda marchait dans le couloir sombre et entendit soudainement des pleures, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit et aperçut une silhouette près d'une statue, elle s'approcha et aperçut Neville recroquevillé qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Leïda s'avait que Neville soufrait beaucoup et que malgré le maintient que Ginny lui offrait ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle l'appela doucement mais Neville ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il vit une lumière blanche devant lui, mais il ne vit rien, aveuglé par la source de lumière. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, tout de qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il se sentit soudainement mieux, et avait envie de sourire, mais quand sa vue revint à son état normal, personne n'était en face de lui et il ne pouvais entendre que des vagues bruits de pas. C'est donc souriant qu'il se dirigea vers la salle commune, décidé à parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La salle était vide, il voulut monté dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre à sa grand-mère, mais un événement l'en empêcha. Alors qu'il s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, qui en faite, était une chambre pour cinq personnes qu'il partageait avec Seamus, Dean, Ron et Harry, il vit celui ci allongé sur son lit, une bouteille à la main, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et des photos éparpillés autour de lui. Harry explosa de rire en voyant Neville rentré et celui ci était resté paralysé, ne savant comment réagir.

Harry, demanda t-il, tu vas bien ?

Le meilleur possible, tu sais j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir une lame enfoncé dans le cœur, mais ça commence à passer…l'habitude…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu me fait rire Neville, est ce que Trévor va bien ?

Oui, bredouilla Neville qui semblait très inquiet, écoute Harry, je reviens tout de suite, tu ne bouge pas d'accord. ?

Ok ramène tes copains Neville on se fait une teuf ?

Neville était partit en courant de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la grande salle, quand il entra dans celle ci, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'y fit pas attention, se dirigeant vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient en grande discussion.

Ron, il y a un problème avec Harry, annonça Neville.

Quoi ?demanda le rouquin qui se leva d'un bond en même temps que Hermione.

Je sais pas, il a but quelque chose de bizarre, faudrait mieux que vous veniez voir ça…

Hermione et Ron suivirent Neville, mais ils n'étaient pas les seul, Ginny, Seamus et Dean avaient fait de même et ils rentrèrent tous quelques minutes plus tard ans le dortoir, Ron fut le premier a découvrir Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de place mais semblait dans un piteux état, Hermione poussa une exclamation alors que Seamus, Dean et Ginny étouffèrent un éclat de rire.

Harry, fit Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je bois, à la santé de Malefoy, tu en veux une Ron ? si ton devoir de prefets ne te l'interdit pas, j'ai une caisse pleine de ça, dit il en montrant sa bouteille.

Qu'est ce que c'est Harry, demanda Hermione redoutant la réponse.

Je crois que ça s'appelle…du cidromar…c'est très bon, sur l'étiquette il y a écrit « fait oublier tout vos souci » j'ai voulu testé…

Où tu as eu ça ?demanda Ron qui écarta le carton plein qui lui restait de son lit.

93 avenue du pré au lard, Fred et George Weasley, il m'ont fait un prix, oh bien sûr j'ai lâché quelques galions mais ça vaut le coup non ?

je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Harry, fit Hermione d'un ton inquiet en ramassant les photos de Sirius étalés sur son lit.

Pas une bonne idée ?cria Harry en se levant d'un bond sur son lit, se retenant à la barre pour ne pas tomber. Les jumeaux m'avaient dit que je pourrais voir des éfélant roses..

Éléphant, corrigea Ginny en se retenant de rire.

Ouai bah c'est des mensonges tout ça !

Pourquoi qu'est ce que tu vois Harry ?demanda Ron qui commençait à trouver ça marrant ce qui lui valut un regard plus que noire de la part de Hermione.

Des chiens, des chiens noirs ! je vois des petits patmol ,partout !

Les rires de Ginny et Ron disparurent d'un seul coup, et Hermione se dirigea vers Harry.

écoute Harry, je ne crois pas que ton cirdomachin soit la bonne solution, si tu veux parler de tes problèmes, on est là…

parler…tout le temps parler, tu as que ce mot la à la bouche, comme Dumbledore. Tiens j'ai une idée !

il descendit du lit en titubant et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Harry, cria Ron, non, reste là, il faut mieux.

Non, dit il d'un ton buté en les regardant, je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le dortoir eurent un hoquet de surprise. Harry sortit du dortoir, la salle commune était maintenant pleine. Hermione essayait de le convaincre de ne pas sortir mais Harry était plus que têtu. Alors que Neville et Ron lui barrait le chemin qui menait au tableau de la grosse dame, le jeune Potter sortit sa baguette, laissant tomber sa bouteille.

je vous préviens, a t-il dit, n'essayait pas de m'empêcher de sortir ! je veux voir le directeur !

ok Harry, dit Ron, Hermione et moi on va t'emmener voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Merci Ron, j'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Ils sortirent donc tout les trois de la salle commune sous les rires des autres élèves. Ils marchèrent pendant un certain nombre de minutes puis Harry explosa soudainement de rire.

qu'est ce que tu as Harry, demanda Hermione qui commençait à être agacé.

C'est que, essaya de dire le survivant, je ne me rappelle plus ce que je veux dire à Dumbledore.

Ça c'est embêtant, dit le rouquin, on a qu'a retourner dans la salle commune t puis quand tu t'en souviendra on repartira.

Non !s'énerva Harry ! on va le voir et je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et craignirent le pire, si Harry faisait vraiment ce qu'il dit , il allait s'attirer de gros ennuis. Heureusement pour Harry, ce fut Rogue qu'ils croisèrent en premier, énervé par le bruit que faisait les jeunes.

Potter !rugit-il à sa vu.

Oh non pas lui, bredouilla Harry.

Weasley, Granger ! qu'est ce qui vous prend, je croyais pourtant que vous étiez préfets ! 10 points de moins pour gryfondore.

C'est pas notre faute, professeur, dit Hermione, Harry voudrait voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Oui je veux voir Dumbledore.

Potter, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? vous croyez vraiment que Dumbledore vous recevra dans cet état ! vous êtes vraiment répugnant !

Est ce que moi je vous demande depuis quand vous vous lavez plus les cheveux ! foutez moi la paix !

Hermione ferma les yeux craignant le pire, alors que Ron ouvrait grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sortit.

une retenue pour vous Potter ! et que je ne vous reprenne pas à parler comme ça ! vous êtes vraiment arrogant ! pire que votre père !

Il l'aurait pas dû dire ça, pensa Hermione qui ne retint pas Harry quand celui ci se dégagea de l'emprise de ces amis pour sortir sa baguette pour la pointer sur Rogue.

qu'est ce que tu fais Harry, baisse cette baguette, lui dit Ron.

Vous devriez écouter votre ami Potter…sinon il pourrait vous arrivez des chose dont vous n'avez pas idée…

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, quelqu'un arrivait vers eux.

vous croyez quand même pas que vous me faite peur, dut Harry en rigolant, loin de là professeur… il est venu le temps de la vengeance…vous allez comprendre ce que ça fait d'être là et de ne pouvoir rien faire, vous allez comprendre ce que ça fait d'être rabaisser par quelqu'un qui ne vaut pas mieux que vous…

qu'est ce que vous racontez Potter ?

baisse ta baguette Harry, dit une vois calme qui venait d'arriver, c'était Dumbledore.

Tiens, le sauveur de l'humanité est là, dit-il en regardant son directeur, puis regardant de nouveau Rogue, jamais vous auriez dû parler à Sirius comme vous l'avez fait pendant qu'il était au square…

Potter, cela ne sert à rien de remettre ça sur le tapis…

Harry calme toi, dit Dumbledore.

Je sui s très calme…

Harry regardait Rogue avec une tel répugnance dans son regard qu'il était sûr que Rogue lui même ne pouvait arriver à sa stade.

jamais vous auriez dû parler comme ça à Sirius…

ça suffit Potter, s'impatienta Rogue, arrêtez de vous pavanez, on dirai James…

Harry avait crié et un rayon de couleur rouge avait fusé de sa baguette pour cogner Rogue en pleine poitrine. Le professeur de Potion avait fait un bond en arrière pour atterrir sur le mur.

Harry, deux heures de retenues supplémentaire, dit Dumbledore, mais qu'est ce qui ta prit..

Harry n'écoutait pas ce que Dumbledore lui disait et commençait à repartir vers la salle commune. Hermione bredouilla quelques explications au directeur alors que Ron rattrapait Harry.

non de dieux, Harry, tu es fou…pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

laisse moi Ron, dit le jeune Potter en changeant de direction et parant vers la sortie du château.

Où vas tu ?demanda son meilleur ami.

À la fontaine, je veux être seul…

Ok, mais fait attention à toi…

Ron rejoint Hermione qui donnaient des explications aux deux professeurs alors que Harry s'asseyait sur un banc de pierre et regardait la fontaine, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il faisait très froid par ce début de mois de décembre mais Harry s'en fichait.

Leïda était rentré en titubant dans le bureau de son père qui se précipita vers elle lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte.

Leïda, que t'arrives t-il ?demanda Lupin inquiet.

Je…Neville…

Oh Leïda pourquoi tu as fait ça ? tu savais bien que tu avais déjà utilisé tes ressources d'énergie.

Je sais mais…il avait besoin de moi…

Remus poussa un long soupir et l'emmena s'allonger sur son lit.

je vais te préparer un peu de thé, dit-il à sa fille.

Merci, répondit elle en s'allongeant confortablement.

Une fois que le thé fut servit le loup-garou s'installa aux côtés de sa fille.

comment te sens tu ?

je sais pas…je me sens…vidé…j'ai tellement de chose dans la tête, pourtant je me sens vidé…

Le lendemain, Ron Weasley fut réveille par Harry qui alla se coucher avec un énorme mal de tête, il s'allongea sur son lit mais il était pourtant sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir.

tu ne viens pas en cour, je suppose, dit Ron d'un ton gentil en se levant.

Je crois que si, dit Harry d'un ton sûr de lui, j'ai déjà raté hier, et j'ai des gens à observer, et à régler des comptes avec certains…j'ai des excuses à faire aussi 'imagine.

Et bien, avoua le rouquin, Rogue n'était pas content du tout, Dumbledore non plus d'ailleurs.

Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis à cause de moi j'espère…

Non, Hermione nous a sortit d'affaire, mais on n'avait beau dire n'importe quoi pour ta défense, ils ont soutenues que tu dois faire tes trois heures de colles.

Ouai, super…

Ron lui fit un sourire pour lui donner courage, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son ami, il lui prit la main la serra.

je te remercie Ron, tu es super…j'ai été idiot hier.

Mais non t'inquiète on te comprends...

Il donna une tape amical dans le dos du jeune Potter et ils descendirent dans la salle commune ensemble, Hermione était déjà en bas, sur une table, elle avait monté des toasts.

j'ai pensé que ce serait plus sympa de déjeuner en bas.

Merci, dit Harry.

Ouai c'est sympa, continua Ron en prenant un toast.

On se rejoint en sortilèges, annonça Hermione, j'ai arithmencie.

Bon courage, dit Harry, je sais pas comment vous faites pour vous casser la tête dès le matin avec de l'arithmencie.

Ça c'est sûr, confirma Ron.

Leïda se réveilla avec une sensation de vide en elle, son père s'était déjà levé. Elle fit de même, mais se sentit trop fatigué pour marcher, elle se laissa alors retombé sur le lit, elle entendit l'eau coulé et compris que son père était sous la douche. Elle sourit en repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passé, la sensation de vide disparaissant un peu. Lupin et sa fille avaient parlé de la mère de Leïda, de Bellatrix de Harry et plein d'autre chose, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine culpabilité en pensant à ce que Harry ressentirait s'il savait que Malefoy lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui, mais le jeune survivant avait bien des qualités, il n'empêche qu'il ne connaît pas les miléones et ne peux donc pas savoir ce que Leïda ressentait à ce moment même. Leïda ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour aller en arithmencie même si elle aurait aimé parler à Hermione, elle savait aussi que son père allait râler mais après tout lui non plus ne faisait pas cours aujourd'hui. Remus sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'une très belle robe de sorcier de couleur vert foncé.

tu sors ?demanda sa fille.

Je vais répondre à ta demande et voir un guérisseur…je n'ai pas envie de te perdre alors je vais faire un effort pour ma santé.

Super, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, je suis contente.

Et je te demanderais de me remettre les pieds sur terres si je dérape, d'accord ?

Oui, est ce que ça veut dire, que je peux appeler Thonks si tu vas mal ?

Leïda…commença t-il mais le grand sourire que sa fille lui lançait le fit rougir, tu n'appelle Thonks que si j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir quelqu'un…ok ?

Oui.

Tu n'avais pas cour d'arithemcie ?

Si, mais tu sais il a commencé depuis une demi-heure déjà…

Ouai…tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

Oui je m'habille et j'arive…

Alors que Leïda avait finis de s'habiller que quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau du professeur de DCFM, Lupin posa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un élève à la chevelure blonde.

Mr Malefoy, dit Lupin étoné, que puis-je pour vous ?

Bonjour, je voudrais voir Leïda, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là…

Entre, finit –il par dire après une longue hésitation. Elle est dans la chambre, au bout là bas, tu toques avant d'entrer.

Bien sûr, répondit Drago en souriant, il avait bien entendu apperçut le changement de ton du Lupin dès qu'il lui a demandé de voir Leïda.

Il toqua à La porte et la jeune fille répondit tout de suite, elle était assise au bord du lit et sourit de plus belle en voyant son nouveau petit copain entrer et se diriger vers elle.

salut, dit-il.

Salut, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir…

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assis à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement.

j'avais très envie de te voir…

c'est ce que je remarque.

Leïda embrassa Drago qui passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Mais alors que Drago s'allongeait sur la jeune fille qui se s'était sentit beaucoup mieux dès que le premier contact entre elle et Drago avait eu lieu, Rémus entra dans la chambre et resta bouche bé devant le couple qui se sépara rapidement. Leïda rougit alors que Malefoy se leva, l'air de rien et que Rémus resortit de la pièce rapidement.

on y va ?demanda Drago pour rompre le silence.

Oui.

Elle dit au revoir à son père qui lui lança un regard qui signifiait que Leïda aurait des comptes à lui rendre plus tard, puis ils sortirent de la pièce.

ça va ?demanda alors Drago.

Ça peut aller…

Écoute je sais que ça risque d'être compliqué entre nous…avec Potter et les autres…mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Drago…mais…je…enfin je suis très compliqué et …

Je connais bien les miléones, je sais ce que tu ressens et que chaque petit bout d'amour que tu reçois te fait énormément de bien, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le reçoit de quelqu'un d'autre…je veux juste que tu me préviennes.

Merci…mais tu sais ce que je me demanda par dessus tout, c'est si je vais réussir à te supporter ! parce que franchement…tu es vraiment soûlant…

Drago s'était arrêté net de marcher alors que Leïda riait. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Sortilèges où se trouvaient plusieurs élèves de Gryfondores dont Harry et Ron. Malefoy murmura un « à tout à l'heure » à Leïda et s'en alla, passa devant Potter qui lui lança un regard plus que noire.

je vais pas en rester là avec lui, dit Harry à Ron, et qu'elle vienne pas me parler.

Ron lança un regard à Leïda qui, en voyant la tête de Harry avait compris qu'il n'allait pas bien, pour l'avertir de ne pas venir leur parler. Heureusement ce fut à cet instant que Hermione arriva et se dirigea vers Leïda en premier.

franchement Leïda tu abuses, dit-elle, le professeur Victor était très déçu que tu ne sois pas là, c'était un cour très important.

Oui je suis désolé, répondit la jeune fille en continuant de regarder Harry qui évitait son regard. Tu pourras m'expliquer ?

Bien sûr que je t'expliquerais le cour mais…

Je ne parlais pas du cours Hermione, je veux parler de Harry et Ron, qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

Le professeur de Sortilèges arriva et ils durent rentrer, Hermione et Leïda s'assirent un peu plus loin que d'ordinaire pour parler un peu. Heureusement c'était un cour pratique et les élèves faisaient tellement de bruit que personne n'entendait leur conversation, le sortilège à apprendre consistait à faire exploser des coussins sans prononcer de formule, rie, que par la pensé, en agitant la baguette. Harry lui n'avait pas besoin de bouger sa baguette car à la seul vision qu'il se faisait de Drago et Leïda ensemble, le premier coussin à se trouver à proximité explosait.

c'est toi qu'ils espionnaient hier, dit Hermione à Leïda.

Quoi ? et pourquoi ?

Ils se méfiaient, étant donné que tu fréquente Malefoy, ils pensaient que tu pouvais te rapprocher de Lestrange aussi malgré la haine que tu éprouve pour lui.

Mais c'est n'importe quoi !s'exclama Leïda.

Ce n'est pas là le problème…ils…ils t'ont vu avec Malefoy…

Ils m'ont vu avec Malefoy, et ben c'est pas la première fois…

Ils t'ont vu avec lui…il paraît que vous vous êtes…embrasser.

Ah…oui je comprend mieux…et il est où le problème exactement, ils sont jaloux où ils croient que je lui donne des informations sur l'ordre et tout ça ?

Et bien, dit Hermione, je pense qu'ils ont confiance en toi, mais…je crois que Harry est jaloux…et Ron dégoûté…

C'est vraiment désolant, ils ne le connaissent pas, et toi tu en penses quoi ?

Je te fais confiance, mais je n'accepterais pas que tu mettes Harry de côté pour Malefoy…et que tu nous laisse tomber…

Mais franchement Hermione, tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de faire une chose pareil ?

Je sais pas…je ne penses pas mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui…comme tu l'as dit, on ne le connaît pas…

Hermione…je sors avec lui…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne dit rien, puis elle ria.

vraiment Leïda, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve…

tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

pas tout mais dit moi en un peu…

c'est le crétin le plus irrésistible que je connaisse…et tu le verrais quand il rigole, pas son rire narquois…le vrai rire…

oui et bien moi, désolé de le dire, mais je ne peux pas le blairer, il m'insupporte, avec sa coiffure…vraiment, je ne sais pas comment tu fais…

moi non plus j'aime pas sa coiffure…écoute Hermione, ce que je te demande c'est juste un peu de soutient…je sais que ça ne durera pas, mais ça me fait du bien, j'ai besoin de recevoir de l'amour pour me sentir bien, pour que mon « énergie » revienne…

je comprends ce que tu veux dire…je veux bien t'aider, mais si je dois choisir un camp entre toi ou les garçons, mon choix est déjà fait…

tu n'auras pas de choix à faire, affirma Leïda, je vais régler les choses avec eux, surtout Harry.

Malgré sa volonté, Leïda n'arriva pas à arracher un mot à Harry de la journée, elle avait faillit y parvenir au déjeuner mais ce stupide Malefoy était arrivé à ce moment là. LA jeune fille était très énervé par la réaction de Harry, et ce fut juste avant le cours de législation qu'elle alla cherché un livre et lui jeta dans les bras avant de rentrer en cours.

peut être qu'avec ça, tu comprendra mieux ce que je peux ressentir…si ta cervelle n'est pas trop engourdie !

Harry n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle rentra en cours, et le jeune Potter se décida au dernier moment, de ne pas aller en cours. Il le chuchota à Ron puis partit discrètement du couloir pour se diriger vers la salle commune. Une fois là bas il posa le livre sur son lit, c'était un livre sur les miléones. Mais le jeune gryfondore n'avait pas envie de le lire maintenant, ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de coincé Malefoy quelque part et de régler ses comptes avec lui. Mais à sa déception, Malefoy ne traînait pas dans un couloir mais était bien sagement en train de suivre son cour de histoire de la magie. Harry soupira et s'étala sur le lit, Sirius lui manquait tellement, et l'absence de ses parents à ses côtés lui était très dur. Il prit dans ses mains, le pendentif de son père, et l'examina avec précision, espérant découvrir quelque chose, mais rien. Si un étrange impression de malheur ne lui tournait pas dans l'esprit, Harry se serait endormis mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, peut-être allait il encore rêver de Voldemort. Il se laissa alors partir dans ses pensés alors que Leïda profitait de son absence pour parler à Ron. Celui ci lui avait raconter ce que Harry avait faite la veille au soir.

franchement Leïda, chuchota Ron, quel idée de sortir avec Malefoy.

Tu crois que j'aurais été si vite si je savais que Harry était si possessif ! il a pas à choisir ma vie.…

Je sais…mais il soufre…et tu as enfoncés le couteau dans la plaie.

Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir, d'accord il a connu d'horrible chose dans sa vie mais quand même !

Le mieux c'est que tu ailles lui parler, conclu le roux, moi il ne m'écoutera pas.

Facile à dire…

Leïda se laissa imaginer une discussion avec Harry, tandis que celui ci s'était remis à regarder la carte des maraudeurs et aperçut à son grand plaisir Malefoy devant le cour de législation. Les cours allaient bientôt terminé et Drago attendait sûrement Leïda. Avec un sourire narquois, Potter descendit rapidement vers le couloir et arriva devant un Malefoy appuyé contre le mur attendant que la cloche sonne, ce qui n'allait pas tarder.

alors Malefoy on est sans ami ?

oh Potter sèche les cours, c'est pas bien ça…

Ils se toisèrent du regard puis Harry s'approcha alors que Malefoy se redressa.

qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? te battre, j'aimerais éviter de gaspiller mon temps…

je ne pense pas avoir besoin de sortir ma baguette pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. A moins que tu ne veuille pas jouer au bon toutou et faire ce que je te dis.

Parce que tu crois que tu vas faire de moi ton esclaves, ricana le serpentard, je te croyais plus intelligent.

Ne joue pas avec moi Malefoy, on a des comptes à régler !

Tu veux parler de Leïda n'est ce pas ?dit il en perdant son sourire et se méfiant.

Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, et ce n'est parce qu'elle fait la connerie de sortir avec toi que je vais être plus sympa avec toi !

Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

Et si tu fait ne serait-ce qu'un mauvais geste sur elle…- Harry s'était rapproché et était tout près de Malefoy- je te jure que tu me le paiera !

J'ai peur Potter-la cloche sonna et quelques élèves était à présent autour d'eux- et tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'intention de la faire souffrir ? pas très intelligent tout compte fait…

Malefoy ricana et voulu passer devant lui afin de retrouver Leïda qui venait de sortir de cours. Mais Harry l'attrapa par le col et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche.

Harry, fit Leïda agacé, laisse le tranquille.

Je te préviens Malefoy, chuchota Harry pour que lui seul entende, si j'apprends que ut te sers d'elle pour soutirer des informations sur nous…ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus.

Si seulement elle ne pouvais ne plus me reconnaître Potter, dit il avec un sourire, il est temps que tu ais une grande discussion avec Leïda, tu apprendras beaucoup de chose à mon sujet…et tu apprendras aussi que je ne lui veux aucun mal, la jalousie t'aveugle Potter ! tu es vraiment trop nul !

Malefoy poussa Harry pour qu'il le lâche et se dirigea vers Leïda qui le suivit un peu plus loin.

qu'est ce qu'il ta dit ?demanda t-elle.

Rien, t'inquiète, je pense que c'est régler…on y va ?

Leïda approuva, ils avaient cour de Potion en commun et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Harry bouillait de rage mais il ne comprenait pas ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il allait avoir une discussion avec Leïda. C'est une fois arrivé au cachot que Harry se rappela qu'il allait voir le professeur Rogue et se sentit honteux de ne pas être aller le voir avant. Il rentra donc et s'assit aux côtés de Ron alors que Hermione, qui venait d'arriver se mit aux côtés de Leïda. A la grande surprise de ces quatre élèves Rogue ne fit rien qui laisserait penser qu'il en voulait à Harry et ne se montra pas plus horrible qu'avant. Mais le jeune survivant se dit qu'il irait quand même lui parler à la fin du cours, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Harry prit donc son temps quand la cloche sonna pour ranger ses ingrédient et une fois que tout le monde fut sortit il se dirigea vers le maître des potions, son sac au dos. Toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui et qui lui donnait la force de tenir tête à son professeur disparu et il se sentit de nouveau honteux.

professeur, dit Harry pour que celui ci l'entende.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ?demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

Je…je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir…je vous ai manqué de respect et je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi.

Pendant un bref instant Harry se dit qu'il était bien idiot de faire des excuses et pensa qu'après tout il avait eu ce qu'il méritait.

Potter je voudrais vous avertir, dit-il de sa vois cireuse, que c'est la dernière fois que cela se produis est ce bien clair ?

Oui, répondit Potter en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le regard que lui portait son professeur pour ne pas s'énerver.

Et il est évident, que vous serez puni pour votre geste, et que vous devez aller voir le directeur Potter.

Oui.

Et ben sortez donc Potter.

Harry se retint de lui lancé une réplique cinglante et s'en alla. Il rejoint les autres dans la salle commune, Hermione et Leïda étaient plongés dans leur devoir d'arithemncie, il joua donc une partie d'échec avec Ron mais il avait la tête remplie de pensés. Il ne savaiy s'il devait allez voir Dumbledore et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire à Leïda, il suivit le conseil de celle ci et en parla à Ron.

tu crois que je devrais aller voir Leïda ?demanda t-il à son meilleur ami.

Oui, répondit celui ci fier que Harry lui demande, elle ne te comprends pas vraiment, mais qu'est ce que c'est le livre qu'elle t'a donné ?

C'est sur les miléones, elle m'a dit que je la comprendrai mieux.

Dans ce cas là, dit Ron, je te conseille de le lire avant de lui parler.

Tu sais Ron, je me demande pourquoi tu ne t'en sort pas avec Hermione…

Quoi ?s'exclama Ron en rougissant.

Allez, je vois bien que tu es amoureux d'elle…

N'importe quoi.

Heureusement pour Ron, plusieurs fille de leur année vinrent les voir pour leur demander s'il voulait aller dîner avec elles maintenant, et le jeune survivant avec accepté, ne laissant pas le choix à Ron.

La journée suivante passa trop rapidement pour Harry, Remus ne pu assumer ses cours car les effets de la transformation avait fatigué l'homme. Leïda paraissait elle aussi fatigué mais on ne pouvais savoir si ce qui la rendait aussi fébrile était sa transformation ou celle de son père. Les cours passèrent donc beaucoup trop vite pour Harry qui n'eut aucune minute pour penser à ce qu'il devait faire avec Leïda et son directeur. Le soir arriva et le jeune brun et ses deux amis ne furent pas surpris de ne pas voir Leïda au dîner, mais lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la salle commune, la jeune fille était assis au bord d'une fenêtre et regardait la pleine lune d'un air inquiet.

ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Hermione, il s'en sortira.

Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi…

Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla Ron, tu sera fatigué demain.

Je peux pas j'ai des devoirs à faire.

Sur ce elle se mit au travail, Ron l'imita, Hermione prit un livre et Harry regarda calmement les flammes de la cheminée, il essayait de cacher son inquiétude face à l'état de Leïda. Quelques minutes étaient passé lorsque la fille du professeur de DCFM poussa un cri d'exaspération et ferma son livre de Potion d'un geste brusque.

quoi ?demanda Ron qui avait sursauter , c'est déjà dur alors si tu veux que j'arrive à faire quelque chose ne t'excite pas.

Comment tu veux que je me concentre avec lui !

De qui ?demanda Hermione qui avait levé la tête.

Et bien, chuchota Leïda qui regarda autour d'elle si personne ne l'observait, Sirius…

Quoi ?fit Harry qui se précipita sur elle, il t'a envoyé un message ?

Il n'arrête pas…il m'envoie « aide moi » sans arrêt, et tout à l'heure il m'a dit « dépêche toi j'ai autre chose à faire », non mais vraiment il est culotté.

Haryr pouffa de rire puis retrouve son sérieux.

tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt !

oui si seulement tu me parlais !répliqua Leïda.

Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit, hanté par des cauchemars qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir à son réveil, il se leva donc du mauvais pied, et sa journée passa encore plus rapidement que la veille, il fut très surpris de voir arrivé le dîner alors qu'il avait l'impression de s'être à peine levé. Leïda n'y était pas puisque la nuit était déjà tombé et Harry éprouva une soudaine envie de parler, mais à qui ? Son regard alla directement vers son directeur qui regardait le plafond d'un air intéressé pendant que Hermione et Ron s'engueulaient encore une fois. Ses yeux étaient fixé sur le visage de son directeur, il essayait de savoir ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien penser à ce moment là, et n'entendit pas Ron lui parler. Hermione lui donna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry et la douleur me sortit de ses pensés.

quoi ?râla t-il, vous vous débrouillez dans votre histoire !

on a finit Harry, dit Ron avec un grand sourire, Hermione a avoué qu'elle avait tor !

tu es malade ?demanda Harry à son amie, jamais elle n'a dit à quelqu'un que c'était elle sui avait tord !

si quelqu'un est malade, c'est toi Harry !

pourquoi ? s'étonne celui ci .

tu n'as pas dit un seul mot de la journée, tu as passé ton temps à fixer Leïda, Malefoy et Dumbledore !

si tu veux savoir Hermione, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette journée, comme celle de la veille d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus rien qui m'intéresse ici.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent inquiet puis leur ami murmura autre chose :

si seulement on savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour Sirius…

on essai Harry.

Oui je sais, en plus, on avait une idée avec Leïda, vous savez à propose de Ginny.

Je n'approuve pas trop que Ginny soit mis dans cette histoire, dit Ron d'un air bougon.

Si elle sait qu'elle peut aidé Harry et Sirius, elle nous aidera, affirma Hermione.

On verra, dit Harry. Tu sais Hermione, je crois que je vais t'écouter et aller voir Dumbledore.

Super, dit elle contente, tu vois Ron, lui au moins n'est pas stupide…

Et bien si je suis si stupide que tu le dit , pourquoi tu me parles ?

Ron été vexé Harry en était sûr mais lorsque que Hermione essayait de se faire pardonner et lui fit des charmants petit sourire Ron s'exaspéra et lui dit, e, rougissant, que c'était pas la peine qu'elle continue son numéro. Harry sourit pour lui même se demandant quand est ce que ses deux amis allaient avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Le repas finit et comme promis Harry attendit quelques minutes après le départ du directeur pour aller le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Après une longue hésitation le jeune homme prononça le mot de passe et après être monté parles fameux escaliers magiques il toqua à la porte avec une boule à la gorge.

entrez, murmura le directeur.

Harry ouvrit la porte et le professeur Dumbledore leva la tête et regarda étonné Harry se'avancer vers lui et s'assoeir sur le fauteuil.

bonsoir Harry.

Bonsoir…

Qu'est ce qui t'ammene ?demanda t-il cessant de faire ce qu'il faisait.

Je…essaya Harry, je voulais vous dire que…j'était désolé…pour la dernière fois…

Ce n'est pas à moi que des excuses doivent être faite Harry, le professeur Rogue…

Pas ça, s'expaspéra Harry, j'ai déjà été le voir…

Très bien, murmura Dumbledore, alors ?

Je voulais parler de la dernière fois…devant chez Hagrid…

Harry leva la tête mais regarda vers la fenêtre, Dumbledore croisa ses mains devant lui et regarda Harry d'un air sévère.

cette fois là…voyons Harry on ne vas pas en reparler je crois que j'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu me reprochais.

Harry se sentit agacé, il ne voulait vraiment jamais rien comprendre.

je voulais m'excuser, s'énerva t-il, mais si vous êtes aussi borné je peux repartir !

non je t'en prie Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, je t'écoutes.

Je vous ai manqué de respect, je n'aurais pas dû laisser sortir tout ça…le professeur Rogue me le dit assez souvent pourtant, de cacher mes émotions et qu'on ne devrait pas pouvoir lire dans mes yeux…mais c'est pas si facile que ça, surtout quand on me cache beaucoup de chose !

Harry en voulait toujours à son directeur et même si celui ci avait apprécié l'excuse de son élève, il le comprenait aussi.

Harry, dit-il, nous allons faire un essai…le professeur Rogue m'a dit que tu ne faisait plus de rêve et que tu t'améliorait dans l'occlumencie…ce que je te propose, c'est que dès que je sais quelque chose sur Voldemort je te le dit…mais si tu continu à faire des rêves…je ne te dirais plus rien.

Pourquoi vous feriez cela ?demanda le jeune Potter cachant sa joie.

J'ai confiance en toi…et puis je pense que tu n'as pas oublié la « discussion » devant chez Hagrid, tu as donc enregistrer mes propos.

Oui…merci professeur…

Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

Non…je vais y aller…au revoir…

Au revoir Harry…oh j'allais oublié…je devais te le dire…à propos du jeune Malefoy…il n'est pas ce que tu crois être…il a mon entière confiance…

Et vous croyez que cela va me suffire pour pouvoir l'encadrer ?

Je suis sûr que non.

Harry sortit en poussant un long soupire d'exaspération, pourquoi un sorcier si puissant faisait-il confiance à un élève aussi stupide que Malefoy ?

Le lendemain Harry se leva de meilleur humeur et réveilla un Ron qui ronflait à coup de coussin. La première partie de la journée se passa bien, Lupin avait repris son poste de professeur mais Leïda n'était pas avec eux, ce qui était évident. Hermione insista pour aller la voir à l'infirmerie durant midi mais Remus leur affirma qu'elle dormait et qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil.

s'il vous plait professeur, s'y mit Harry après que Hermione ait abandonné, je suis sûr qu'elle veut nous voir.

C'est possible, mais vous la verrez ce soir.

Ron avait essayer de franchir la porte de l'infirmerie alors que Harry suppliait Rémus, mais celui ci le remarqua.

écoutez, dit-il en souriant, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous de vouloir la voir, mais je suis sérieux, elle a besoin de sommeil, vous pouvez attendre ce soir non ?

Ils savourèrent vaincu et commencèrent à faire demi tour en râlant quand le professeur de DCFM ajouta quelques chose.

si ça peut vous rassurez, dit-il, Mr Malefoy ne l'a pas vu non plus, et ce n'est pas lui qu'elle a réclamé en premier !

Lupin lança un clin d'œil à Harry qui sourit de plus belle, cette dernière phrase lui suffit pout lui remonter le morale.

tu vas lu reparler, à Leïda ?demanda Ron.

Oui, dit Harry, j'ai lu le livre qu'elle ma donné, c'était très …

Intéressant ?essaya Hermione.

Révélateur, corrigea Harry.

Dés que la journée de cours fut fini, Harry et ses amis se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie où ils purent entrer et se dirigèrent vers leur amie, allongé dans un lit au bout de la salle.

salut, murmura Harry.

Salut, répondit –elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle se redressa un peu mais paraissait épuisé.

ça va ?demanda Hermione.

Oui, vous savez quoi, j'ai deux bonne nouvelle.

Dit.

Premièrement, j'ai vu des centaures et ils m'ont affirmés que le pouvoir de Ginny est très puissant.

Tu es sûr que c'et bien elle ?demanda Ron inquiet.

Oui, ils me l'ont confirmé.

Super, fit Hermione, et l'autre ?

La rivière, dit simplement Leïda.

Quoi la rivière ?demanda Ron qui ne comprit pas.

La rivière de mon rêve, fit Harry, la rivière qu'il faut longé, Sirius me disait de longé la rivière !

Ce que je vous propose, murmura Leïda, c'est qu'a ma prochaine transformation, vous veniez avec moi…

Ecoute, dit Harry qui était content que la jeune fille ait confiance en eux, c'est pas parce que Sirius a besoin de toi que tu dois t'exposer comme ça, il faut pas que tu te force à te montrer tel que tu es vraiment.

Je ne me force pas, j'ai confiance en vous.

C'est sympa, dit Hermione pour rompre le silence, moi j'ai bientôt fini de traduire les idées principales du livre et je crois que le dernier chapitre nous intéressera.

Super, dit Leïda avec une grimace montrant qu'elle souffre, c'est pas que je veux vous virez, mais Malefoy est arrivé juste après vous et il attend devant la porte depuis tout à l'heure.

Je ne savais pas, commença Harry après l'avoir observé, qu'il avait appris à être poli.

Il écoute bien, se moqua Leïda, c'est un très bon garçon.

Ils se sourirent et sortirent de l'infirmerie malgré eux, laissant le serpentard s'approcher de leur amie.

on devrait peut-être les espionner, dit Harry.

Non, fit Ron, tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.

Oui tu as raison, et ça risque de te donner des idées avec Hermione.

Le deux concernés rougirent de plus belle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, sans entendre la respiration régulière d'un élève cacher derrière une statue, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, l'âme aussi noir que ses ancêtres.

* * *

**voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. autant vous dire que le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore écrit et si ça peut vous permettre de m'envoyer des review je serais ravi de vous faire patienter longtemmmmmmmppsss! allez soyez sympa il suffit juste de cliker sur le bouton bleu à gauche...**


	13. espionnage

**voila le chapitre suivant que vous n'attendiez pas avec impatiance apparament puisque je n'ai pas eu de review!mdr**

**autant je parle toute seule, personne lit ma fic...je m'en fou un peu mais j'aimerais quand même avoir un signe de vie quelquonque!lol.**

**merci à ceux qui lisent ceci...**

**Liz Black.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : espionnage **

Sirius lança un sort à Bellatrix qui le reçut en pleine poitrine, alors qu'il poussa un cri de joie, la mangemort brandit sa baguette, et un rayon rouge frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine, il se courba avec grâce et traversa le voile rouge.

Potter, cria Rogue.

Harry se releva, en sueurs, cela faisait trois séance d'occlumencie qu'il revoyait cette scène, et Rogue semblait la voir aussi.

je comprends pas, dit-il, j'avais fait des progrès, je ne fais plus de cauchemar, c'est pas normal.

Vous ne faîtes pas assez d'efforts voilà tout, lança Rogue, vous pouvez partir.

Il fuyait le sujet, Harry le compris, mais ce qu'il ne comprit pas , c'est pourquoi Rogue cherchait-il à fuir ce sujet. Harry se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Leïda allait mieux et ils avaient beaucoup parlé tout les deux. Elle avait été clair, elle ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Malefoy casse l'amitié entre eux. Mais quand le jeune gryfondore lui avait demandé ce que Malefoy cachait, elle n'avait rien voulu dire. Ils n'en avaient plus parler depuis, mais Harry voulait savoir ce que Malefoy cachait à tout le monde. Il alla rejoindre ses amis près de la cheminée, il ne parla pas de sa séance d'occlumencie, préférant y réfléchir seul, mais il décida d'utiliser ce sujet pour soutirer des informations à Leïda.

ça va ? lui demanda Hermione.

Ouai, répondit Harry, j'ai vu un truc bizarre, avec l'occlumencie.

Quoi ?demanda RON.

Et bien…commença Harry qui chercha ce qu'il devait dire…Malefoy, je l'ai vu avec Lestrange, au pré au lard.

Impossible, dit simplement Leïda. Harry si tu veux savoir quelque chose, ne cherche pas de trucs de ce genre là, demande !

Oui, dit Harry, mais tu me dit toujours que tu ne peux rien me dire !

Ron pouffait de rire.

Franchement Harry, tu as des idées bizarre des fois.

De toute façon, continua Leïda, tu découvrira ce qu'il cachait depuis longtemps parce qu'il ne le cache plus !

Comment ça ?questionna Hermione.

Il a décidé de montrer à tout le monde comment il est vraiment, annonça Leïda.

Et pourquoi maintenant ?demanda Ron méfiant.

Parce que, commença Leïda, parce qu'il a été voir Dumbledore et que celui ci lui a promis une très grande protection en cas de danger.

Ouai bah ça me rassure pas moi, dit Harry, il n'empêche que c'est un gros crétin.

Si il y a quelqu'un dont je me méfie en ce moment, dit Hermione, c'est Lestrange.

J'ai eut l'impression, la dernière fois, qu'il nous espionnait, en cours.

Qu'il ne s'approche pas trop, fit Harry.

Au faite, fit Leïda, comment ça c'est passé la séance de l'A.D ?

Très bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire, Harry a mit tout le monde au courant de qu'il voulait, et ça c'est très bien passé.

On a eu quelques problème avec des Pousoufles, mais ça c'est vite régler.

Vous avais programmé une autre séance ?

Pas encore, il y a Serdaigle contre Poussoufle samedi alors ils le voulaient pas venir mercredi prochain.

Alors que Ron et Leïda commençaient à parler du résultat probable du match de quiddicht, Hermione se mit à lire et Harry se laissa aller dans ses pensés.

Tom Lestrange l'inquiétait, il devait l'avouer, il se trouvait toujours dans le même endroit que le jeune Potter. Il remplaçait, d'après Harry, l'ancien Malefoy, c'est à dire qu'il se croyait tout permis, entourés de ses deux molosses. D'ailleurs, il semblait ne pas s'entendre avec Drago, et ça c'était encore plus étrange. Et les cours d'occlumencie qui eux aussi étaient étranges. Harry était persuadé que ce n'était pas de lui que venait la scène du département des mystères, en y repensant, le jeune élève avait remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même point de vue. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Rogue pendant la bataille et comment il avait vu la scène, mais il était persuadé que c'était lui qui pensait à ça, qui n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Harry fut tiré de ces pensés par Lavande qui se dirigea vers lui en gloussant.

Harry ?appela t-elle ?

Quoi ?répondit celui ci agacé.

Et bien, murmura t-elle, noël approche, et je me suis dit que si il y avait un bal…on pourrait y aller ensemble…

Écoute Lavande, dit Harry en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, d'ici là il peut se passer plein de chose. Donc on verra bien !

Lavande approuva d'un signe de tête et partit vexé alors que Ron, Hermione et Leïda se moquaient de lui. Ron lui, se dit que si vraiment il y avait un bal, il savait qui il inviterait.

Noël arrivait en effet à grande vitesse et Hermione n'avait toujours pas réussi à traduire le chapitre sur le département des mystères contenu dans le livre de Malefoy.

La prochaine pleine lune, dit Leïda, c'est quelques jours après noël, faudrait qu'on parle à Ginny avant, pour qu'elle vienne avec nous.

Me parler de quoi ?demanda la jeune rouquine qui venait d'arriver.

Fred et George font des soldes la semaine de noël, mentit Ron.

Ouai je sais, je vais les voir demain.

Harry et ses amis décidèrent de ne pas aller au pré au lard ce samedi là afin d'observer le nouvel élève et de découvrir si possible quelque chose à son sujet.

Une semaine était passé depuis ce jours là. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés à propos de Tom Lestrange mais plus le temps passait plus Harry s'inquiétait ç son sujet, il avait surpris le jeune homme plusieurs fois en train de les observer. Hermione avait presque finit de traduire le livre et paraissait de plus en plus anxieuse au fur et a mesure qu'elle découvrait quelque chose. Elle avait été obligé d'interdire aux deux garçons et Leïda de lui poser ne serait-ce qu'une question à se sujet tellement elle stressait. Noël approchait et les élèves paraissait un peu plus joyeux qu'a l'ordinaire bien que les professeurs, eux, ne se relâchaient pas et donnaient toujours autant de travail.

Harry se dirigea vers les cachots pour son cour d'occlumencie, après mure réflexion il s'était décidé à parler au professeur Rogue même si cela lui impliquait de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Il entra donc dans le cachot où le vieux Rogue l'attendait, ce fut aussi pénible que d'habitude mais le jeune gryfondore était impatient. Impatient de revoir la scène où Sirius l'avait quitter, même s'il en soufrait, il voulait savoir pourquoi le maître des potions en soufrait également. Après une bonne trentaine de minutes d'exercice, Harry atteint son but.

POTTER !hurla le professeur Rogue.

Quoi ?répondit celui ci calmement.

Vous ne faîtes pas d'efforts.

Je crois que si, contredit Harry, ce n'est pas de moi que vient cette scène.

Qu'est ce que vous dîtes, demanda le maître des potions en détournant les yeux.

Je dit que ce n'est pas moi le responsable, redit le jeune élève agacé, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. C'est moi qui vous tire cette scène de vos pensés…

Vous racontez n'importe quoi Potter ! dit le professeur d'une voix mal assuré.

Je ne pense pas, mais c'est vous qui voyez professeur. Au revoir.

Harry sortit de la salle avec un sourire narquois, Rogue était plus têtu qu'une mule, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il avait raison. Il rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune, se promettant de rien leur dire.

Le samedi arriva, et dès le petit déjeuner les mauvaises nouvelles arrivèrent. Ce fut la gazette du sorcier qui annonça la première. Lorsque Hermione le lut elle eut un hoquet et recracha son jus de citrouille.

quoi ?demanda Leïda.

Oh non, fit Hermione, il y a un article, sur Fudge et Malefoy, comme quoi le ministre ne serait plus en état de faire régner l'ordre et que ce serait Malefoy qui le remplacerait.

Malefoy ? Lucius Malefoy ?

Oui Harry, lui !

La réaction de Ron était comique, il avait recraché tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et faisait une grimace digne de lui.

vous rendez compte, dit il d'une voix désespéré, Malefoy ministre !

et toi, dit Harry à Leïda, tu nous dit qu'il faut lui faire confiance !

ça va hein ! se défendit Leïda, ce n'est pas parce que le père est une ordure que le fils l'est aussi, tu devrais le savoir Harry !

qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?demanda Harry sentant sa colère monté en lui.

Arrête de faire semblant Harry, tu sais très bien comment était ton père avant et tu te bats depuis que tu es ici pour montrer à Rogue que tu n'es pas comme lui !

Attend, fit Harry, je crois que j'ai mal compris, tu conpares mon père à Malefoy c'est bien ça ?

Non Harry, ce que je dis c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de juger quelqu'un à cause des actes de son père !

Heureusement, dit une voix aîgu mais masculine derrière Harry, sinon Weasley aurait du mouron à se faire…

Lestrange, dit Harry en se retournant vers lui, que nous vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta douce et mélodieuse voix ?

Oh ne te rejoui pas Potter, dit il en détournant le regard, ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, c'est Lupin.

Leïda qui n'avait pas levé la tête vers lui, fut surprise et lui lança un regard bref.

désolé, dit la jeune fille, je ne parle pas aux crétins de ton genre, dommage pour toi.

N'essaie pas de te la jouer fine avec moi Lupin, tu ne vaut pas mieux que Potter….ou même de Malefoy…

En tous cas, trancha Ron, elle vaut mieux que toi.

Hermione et Harry sourirent mais Leïda regardait Lestrange d'un air inquiet, celui ci la regardait avec un sourire narquois.

qu'est ce que tu as fait à Drago ?demanda Leïda se qui mit fin aux rires de Harry et ses amis.

Oh tu t'inquiète pour lui ?ricana t-il, ne te fais pas de mourons, il est vivant…juste un peu amoché…

Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Il a voulu m'interrompre pendant mes….histoires, et donc il s'est attiré quelque ennuis. Je n'ai pas voulu me salir les mains alors j'ai eu quelques volontaires pour…

Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?s'exclama Leïda. Tu en as rien à faire de lui.

Je sais, dit il en s'éloignant, je voulais vous énerver…

Leïda bouillait de rage.

je voulais vous énerver, redit Ron, mais quel crétin.

La jeune fille concerné par cette petite embrouille se leva et sortit de la salle.

elle va à l'infirmerie, dit Harry, j'avais pas finit de régler mes comptes avec elle moi !

vraiment Harry, dit Hermione, des fois tu es vraiment désespérant !

Leïda revint de l'infirmerie déboussolé, elle rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune.

qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda Hermione.

Malefoy est gros crétin qui ne pense qu'a soit voilà ce qu'il y a.

C'est pas nouveaux, fit Harry.

Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il c'était passé avec Lestrange, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il fallait que j'arrête de le voir sinon il allait s'en prendre à nous.

Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Que si j'arrêtait de le voir c'était seulement parce que c'est un sombre idiot.

Ah, fit Harry déçu.

Il t'a dit qu'il fallait que tu le laisse tomber parce que Lestrange allait s'en prendre à nous, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit Ron en voyant son amie sourire.

Ce n'est pas marante, dit Hermione, c'est une preuve d'amour, je ne croyais pas que Drago était comme ça…

Hermione, fit Harry dégoûté, tu me déçois là !

Oh ça va Harry, tu m'as dit toi même qu'il avait changé.

Bon, fi Leïda, on ne vas pas recommencer à débattre là dessus. Harry tu peux me passer la carte.

Pourquoi faire ?

Pour espionner Lestrange, ce n'est pas ce qu'on devait faire ?

On doit d'abord parler à Ginny, dit Hermione.

Hé Ginny, appela Harry.

Quoi?lui répondit la rouquine qui c'était retourné.

Tu peux venir une minute, on a quelque chose à te dire.

C'est pas moi qui parle, dit Ron alors que sa sœur arrivait.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Voilà, commença Hermione, tu ne vas peut-être pas nous croire…mais on a découvert quelque chose à ton sujet ?

Ah oui ?quoi.

Bah, continua Leïda, il se pourrait que tu sois, la 7ème fille du 7ème fils de la 7ème fille…depuis 7 génération.

Et alors ?demanda la jeune rousse en haussant les épaules.

Ça se pourrait que tu ais des…pouvoirs spéciaux, conclu Harry.

Ginny regarda tout le monde avec des grands yeux et explosa de rire.

vous auriez pu trouver mieux, ricana t-elle, au début j'ai cru que vous alliez me dire que vous saviez que je sortais avec Seamus.

On est sérieux Ginny, dit Leïda.

Tu sors avec Seamus ?fit Ron en se levant.

Ce n'est pas le moment Ron, dit Harry. On est très sérieux Ginny, et il se pourrait bien que tu puisse nous aider à retrouver Sirius…

Vous délirez, dit La jeune fille en repartant.

Elle nous crois pas, dit Leïda.

Elle sort avec Seamus, répéta Ron.

Elle nous croira, dit Hermione, elle a simplement peur.

J'espère qu'elle nous aidera, dit Harry.

Bon on peut s'occuper de Lestrange maintenant ?

Ouai je vais chercher la carte.

Elle sort avec Seamus…

Tu vas t'en remettre Ron ?demanda Hermione.

Non ! répondit-il indigné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre adolescents étaient dans la couloir est du troisième étage. Lestrange et sa garde rapprochée étaient un peu plus à l'ouest et c'est vers eux qu'ils se dirigeaient, mais ils furent interrompu dans leur espionnage par l'arrivé de Malefoy, qui aarivait justement du couloir où Harry se dirigeait. Le jeune serpentard portait encore des marques des coups qu'il avait reçu et Harry et Ron durent faire un grand effort pour ne pas rire. Le jeuen homme appela son amie.

quoi ?demanda t-elle sans bouger.

Vien je dois te dire quelque chose.

Bah je t'écoutes.

J'ai pas envie de le dire devant eux, se plaignit Drago.

On a qu'a faire demi tour, fit Hermione, j'ai oublié quelque chose à la salle commune. On se rejoins ici.

Et avant que Ron ou Harry dise quelque chose, Hermione les empoigna et les dirigea vers l'angle du mur, pour se coller contre celui ci.

qu'est ce que tu fais, Hermione ?demanda Harry.

Je veux entendre Malefoy draguer !

Quoi ?bredouilla Ron, il t'intéresse maintenant ?

Ron, tu es vraiment très stupide.

Ils se penchèrent alors pour apercevoir les deux jeunes, qui semblaient plongé en pleine explications.

Il est hors de question que ton père ou n'importe qui d'autre s'immisce dans notre vie, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! fit Leïda.

Seulement moi je ne suis pas comme ça ! Les serpentard sont connus pour leur lâcheté non ? moi j'ai la trouille de mon père !

Très bien, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça !cria le blond. Et tu crois qu'ils arrangent les choses Potter et Wistiti !

Bah oui c'est ça c'est leur fautes ! tu ne t'ai jamais préoccupé d'eux mais maintenant c'est leur faute ! si tu as un problème avec moi Drago, ne te sers pas des autres pour te racheter ou quoi ! si tu es un crétin c'est de ta faute à toi.

Bien envoyé, ricana Ron en entendant son amie.

Il faut croire qu'elle nous mentait pas, dit Harry surpris.

Leïda était très en colère et déçu, elle lança un regard derrière elle pour voir si ses amis étaient toujours là, mais il n'y avait personne. Malefoy se passa les mains sur son visage et soupira.

écoute, dit-il en se rapprochant, je suis vraiment désolé.

Et tu crois que ça va suffire ?

Hermione souriait alors que le blond s'approchait d'avantage et mit ses mains sur la taille dela jeune fille.

je sais que je suis…difficile à vivre…mais je suis le plus irrésistible crétin…non ?

peut-être…et alors.

J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, si tu me laisse tomber…j'y arriverais pas…

Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé hier de te laisser tomber ? se plaignit Leïda.

J'ai la trouille voilà ! j'ai pas envie que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi.

Ecoute moi viens, petit serpentard, dit Leïda en souriant, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi ! et toi tu l'es !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que Hermione poussa un long soupire.

je ne pensais pas que Malefoy était du genre…comme ça ! fit Harry avec des grand yeux.

C'est fantastique, fit Hermione.

Alors lui aussi il se prend la tête à sortir des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, fit Ron avec une grimace.

Ronald Weasley ! fit Hermione, si jamais une fois dans ta vie tu diras à une fille le quart de ce qu'il a dit, alors peut-être qu'on te trouveras intéressant !

Ron regarda Hermione bouche bée, à l'ordinaire Harry aurait explosé de rire mais à cet instant, ou Ron semblait comprendre un passage de la vie, Potter regardait d'un air inquiet la carte.

qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Hermione.

Lestrange, il observe Malefoy et Leïda depuis tout à l'heure !

Ah bon mais p…

Hermione n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Tom et ses chiens garde avaient interrompu Malefoy et Leïda.

on attend avant d'y aller, dit Harry.

Ok.

Tom avait lancé une réplique cinglante à Malefoy comme à son habitude, les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent donc et Drago se mit devant Leïda.

qu'est ce que tu nous veux, Lestrange, dit-il.

Ce que je veux ? je veux que tu me dise ce que tu fou ! tu es mangemorts Malefoy !

Pas encore, on portera la marque que dans quelque semaines…

Intéressant chuchota Harry.

Il sait qu'on est là, fit Hermione, j'en suis sûre.

Malefoy, fit Lestrange, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu es intelligent, alors pourquoi nous fuir ?

Vraiment navré, je ne traîne pas avec des gens comme toi….Des crétins…

Des crétins ? oui je vois, je me demanda ce qu'en pense ton père…

Malefoy serra les dents et les poings. Tom se rapprocha de lui lentement laissant ses molosses derrière.

ton papa ne vas pas être très content s'il sait l'attitude que tu as…

j'en ai rien à faire, fit Drago.

Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? pourtant tu as dit le contraire à ta…copine !

Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut e faire, ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai pas peur de toi.

Tu ne t'es pourtant pas beaucoup défendu quand il y a eu….ce petit incident.

J'avais la tête ailleurs, sinon je t'aurais…je ne préfère pas en parler tu vois ça risque de nuire à ta santé !

Tom ne sourit plus et se rapprocha dangereusement de Leïda et Drago, la jeune fille se mit devant Malefoy mais Tom la poussa violemment et elle tomba par terre.

laisse la tranquille !cria Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

Tom sortit à son tour sa baguette, le regard mauvais. Leïda se releva mais n'essaya pas de les arrêter. Malefoy et Lestrange se lancèrent un sort en même temps, mais Drago avait mal visé et sa baguette lui échappa des mains quand il fut touché par le sort de Lestrange. Leïda sortit sa baguette à son tour.

ni pense même pas, lui dit Lestrange.

Ne t'en mêle pas Leïda, lui conseilla Malefoy.

Tom rangea sa baguette, et dans un geste rapide colla Malefoy contre le mur, l'étranglant et lui murmurant quelque chose. Leïda voulut s'approcher mais quelqu'un la retint, c'était Hermione et Ron. Alors que Lestrange menaçait Drago il sentit une baguette s'enfoncer dans son cou. Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur le coup de Drago mais le garda coller contre le mur.

Lâche le tout de suite, fit une voix.

Pourquoi ?demanda Tom.

Je t'ai dit de le lâché tout de suite !

La baguette s'enfonça dans la coup du jeune serpentard et il lâcha Malefoy.

Potter, fit Tom une fois tourné, quel surprise !

Tu dépasse les bornes Lestranges, tu arrives à Poudlard après les autres et tu crois pouvoir faire ta loi !

Et ben ouai Potter c'est à peu près ça !

Malefoy était retourné au près de Leïda qui regardait Harry pointé sa baguette sur Tom avec autant d'appréhension que Ron et Hermione.

des gens comme toi on n'en veux pas ! tu espionnes tout le monde ! Malefoy, Leïda, tout le monde ! il n'y a rien à découvrir ok ! alors dégage.

Ok, je m'en vais, si tu abaisse ta baguette !

Harry n'avait pas confiance, mais il abaissa sa baguette. Ton lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller rejoindre ses garde du corps. Harry tourna la tête vers ses amis et c'est à se moment là que Lestrange avait sortit sa baguette et lancé un sort qui toucha Harry en pleine poitrine et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Hermione, Ron, Leïda et Drago avaient tout les trois sortit à leur tour leur baguettes et visèrent Lestrange. Harry se releva et se rapprocha.

rangez vos baguette, dit il à ses amis, c'est mon combat.

Mais Harry…

Faite ce que je vous dit.

Un duel Potter ?tu es suicidaire ?ricana Tom.

Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, baguette levé, leur regard se croisèrent. Et alors qu'ils levèrent leur baguette en même temps, Harry compris ce qu'il cherchait. Tout se trouvait dans les yeux de Tom. Le jeune Potter avait touché Lestrange en pleine poitrine, il alla rejoindre les autres serpentard dans un vol plané alors que Harry esquiva le sortilège de son ennemi.

Tom se releva mais des pas se firent entendre et il partit rapidement, alors que McGonagall et Dumbledore arrivaient.

qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Dumbledore.

C'est Lestrange, dit Ron, il a attaqué Malefoy et Harry.

Et au lieu de venir nous voire vous avez préféré régler ça vous même, dit McGonagall en colère.

On a pas eu trop le choix, fit Malefoy agacé.

Harry était bizarre. Il se retourna et fit à Dumbledore.

ce n'est pas le fils de Lestrange.

Pourquoi ça ?

C'est le fils de Bellatrix, mais pas de son mari.

Et de qui alors ?demanda Hermione.

De Voldemort, affirma Harry.

Harry, dit Dumbledore, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Tom, expliqua Harry, Tom Elvis Jedusort, Tom est le prénom de Voldemort.

Mais on ne peut pas conclure une chose pareil pour un prénom, fit Minerva.

Il n'y a pas que ça, il a aussi le même regard, les même yeux, qui prenne une couleur rouge sang lorsqu'ils sont en colère. J'en suis sûr, j'ai déjà eu Voldemort en face de moi, et quand je me suis battu avec Lestrange, j'ai eu la même impression de…je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je suis sûr de ce que je dit…

On te crois Harry, dit le directeur, ce qu'il faut faire à présent c'est s'en méfier, et s'assurer qu'il ne se trouve pas à proximité quand vous parlez entre vous. Cette histoire est régler mais je ne veux plus vous voir utiliser la magie pour régler vos compte.

Il partit donc accompagné de la directrice adjointe, et Harry se tourna donc vers ses amis, et Malefoy qui évitait de croiser le regard de Potter.

Merci Harry, dit Leïda.

Il lui sourit et ils commencèrent à partir c'est alors que Malefoy prit son courage à deux mains et oubliant la honte qu'il éprouvait se jeta à l'eau.

Potter, appela t-il.

Quoi ?

Merci, dit simplement le blond.

Ce n'est pas que je te fais confiance, dit Harry, mais Leïda a besoin de toi.

Vous êtes très mignon tous les deux, fit Hermione.

N'en rajoute pas 'Mione, fit Ron.

Tu sais Malefoy, dit Harry, tu devrais venir à une séance de l'A.D, tu te ramolli !

Il hors de question que je vienne à votre truc de naz !

Merci mon Dieux, dit Harry.

Apres un éclat de rire général, Harry, Ron et Hermione repartirent vers la grande salle, laissant Malefoy et Leïda ensemble.


End file.
